Power Rangers: The Next Legend
by bluesoulhero
Summary: When the Dark Void attacks, five different teens are brought together to harness the power of five Ancient Spirits.. they will become the Power Rangers of the Next Legend.
1. Ep 1: Spirits Awaken!

Earth... A beautiful planet... One of many that supports life and peace. However, time and time again, Earth has been thrown into danger. However, when the wicked rise, a team of heroes would stand tall to protect this world. Now, a new story... a new Power Ranger Legend is about to begin...

**-Dream-**

Five Power Rangers were doing battle with two mysterious figures. The town of Bayview shakes with the raging conflict. The Green Ranger traps the figures between stones, while the Yellow Ranger charges up Lightning. The Blue and Pink Rangers send in a water-wind combo attack that strikes the enemies. The Yellow Ranger then releases the lightning into the water, electrifying her target. The Red Ranger shoots a metallic arrow of fire right at the figures and destroys them. The rangers gather together thinking they had won, but an explosion behind them disproved this. One figure had used the other as a shield... The rangers were shocked...

**-End Dream-**

Jared Gordon woke up in cold sweat. His alarm clock was blaring into his ear. He reached for it with his left hand and hit the snooze button. Little did he know, a glowing gold Triquetra was shining on his left hand. After a few moments, it faded away.

Jared got up and went into the bathroom. "Weird dream..." He muttered. After getting dressed, Jared observed himself in the mirror. He wiped his shaggy brown hair over dark eyes. He blankly examined his tan face. The teen wore a red t-shirt, brown cargo shorts and red vans shoes.

Jared sat down at the breakfast table where his twin brother, Cody was already sitting.

"Morning, Champ." Cody said cheerfully.

Jared looked as his brother with a, "Don't even start," face.

The two were polar opposites. While Jared was the quiet, shy and withdrawn one, Cody was the outgoing, and optimistic one. However, Jared always had the innate ability to understand others without getting particularly close.

Their mother, who was single, said, "Ok, boys. You have fifteen minutes before school starts. I suggest you leave now. You don't want to be late on your first day."

"Alrighty!" Cody said. "Come on, Jared."

The teen sighed, shook his head and followed his brother out the door.

** - Cue Theme, Link on Profile- **

Jared and Cody stepped off the Bayview High School bus and went straight to the Principal's office. The Principal's name was Principle Edals (Eh-Dells) and he was a tall man with brown hair and green eyes. He also had a mature tan face. "Welcome to our school, you two." He smiled.

Cody smiled back. "It's a pleasure to be here."

Jared just sat there and stared at the ground.

"So..." Mr. Edals began as he went through his laptop. "Just let me pull up your profiles so I can get your schedules..." Cody and Jared took turns filling in electives for the Semester. They were then given printed copies.

"Now, if you need any help, ask a student, teacher, or me!" Mr. Edals said as he patted Jared on the shoulder. That's when it hit Jared. He felt a strange sensation. He had never felt it before. He and Cody parted ways and tried to get through the day. By lunch period, Cody was already in a group of friends having a great time. Cody's twin, however, sat under a tree. Jared's brother amazed him. A few hours into the first day and he already had friends. Jared was deep in thought, but was caught off guard by a camera flash.

"Sorry!" Came a female voice.

Jared rubbed his eyes. "Don't sweat it..." He looked up and met the eyes of a girl with long brown hair, brown eyes, fair skin, and a petite body. She wore a white shirt under a pink button down, blue jeans and pink converse. Jared looked away after a little while.

"You're one of the new students, right?" She asked.

"Uh... Yeah. I'm Jared."

"Alicia Morgan. Sophomore Class president, Head of the Yearbook club and Chief of the School Newspaper... And I sit behind you in Biology." She held out her hand and Jared shook it.

"Do you mind?" Alicia asked motioning a spot next to Jared. Jared nodded and Alicia took a seat. "So you're from LA? What's it like there?"

"You sure know a bit about me... and ask a lot of questions." Jared teased.

"Well..." Alicia trailed off, "I make it my business to know."

Jared stared off and saw a group of teens staring at him. "Who're they?" Jared asked.

"Oh, them?" Alicia asked. "They're actually in our grade. That's Rachel, Iris, Colton, Luke, Kayla and Devon. They're all friendly, don't worry."

Suddenly, a girl about the same height as Alicia ran to her. Her light skinned face moved heavily with her deep breaths, her green eyes were wide and wild, and her blonde hair was all over the place. She wore a grey sweatshirt over a yellow shirt, brown capris and yellow converse.

Alicia looked at her friend. "Sonia, what's wrong?"

Sonia said, "There's a fight going on!"

Alicia got up and ran, Jared followed. The three shoved their way through a crowd and found a fellow Sophomore duking it out a Junior. This Sophomore was taller than Jared, had lighter skin, blue eyes, and shorter brown hair. He wore a light blue shirt under a darker blue jacket. He also wore dark brown cargoes and black sneakers. The underclassmen kicked the Junior in the stomach and round house kicked him in the face.

"Noah Ryder! Paul Kirkland! Break it up!" Yelled a teacher.

Alicia said to Jared, "That's Noah. Don't mind him. Under his proud attitude there's a heart and soul."

"What is the meaning of this?" The teacher asked.

Noah explained, "Paul was picking on Liam!" He pointed to another Sophomore. He had dark short hair, light skin, green eyes and a fair face. He wore a black leather jacket over a green shirt, black pants, and white and green sneakers.

The teacher was about to chew Noah out even more, when Alicia stepped in.

"Mr. Larimer, I'm sure Noah meant well. We all know he can be a little... over the top."

"Hey!" Noah exclaimed, offended, but Alicia kept going.

"Just let this one slide, and I'll guarantee he turns his attitude around."

Mr. Larimer thought it over. "Fine, Ms. Morgan. I trust you."

Noah looked at Alicia with a look of gratitude.

** - Dark Void-**

Earth has a shadow. In this shadow, lies a world where beings of dark magic, the Twilightians, reside. They were banished eons ago by a great force. However, the seal upon them is weakening by the day. The current king is King Cepheus. By now, it should be Cepheus's son Roxas who should be king, but, Roxas mysteriously lost his only heir... Cepheus sensed many different things in his massive and dark throne room.

"Roxas, come forth."

"Yes, father?"

"Do you feel it?"

"I do, but what is it?"

"The Slayer has arrived in Bayview. In other words, directly above us."

"The Slayer?" Came a voice. A man wearing crimson colored loose clothing approached the two. He looked human, like the other two. He had black hair, dark eyes and light skin. "Sounds like a fight to me..."

A female voice said, "You always want to fight, Phoenix..." An asian woman stepped out from the shadows. She wore a green and black kimono.

"I didn't ask you, Medusa."

"It's just an observation." She countered.

"Silence!" Cepheus ordered. "The seal is weakening, I can feel it. I want you to send a specter up to the surface and possess a group of Vampires. Then, a Phantom leading a squad of Shadowlites."

"We'll get right on it." Roxas said.

**- Bayview Docks -**

A giant coven of vampires, there were about 30, waited patiently for the sun to lower. Suddenly, a black fog filled the room. The fiends knew what it was, they tried to resist, but the substance sank into them and took control. The vampire eyes went from yellow to pitch black. 15 stepped out into the sun, unharmed. Vampires can withstand the sun while under the dark specter influence, however, they lose free will.

** - Bayview High -**

Jared, Noah, Alicia, Sonia and Liam sat down in Mythology class. The bell rung, and the teacher introduced himself.

"Hello, everyone. I'm Dr. Wells, the school's new Mythology teacher."

A girl asked, "Aren't you a little too young to teach?"

"Believe me, I'm old enough. Now..." Dr. Wells turned around to write on the whiteboard. "Who can define 'Mythology?"' Suddenly, the ground shook. Screams were heard outside. Jared looked out the window and saw vampires running around campus.

"Great..." He muttered. He ran out the door.

"Jared, wait!" Alicia shouted. She followed him. The other three followed as well.

Jared sprinted toward a vampire and clocked him in the face. He withdrew a stake from his bag and struck the heart, turning the vampire into dust. Another came at him, and he kicked her face. He threw the stake and dusted her.

"Jared!" Noah shouted.

"What're you doing?!" Jared asked running over.

"What are we doing?" Sonia asked. "How about you? How'd you kill that thing?!"

"I don't have time to-" Jared was grabbed from behind and thrown into a wall. He struggled to get up. The others ran to him. The vampires advanced. The five held on to each other, but the moment they made contact, waves of multicolored energy burst from them and destroyed some vampires. Before two more could strike them, a girl appeared with a white hilted katana and slashed them to dust.

Jared recognized her as Rachel.

"So, you're the Slayer?" She asked.

Jared nodded with a confused face.

A vampire came from above, but two white foxes appeared and dusted it. Colton landed next to Alicia with two pieces of paper in his hands. Each paper had a symbol on it.

More vampires came, but gun shots sounded and silver bullets ripped through the crowd. A voice chanted,"The sun shines on all. Earth answers its call. Obliterate these creatures of the night, vanquish them, out of my sight!" A ray of light obliterated a few more vampires. Iris and Luke appeared next to their friends.

"What's going on?" Jared asked.

Rachel said, "You five stay back. We'll explain everything later." In a matter of minutes, Rachel and her friends finished the last of the vampires.

"Mind explaining?" Liam asked. Rachel nodded. She flipped open a white phone and pressed a button. In a flash, they were gone.

** - An unknown location -**

Jared and the others landed in a dark room.

"Where are we? What just happened?" Noah asked.

"I'm not sure..." Sonia said.

Suddenly, the room lit up. It was a very large room with a futuristic feel to it. Rachel and her friends walked in through metal sliding doors.

"Welcome to our HQ." Rachel said.

"Where is this place?" Liam asked.

"None of your concern. What we need to deal with is you five."

"What?" Noah asked.

"Kayla." Rachel said.

Kayla was sitting at a keyboard that controlled many of the monitors lining the wall. She tapped a few keys and revealed the scene from before. The waves of energy burst from the teens and dusted a few vampires.

"I don't understand." Jared said.

"We don't either. That's the thing." Kayla said.

"We know you're the Slayer, but how can you, with four humans, create such a burst?"

A swirl of blue and white lights descended into the room and faded. A blonde guy stood before them.

"Devon, what's the order?" Rachel asked.

"There isn't one. The Council of Light is baffled as well." Devon answered.

"Can you please explain?" Alicia asked.

Rachel said, "I'll start from the beginning."

"Eons ago, Earth, and all the other human inhabited planets were one world. It was a paradise of magic and science. Everything was peaceful until the Twilightians, a race of powerful beings, attacked. No one knows why, but they just did. Anyway, twelve champions who ruled over the elements defeated them, but six died. As a result, the perfect world spilt into infinite counterparts. The core of this world became Earth. The most powerful counterparts became the worlds known as Eltar and Geo Nova. The Twilight were sealed in Earth's shadow, a mirror world called "Dark Void." Before leaving, the Twilight cast a curse on Earth. They brought the Supernatural to this world. This curse also attracts evil all the time. Knowing they'd return the remaining six created six classes of fighting styles to combat them. You've seen most of them in action already. I'm in the Knight Class, fighters who use all kinds of swords. Luke is in the Spell Caster class, the class that utilizes incantations to fight. Colton's in the Tamer Class, a class that uses talismans to tame spirits. Iris is in the shooter class. This class uses firearms. Kayla is in the Hacker class, the class that learns to use numerous forms of technology. Devon is in the Light-Watcher class. They're like angels almost. They're the support members. They can heal and teleport. They also have enemies called Dark-Seekers who are like fallen angels. Humans can become either one after dying depending on the kind of life they led."

"And the Slayer?" Noah asked.

"Hundreds of years ago, three wise men infused the heart and soul of a demon within a teenage girl giving her super strength, speed, reflexes, intelligence, and so on. She became the first slayer. The girl was a great force of good and defeated many Supernatural beings. When she died, the three men made a prophecy. It's that every generation, a slayer is born. One teen in all the world will stand alone against the vampires, demons and forces of darkness. Jared so happen to be the current Slayer."

Jared looked up, knowingly.

"Jared, our goal is to protect the world from the Twilight. As the Slayer, it's your duty to unlock-"

Jared carried on in a mock tone. "-unlock my hidden Supernatural powers to save the world, the Twilight grow stronger, the Ancient Spirits must be found, yada yada yada, I know!"

"Ancient Spirits?" Liam asked.

Iris said, "The spirits of the Ancient Warriors. Their powers are contained inside special crystals that can be infused into a vessel giving them elemental power. We have four of the five."

"What happens when you get all five?" Liam asked.

"When the five vessels are together," Kayla said, "they can transform into Power Rangers of the Next Legend. The vessels will most likely be warriors from Geo Nova."

Rachel said, "Since the five of you together created that wave, our best guess is that you all have hidden Supernatural abilities. You can help us fight the Twilight. So we'll ask. Will you please assist us in this battle?"

While the others looked like they wanted to help, Jared shook his head. "I'm sorry... I can't."  
"What?" Sonia asked.

"Why?" Liam asked.

Jared's mind flashed to horrible memories. "I just can't..." With that, he ran to Kayla, and looked into her eyes. His irises went from brown to red. Kayla couldn't pull her own eyes away. Jared found what he wanted, put his hands on the keyboard and pressed a command to teleport him away.

"How'd he do that?" Liam asked.

Rachel and her group were shocked. Colton said, "I've never seen that before."

"It doesn't matter." Rachel concluded. "We'll teach you the basics. Starting with Power from Within, the energy that fuels your powers. As a Slayer, Jared should know this."

After a few hours, the four teens managed to discover their powers. They were going to practice, but another alarm went off. The remaining Twilight Vampires were attacking the city.

"What could be there?" Devon asked.

Kayla said, "The last spirit crystal has revealed itself! It's in the museum!"

"Let's go!" Rachel said to her group.

**- Bayview Museum - **

A human looking Twilightian was carrying the red crystal inside a class container. He led the possessed vampires.

"Twilight!" Rachel shouted. "Drop that crystal!"

"How about, no?" The Twilightian answered. "Go, strike, kill!"

The vamps charged forward and Rachel's group went to battle.

**- HQ -**

"There's so many! They're outnumbered!" Noah said.

"We have to help!" Sonia said.

"But can we? They look powerful." Liam said.

"What should we do?" Alicia asked.

Noah said, "That tears it! We're going!"

Noah and Sonia ran out, with Liam and Alicia in tow, both were a little hesitant.

**- The Streets -**

Rachel and her team were forced to their limits. They wouldn't have held out much longer. But, a wall of green energy appeared in front of them. Liam was behind them, emitting a thin green aura around his hands. A flash of blue zipped by and thrashed the vamps. Sonia lifted her hands and emitted a thin yellow aura, shooting a concentrated blast of sound waves at the fiends, destroying them.

"We came to help!" Noah said as he slowed down.

Rachel was going to lecture them, but an explosion knocked them to the ground. Alicia had a flash, and saw the future. She saw Jared running toward her.

The "human" said, "If you want something done right, you do it yourself." He glowed and turned into a black, tall and thin gargoyle monster. It flew right at the teens.

* * *

Jared tried to focus on his studies, but he kept sensing the energy around him. The others needed his help. He got up and ran out of his house.

* * *

In no time at all, all the teens were sprawled on the ground. Iris struggled to lift herself. Jared stared from the shadows and gripped a stake.

"Move, Jared, move... Come on... GO NOW!" He sprinted forward. He threw the stake into the Gargoyles head and kicked it 10 feet away and into a car. Jared ran in front of Iris and concentrated...

Jared opened his eyes. Instead of their usual brown they were bright red. A strange red symbol appeared under Jared and Iris. A blue hole as wide as a CD appeared on Iris's sternum. Jared raised his right hand and stuck it into the the mysterious blue portal. Streams of beautiful silver ribbon like structures flowed out of it. Energy ribbons also swirled around the circumference of the symbol on the ground. Jared started to withdraw his hand, but when it came out, it was wrapped in a purple crystal-like substance. By then, his whole arm was out, but the crystal kept coming out of Iris as Jared pulled. Jared then jumped back two feet and raised his right arm into the air. The crystal that covered his wrist stretched up to at least six feet. Two streams of energy swirled around the crystal and broke it to bits. When substance was gone, a six foot silver buster sword was held in Jared's hand. Iris was on her knees with her eyes closed. The blue hole in her chest was still there. The sword shot a silver light into the sky and made a high pitched ringing sound. The creature started to run at Jared. The teen looked like he was in a trance. At a blinding speed, he slashed at it. He jumped into the air. When the monster jumped at him, he literally hopped to a different aerial location. He did this by forming the same red symbol under one of his feet and used them as stepping stones. He swung the giant sword and sent a long silver wave at the Gargoyle, sending the red crystal into the air. Jared caught the crystal and felt a pleasant warmth in his hand. The sword burst into lights and re-entered Iris's chest.

The Gargoyle got up.

"Give that back!" It rushed into Jared and threw him to his classmates. The Twilight charged once again.

Suddenly, Rachel, Iris, Colton and Luke ran in front of the attack and took it head on. The Gargoyle's eyes glowed and silver auras appeared around the four. These auras were then absorbed into the Phantom.

"What's happening?" Colton asked.

"I'm taking your powers!" The Phantom answered.

When it had finished, the four collapsed.

"Rachel!" Jared shouted.

"Now it's your turn!"

"It won't end like this." Noah said.

"It's not over." Jared added.

In his hand, the red crystal shined brighter and brighter. Rachel was the only one still conscious, and she saw the crystal reacting. "It's feeding off of their emotions. Could they be?" She flipped open her phone and pressed a button on it. The four other crystals teleported away from HQ and appeared in front of the teens.

"What?" Sonia asked.

"Take those crystals and squeeze them tight!" Rachel instructed.

"The crystals!" The Phantom said. "Be silent!" It sent a wave of energy at Rachel, sending her into a fountain. She was still conscious, but barely.

"These are the Ancient Spirits." Jared said.

Noah grabbed the blue crystal, Alicia the pink, Liam the green, and Sonia the yellow.

"If we merge with them, it'll give us power. So let's do it."

The five lined up and pressed the crystals to their chests. Each sunk into their hearts.

Their vision flashed, and they were in a white room. Five cloaked figures walked toward them in unison. They stopped a foot away from each teen and held out their arms. As if in a trance, the teens grabbed the cloaked hands.

Back in reality, the teens looked up. Five blue morphers appeared around their left wrists. They pointed them forward and turned the dial.

A female voice said, "Biomerge."

In a series of arm motions, similar to that of Dino Thunder, the five called out, "Biomerge, Spirit Legend!" They pressed the touch screen behind the dial.

** - Morphing Sequence -**

Jared is standing in a neon green space that is moving downward. A circle of green energy appears at his feet and moves up his body, scanning him. As it goes along, it leaves small green orbs of energy. When the circle gets to his head, it disappears, and the energy particles flash into Jared and burst outward, forming his ranger suit.

From left to right, Noah, Alicia, Liam and Sonia are going through the same process.

**- End Morphing Sequence -**

"Spirit of Fire! Legend Red!"

"Spirit of Water! Legend Blue!"

"Spirit of Wind! Legend Pink!"

"Spirit of Earth! Legend Green!"

"Spirit of Lightning! Legend Yellow!"

"Ancient Spirits Unite! Power Rangers: Next Legend, Start up!"

Rachel grinned and weakly said, "They did it..."

"Ok, guys let's go!" Jared called out.

"Right!"

"X-Defender!" Jared materialized a white, black and red hand gun. He fired at the Gargoyle and hit it repeatedly in the chest. His team mates followed suit.

"Vampires, attack!" Twilight possessed Vamps appeared and charged.

"X-Sword!" The rangers materialized white, black and red swords in their opposite hands.

Jared shot a Vamp and sliced another. Noah super sped through the crowd, slashing as he went along. Liam low swept a vamp and sliced it. Alicia and Sonia stood back to back, sniping the dark creatures down.

In a matter of minutes, the vamps were dust.

"Then how about this?" The Phantom asked. "Shadowlites, attack!" Grey humanoid foot soldiers appeared and attacked.

"Spirit Weapon: Legend Sword!" A red hilted sword appeared in his right hand. He slashed down three Shadowlites and blocked a strike from another.

"Spirit Weapon: Legend Kwan Dao!" A blue staff with a curved blade on the top end materialized. Noah grabbed. "I can use this like a lacrosse stick." He jumped into the air and sliced a Shadowlite down the middle. He spun in above and and jabbed another Shadowlite through the chest.

"Spirit Weapon: Legend Bow!" A pink and silver bow appeared in Alicia's left hand. She focused her energy into her right. The Pink ranger created a pink arrow made of energy and strung it. She let it fly and it ripped through many Shadowlites.

"Spirit Weapon: Legend Axe!" A green and black handled doubled bladed Axe appeared in front of Liam. He grabbed it and swung it into a Shadowlite and sent it flying into other Shadowlites.

"Spirit Weapon: Legend Daggers!" Sonia grabbed the twin daggers and struck down two Shadowlites. She front flipped forward and sliced another.

Within minutes, the rangers were only faced with the Phantom.

"I'm going have to take your spirits after I kill you!"

"Just try it!" Noah challenged.

"Let's go, guys!" Jared said. He jumped forward and slashed at the Phantom's arm. He screamed in pain and sent his other arm to swat at Jared, but Alicia shot an energy arrow into the hand. Liam jumped up and sliced it off. Noah and Sonia dashed forward and drove their weapons into the Phantom's chest.

"Guys, clear out!" Jared instructed. Noah and Sonia jumped away and Jared made the tiger hand sign. A small sphere appeared on his joined fingers.

"Soul Fire, Ignite!" The small sphere erupted into a full blown blast of fire. It clashed into the Phantom and set him on fire.

"No! Curse you, Rangers!" He disappeared in a burst of red lights.

**- Dark Void -**

Cepheus was shocked as he observed the battle. "Power Rangers? And using the Ancient Spirits, no less?

Roxas was shocked as well. "I should've known there'd be resistance..."

Medusa said, "They're rookies, though. We can easily beat them..."

Phoenix said nothing, he only observed Jared and grinned. He thought to himself, "A possible challenge..."

**- HQ -**

"Will they be ok?" Alicia asked Devon.

"Yeah, they need to rest. Their powers were stripped from them after all."

Noah cut in. "I know this may be inappropriate, but how awesome were we?"

Liam laughed. "We were pretty good."

"Yeah." Jared said. "But now we're in deeper because Rachel and the others can't fight... It's going to be a long war."

Noah draped his arm around Jared's neck. "Let's worry about that later. For now, let's hang for a bit."

"Are you serious?" Jared asked.

Rachel limped to the doorway. She said, "You five deserve it. You proved that you can handle this power. From here on, your Legend starts now."

Jared nodded. "Then we'll meet it head on."

The others nodded as well...

* * *

As the five teleported back to town, they walked down the street together. A black cat watched them from a tree. It said to itself, "Was giving those five the Ancient powers really a good idea? Only time will tell I guess."

* * *

There's Act 1 Redone! Please review, share, etc. The next episode will be up next week! Later Days!

Great news, I have an informational site regarding this fanfiction! Just go to my profile and follow the link!


	2. Ep 2: Noah's Strength!

So, I'm going to try to bring the soundtrack back. If you guys don't want me to use it anymore, just say so! :) The links are on my profile! Just play the song when you see the (1) and stop when you see (1).

Song(s) for this chapter: **(1) **

* * *

The sun hung in the sky, and a the clouds cast a low shadow. A group of college students were having a beach party. People were jumping in the water from the docks, not having a care in the world. A girl started swimming to the shore when her friends gathered on the beach for a volley ball game. Little did she know, something was in the water with her. The girl felt a tug on her leg and she screamed out loud. Her friends looked over and ran to the docks.

"Olivia!" They yelled.

Olivia thrashed and thrashed but she was pulled under. By the time one of her friends came under and brought her up, she wasn't breathing. One of her friends frantically dialed 911 and explained everything. The ambulance got there just in time, revived her, and drove her to the hospital.

The being that attacked her laughed with joy. "Nothing special about this one, but it was a fun! And the breaking seals power gives me strength!" It said to itself.

* * *

It had been a few days since the first battle. It was Saturday morning, and Rachel called in the Rangers to train. This was done in a digital simulator that Kayla had developed.

"Ok, Jared. You're up."

The Slayer stepped into a small white room. He readied his morphers, and the room flashed. Now surrounding him was a ruined city. Coming up from the ground were digital foot soldiers.

"Biomerge, Spirit Legend!"

Jared blocked a punch from an attacker and kicked it away. He then jumped into the air and spun kicked two. He backflipped away from more, turned and ran toward a wall. He focused his power from within into his feet and ran up the wall. The focused energy allowed him to stand on it, defying gravity. He turned and made the tiger hand sign. A small translucent red ball appeared on his finger tips.

"Soul Fire, Ignite!" The ball caught fire and soared at the foot soldiers as a roaring flame, destroying them.

"Nice shot, Jared!" Kayla's voice said. "Here comes more."

Jared simply said, "I'm ready."

Noah, Alicia, Liam and Sonia looked on, impressed.

"Wow, Jared is a great solo fighter." Sonia commented as the slayer slashed down a few holograms with his X-Sword.

"He already has a handle on his Power from Within." Alicia added.

Rachel then explained, "Jared's been a slayer for a year. He was taught to use his Power from Within."

Jared used his Supernatural power to jump into the air via energy step circles. He again made the tiger hand sign and formed a small red ball of energy on his joined fingertips.

"Soul Fire, Ignite!" The ball caught fire and erupted into a huge flame, disintegrated all the holograms.

When he landed, the scene disappeared and showed the white waiting room. He de-morphed and took a deep breath.

"So, how do you use an elemental attack?" Alicia asked.

"I can explain it if you want." Jared said. "Follow me." He looked to Rachel for approval.

Rachel laughed a bit. "Fine by me. Takes a little teaching time off my chest."

* * *

The teens sat down under a tree and Jared explained.

"First off, the people of Geo Nova utilize the Power from Within. They can bend and mold it into whatever they see fit. As humans, we can use it because we have Supernatural abilities. You could say that it's basically magic. On Geo Nova, masters of this power can use it to manipulate the world around them. All they need is control, and the element itself. However, we're special cases. Since we embody the Ancient Spirits, who were masters over the elements, we can create our respective attribute through Power from Within alone. Now here's the trick. You need to create the connection."

"Connection?" Sonia asked.

"Yeah. The more you feel, the more your power grows. You need to establish that connection..." Jared made a small translucent red orb catch fire in his hand. "...to control your element."

"So how do you know all this?" Noah asked. "I mean, how are you so good at fighting already?"

"My Light-Watcher."

"Your Light-Watcher?" Liam asked.

"Yeah. Besides healing and teleporting, Light-Watchers are also assigned to seek out innocents, Supernaturals, us, and in my case, Slayers, and train them. That's why Dark-Seekers try to kill them."

"What happened to your Light-Watcher?" Alicia asked.

"He was killed by a vampire I failed to slay."

"I'm sorry." Alicia said.

"No, it's ok. I know that vampire is still out there, and I'm saving all my emotions for him."

"What kind of things were you taught?" Noah asked. "Sorry... Just curious."

"It's fine. Well, the first thing he taught me was the Slayer line. As you know, the first was infused with the heart and soul of a demon and that her power is passed on every time the host dies. It goes girl, boy, girl, boy. Then he explained how my predecessor died. She was drowned by a water demon. He then taught me how to fight and use my Power from Within to further enhance my natural abilities."

"What about your power?" Sonia asked.

"Well, my power isn't like any Rachel and the others have seen. I used it to pull information out of Kayla's head, which lasted for 15 minutes, but it's not an invocation power. It can transmute matter, but it's not alchemy. It's still a mystery..."

Noah looked at the ground and tightened his hand into a fist.

"I have to speed it up." He said to himself.

* * *

**Cue theme, link on my profile**

* * *

**-Ryder Household-**

Later that afternoon, Noah sat in his living room studying. His younger siblings came in.

"Hey bro, heard you got into a fight!" Noah's 15 year old brother, Arum (Air-um) teased. Arum had the same brown hair as Noah, but had tanner skin. He also had blue eyes.

Noah sighed. "That's old news."

His 8 year old sisters, who were twins, marched in. Daisy asked, "Noah can you play Candyland with us?"

"Pretty please?" Asked May.

"Mayflower, Daisy, I'm working. Maybe later?"

The twins had their mom's black hair. They too shared Noah's blue eyes. "Noooo, now!" They pouted in unison. Noah grunted in annoyance and left his house. He had to get to lacrosse practice anyway.

He was in possession of the ball and maneuvered his way around all his opposing team mates. He shot the ball into the net, earning a cheer from his side of the field.

When he and his team mates left the locker room to go home, someone said, "Did you hear what happened at the beach yesterday? Apparently something tried to drown a girl."

"Yeah, I heard about that too. They said she had grip marks on her arms and neck, but no one was in the water with her. She claimed she was attacked."

This caught Noah's attention and made him formulate a plan.

**-Bayview Beach-**

Within the hour, the blue ranger stood at the scene of the crime by himself. At that point, he was wearing a blue sleeveless shirt, black swimming trunks, and blue sandals. He closed his eyes and focused on his Power from Within. He was right. He picked up a non human presence. The moment he stepped foot in the water, the surface about twenty feet away from his burst up. Standing over the water was a humanoid figure. It was completely made of water, and it was staring right at Noah.

"Ah, I knew that moving to a new place would give me the opportunity to fight another special person."

"Excuse me?" Noah asked.

"Oh, never mind. You wouldn't understand. Now why don't you hold still so I can drown you?"

"Not happening. Biomerge, Spirit Legend!"

Noah super sped toward the figure. He used his Power from Within to walk on the water surface.

Noah sent a high kick, but the figure ducked. He then jumped and sent down a chop, nailing the figure's head. However, the water wrapped around his hand and pulled him in. He broke off and super sped all around the figure, sending punches and kicks, but he kept getting stuck for a few moments. The figure then sent a watery punch, but Noah blocked it.

"So, you got a name?" Noah asked.

"Just call me Preyas."

The two broke off and jumped away from each other.

"You seem to be water attributed." Preyas said. "Let's see who is the better one..." With that, the water demon raised his arms and sent a gigantic blast of swirling water at Noah.

"No problem..." He said to himself. "Take this!" Noah thrusted his hands forward, but only managed to move the water back a centimeter before it rushed at him, sending him spiraling to the beach. The hard impact caused him to de-morph.

"Whether in the water or on land, I will drown you!" Another rush of water was sent down on Noah, but a green wall blocked its path.

"Noah!" Liam shouted as he ran to his friend's side. "You alright?"

"Dandy..."

"We can't face him while he's on the water." Jared said. "X-Defender!" Jared, Sonia, Liam and Alicia twisted the dial on their morphers. The female voice announced, "Battle Gear." On the touch screen appeared two different windows. One read Cross Defender and the other read personal weapon. They pressed the Cross Defender side and in swirling green lights, they grabbed the special hand gun from the air. They pointed them at Preyas and fired away. The silver bullets covered in glowing energy that would cause an mini explosion on impact were absorbed by Preyas's body and destroyed.

"It's not working!" Sonia said.

"He's sending another wave!" Liam pointed out.

"Soul Fire, Ignite!" The burst of flames collided with the oncoming rush. The two attacks canceled each other out causing vapor to fill the area.

Alicia used her morpher to materialize a scope that launched a grappling hook. She attached it to her Cross Defender and shot it at Preyas. When he absorbed it into his body, she pressed a button that reeled him in from the water. Preyas got up.

"You little..." He transformed his arms into blades and sent a wave at Alicia, knocking her down and de-morphing her.

"X-Sword!" Jared and Sonia stopped the demon's blades, while Liam flipped over the side and slashed down.

The three then slashed him together. Preyas screamed in pain and shot three tentacles from his body, each whipping the rangers away, causing them to de-morph.

"My body isn't as strong when on land... I have to recover..." Preyas looked at Jared with knowing eyes, turned into water and retreated back to the ocean.

Noah clenched his fists and slammed them into the sand.

**-HQ-**

After the fight, the rangers gathered in HQ.

"You could've been killed!" Rachel lectured.

Noah kept staring at the ground.

"If you knew something like that was lurking in the water, you should've called everyone! What were you thinking?"

Noah remained silent. He got up and left.

"Where are you-" Rachel was not given the chance to finish.

Colton said, "I'll talk to him."

"Ok. Go. In the meantime, I think you should rest up, and be alert."

**-Dark Void-**

King Cepheus watched the battle with Preyas through a circle of black energy. "Interesting..." He commented.

"Father? You called?" Roxas asked.

"Yes... Send a specter to grant that Water Demon more power. Remember, he must accept it willingly."

"It shall be done."

"A water demon... You don't see those everyday." Medusa said.

"Yeah... Roxas, don't screw up!" Phoenix taunted.

"Silence." Roxas said.

**-Underwater-**

Under the surface of the water, Preyas was gaining his strength. "Soon... I will rise again and destroy those pesky rangers."

"Will that really be enough?" Came Roxas's voice. Roxas appeared in front of Preyas.

"What do you want?

"What I want is to giver you power... if you're interested."

"So what's the catch?"

"No catch. Just giving you power straight from the Dark Void."

"The Dark Void, you say? Well, it's breaking seal has already given me power."

"Yes, but this power will make that seem like nothing!"

After thinking over, Preyas said, "Deal. I want the power."

**-Back on the School field-**

Noah was on the sports field, shooting a lacrosse ball at the net. Colton walked up to him. "Rachel can be scary, right? Don't worry. She means well."

"I don't wanna talk."

"Ok, cool. Just listen. I saw the battle you had with Preyas. I know the reason why you couldn't control the water sent at you."

This caught Noah's interest, because he looked at Colton with curiosity.

"You know about my power, yes?"

Noah nodded.

"By focusing my Power from Within into a piece of paper, I can summon animal spirits to fight. You know, I had trouble with it in the beginning."

"And what does that have to do with me?"

"Well, I had trouble controlling it the same way you're having trouble managing your abilities."

"What?"

"When taming spirits, one has to be produce a constant flow of energy and will. If one were to be disrupted, two things could happen." Colton raised one finger. "One: the spirit will disappear on its own." He then raised a second. "Or two: the spirit turns on the tamer and attacks."

"I still don't understand."

"Come with me."

Colton had led Noah to a nearby river. "Look at this river. It has an absolute flow. It's all natural and you can't change it."

"Now, you tried to oppose the water thrown at you with force. Naturally you were defeated. Look." Colton picked up a boulder and threw it at the river. It created a splash, but was eventually defeated. He then picked up a leaf and let it fall. It pushed the surface back a little, and was moved with the flow.

"It's like the leaf and the boulder. The basic tamer rule is that no matter what you throw at the natural flow, you can't reverse it. It must be maintained. Whatever comes at them, they must be strong enough to keep the flow going. All you can do is redirect the flow. You get what I'm saying?"

"I think I do... No... I do get it! I know now!" Noah said.

"I'm glad." Colton said with a smile.

Noah's morpher started to ring and Rachel's voice came through.

"Noah, the others need you. They can't hold Preyas off."

"I'm on my way."

"Oh and Noah?"

"Yeah?"

"I know you can do it."

Noah smiled with content. "Thanks."

**-The Plaza-**

The Plaza was a large place within Bayview. It lined up with stores and restaurants. Four of the rangers were defending themselves from Preyas in the center of the Plaza, where a fountain was.

Sonia was knocked back but quickly got up and sent a blast of sound.

Preyas was not just made of water now. He had black armor plates around his chest, arms, forehead and legs. Also, the power of the Twilight made it so he didn't weaken from being away from water.

The water demon absorbed the sound waves with a water wall and wrapped it around the Yellow Ranger. The trapped sound waves struck her inside the water prison. Alicia fired and arrow, but it passed through Preyas. He sent a blast of water at her, and planned to get strike her with another while she dodged. However, Alicia had a vision and saw this coming. When she jumped to the left, she quickly back flipped away from the second attack.

"Oh, a precog... Interesting." Preyas sent a barrage of water rods at Alicia. She dodged them the best she could, but was struck down. Before more rained on her, Liam stood in front of Alicia blocked the rods with a barrier. However, Preyas easily broke the shield. Jared kicked Preyas back and wielded his Legend Sword in his right hand and his Cross Defender Sword in his left. He lashed out against Preyas, giving his team enough time to get up. However, just as before, Preyas blasted them away with water tentacles.

"Now, the finisher!" A sphere of water sped its way to the teens, but Noah appeared in front of them and redirected it into a concrete wall.

"Step off..." Noah said.

"Noah!" Sonia exclaimed.

"The Water attributed ranger! Come back for more?"

"That's enough, Preyas! You're going down."

"Oh really?" Preyas raised his hands and sent a bigger rush of water straight at Noah. He closed his eyes and focused his power from within.

_"...no matter what you throw at the natural flow, you can't reverse it. It must be maintained. Whatever comes at them, they must be strong enough to keep the flow going. All you can do is redirect the flow..."_

**(1)**When Noah opened his eyes, he raised his hands. The water was inches away from hitting his palms, but Noah spun around and the water flow followed his hands. He then thrusted his hands forward after a 360 spin and launched the water went right back at Preyas with more power.

Preyas was smashed into the ground and yelled, "How is that possible?!"

Noah answered, "Power from Within."

"Focus...Focus...Focus...Focus...Focus..." He opened his plams, made blue translucent energy balls and made them turn into flowing water spheres. He pressed them together to form a bigger sphere.

"River Rush!" Noah thrusted his hands forward and the sphere erupted into a highly pressurized blast of water. It smashed into Preyas and tore him apart.

Preyas was laying there, motionless. **(1)**

"Did Noah get him? Liam asked.

"Only one way to find out." Jared said. He dematerialized his helmet and approached Preyas. Unexpectedly, Preyas turned into water and entered Jared's body through his nose. The Slayer clutched his throat and made choking noises.

"Jared!" The others shouted.

Preyas's voice was heard. "I knew you were special! You are a Slayer! My second one!"

Jared choked out, "It was you..."

"Yes, I killed a Slayer. And guessing by the time frame, I'd say you were activated right after her death."

Preyas laughed as he recalled the memory. "Yes, bright girl. Kind and strong. She died protecting her friends and family. 'Katie! Katie!' They yelled. Ending her life felt so sweet. Now, let me tell you something Slayer. I've learned a few things over the years..."

"Noah, flush him out!" Alicia yelled.

Noah closed his eyes and focused.

"...Slayers are destined to be alone. What got her killed was her emotional attachments. You will die... you will..."

Noah stretched to his wingspan, and Preyas burst out of Jared as strips of water.

* * *

Jared fell unconscious from the lack of air and was taken back to HQ to be healed by Devon.

Noah, however, sat on the HQ's roof staring off at the water that surrounded it. He spent hours making bits of water float between his hands. HQ was a strange shaped structure. It was fairly vast. The surroundings were that of an island. Tropical looking, with beaches and shining waters. Noah looked on, not even bothering where on Earth this island could've been.

"You're getting it." Came Jared's voice. The Slayer sat down next to Noah.

"So, you made it." Noah said.

"Yeah, barely. You saved me."

"You almost died."

"But I'm alive. That's the point, Noah."

"I was so scared. I couldn't focus and if I was a moment behind, you would've..." The water between Noah's hands burst.

"I'm ok now because you finally established your connection. You're well on your way."

"Thanks, Jared."

"Don't mention it, bud."

Jared turned and walked away. Preyas's words hung on his mind._"...Slayers are destined to be alone. What got her killed was her emotional attachments. You will die... you will..."_

* * *

A/N: Ok there it is! :D Hope you enjoyed! Next one will be out next week! Later Days!


	3. Ep 3: Apple a Day Keeps Death Away!

It was Saturday night, Jared was on patrol in the local graveyard. His slayer sense told him that a few vampires were going to rise. His team mates tagged along.

Noah said, "So how long is this supposed to go on?"

Jared replied, "Well, I already dusted three of the four vampires, so it shouldn't take much longer."

Alicia followed, but was excessively coughing.

"You ok, Alicia?" Liam asked feeling his friend's forehead. "You're burning up."

"Just a little sick. No big deal."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I am." Alicia answered with irritation.

Suddenly, the last vampire threw both Liam and Alicia in opposite directions.

"There!" Sonia alerted turning around. She sent a punch, but the vampire blocked it and flipped her to the ground. Noah super sped and got Sonia away. Jared jump flipped off a grave and kicked the Vampire in the chest. The night dweller got up and entered a fast paced close combat fight with the slayer. The vampire caught Jared of guard and kicked him into a tree. Alicia groggily got up and tried to fight the vampire. However, her sickness impeded her severely, earning her a one way flight into a grave stone.

"Alicia!" Jared yelled. He picked up his stake and threw it at the Vampire's back, dusting it.

The rangers quickly gathered around Alicia, who was unconscious and still burning up.

"We should get her to the hospital." Sonia said.

**Cue Theme, Link on profile**

**-Hospital-**

Jared and the others were outside of Alicia's room when her mother arrived.

"You're her friends, right? You were there? What happened?" She asked.

Sonia replied, "We were hanging out when she fell and hit her head on the concrete."

The doctor came out of Alicia's room with the full report.

"Are you Alicia's mother?" She asked.

"Yes, I am. How is she?"

"Don't worry, Mrs. Morgan. She has no major injuries. Only a few bruises and the flu. We're going to have to keep her for a few days. She still has healing to do."

"Yes. That's fine. May we see her?"

The doctor nodded her head. "Only for a few minutes. And just to let you know, she's sedated with some sleep medication, so she'll be a little out of it."

Alicia's mom nodded and went inside, followed by Jared and the others.

Mrs. Morgan looked a lot like her daughter. She had the same dark hair and eyes. She sat on the chair next to her daughter's bed and caressed her head.

"M-mom?" Alicia asked.

"I'm here."

"What happened?"

"You fell and hit your head. You have the flu so you're going to have to stay here for a few days."

This statement freaked Alicia out.

"No! No I'm feeling better! Please don't make me stay. The Twilight! The Supernatural! They're all out there and I... I need to help Jared defeat them..."

The sleep medication was making Alicia confess everything.

"The what?" Mrs. Morgan asked.

Jared rushed forward. "Don't worry, Alicia... um... we'll get them."

Mrs. Morgan looked up at Jared with confusion.

Jared whispered, "Sometimes it's best to play along."

Mrs. Morgan bought the excuse and continued to caress her daughter's head. "I'll be back in the morning, ok?"

"Mom, please don't make me stay here! Please..."

"It'll be fine, I promise."

Alicia finally calmed down, probably from the medicine, and nodded.

When the room was cleared, Mrs. Morgan sat down and sighed. "Thank you, for being with her."

"That was new. I've never really seen her get hysterical like that before..." Noah said.

Alicia's mom said, "Well, she never liked hospitals. Ever since she was a little girl." Her face then hardened with a certain memory.

"What happened?" Sonia asked.

"Well you see, when Alicia was a eight, she witnessed the death of her cousin."

**-Flashback-**

An eight year old girl with blonde hair was with her mother. She excitedly rang the door bell. In moments, a eight year old Alicia greeted them as she opened the door.

"Carly!" Alicia said with joy.

"Hi, Alicia!"

Mrs. Morgan explained, "The two were practically sisters. They wanted to do everything together."

Alicia and Carly were playing super hero in Alicia's bedroom. Carly was under a pile of pillows yelling, "I'm trapped! Please somebody save me!"

Alicia jumped into the bed room with a cape. "Power Girl, to the rescue!" She threw off all the pillows.

Carly got up and hugged her cousin. "You saved me! Thank you, Power Girl!"

"That summer, Carly came down with the flu and was hospitalized. Unfortunately, Alicia saw Carly pass away. Since then, she'd try to avoid the hospital as much as she could."

**-End Flashback-**

"Poor Alicia..." Sonia said.

"To witness a loved one's death... How terrible." Liam commented.

Later that night, Alicia woke up with cold sweat. All she could hear was the ticking off the clock right above her. Her head started to reel, and her eyes flashed with a premonition.

She found herself walking down the hospital wing. She passed by the children's infirmary, where all the kids slept. She looked through the window, and saw a man standing over one of the beds. The bed he was standing over had a cold pale child in it. This man was wearing a fedora and a black trench coat. He turned his head to Alicia and lifted his hat to her like a gentleman. Alicia covered her mouth in horror. The man's eyes were gray, his face was pale brown and peeling. His smile was twisted and horrific.

Alicia flashed back to reality, got out of bed, and ran to the kid's infirmary. She stopped at the doorway to see the doctor from earlier standing with a colleague. She was arguing with him. "Raising the temperatures will only put them into more danger!" She argued.

The male doctor replied, "They're not responding to the regular dosage. It's the only way."

"But it's too risky!"

"I have the consent of their parents."

"They're desperate! They don't-"

"If you have a problem with my method then take it up with the board..."

Alicia turned around to see a little boy and a little girl looking at her.

"He comes at night." The boy said. "He only comes for us, though."

The girl said, "The adults can't see him. He'll come for us all."

Alicia was perplexed. She looked down to see a picture clutched in the boy's hand.

"May I see that?" She asked.

The boy nodded and held it up.

Alicia took a closer look at the drawing. It was of the man who killed the child in her premonition.

"Who is this?" Alicia asked.

"Death..." The little girl answered.

Alicia woke up with the doctor smiling at her.

"Well good morning." She greeted.

"I feel a lot better." Alicia said.

"As you should. It looks like your fever has gone down."

"Well great." Alicia said, trying to get up. "Thanks for having me, let's keep in touch."

"Oh no, no, no. We have to make sure your fever is completely gone. That's a strong virus you have."

Alicia then asked, "Is that the same virus those kids have?"

She was about to answer, when Alicia's friends (Rachel included) walked in.

* * *

Jared was pushing Alicia on a wheelchair. They decided to go for a stroll outside the hospital.

"So, you had a premonition?" Sonia asked.

"Yeah, but I don't know what it means. But last night, a girl died from the flu."

"The flu?" Liam asked. "The flu doesn't really sound monstrous to me."

"I know, but... there's a doctor here who's been conducting experiments to help the kids get better. It's just, he creeped me out. And there's also this boy named Ian. He said he saw something."

"Saw what?" Noah asked.

"Death."

"The Death?" Noah asked.

"As in cloak, scythe, hourglass death?" Liam asked.

Rachel said, "Well, he was a frightened child. He could've-"

"No. I saw something too. I have a feeling the "death" they were talking about was the same man I saw in my vision. I'm going to stay and investigate. Can you guys please research this?"

Rachel thought over for a bit.

"Fine. I'll get Kayla right on it. As for the rest of you, be ready."

**-The Dark Void-**

"Roxas, have you found anything yet?" Cepheus asked.

"Yes, Father. We may have found something very powerful. It is located in the Bayview Hospital. However, the Pink Ranger is there. No doubt the others will be close by."

"Then..." Phoenix began as he walked in. "We should throw a little diversion."

"Yes, I agree with that plan." Medusa said. "I haven't fought in many years. A little work out couldn't hurt."

Cepheus nodded. "Go on."

**-Our World-**

In HQ, the alarm went off.

"What's wrong?!" Luke asked.

"I'm picking up some powerful readings coming from the power plant!"

Rachel called the rangers.

**-The Power Plant-**

Workers were running away from the scene. Jared and the others looked around to see snakes dropping from all directions.

"Ewww!" Sonia exclaimed.

Medusa said, "So Rangers, you're finally here."

Liam asked, "Who're you?"

"I am Medusa. King Cepheus's loyal servant."

Phoenix dropped in from above and said, "And I am Phoenix."

Jared stepped forward. "Correction: You're history."

"Biomerge, Spirit Legend!"

"Shadowlites, attack!" Phoenix commanded.

Jared withdrew his X-Defender and shot through the crowd. Noah flipped over one Shadowlite and slashed at another. Liam kicked one in the face and sliced it with a force field disc. Sonia summoned her daggers and slashed at the incoming attackers.

When the Shadowlites were gone, Phoenix rushed at Jared with flaming fists. Jared back flipped away from the fists and shot a few rounds. Phoenix blocked the shots and sent a roaring flame at the Slayer. Jared cart wheeled to the left and sent a kick at Phoenix, who blocked it.

"Jared!" Noah shouted. The three rangers tried to help, but Medusa stepped in the ways.

"Don't forget about me!" She said. She transformed into her Phantom self and attacked. Her nails glowed purple and she sent a swipe at Sonia who barely dodged it. Liam jumped into the air and sent rapid swing kicks, but she caught his right leg and threw him into a wall. Noah summoned his Kwan Dao and sent rapid jabs, but they were all blocked.

* * *

Alicia, not recovered, looked out the hospital window remembering.

**-Flashback-**

A young Alicia walked through the hospital wing to see Carly. She placed her hand on the curtain concealing her cousin.

**-End Flashback-**

Alicia snapped back to it when she saw Ian at her bedside. "You said you believed me, right?"

"Yes, I did. And I still do."

"He's here."

Alicia quickly got out of bed and had Ian lead the way.

"I thought he came late at night! The sun just set!" Alicia said as she ran.

"He's not here to eat right now!" Ian informed.

Alicia held Ian back when she saw the male doctor being attacked by an invisible force. She ran into the room and tried to pull the doctor away. However, she was knocked into the hall way by said invisible force. Alicia got up and hid Ian with her body. She watched in horror how the male doctor was being dragged away.

"X-Defender, fire!" Sonia and Liam shouted.

The rounds knocked Medusa off her feet and Noah took that chance.

"River Rush!" He sent the high pressured water at the Phantom, but she regained composure and dodged it. However, Noah had a different intention. The water roared straight at Phoenix and hit him in the back. Jared back flip kicked Phoenix in the face, then charged his X-Defender Sword with Power from Within. "Spirit Slash!" He sent a red wave of energy at Phoenix knocking him into Medusa.

"That was fun." Phoenix said. "We should fight again some time."

"I believe our role is over." Medusa said. "Let's go."

With that, the two Phantoms disappeared.

Kayla and Rachel were talking with Alicia and the others via the monitor.

Alicia sat in her hospital bed talking through her Legend Brace with Jared and Liam at her side. Sonia and Noah were patrolling the city.

"Whatever it is, it's very real. It killed the doctor."

Kayla nodded and said, "I may know why. This doctor's name was Clayton Lane. He wasn't exactly an outstanding citizen due to his experimental nature. But it says here that he was trying to help the kids by raising their temperatures to burn away the virus. It also states that the treatment was working. You know the kid who died a few nights ago? She was one of the children who were getting better. But she just died suddenly."

Alicia said, "So whatever this thing is, it didn't want Dr. Lane to cure the kids."

Luke and Colton came into the Command Center.

"We found it." Luke said. "It was in one of my old textbooks." He placed a book labeled, "Fairy Tales" onto the table.

"Take a look." Colton said, flipping through the pages.

"It's called 'Kind Schnitter.' It's an urban legend." Colton explained.

"Kind Schnitter is german for child reaper." Liam informed.

Luke picked up his book and read out loud. "The Kind Schnitter is a mysterious being who can only be seen by those who are afflicted with sickness. Mostly praying on children, it pins them down and sits on top of them. It then proceeds to sucking the life out of them. When the child dies, it looks like their sickness was responsible."

Something then clicked in Alicia's head...

**-Flashback-**

Alicia pulled the curtains and saw Carly drowsily wake up. Then, her cousin looked straight up and started screaming.

"What is it?!" Alicia asked.

Carly was struggling, but was being held down.

She kept screaming, "Let me go! Please get off!"

"Carly, what is it? What's happening?!" Alicia asked.

**-End Flashback-**

Alicia gulped and said, "That thing killed Carly..."

"Your cousin?" Jared asked.

Alicia got up. "We have to stop this thing before it gets to the other kids. I can't see it since I recovered, but I have a plan."

Under orders, Medusa found Kind Schnitter skulking in the darkness.

"What do you want?" He asked. "How can you see me?"

"It doesn't matter how I can see you. All I want is to give you power. You're going to fight the Power Rangers. They will try to stop you from feeding on those children."

"And why do you want to help me?"

"Well, if you defeat the Power Rangers, then all those children are yours. Then, I can take children's bodies and form more Phantoms. Of course, creating Phantom's from deceased bodies is still a working progress. We may need more. So this is where we can help each other out."

Kind Schnitter thought for a bit then said, "I'm listening..."

Alicia, Jared and Liam went inside Dr. Lane's office and found a syringe in the fridge.

"This is the one that he was going to use." Alicia said.

"Are you sure about this?" Jared asked.

"Positive."

"Be careful."

Alicia nodded. "To good health..." She injected herself with the virus and immediately started feeling the effects.

"Let's go."

Ian got up from his bed and woke the other children. He then led them away from the room and into the basement. If he had done so later, he would've seen Alicia get to the window. But, he'd also would've seen Kind Schnitter, who looked around with confusion.

"I see him." Alicia told Jared and Liam.

Kind Schnitter smiled and nodded his hat once again before walking through the basement door.

"They're in the basement. We have to go now!"

Phoenix walked through the hospital with no intention of fighting. He looked through a medicine shelf. "It may be for humans, but it should do the trick for now..." He took all the medicine and disappeared.

Sonia and Noah ran toward the hospital main entrance, but were stopped by Medusa and a pack of Demonites.

Jared got the call from Noah and said, "They're out numbered. Liam, can you help them?"

"Sure thing." Liam took off in the opposite direction, while Jared helped Alicia get down the stairs.

Ian hid the other kids in the corner and tried to get them to calm down. "It's alright." He told them. "We'll be safe. We'll-" He was cut off by a pair of hands that grabbed him. Kind Schnitter held his first victim and pinned him to the floor. Ian yelled and yelled. The being started to drain Ian, but was hit by a metal pipe. Alicia said, "Back off."

Jared helped the kids up and led them away.

Ian said, "Alicia... you're here."

"I told you I'd help you. This guy's a villain and a hero needs to stop him. And guess what? I'm that hero."

She materialized her morpher and twisted the dial.

"Biomerge, Spirit Legend!"

As powered up as she was, the flu was still slowing her down.

"You will not win!" Kind Schnitter taunted. His hand started to glow with black mist and he punched Alicia into the wall.

"The Twilight..." Alicia said.

"Yes... they've given me more power..."

Liam sliced down the last Demonite. Medusa focused her eyes on the rangers and shouted, "Gorgon eye!" Red laser beams shot from her eyes and hit the three rangers. She fired more and more, but Liam blocked them with his forcefield. However, it cracked a bit with each impact.

Alicia kept trying to fight, but Kind Schnitter beat her back. As he did, he taunted the Pink Ranger. "And when I feed on you, I'll go after Ian and all his little friends. I'll make their deaths slow and painful. Then the Twilight will conduct special experiments on them all."

"What?" Alicia asked.

"Whoops. Looks like I said too much."

Alicia's blood was boiling. "Yeah. You did." She kicked the being into a metal beam.

"You won't harm those kids EVER again!" Pink energy flowed around her finger tips. Alicia raised her arms above her head.

Jared watched in awe.

"Hurricane Wave!" The pink energy elongated into thin streams. Those streams became pink colored wind whips. She flicked her arms down, and those whips became twin streams that ripped into Kind Schnitter. The being, however didn't want to go down without a struggle. Jared saw how an invisible space was resisting the wind, so he withdrew a stake and threw it. The stake was caught by the wind and sailed into Kind Schnitter's nose. He screamed in pain. The high speed wind drove the stake deeper and deeper. The winds then made him explode into thousands of black and pink lights.

Alicia de-morphed, clearly drained.

"That was great, Alicia. You established your elemental connection." Jared complimented.

"Thanks, Jared." Alicia answered as she was helped up, faintly blushing.

Outside, Liam was out cold. His barrier easily shattered under the pressure of Medusa's Gorgon eye attack. Noah sent wave after wave of water at the Phantom, but she used shadow snakes as shields. Sonia kept shooting rounds from her X-Defender, but it was not working.

Alicia and Jared jumped from behind and fired their X-Defenders at Medusa. The two bested Medusa with their combination of punches and kicks.

"Ready, Alicia?"

"Oh yeah."

"Soul Fire, Ignite!"

"Hurricane Wave!"

The wind amplified the fire's power and struck Medusa causing her to retreat.

As the rangers cheered together, a black cat watched from a tree. It looked at the Rangers with human emotion. It then spoke. "They're coming along, but still have a lot to learn..."

**-Dark Void-**

Phoenix was in his chambers of the Twilight castle. He opened the back room, medicine in hand. He walked over to a young woman in a white dress. She was in a giant bed, resting.

"Dove, I'm here with more treatment."

As always, he did not get and answer. He went on a applied all the healing medicine to his sick lover...

Medusa walked through the corridors, clearly frustrated. "Those Rangers... they foiled our plans."

"Medusa..." Came a voice. Behind her appeared a figure in a silver cloak.

"Wiseman..." Medusa said. "I'm sorry I could not bring you test subjects."

"It is alright. King Cepheus has informed me to instruct you, Phoenix and Roxas to ascend to the human world are start creating hybrid Twilight beasts."

"Living Hybrids? Is that even possible? I thought hybrids were only created through the death of the host."

"It is. All they have to do is submit their hearts. You are to then collect the energy released from this."

"It shall be done..."

Roxas was in a library where a crystal ball rested in the middle. His hands were around the ball. He kept searching for another possible being to use.

"Having trouble?" Came a new voice.

"I do not wish to converse with you, Slade."

"I just wanted to check on a friend's progress." Slade said in a calm voice.

"What is it you want?"

"Nothing in particular..." Slade walked away. He then thought to himself, "You'll see soon enough. For everything that has happened thus far is a part of my grand plan."

* * *

A/N: Gasp! Who is this cat? Who is Wiseman? Who is Slade? What could he be planning?! Stay tuned everyone! The next Act will be up next weekend!


	4. Ep 4: Something to Protect!

School went on as usual. Students buzzed around the hallways, announcements would occasionally come on, and the sun's light flowed onto the campus. However, Jared had noticed something different about Liam. He was more withdrawn than usual. The Slayer sat down with the other rangers during their free block.

"Is Liam alright?" Jared asked as he and the others took a seat a picnic table.

Alicia shook her head. "I don't know, but he seems more distant."

The four looked over, and saw Liam coming toward them with his books.

"Why not just ask him?" Noah proposed.

Liam sat down and opened his textbook.

Sonia cleared her throat. "You have a test to study for or..."

Liam cut her off. "Don't ask. Everything's fine. Drop it."

Sonia was taken aback. "Um... Ok then..."

"I just need to focus..."

**Cue Theme - Link on Profile**

**- Dark Void -**

Wiseman kneeled before Cepheus with great news. "My liege, I have escalated our research to a greater level."

"Please explain, Wiseman."

The Phantom pulled an orb out from his white robes. The object glowed and projected a cloaked human who, after a few seconds, glowed and turned into a monstrous Phantom.

Roxas was shocked. "What is it?"

"I have taken the first step into creating human-phantom hybrids. It is a human who has given up his heart to a Twilight Spirit."

Phoenix stepped forward. "Is he strong?"

Wiseman nodded. "Oh yes, he is my most promising subject..."

Cepheus was very pleased. "Send him to the surface, and lets see how he does..."

Wiseman bowed his head with gratefulness. "Thank you, my King."

**- HQ -**

"Where is he?" Rachel asked. "He's never been late for training before."

Colton said, "I'm sure he has his reasons."

Alicia informed, "He did seem out of it today. He was completely on the defensive."

Rachel asked, "Kayla, can you run a scan and track his Power from Within?"

Kayla nodded. "Sure can do."

The techno whiz rapidly typed at her keyboards and within minutes, Liam appeared on the giant monitor.

Noah raised his right eyebrow. "What's he doing?"

Liam was in a field by himself. Standing about teen feet away from him was an automated volleyball launcher aimed at Liam. The launcher fired multiple balls at very high speeds. Liam raised his shields to block them.

"He's practicing." Iris observed.

But Luke noticed something that no one else, with the exception of Jared, did. Whenever Liam raised his barriers, his expression would show a momentary look of hesitation and fear. Of course, neither one said anything...

Before Luke could finish his thoughts, the alarm went off...

**- The Bayview Botanical Gardens -**

Bayview has a popular Botanical Garden park people like to visit and enjoy stroll in. It is run by a mother, a father and their sixteen year old daughter. Their house is located right next to the Botanical complex. In the back of this complex, is an area the daughter of the family helped her grandmother nurture ever since she was young.

Behind the complex was a taller building in which Demonites were stationed. They were led by the cloaked human-phantom. Jared, Noah, Alicia and Sonia confronted them.

Jared yelled out, "What're you up to, Phantom?!"

The Phantom replied, "Oh, you know... Phantom things... Demonites, attack!"

"Biomerge, Spirit Legend!"

Jared and Noah withdrew their X-Swords and lashed the front Shadowlites. They were quickly surrounded by the minions. Jared summoned his X-Defender and charged his Power from Within. Noah latched onto Jared and super spun. The two spinning rangers became a red and blue spinning blur. The Red Ranger pulled the trigger, and a barrage of red spheres launched in all directions, striking the Shadowlites down.

Alicia fired a few arrows into the Shadowlites. One sent a low kick, but she front flipped over it. Sonia came in and slashed that Shadowlite with her X-Sword. A Shadowlite was above Sonia, but Alicia struck it out of the air with an arrow. Sonia kicked a foot soldier away from her, jumped into the air, air kicked another, and punched a third in the gut, then in the face. Alicia blocked a punch from a Shadowlite and flipped it over. She round house kicked another, jumped sideways to avoid a tackle and shot the tackler with an arrow.

In a matter of minutes they were gone. The rangers then charged at the cloaked figure. Noah got there first and sent a high punch. The figure ducked and was about to get kicked in the face by Sonia. However, the attack missed when the figure quickly rolled away from it. Jared and Alicia jumped over him and charged up their attacks.

"Soul Fire, Ignite!"

"Hurricane Wave!"

The swirling fire blast barely missed the figure. In a flash, the being was behind the Red and Pink Rangers. He grabbed the two and threw them down to their team mates.

"You guys ok?" Sonia asked.

"Yeah we're fine." Alicia answered.

The cloaked figure raised his left arm like he was going to attack, but a green energy disc grazed it. Liam ran over to his friends.

"S-sorry I'm late, guys..." He said in a hesitant tone.

"Don't worry about it." Noah said.

The figure stood up and gripped his arm. He was bleeding.

Jared caught this and said, "What?"

"You rangers... I'll destroy you... and I'll go on and do me-things!"

The injured hybrid screamed, and sent a concentrated sound wave from his mouth. Liam raised a barrier and blocked the attack. However, the shield quickly gave way after a few seconds. The Green Ranger took the attack full on and shouted in pain. The blast sent him off the building.

The last thing Liam saw before blacking out was an open window leading to a green area...

"Liam!" The others shouted. Jared turned back to the enemy, but he had disappeared.

"We have to find him!" Sonia said.

"We will." Jared assured.

* * *

Liam felt a wet cloth wash over his forehead.

"What... what happened?" He asked himself. Liam opened his eyes and met those of a young girl. She had green eyes and blonde hair. She had light skin and a petite body.

"Are you ok?" She asked.

"Yeah... Where am I?" Liam asked. Liam recognized the girl as someone from school.

"The Botanical Gardens. I found you lying in the grass."

Liam lifted himself off the bed he was on and looked around. He was in a cabin looking building.

"What is this building?"

"It's my grandma's cabin. She used to stay here a lot whenever she concentrated on the gardens."

"What's your name?"

"Lily. What's yours?"

"Liam."

Liam got out of the bed and stepped to the window. He peered out and saw many flowers and bushes that were beautiful.

"It's pretty..." Liam said.

"Thank you! The portion in front of this cabin was my grandma's personal garden, away from the public ones."

"Was?" Liam asked.

This caused Lily to look down with sorrow. "A few months ago, my grandmother died in an accident in this garden. Afterwords, I took it upon myself to stay here and care for the garden just as she had."

Jared and the others entered the Botanical Gardens and were greeted by Lily's mother.

"Yes, my daughter left me a note about finding a boy here. I wanted to call 911, but she refused."

"A note?" Sonia asked.

"Yes, I'm afraid we've had a falling out. We haven't talked since her grandmother died..."

Alicia said, "I'm so sorry."

"It's no trouble really. I just wish deep in my heart that things would get better. I come off as a strict person, but I really do care for Lily..."

* * *

The cloaked phantom-human walked under a highway.

"Taking a break?" Came Medusa's voice. She appeared in front of him. "Why don't you go and fight?"

"Well, my power isn't at its greatest. You should know how my powers work."

Wiseman and Phoenix appeared.

Wiseman explained, "He needs to drain the power of a pure soul. The process takes a long time and he must be patient."

Phoenix snorted. "This must be a joke. If it were me, the rangers would be ashes by now!"

Medusa warned, "Cool it, Phoenix... Ok, newcomer. Show us what you can do. Do what you must to fill the Void Key."

"The Void Key?"

"Yes. It is an orb that acts as the key to Twilight Victory. All we need to do, is fill it with negative emotions. Now get to work!"

* * *

Jared and the others found Liam helping Lily with tending to the garden. Jared had noticed that Liam seemed to be more at ease. He made the call to let Liam stay for a while.

Liam admired the garden. "It must've taken years to get this garden to be beautiful."

"Oh it did." Lily said. "My Grandma taught me everything."

**-Flashback-**

"Grandma, this plant won't grow!" A young Lily said.

Her grandmother giggled. "You have to be patient dear."

"For how long?"

"It depends."

"Depends on what?"

"How much love you put into it. All these plants and trees are my treasures. I love them all just as I love you and your parents. I want to protect them as they thrive and live."

**-End flashback-**

"My grandmother loved this garden. And I grew to love it as well..."

"Can I ask you something else?" Liam asked.

"Sure." Lily said.

"What happened between you and your parents."

Lily looked away.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to pry."

"No, it's just no one's asked me that. I'll be glad to tell you. My grandmother taught me so much everyday. My mom didn't like it because she thought little girls should be out playing in the sunshine with the other kids. That wasn't me. I got into an argument with my mom. She kept babbling about her "precious treasure" which is probably running the botanical gardens, but I wasn't listening. I ran out of the house and had falling out with mom and dad."

"I'm sorry."

"No, it's ok, really."

Lily later asked Liam, "So, why were you unconscious?"

Liam felt a pang of guilt inside his stomach. "I let my friends down, and I fell."

"You let them down? How so?"

The Green Ranger sighed and asked, "Can you keep a secret?"

"Yes."

Liam held his hand out and formed a small green ball in it. "I can create forcefields."

Lily's eyes widened. "It's beautiful. So what's wrong?"

"My friends and I were battling an evil creature. I tried to protect them with my barrier, but it shattered and I ended up here. I just don't understand why it won't protect."

Lily said, "How do I explain? Think of it like me. I love this garden with all my heart just as my Grandma did. So-" A new voice cut her off.

"Hey, Lil!" A handsome blonde boy appeared with a wide smile on his face.

"Oh, hi Tony! Liam this is Tony. He's been coming here for a while now."

"Nice to meet you." Liam said holding out his hand. Tony met it with his own.

Lily said, "So what have you been up to?"

"You know, me-things."

The last statement sounded familiar to Liam. "It's getting late." Liam said. "I think I'll go. I'll come by tomorrow."

"Ok, bye-bye Liam!" Lily called as he left.

**-In the woods-**

The time was 3 AM and Liam conjured his barrier to protect him from the volleyball launcher. He kept failing time and time again. One last ball broke through his shield and hit him in the face, causing him to fall to the ground.

Luke watched him practicing and approached him.

"Hey, Liam."

"Luke? How long have you been there?"

"Long enough."

"Ok. So why are you here? I'm trying to practice."

"I'm here to help."

"How so?"

"Just listen."

**-The Gardens-**

"I'm so glad you became my friend, Tony." Lily said.

Tony smiled. "So am I."

**-Flashback-**

"I'm sorry, Grandma. But I promised my friends that I'd be there for their soccer game!"

Lily's grandmother looked really sad, but then said, "Go on, dear. Have a wonderful time."

Lily nodded and ran off.

Lily had gotten back to the gardens and saw an ambulance in front of the gates.

She ran inside and found a caved in grapevine fence that was very big. Under the pile, she saw her grandma's hand sticking out.

"Grandma!" Lily yelled.

"Lily..." Came her Grandma's voice. "Please... love this garden... Take care of it..."

"No!"

Time went on, and Lily spent her time crying and mourning. Suddenly, a small voice said, "Lily..."

"Who's there?"

A flower sprouted from the ground and said, "I want to help you."

"With... with what?"

"I want to help you keep your Grandma's promise. I want to help you protect this garden."

"Yes! Yes please help me!"

"Good..."

Just then, a boy came in. "Excuse me? Anyone here?"

"Yes?" Lily asked.

"Hi, I was just admiring this garden. I'm Tony. What's your name?"

**-End Flashback-**

"I'm glad..." Lily said again.

Tony stood up with a demonic look in his eyes. "So am I..."

"Tony? What're you.. AHHH!"

**-The Woods-**

"I'm a spell caster, as you know."

"Yeah."

"Do you know how magic works?"

"Um... No not really."

"There are two important factors." As Luke said these factors he lifted a finger.

Finger One: "Courage. Courage use magic to get something done."

Finger Two: "And drive. A drive to protect something important. To stand up and and hold out for a cause."

"Your powers work the same way. Every time you rose your barrier, you'd show a moment of hesitation. You're afraid."

"I- I..."

"You can't be. You shouldn't."

"But why?"

"You have the Earth on your side. The Earth is strong, unyielding and valiant. You must have absolute drive. Once you find one, that Phantom will go down. All you have to do is do your own thing."

One word echoed in Liam's head. "Thing."

_The Phantom replied, "Oh, you know... Phantom things..."_

_"You rangers... I'll destroy you... and I'll go on and do me-things!"_

_"You know, me-things."_

Liam's eyes widened. "Oh no... Lily!" He turned and ran. "Luke! Get the others to go to the Gardens!"

**-Outside the Gardens-**

Liam arrived and found Lily's parents standing there.

"What's wrong?!" Liam asked.

"Lily's in there! We heard her scream and we can't get inside! These roots are in the way!" Lily's mom explained. "What am I going to do?"

Lily's dad tried to comfort her. Liam turned and saw the gate. It was wrapped in giant tree roots and he couldn't see inside.

"Liam!" Noah called.

The others arrived.

Liam said, "We can't get in! There're roots blocking us!"

Sonia said, "Then we make an entrance."

"What?"

A beeping was heard. The rangers looked down at their left wrists. There were silver and blue bands around them that acted as communicators.

Kayla's voice came through.

"Sonia's right. I developed something you're all going to like. Just morph, go to battle gear, and use it."

"Biomerge, Spirit Legend!"

Lily's parents were shocked. "The Power Rangers?"

Sonia asked, "Yes, can you keep it a secret?" The two nodded.

Liam twisted his dial to "Battle Gear" and slid the touch menu along. He stopped a new weapon called the "Legend Burst Cannon." He pressed the screen and it appeared in front of him. (The Pic and description is now on the wiki) He grabbed it and aimed it at ground.

Kayla's voice came through. "Now, there are different modes for this cannon. Use the scan mode to find Lily."

Liam pressed a button and on a screen, heat signatures were recorded. One being Lily, the other being Tony.

"Now, use portal mode to get there!" Kayla instructed. Liam pressed another button and fired the cannon. A green circular portal appeared on the ground in front of him. He could see the destination. Tony's eyes were demonic and Lily was wrapped in vines, looking really pale.

"Let's go get them!" Liam said. The Rangers and Lily's parents jumped in.

**-Inside the Gardens-**

"Lily!" Liam shouted.

The young girl called out, "Liam!"

"Let her go, Tony!"

Tony laughed. "I don't think so."

Lily asked, "Tony why are you doing this?"

"In order for me to reach full power I need to absorb the soul a pure hearted person. You are the one, Lily."

"Lily!" Her mother yelled out.

"Your daughter will be gone soon..." Came a voice. Out from the ground came a female figure. She had a visor on her face, but her mouth was visible. Instead of hair, she had vines in the back, and rose petals sticking up in the front. She also wore a red dress that when down to her knees and black high heeled boots.

"Who're you?" Jared asked.

"I am Ivy, an ancient spirit."

"A spirit?! But how?" Noah asked.

Lily recognized the voice. "You! You were the one who said would help me protect my garden!"

"You really thought that the spirits you carry were the only ones? Allow me to explain. All those years ago, when the Twilight attacked, there were many warriors at the time. The spirits you carry were the most powerful. I was a good warrior, always fighting for good. However, there was an eclipse, and many warriors such as myself were shown the ways of darkness. We live to serve King Cepheus! However, now I am weak like the other captured spirits. We need human hosts to give their hearts up to us. Tony is my human. A poor boy he was, always taking care of others. Now, he has all the time in the world to do his own thing. Tony, now's the time!"

"Right, Ivy." Tony said. He lifted his left wrist. To everyone's surprise, a black and more evil form of their Legend Brace Morpher appeared. There was no dial, only a circular button.

"Bond, Ancient Spirit!" Ivy transformed into energy and merged with Tony, forming his true Phantom form. (Google VinemanEXE )

"Now, to crush you!"

"Let's do it guys!" Jared said.

"Right!"

The rangers charged forward. Jared sent a punch, but was blocked and flipped over. Noah jumped into the air and rapid kicked Tony away.

"You pest!" Tony sent vines from his hands and whipped Noah into a tree.

"Noah!" Liam shouted. The Green Ranger handspringed his way forward and materialized his axe. He swung down but Tony caught the weapon.

"Hurricane Wave!" Alicia shouted. She sent her swirl of wind at Tony and blew him away. Jared, Noah and Sonia jumped forward with their X-Swords and slashed away. Tony was barely able to smack the blades away with his hands.

Liam looked up and noticed something. Lily had a murky green aura around her. She was also growing paler my the second. Tony was growing stronger and stronger as Lily grew weaker.

"Guys!" Liam shouted. "He's draining power from Lily!"

"It's too late, Green Ranger!" Tony said. "She will be out of energy in a matter of minutes!" Liam ran over to Lily's parents. "You have to break her out of it!"

"But, we haven't spoken-"

"It doesn't matter! You love her don't you?! If you didn't then you wouldn't have come! So please! She needs you!"

"Ok." Her father said.

Her mother nodded as well and ran over to Lily. "Lily, please wake up."

Liam jumped back into battle. Tony was above them and sent down exploding seeds. Liam raised his barriers, but they shattered.

"Liam!" Alicia shouted.

Jared clasped his hands together. "Soul Fire, Ignite!" The burst seared Tony, but it did not beat him.

"It'll take more fire than that to destroy me!" Came Ivy's voice.

"Then I'll turn up the heat-" Jared was cut off by Sonia.

"Jared, if you use anymore fire, this whole place will go up in flames!"

"You're right."

Noah shook his head. "And my water would only strengthen him."

Lily parents were shaking their daughter.

"Please, Lily. Please wake up!"

Lily was no responding.

"I'm sorry. Please listen. I'm sorry, Lily."

The rangers were being beaten up and down. They were thrown back against tree roots.

"Hang tough, guys!" Jared said.

Tony sent more exploding seeds, which sent the rangers flying even more.

"Lily... I love you." Lily's mom whispered. "You're my most precious treasure. I love you."

This put some color back on Lily's face.

"M-mom?" She asked. The aura disappeared and the vines released her into her mother's arms.

"Mommy... I love you too"

"Lily..." The three held onto each other with joy.

Liam informed, "The got Lily back!"

"No!" Tony yelled in anger. "No matter. I've absorbed enough power to defeat you!"

The Phantom-Human went on a rampage, destroying everything around him. The rangers were blasted back once more.

Lily couldn't stand to see her Grandmother's garden be destroyed. "No!" The girl ran forward.

"Lily, wait!" Her parents shouted.

"This is my Grandmother's garden! I will protect it!"

Liam saw the determination in her eyes and realized everything that Luke had been trying to say.

"Something to protect... The power of Earth... Lily!" Liam got up and sprinted forward, his friends following. Liam grabbed Lily and shielded her with his body as Tony launched more attacks. His friends shielded the two right after and were sent flying back behind them.

"This is the end!" Tony laughed. He sent a giant seed bomb at the group.

"I am the Earth. I will protect everyone!" Liam shouted. He lifted his hands once more and stood his ground. The green barrier appeared. The seed bomb crashed into the shield, and the two entities clashed, neither one breaking first.

Liam was standing strong. "I... will... protect... everything!" The barrier glowed in response to his emotions and sent the bomb right back a Tony.

"Impossible! How?!"

"I found what I need to protect..." Liam said. His right fist glowed a thin green aura. A boulder lifted itself from the ground emanating the same green aura.

"Earth Breaker!" Liam punched the rock forward. It flew at a rapid speed and smashed into Tony, sending him flying.

"Now, the finisher." Jared announced. "Legend Burst Cannon!"

Jared pressed a new button. "Mode 3: Final Strike!"

"Fire!" A silver ball of energy collided with Tony, and destroyed his Phantom form.

**-Dark Void-**

"How could he lose?!" Cepheus yelled. "Wiseman, explain yourself!"

"Do not worry, sir. I have a back up." He wave his hand.

Wiseman sent out millions of tiny black lights to the battle field. The lights surrounded Tony and lifted him away from the gardens and into the city. His Phantom form was now skyscraper sized.

Ivy's voice could only be heard now.

"This power... it feels so great!" Ivy started to attack the city.

"That oversized weed is tearing everything apart! What're we gonna do?" Noah asked.

Kayla's voice came through once again. "I have a solution for that. Twist you Legend Brace Dials to 'Mecha.'

The rangers twisted the dials and the female voice announced, "Mecha."

"Now, press the touch screen and summon your Mechazords!" Kayla instructed.

"Mechazords, come forth!" The rangers called.

**-HQ-**

On the HQ's unknown island, there're hangars for all sorts of vehicles. Submarines, Jets, cars, quads and motorbikes, but there's a bigger and newer hangar. One Kayla had built using data from the Morphing Grid, and personal data from the Rangers.

The Hangar overhead doors opened, and five animal shaped zords flew out from the ocean.

**-Bayview-**

The five big lights landed and revealed themselves.

Jared jumped into the Red Lion Mechazord.

Noah jumped into the Blue Wolf Mechazord.

Alicia jumped into the Pink Phoenix Mechazord.

Liam jumped into the Green Gorilla Mechazord.

Sonia jumped into the Yellow Rabbit Mechazord.

(Pictures and Descriptions are on the Wiki)

"This is so sick!" Noah commented.

"Awesome. Let's take them down!" Liam said.

"Right behind you!" The girls said together.

"Come on, guys!" Jared called.

The Lion Zord jumped into the air and clawed Ivy. The Blue wolf sprouted long cylindrical cannons from its back and fired at Ivy's back.

"Why you-" Ivy tried to fight back, but the Phoenix Zord swooped in and struck the Phantom. The Gorilla Zord jumped into the air slammed Ivy to the ground. The Rabbit Zord leapt over the Phantom and let loose lightning from its legs.

"Now to finish this." Jared said. "Lion Zord, Warrior mode!" The Lion Zord flashed and transformed into a humanoid zord. (The lion's face and mane were on the chest)

"Lion Sword!" A silver and red sword appeared in the zord's right hand.

"Ok, guys. One charge!"

"Right!"

"Blaze Drive Strike!" The Lion warrior Zord glowed red and charged. The sword caught fire.

"Aqua fall Charge!" The Wolf Zord surrounded itself in blue energy that moved like water.

"Aero Tempest!" The Phoenix Zord spun into a twister.

"Earth Slammer!" The Gorilla Zord's hands glowed a bright green.

"Flash Leap!" The Rabbit Zord was encased in lightning.

Each Zord landed a hit, and just like that, Ivy exploded. A white light rained down on the Phantom and it turned back into Tony. Ivy's spirit rose out of Tony as the rangers approached her.

* * *

"Thank you." She said. "You have purified me. Now, I can move on. Than you again, and keep fighting rangers." Ivy disappeared.

"So, we can free them when we beat them." Alicia concluded.

"Tony, are you ok?" Liam asked.

"Umm. I think so... what happened. One minute I'm talking to Lily then I... don't remember."

"Liam?" Lily walked up to him. "Thanks for everything." She hugged him.

"Don't mention it." Liam said a little embarrassed.

Luke watched from a roof top and smiled. "Nice job, Liam." Something caught his eye. He turned around and saw a black cat staring at him. It disappeared into thin air.

"Could that have been..."

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading! Review! Share!

Who is this black cat? Stick around! Next Chapter will be the first X-Over chapter! But with which super hero? It can be from any series! You can make a guess, but you will be shocked!

Here's an obvious hint! "...I will punish you!"


	5. Ep 5: Moon Prism Legend!

**- Bayview Auditorium -**

The Bayview High Auditorium lit up for auditions. What were these auditions for? The performing arts department was performing, "13," the Broadway Musical adaptation. Sonia had waited patiently for her turn to go on stage and show the directors her stuff.

Jared, Alicia, Noah and Liam watched in the audience.

Sonia confidently walked on stage and cleared her throat. "My name is Sonia Ford, and I am auditioning for Patrice."

She immediately started to recite lines and then song, "What it means to be a friend."

"She's good." Liam commented.

Alicia nodded. "Only the best. She'll totally get this part."

Noah nodded as well in agreement. Suddenly, Jared's wristband went off.

Sonia's did as well, and she hid it.

Jared nodded at Sonia telling her to finish her audition.

**-Cue Theme-**

**-Dark Void-**

Medusa walked through the halls of the Twilight Castle and felt a pulsation in the atmosphere around her.

"What's happening?" She asked.

Wiseman appeared and informed her. "There's a simple explanation. Our Twilight influence has started the shift in space and time."

"What does it mean?"

"It means different realities will collide with this one..."

Cepheus felt this as well.

Roxas asked, "Father, what should we do?"

Phoenix proposed, "We go up and crush the humans of course! This is a perfect chance."

"No!" Cepheus replied. "We cannot, we are influencing the shift enough. We have to wait for space and time to right itself. Remember..." He held up the Void Key. "We must fill up this key in order to be free."

Phoenix left with searing rage. When he was out of earshot, he said, "We'll see..."

**-Bayview-**

Phoenix had went against orders and attacked the city anyway. He led a squad of Shadowlites in a procession down Main street.

Four of the five rangers lined up ready for battle.

"Phoenix!" Jared called out.

"Red Ranger... I want to continue our battle."

"That's a lame excuse to attack the city." Noah said.

"Biomerge, Spirit Legend!"

"Let's take them down in one shot!" Jared said.

"Right!" The others agreed.

"Soul Fire, Ignite!"

"River Rush!"

"Hurricane Wave!"

"Earth Breaker!"

The four attacks blew up the entire fleet of Shadowlites. Phoenix flew from the smoke and summoned dual swords. He sliced forward at Jared, but he back flipped away. Weapons drawn, the rangers charged. Jared clashed blades with Phoenix. Alicia shot an arrow, but the Phantom leaned his head back and the projectile flew by his face. Liam swung his axe while Noah sliced down with his Kwan Dao. Jared jumped above the two and axel flipped forward, gaining momentum for his blade. Phoenix blocked all three and set himself on fire, sending flames in all directions. The four rangers were sent into a wall.

Sonia appeared and fired sound waves at Phoenix, but he blocked them and sent her at the other rangers.

"You ok, Sonia?" Liam asked.

"Yeah... sorry I'm late." She answered with a sad tone.

"Our attacks aren't working!" Alicia said.

"I have a plan..."Jared informed.

The rangers circled around Phoenix and fired with their X-Defenders. Phoenix sliced the beams apart. Alicia then shot an arrow and struck Phoenix in the back. Noah, Sonia and Liam slashed him with their X-Swords and held his arms. Jared, still morphed, dematerialized the right arm spandex so only his bare arm was showing. He also dematerialized his helmet and stared into Phoenix's eyes. The red symbol appeared under the two and a blue portal appeared on his sternum. Jared thrusted hand into the portal and puled out Phoenix's soul.

He jumped back and into the air. The crystal structure broke apart and formed a silver gun that looked like the Portal Video Game gun. He pulled the trigger and a sphere hit Phoenix. He was suddenly lifted into the air.

Jared explained, "His 'True Soul' is a gravity gun!"

Phoenix couldn't attack or move properly.

The five charged up their X-Swords with Power From Within.

"Spirit Slash!" Five slash waves were sent at Phoenix and we blew up.

"We did it!" Liam cheered.

"All right!" Noah exclaimed.

Sonia felt sad about being late. "They have it under control..."

Suddenly, Phoenix's voice announced, "I'm far from gone..." Phoenix appeared in his human form. "I am the immortal Phantom. The more you destroy me, the stronger I become when resurrected."

"No way." Alicia said.

"Oh yes." Phoenix shot a burst at Alicia making her de-morph.

"Alicia!" The others shouted. Noah super sped at Phoenix with his X-Sword and clashed with him. The immortal threw him into the air and charged up more crimson fire.

Noah put his hands together. "River Rush!"

The blast of water was instantly defeated by Phoenix's fire. The attack seared Noah and made him drop. He de-morphed as soon as he hit the ground.

Phoenix looked at the remaining three. "You're next." He sent another wave and Liam raised his barrier.

He was able to block all the attacks. But, the Phantom jumped over him and drove his swords into the top, shattering it. He sliced at Liam and caused him to fall where he stood. He de-morphed at Phoenix's feet. Sonia fired her X-Defender, but Phoenix dodged them all. He sent the Yellow Ranger into a wall, but she was still morphed.

"Now it's just us." Phoenix commented.

"Fine." Jared said.

The two fire warriors entered a heated battle.

A separate world -

A group of teenage girls gathered outside and saw a purple cloud in the sky.

A black haired girl asked, "What is that?"

Another girl with brown hair said, "I'm not sure..."

A bluish haired girl fiddled with her laptop. "I'm not reading any usual signs. It's something new."

A blonde girl with two long pony tails coming from the top of her head felt a pull. She looked down and found herself floating toward the cloud.

"Umm... Guys?"

"Oh no!" Shouted another blonde girl."

"Guys... helllllp!" The girl shouted hysterically.

It was too late. The teenage girl with a strange hair style flew into the cloud.

"Serena!" The others shouted.

**-HQ-**

Rachel opened a secret compartment in the HQ and pulled out a giant black book. "The Destiny Book has answers." The Destiny Book was a book written by the Ancient Spirits when they were alive. It in, were profiles on the Supernatural, magic spells, and it's most powerful aspect was the ability to depict the future.

Rachel flipped through the prophecy pages. One showed the five teens standing together, the next few showed four of the individual teens using their first attacks. She found a blank one, and in a gold light, it depicted a morphed Sonia shooting Lightning from her hands alongside a teenage girl in a Sailor Suit, throwing a glowing disc? Behind them was a purple cloud.

"What does this mean?"

"I'll explain." Came a voice. A black cat landed next to her. "Argent!"

"Yes, Rachel, long time no see."

"But how?"

"Never mind how. Just listen..."

Jared Vs Phoenix -

The two fought with equal intensity. Phoenix sent a wave of crimson fire at Jared, but the Slayer countered with his own flames.

Sonia wanted to help, but she felt useless. Suddenly, a roar was heard coming from the sky.

-A Space-Time Warp -

Serena didn't know where she was or where she was going. The girl was falling inside an orange swirling vortex.

"W-what's happening?"

She heard a growl and turned around. Purple energy swirled around and formed a monster.

"This energy... it's from the Nega verse!" Suddenly, a black cloud appeared and combined with the monster. (Look up Parallelmon)

"What?" Her vision blurred and she found herself on the ground, watching the monster attack spandex wearing people.

**- Bayview -**

The mysterious monster rose up and attacked the fire warriors.

"What is that?" Jared asked.

Phoenix was going to strike, but another voice screamed with rage, "PHOENIX!"

"Lord, Cepheus?!" Dark smoke surrounded the Phantom and made him disappear.

"Whatever that thing is, we have to stop it quickly. You good to go, Sonia?" Jared asked.

"Yeah..." She replied, standing up.

The two charged forward. Jared sent a punch, but the monster caught the attack and tossed the ranger aside. Sonia jumped into the air with her X-Defender and X-Sword. She fired away, her rounds being blocked. She landed and sent slash after slash, but her attacks weren't cutting it. The monster fired lasers from its eyes and sent Sonia flying back.

"Soul Fire, Ignite!" Jared's flames roared at the Monster, but it shot a tendril out. It extinguished the flames and wrapped around Jared.

The Slayer felt his energy being sapped out of him. "My energy... it's being absorbed.

The girl called Serena saw this all happen. "It's stealing his energy! I have to do something!" The girl reached into her pocket and ran forward.

As she ran, she announced, "Moon Crystal Power!"

**(Transformation Sequence)**

Serena is seen standing on a clear pond with a giant full moon behind her. Pink bands of energy wrap around her while the water starts to spin under her. Silver lights wrap themselves around her and complete her Sailor Suit. A masquerade eye mask appears last.

**(End Transformation Sequence)**

"Stop right there, Nega verse! I am Sailor Moon! The Soldier of Love and Justice! In the name of the moon, I will punish you!"

"Who is that?" Noah asked as Sailor Moon charged forward.

"No clue..." Alicia said.

Sailor Moon jumped into the air and kicked the monster away from Jared and Sonia.

"Moon Tiara Magic!" She took of her tiara and threw it. The object turned into a golden disc and grazed the Monster. It then retreated.

"Thanks, whoever you are." Jared said de-morphing.

"Don't mention it, but... where am I?"

Liam said, "Maybe this isn't the best place to talk."

**-HQ-**

Serena had just finished telling everyone her story. "...and next thing I know, I'm here."

"Rachel, how could this have happened?" Noah asked.

Rachel replied, "Because destiny made it so." She pulled out the Destiny Book and flipped to the page of Sonia and Serena.

"As you know, this book not only has spells and guides, but it can tell the future as well."

Sonia checked her watch. "Oh no! The audition! I have to go!"

Then, Jared suggested, "Serena, why not go with her?"

"Ok, sure."

When the two left, Liam asked, "Why did you send Serena?"

"I have a feeling that those two are going to learn something from each other..."

**-Bayview High-**

"I'm sorry Sonia, but you left too early. The callbacks have been announced and you didn't make them." Said Sonia's Director.

"But I-"

"No buts! Maybe next time."

Sonia walked through the halls with a dejected look on her face. Serena wanted to say something, but Sonia's phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Sonia? Hey, it's Uncle Pete!"

"Hi, Uncle Pete! How are you?"

"Everything's fine. Are you at school right now?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I want to talk to you about something exciting. I'm outside right now." With bubbling joy, Sonia ran for the doors. Her uncle was a famous actor and musician who lived in Hollywood. He barely had time to visit.

Sonia saw her uncle and hugged him. He was her mother's brother, and had the same hair color and eyes.

"How've you been?" He asked.

"Everything's been great."

Serena awkwardly stood behind them.

"Oh, Uncle Pete, this is Serena. She's a new student."

"Nice to meet you Serena."

"Nice to meet you too."

"So, Uncle Pete, what'd you want to talk about it?"

"You're still aspiring to be an actress, right?"

"Yeah."

"Then how would you feel if I asked you to come back with me to Hollywood and go to their famous art school?"

Sonia's insides burst with excitement. "That'd be great!" Then, her conflicting ranger duties echoed inside her head. "But I... How long do I have to decide?"

"I can give you until tomorrow if you want."

"Yeah, that'd be great. Thanks, Uncle Pete."

**-Later that Day-**

Serena wanted to get Sonia's mind off the offer, so she asked for a tour of the town. Basically, Serena gorged down on food, ran along the beaches, played at the numerous arcades (stating her disappointment that there weren't any "Sailor V" games), and played with animals at shelters.

Sonia wasn't amused at all. She thought to herself, "This girl destroyed creatures from another dimension? She has the attention span of a 2 year old..."

It didn't take long for Sonia to say, "Ok, enough!"

"What?"

"We've all over the place, goofing off!"

"It's called taking it easy."

"Easy? My ranger duties are costing me everything! My life, my future, all of it! And you should understand, yet you go on and waste time!"

"Sonia..."

"I'm just going to go with my Uncle. The others would be fine without me. Besides, I'm the only one who hasn't gained a special attack anyway."

"Sonia, listen. I know exactly where you're coming from. When I became Sailor Moon, my entire world was flipped upside down. I only wanted a normal life and always got in the way of my friends. But I learned that no matter what, the world needs saving. I was given the moon crystal for a reason. I alone stand in the way of darkness. So you have to enjoy life and live in the moment, not worry about the future..."

**-Dark Void-**

"Phoenix, what'd I say about leaving?!" Cepheus roared.

"I only-"

"No excuses! You caused a rip in this world and another. A human from the alternate Earth is on the surface and brought darkness from her world with her! Do you know what this means?"

"Sir, I-"

"If the worlds continue to collide, everything will be obliterated! Including us!"

Medusa said, "My lord, what if this hybrid monster destroyed the rangers? I believe that if it does, we can destroy it, then send the girl back, and the worlds will separate."

"A good thought, Medusa. Let us sit back and watch."

**-Later that Night-**

It was around sunset when the storm clouds gathered. This new creature roared at it. Sonia and Serena were closet to the monster's location, which was on the beach.

"Stop!" The two shouted.

The monster roared and raised its claws.

"Moon Crystal Power!"

"Biomerge, Spirit Legend!"

Serena jumped into the air with her moon scepter. "Moon Twilight Flash!" Pink balls of light charged at the creature but it dodged.

Sonia rapid fired with her X-Defender. The multiple blasts were either blocked or evaded.

The hybrid extended its left arm like a cable and smacked Sonia away.

"Sonia!" Serena shouted. "Moon Tiara Magic!" The disc flew at the hybrid, but the attack was smacked away.

Sailor Moon entered a long battle with the creature.

Sonia watched as Serena never gave up, even though she was clearly out matched in strength.

Her words echoed in Sonia's head... "I was given the moon crystal for a reason..."

Sonia then said out loud, "The spirit of Lightning is a part of me for a reason..."

As Legend Yellow stood up, Sailor Moon was smacked toward her.

"Are you ok, Serena?"

"Yeah..."

"You won't win you creep." Sonia said. "It's clear now. I know what I have to do." She raised her arms to the sky. "Lightning, hear me now!" The skies started to roar with thunderclaps. "I won't worry about the future! I'll do what I can do now!" A bolt of Lightning soared down and struck her hands.

"Lightning Crash!" Sonia generated her own Lightning and sent both bolts at the creature, electrifying it.

"Sonia!" The others arrived in time to see the attack.

"That was amazing!" Alicia said.

"Thanks, guys."

"Let's finish this." Jared said materializing the Legend Burst Cannon.

"Legend Burst Cannon, Final Strike!"

Serena got up and raised her scepter. "Moon Scepter Elimination!"

The two attacks destroyed the creature, but Wiseman was watching from the other side. He sent the millions of orbs once again, causing the creature to grow to skyscraper size.

"Legend Mechazords!"

The cockpit to each zord looked like the PR Samurai cockpits, except the pedestals resembled the Wild Force pedestals.

The Lion and Wolf jumped into the air and struck the creature back. The Rabbit Zord kicked the creature toward the Gorilla who punched it in the air. The phoenix came down and struck the monster.

The hybrid got up with ease and fired lasers from its eyes, hitting all the zords.

"Out attacks aren't working!" Liam said.

"What're we gonna do?" Noah asked.

Suddenly, Rachel's voice came through. "Rangers, now that you've all established your elemental connections, you can form the Megazord!"

"The Megazord?" Alicia asked.

"Let's do it!" Sonia said.

"Alright! Legend Combination!'

The Lion Mechazord converted to Warrior Mode but its legs did not come down all the way. The Gorilla Zord twisted itself and formed the waist and longer legs. The Wolf and Rabbit zords folded their legs in. The wolf head and rabbit head pushed back on to the top of their respective body. Black hands emerged from where the heads used to be. The Phoenix made its wings widen and attached itself to the back of the Lion parts came together. The Gorilla Zord chest plates attached themselves to the Lion Zord chest and hid the lion head. The Phoenix tail feathers flew to the head and formed a new mask. The golden feathers pointed up, resembling a crown.

"Rise up! Legend King Megazord!"

The rangers teleported to a shared cockpit.

The Hybrid charged forward.

LK left hooked the creature away. The Wolf zord arm sprouted its cannons.

"Wolf Assault!" Blue projectiles with lots of power struck the creature over and over.

"Let's take him down!" Jared said.

"Right!"

LK flew high into the air.

"Legend Mecha Sword!" A black hilted sword with a silver blade appeared in the right hand.

"Target locked!" Alicia announced.

"Power From Within, fully charged!" Noah informed.

"Leg boosters and Phoenix wings ready!" Liam said.

"We're ready for top speed!" Sonia said.

"Right!" Jared said. "Dimension Crush!"

The LKM dive bombed forward. Invisible force could be seen around the Zord as it flew at an almost blinding speed.

The Sword glowed a bright gold. The zord sliced through the Creature, destroying it.

**-On the Ground-**

Serena congratulated the rangers, but then started to glow pink.

"I guess I have to go now."

Sonia smiled. "Thanks, Serena. For everything. You really helped me."

"I wouldn't have missed it for the world. Good luck with you battle with the Twilight. Maybe we'll see each other again."

With that, Serena was gone...

**-The Next Day-**

"So, you turned down your Uncle's offer?" Alicia asked.

"Yeah, I decided to stay here."

Sonia was going to say something else, but her director approached.

"Sonia, may I speak to you?"

"Sure."

"Caroline is sick and can't audition for Patrice. Would you mind taking her place in the callbacks?"

"I'd love to!"

"Thanks so much, dear." The Director walked away while brushing her hair over he shoulder.

Sonia walked back to her friends feeling overjoyed and triumphant.

Jared smiled at his team mate, but then felt a cold chill. It was familiar chill, one he hadn't felt in over a year.

The vampire that killed Jared's first Light-Watcher was observing from the Shadows... "Soon..." He said.

* * *

A/N: Hope you liked it! Please, review, favorite and share with others! So... what did Argent tell Rachel? Find out soon! So, next week will be a "filler" episode. Stay tuned!


	6. Ep 6: The Past Returns!

**-Dark Void-**

"And who are you?" Roxas asked.

The new creature grinned and said, "A once in a lifetime opportunity for you." This creature was a vampire. He had the stereotypical pale skin and fanged teeth. His eyes were pitch black and his dark hair was slicked back. He wore a black cloak over a black tuxedo.

Phoenix converted to his Phantom form and threateningly said, "Explain."

"I am a powerful vampire. I've killed many, two victims being close to the Red Ranger."

"What? The Slayer?" Medusa asked.

"Yes... One year ago exactly, I killed the new Slayer's Light-Watcher and dear friend."

Cepheus felt a strong aura from this vampire. He grew very interested. "So what brings you here?"

"I, Vladmir, wish to finish what I started and destroy the Red Ranger, but I want him to suffer first."

"Do you, now? Interesting..." Cepheus thought for a moment. "Wiseman! Please help Vladmir with everything he needs."

Wismen said, "Of course, sire." The Phantom swept his white cloak up and revealed his human form. It was of a young man with a mature face. He had light skin, green eyes and brown hair.

"Please come with me."

Slade watched on from the Shadows. "This should be interesting."

Vladmir did not dismiss Slade's presence. "Slade, I require your services as well..."

**-Cue Theme-**

"Hey, Jared. You ok?" Alicia asked. The pink ranger found Jared sitting alone in the mall's new cafe, "Haley's Cafe," which is supposedly a branch off of an original cafe from Reefside, California.

Anyway, the Slayer nodded his head. "Yeah, everything's fine. Vampires kept me up last night."

"You know, we could help you. I mean, we're team mates and friends."

The last word made Jared look up at Alicia. "Yeah... um... sure." Suddenly, Jared's wristband went off.

Shadowlites were attacking random people. Noah, Sonia and Liam were already on the scene fighting off the foot soldiers.

Vladmir and Slade watched from above.

Jared and Alicia stopped about 10 feet away from the Shadowlites and their team mates.

"Let's go, Alicia."

"Right."

The two materialized their morphers. "Biomerge-"

Alicia ended up being the only one who finished. "Spirit Legend!"

Now morphed up, Alicia asked, "Jared what're you doing?!"

The Slayer felt an aura. A cold and bloodthirsty one. It felt all too familiar. "He's back to finish what he started... Just like he promised..."

"What?" Alicia asked. Shadowlites swarmed them and the Pink Ranger did her best to defend a motionless Jared.

Vladmir grinned. "So he has grown as a Slayer. Well, now that Wiseman has given me Phantom powers, I can fight him in broad daylight." The new hybrid jumped down and waved at Jared. "Nice to see you again."

The moment Jared saw Vladmir, he lost it. "You!" He readied his morpher and charged full on. His team mates watched in shock.

"Jared, don't rush in!" Sonia called. The calm and withdrawn Jared was replaced by a violent fighter.

The Slayer materialized both his Legend Sword and X-Sword, slashing at Vladmir. The vampire laughed as he smacked the attacks away. Jared jumped forward sending rapid kicks, but his right foot was caught, and Vladmir threw the Slayer into a car. The others tried to help, but Slade jumped down.

"Who're you?!" Noah asked.

"Slade... nice to meet you." Slade charged at the four rangers. He didn't fight in a phantom form, rather a black and silver armor that covered his arms, chests and lower legs. The rest of his armor was black indestructible spandex. He wore a silver and orange mask that showed only his left eye.

Sonia sent her daggers at Slade, but he caught her wrist and kicked her. Alicia fired a few arrows, but the armored Phantom lifted his left hand and blocked them. Liam tried to swing in from above with his axe, but in a flash, Slade was above the Green Ranger and kicked him into the ground. Noah turned and noticed that Jared was struggling.

"Jared!" Noah yelled. He jumped into the air with his Kwan Dao and sliced down at Vladmir who caught the blade and threw Noah into Jared. The others crowded around them to support.

"Jared, what's up with you?!" Liam asked grabbing the Slayer's arm.

"Let go of me!" Jared shouted. He shoved Liam away and charged forward. He sent a punch at Vladmir, who dodged. Jared sent a low kick but missed. He back flipped away from Vladmir's counter attack and jumped into the air.

"Soul Fire, Ignite!" The burst of flames covered the hybrid, but Vladmir swung his arm and extinguished the fire.

"What?!"

"Even after a year, you're still weak." Vladmir laughed and finished with, "I'll leave you to suffer." In a burst of light, he disappeared.

**-HQ-**

"His name is Vladmir." Rachel explained. "He's a notorious vampire. He has Twilight power which now makes him immune to the sun."

"Just great..." Liam muttered. "Wait, what about Slade?"

Kayla began going through the Book of Destiny and her computers. After a few minutes, she found him. "Nothing much except he's a powerful guy. That's all it says."

"Really?" Alicia asked.

"Yeah. And get this; He fought two Slayers in the last century, and killed them both."

"He's that tough?" Liam asked.

Sonia then remembered. "Jared, why'd you freak out when he greeted you? Do you know him?"

"Doesn't concern you." Jared answered getting up.

This drastic change in Jared's attitude made Noah snap. "Like hell it does! Jared what's the deal?!"

Luke stepped up. "Cool down, Noah."

Noah countered, "How can I, when Jared doesn't even wanna tell his friends anything?! It ticks me off!"

Jared snapped too. "Friends? You think you're my friends?! Back off, you don't understand ANYTHING about me!" He turned his head to the side and looked at the ground. "If... if we weren't Rangers, we'd be distant." With that he ran off.

"Jared!" Alicia called after.

"What was that?" Liam asked.

"He just needs time to calm down." Colton said. "His history..."

"What history?" Sonia asked.

"We promised not to tell you." Iris said.

"Jared made us promise." Kayla said.

-Dark Void-

"That was an impressive battle, Vladmir." Cepheus complimented. "What are you going to do now?"

"I wish to make the Slayer suffer even more. I want to target those he cares about..."

Medusa approached him and said, "I like your way of thinking. Mind if I help?"

**-The Beach-**

Jared sat on the sand and stared at the ocean. He thought to himself, "If I was just stronger, maybe..."

**-Flashback-**

It's a dark night. A thunderstorm rages on. Freshmen Jared is running away from a vampire. He approaches a brick wall and runs up and back flips over the vampires head. The rookie Slayer jabbed his stake into the vamp's heart and dusts it.

He turns around and sees Vladmir grinning.

*Flash*

Jared is on the ground, his Light-Watcher and Best friend are dead at Vladmir's feet.

"Noooo!" Jared yelled in rage.

**-End Flashback-**

Jared's mind was brought back by Rachel contacting him.

**-On a building roof top-**

Jared was the first on scene.

"Vladmir!"

"Hello, Slayer."

"This ends here."

"Oh, but the fun is just beginning."

Jared charged forward and swung his Legend Sword. Vladmir quickly formed a blood red bladed sword from smoke. The two clashed. Each one of Jared's slashes were met by Vladmir's blade. The vampire's attacks grew progressively faster in which Jared was barely able to keep up with. When the other rangers arrived, Jared was disarmed. Vladmir disappeared in a black streak and sped by Jared, repeatedly slashing him as he went by. Jared screamed in pain and was finally knocked far back toward his friends, de-morphing.

"Jared, you ok?" Liam asked. This question was ignored.

The four rangers summoned their X-Swords.

"Let's go guys..." Noah said.

The four charged at Vladmir. However, this battle was quick. The vampire dispersed into many bats and swarmed the rangers.

Jared looked up and screamed, "Guys!" He struggled to get up.

Sparks flew from Jared's team mates as the bats struck them. Vladmir formed again, flying above. The four rangers de-morphed and fell, barely awake.

Jared got up and clenched his fists. Anger boiled through him. "You should've stayed out of the way!" He sprinted toward Noah and looked into his eyes. With his own brown eyes turning red, Jared forcefully slammed his hand inside Noah's "soul gate"(the blue portal on the sternum) and pulled out a blue orb and inserted it into his own chest. Jared pulled out and gained Noah's super speed.

Jared, un morphed, flashed into the air and entered another high paced battle with Vladmir.

His friends watched on.

"Jared... you can't do this alone..." Sonia tried to call out.

Eventually, Jared was slammed out of the air and into a railing.

Vladmir knew what was going to happen next. He sent a stream of red energy at Jared, but he hit something else.

Jared looked up and saw his friends, all un-morphed protecting him.

They collapsed in front of him. His vision kept flashing from that night one year ago to that exact moment.

"No!" He screamed. He contacted HQ through his wristband and yelled, "Rachel, get them the hell out of here!"

"Jared... no..." Alicia said weakly.

"Please..." Noah coughed.

"Ja-" Liam tried to talk, but he coughed up some blood.

The four were gone in a flash of their respective colors. Jared, having returned Noah's powers, teleported away, following them.

**-HQ-**

Noah, Sonia, Alicia and Liam were in critical condition.

"Will they be ok?" Jared asked hysterically.

Rachel was angry with Jared about his behavior.

"Why do you care? What do they mean to you, Jared?"

Jared knew exactly what Rachel was talking about.

Little did they know, the four were still awake, listening.

"Vladmir..." Jared said. "I have to take him down. I must." With that, he left.

Alicia weakly asked, "Rachel, please tell us. What happened?"

Liam sat up. "We need to know."

Rachel sighed and said, "Ok. Kayla, pull up the files?"

"Roger."

Rachel then began, "I'll start with this. Vladmir tried to kill Jared a few weeks after he was activated. This vampire killed both Jared's Light-Watcher and his best friend. But first, I'll start from the beginning of his story..."

To be continued!

* * *

A/N: I know this is short, but Jared's past will be revealed next chapter, Red Chronicles! Please stay tuned! Review! Share! Later Days!


	7. Ep 7: Red Chronicles!

Rachel looked upon Noah, Liam, Alicia and Sonia with a calm stare. She solemnly said, "If you truly want to understand Jared, I have to take you into his past."

Kayla pulled up a file and opened it. It had a list of dates that ranged a few months.

Alicia raised a confused look. "Take us? What do you mean?"

Rachel turned away and called for Luke. The former spell caster came out of a back room carrying five vials of red potion.

"What're those?" Noah asked.

Luke explained, "This potion will put you into an unconscious state. Then, your minds will be sent to the past to see what Jared has been through."

Each teen was handed one and as soon as they all finished their vials, they fell asleep.

In the minds of the five, the surroundings went from HQ to outside an unknown High School.

"Where're we now?" Liam asked.

Rachel said, "James K. Polk High School; Jared's previous school." She led the four rangers to the soccer field behind the school.

A game was going on, and the score was tied 3-3. The rangers recognized a younger Jared tearing down the field with the soccer ball. He weaved through the defense and kicked the ball to the back of the net, raising a loud cheer from the crowd.

"What day is it?" Sonia asked. "Why were we brought back here?"

Rachel answered as she motioned for the four to sit down. "Today's the day Jared was activated."

The game ended a few minutes later with the score being 4-3. The newly activated slayer walked out of his school looking for his twin brother when a strange man in his mid 30's approached. The man had short blonde and brown hair. He stood at 6 feet 4 inches and had green eyes and light skin.

"Jared Gordon?" He asked.

"Yeah..." Jared answered with uncertainty.

"My name is Daniel Racine. I would like to talk to you about something." The scene started to fade around the teens. The voices disappeared, and everything went dark when Jared's face, which was smiling, turned into a look of fear and disbelief...

(Cue Theme)

The scene reformed into Jared punching a practice dummy with Daniel watching him. The two were in the woods early in the morning. It had been about a week since Jared was told of his fate and he had been training hard. The new Slayer hand sprung forward about ten feet toward a stake. On his last flip, he grabbed the stake and threw it at high speeds piercing the dummy's head.

Daniel nodded and said, "Your form is good, but you should try aiming for the heart. Sometimes, hitting the head wouldn't fully kill a vampire."

Jared was clearly annoyed. "Daniel, it's been a week and I haven't actually fought a vampire. What am I supposed to do?"

"As you are, you're not ready to fight a vampire. You need more training."

"Alright..."

The scene dissolved once more and reformed. Jared was sitting studying in a library when he felt a cold chill. Without a doubt he knew it was a vampire. He gathered his things and was about to walk out when he remembered Daniel's advice. He wasn't ready. But the way Jared felt about it made him want to prove himself. He quickly exited the library.

He found the vampire chasing a girl in a cemetery.

It was about to bite its victim when Jared said, "Hey, buddy, back off!" He clocked the vamp in the face and sent it flying. He helped the girl up and said, "Go, run!"

"Who're you?" The vampire asked.

"Oh, you don't know? I'm the Vampire Slayer."

"The Slayer? You must be new." The Vamp charged at Jared.

Jared blocked and incoming punch and kicked the vamp's chest. He ran forward and punched its face. Jared roundhouse kicked the vampire and low swept it to the ground. Jared withdrew his stake and stabbed its chest. However, he missed the heart and the vampire kicked him away. After receiving punches and kicks from the vampire, Jared back flipped away and jumped kicked the fiend into a tree. He hand sprung to his stake and threw it as hard as he could and dusted his first vampire.

Unknowingly, Jared was being watched by more vampires who chose not to attack, but tell their leader the information.

The scene reformed into the next day with Daniel thoroughly irritated with Jared. "You killed a vampire?"

"Yeah, besides, it was only one. No problem." Jared assured.

"That's not the point, Jared. You don't realize what you've done."

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean is that all the vampires in LA are tied together under one leader. You killed one of their own and now they want to kill you. That's why I wanted you to train more."

"Then what do I do?"

"We're gonna have to speed up your training. I didn't want to do this yet, but we're going to have to unlock your Supernatural ability."

"My ability?"

"Yes, every Slayer power is different. Supernatural powers are tied to your personality, your subconscious, your Power from Within levels, and emotions. The slayer before you could phase through solid objects."

"Wait, what's Power from Within?"

"I guess I should explain." Daniel answered motioning for Jared to take a seat.

"Power from Within, is one of the many mysterious energies that can be mastered. Other energies within this group include chakra, mana, and so on. Those select individuals who utilize Power from Within gain access to Supernatural potential..."

The scene dissolved and reformed into Jared running at Daniel with glowing red eyes. Daniel's soul gate appeared on his chest and the slayer forced his hand into it. The silvery ribbon structures flew in all directions as Jared pulled out a chunk of purple crystal. The substance burst into lights and revealed a sleek, silver stake.

"I did it." Jared commented as the stake dissolved into lights and re-entered Daniel.

"Good job, Jared. Let's take a break."

"Daniel, what is my power called?"

"Honestly, I've never seen anything like it before. It's completely new."

"You told me about Geo Nova. I don't understand the connection between the Slayer and it."

"Well, there are three very powerful and influential planets: Geo Nova, Eltar and Earth. These three all have the Council of Light established in it. As you know, that's where Light-Watchers come from. We're assigned charges to take care of, whether it's a person with Super Natural Powers, future Light-Watchers and in your case, the Slayer. It's a never ending war against evil. There's also a prophecy... it's that one Slayer will find the ancient spirits and vanquish a powerful darkness."

"Ancient Spirits?"

"Spirits of warriors who fought thousands of years ago."

The scene reformed itself. Jared was sitting in the lunch room of his school, clearly preoccupied. A new voice said, "Jared, where've you been lately?"

"Hey, Callum." Callum had brown hair and blue eyes. He had lightly tanned skin and was the same height as Jared. "Sorry, dude. I've been pretty busy lately."

"Ok, but you're still going to the dance tonight right?" Jared had completely forgot about Homecoming.

"Yeah, I'll be there."

"Don't forget. We have to pick up some chicks, dude!" With that, Callum left.

After school, Jared was jogging through the woods when he felt many different chills in the air.

He followed it and found a coven of vampires meeting up. He felt the biggest chill come from the vampire with the stereotypical look. Vladmir rallied up his forces.

"The Slayer has vanquished one of our own. He is a High School student and is newly activated. Tonight we will make him suffer then end his life!"

Jared let out a small gasp and immediately drew attention to himself. He sprinted away with five vampires chasing him. One jumped from tree to tree and tried to drop on him, but Jared grabbed the vampire's arm and through her into a ray of sunlight. He kept sprinting on. However, more and more vampires cornered him and he was eventually trapped.

Vladmir smirked as his minions held Jared down. "My, oh my. The Slayer. What an honor it is to meet you."

A vampire in the crowd called out, "Let's kill him!"

However, Vladmir stopped them. "No. We make him suffer. Let us tear his class mates apart then kill him."

The scene dissolved and reformed into Jared tied to a chair in a dark room. He was being held prisoner in the school's boiler room, right below the gym. The vampires wanted to Jared to hear the screams as death filled the gym. The Slayer tried to struggle free but it was no use. When the vampire on guard wasn't looking, Jared focused his strength and broke free. He snapped the Vampire's neck and dusted it. He immediately ran upstairs and found Daniel to explain the situation.

When Jared finished is explanation, vampires on motorcycles crashed through the doors and attacked people.

Daniel commanded, "Jared, our first priority is to get everyone out. Go now!"

Jared nodded and proceeded to throwing the vampires off of students. Jared found himself at a disadvantage with no stake. He spotted Callum standing in a corner.

"I have an idea." He sprinted at his best friend and focused his energy. When Callum met Jared's red eyes, his soul gate appeared. Jared pressed his hand into Callum and pulled out a mass of crystal. The crystal burst and revealed a ball that looked to be made of giant flower petals. It floated in Jared's palm. It then opened and revealed itself to be a giant flower shaped shield. Jared raised it in the air and threw it. Like a fast disc, it flew through the air and sliced up many vampires.

However, this new weapon wasn't enough. Jared led Callum out of the building which was now full of vampires. He figured that the majority of LA's cult vampires were there, so he used the opportunity. He sparked a flame and set the gym ablaze. However, Vladmir wasn't there because Jared felt his bloodthirsty aura.

The two found Daniel in a plaza kneeling while clutching his bleeding arm.

"Daniel, what happened?"

"Vladmir is powerful. Be careful."

"But I-"

"You can do it. I know you can." His soul gate appeared and Jared pulled out the silver stake.

Vladmir appeared from the shadows and laughed. "How pathetic. You really believe this Slayer can slay me? He's weak." The head vampire snapped his fingers and one last minion appeared and charged at Jared. The Slayer led the minion away from the plaza and into a dark alley. He ran up the wall, back flipped over the fiend and staked its heart.

Vladmir was floating above him. "Impressive. But what about this?!" A blood red stream appeared in his hand, and Vladmir sent it at Jared like a whip. The Slayer jumped away and saw Callum running toward him.

"Callum, no!"

"Jared, what's going on here?!"

The Slayer pulled out the sphere from Callum's soul and expanded it into its disc form. It acted as a shield as it blocked the bloody stream.

"Stay here." Jared said.

Jared focused his Power from Within into his feet and jumped up to Vladmir entering a high paced battle. However, it quickly became one sided as Jared couldn't keep up with the vampire. He threw the disc at Vladmir and forced him to the ground. He then burst forward and tried to stab the stake into Vladmir's heart, but was blocked.

"Hmm... it seems that the source of those weapons are those two humans. I wonder..."

Vladmir threw Jared into a dumpster and landed behind Callum. He picked the human up by his neck and bit into him. Callum let out a gigantic scream.

"Callum, no!" Jared yelled. A gunshot was heard and Vladmir screamed in pain. Callum was dropped on his front. Daniel appeared with a gun that fired silver bullets.

"Daniel!" Jared called out.

Jared's head reeled and he found himself staring at Daniel who was being held in a lock by Vladmir. "Jared, throw the silver stake at us. It'll go through both of us!"

Jared was hesitant. "But, you'll die too!"

"Vladmir is a powerful vampire! He needs to be slain!"

Jared closed his eyes and focused. "Ok..." He opened them and threw the silver stake as hard as he could.

"Now I strike!" Vladmir announced. The vampire fired a red ball of energy at the stake and destroyed it. As soon as it happened, Daniel screamed out in pain.

"What's happening?!" Jared asked.

"From what I could see..." Vladmir explained as he let Daniel fall to the ground, those items you use come from the human's soul. So, if the soul is destroyed..."

Daniel screamed in pain one last time and fell to the ground clearly dead.

"No... Noooo!" Jared yelled.

The scene dissolved and reassembled. Jared was on the ground unconscious and Vladmir was so injured, he fled.

The four teens woke up to Rachel staring at them. "And now you know..." She said.

"Jared..." Liam said.

"He had to do so much on his own." Sonia commented.

"After losing his best friend, no wonder he was distant to us. He didn't want us to get hurt..." Alicia said.

Noah nodded. "He thinks we're only friends because of these powers. We have to find him."

Rachel smiled and nodded. "Devon, can you give them some more healing?"

"Sure can do." Devon replied.

-Gordon House-

Later that night, Jared was in his bed room and felt the chilling sensation of Vladmir. He opened his eyes and opened his closet. He pulled out a trunk and unlocked it with Power from Within. Inside this trunk were slaying weapons. Stakes, holy water, crossbows, garlic, etc. He packed them all and formed a plan in his head.

-HQ-

Kayla picked up on Jared's signal. "I found him! He's close to Vladmir!"

Colton was surprised. "No way, he can't do it alone!"

Rachel turned to the four. "Go, now!"

-The Cemetery-

Jared stalked his way into a catacomb and found Vladmir rallying his troops like before. He took out garlic and used his powers to set it on fire. He threw them like grenades and they exploded, dusting many vampires. They saw him and charged. The Slayer turned tail and ran. Vladmir was very amused. As Jared ran up a flight of stairs, he snapped his fingers and sent a spark of fire at a rope. The rope snapped letting many water balloons filled with holy water dust more vampires. Jared made it out of the catacombs and bottlenecked the rest of the vampires through the use of his crossbow.

After the forces were wiped out, Vladmir walked forward, clapping slowly. "Very impressive. You have grown as a Slayer. However, there's still one vampire you must kill and it's not me." He snapped his fingers and a familiar face appeared.

Jared's eyes widened. "Callum?!"

"Hey, buddy. How's it going?"

Vladmir smirked. "Yes, Callum has been such a great servant to me."

"Callum... no... Why?"

"Don't ask me why, Jared. I feel so much better now than I had alive. I'm strong, fast and smart."

Jared morphed and took a stance. Vladmir fired a red ball of energy when an attack made of water, wind and lightning blocked the attack from reaching Jared.

"Jared!" The Slayer turned to see his team mates running toward him. They approached him and before he could protest, Noah said, "We know everything! Your beginnings, the dance, Callum, all of it!"

"The point is, is that you can't fight this guy alone!" Sonia said.

"We're friends!" Alicia said. "We stick together. Let us help you avenge Daniel!"

"Trust us!" Liam finished.

Jared thought it over and with a clear head, nodded. "If you want to... Let's take them down."

Suddenly, a female voice called out, "Gorgon Eye!" Red Laser beams struck the four.

"Guys!" Jared called out.

Medusa appeared and summoned a staff with a glass orb on top. It glowed, and many snakes appeared from the ground and tied up the four rangers.

"It was a trap..." Jared said.

"Yes it was, Slayer." Medusa said. "We're going to make you suffer before we kill you. And what better way to make someone like you suffer than to make your friends lose their hearts to make them Phantoms?"

The three, along with Jared's team mates, disappeared.

Jared de-morphed and dropped to his knees. "No... I lost them... I have to find them. Not gonna let them become evil."

TBC next chapter! Which should be up soon... Review, Favorite, Share! Thanks! Sorry for the delays! School is got crazy and I'm finally on break! I'll try to upload more throughout this week!


	8. Ep 8: The Sacrifice!

Music you might wanna open up from my profile: **(3) (5)**

* * *

Jared was up for hours in HQ tying away at the computer models. His eyes darted from screen to screen as he frantically tried to track his friends down.

"This is my fault." He thought to himself.

He replayed the trap he and his friends had fallen into over and over. Then, his mind casted itself to one year before. "What good is my power?"

He recalled the times when he used his strange ability.

Young Jared's eyes glowed red and Daniel's soul gate appeared. He remembered the moment he thrust his hand into the blue portal, his vision flashed.

He found himself in a black and white world. He saw young adult Daniel with a beautiful woman with raven black hair. He wrapped his arms around her and pecked her cheek. He rested his hands on the woman's bulging belly which housed a developing baby. Another vision flash and Jared saw the two taking a stroll in the park.

Daniel said the the woman, "She'll be coming soon."

The woman nodded. She said excitedly, "In a few days, we're gonna be parents!"

"So we agree? It'll be Emily?"

"Emily." The Woman said.

What happened next came to fast. A vampire attacked them and drained Daniel's wife of her blood.

"Vivian!" He shouted. "No!" He picked the vampire up and threw it at a tree. The sharp branch dusted it.

Jared felt sad... then the scene froze. A red and silver light appeared in front of him. The light became a silver stake. Jared grabbed it. His vision flashed back, and he pulled the stake out of Daniel's soul gate.

Jared's mind then wandered to when he pulled out Callum's shield.

When his vision flashed, he found himself in Callum's home. A young Callum was taking care of his sick mom.

"I'll protect you, mom. I'll take good care! I promise you!"

"I'm glad I have someone like you, Callum."

The scene froze, and the sphere appeared in front of Jared.

After, Jared's mind went to when he pulled the giant sword out of Iris.

In the black and white world, he saw Iris running away from these demon looking creatures. From the looks of her clothes, Jared knew she had been running for days, maybe even weeks. She was so young, yet she used a pistol like a master. When there was one demon left, her bullets ran out. She kept running until she saw a metal pipe in the ground. She pulled it out and beat the demon to death.

She screamed, "This is for hurting my daddy!"

The scene froze, and the buster sword appeared in front of Jared. He grabbed it.

Jared's mind then went to Noah. When he stuck his hand inside Noah's soul gate, the black and white world was a series of things.

A young Noah, maybe about 6 or 7 years of age, was sitting on the shoulders of a man. The man gleefully said, "See the fireworks, Noah?"

Noah looked on in awe.

In another flash, a slightly older Noah was learning to ride his first bike under the guidance of the same man.

_Flash_, a thirteen year old Noah is given a camera by this man. "Woah... thanks, dad!"

"With this camera, I hope you can record your world as you go on adventures. Just like your old man."

_Flash_, fourteen year old Noah watches as his dad leaves the house from a work call. A strange artifact was found outside the country and Mr. Ryder was needed.

"I promise, dad... I'll take those pictures. Come back as fast as you can..."

Two things appeared in front of Jared. A tricked out blue and silver camera, and a blue orb. Jared grabbed the blue orb. Flash, Jared pulled Super Speed right out of Noah...

Kayla and Rachel watched as Jared worked and worked.

"He's been at it all night." Rachel commented.

"Yeah, he's bent on finding the others."

"I just hope he can make it in time."

**-Cue Theme-**

Noah woke up in a containment tube. His friends were in separate tubes.

"Where are we?" He asked. The room they were in was strange. The area was about the size of the inside of a factory conveyor belt room. It was surprisingly multicolored. There were dark purples, greens, yellows and blues mixing together to form a demented looking mix of shades.

He saw Medusa, Callum and Vladmir standing in the middle of this room.

"And soon he will come?" Medusa asked.

"Oh, he will, but the time he finds us, the hearts of his friends will be gone." Vladmir said.

Callum continued. "And when their hearts are gone, their spirit powers will take full control and they will become powerful Phantoms."

**-HQ-**

"Jared, please don't beat yourself up. Rest for a bit." Iris suggested.

"No, I can't! I have to find my friends! I have to!"

"Friends?" Rachel asked. "I thought they weren't your friends?"

"I was..." Jared trailed off. "Scared... of losing them. But I know they trust me now. I have to find and save them no matter what."

The main screen flashed, and showed Vladmir's face. "Hello, Slayer."

"Vladimir!" Jared said. "Where're my friends?!"

"Right here!" The screen shifted and showed the four rangers trapped in the tubes.

"Guys!" Jared shouted.

Vladmir said, "As we speak, their hearts are being drained away. Soon, they will become Phantoms. But, I want to give you a fighting chance. I will send you the coordinates. Maybe you can save them!" With that, the screen went black.

The screen glowed green and the map appeared. A red dot glowed, showing the location.

"Got'em!"

"Wait, Jared." Colton said approaching them. "That was too easy. It has to be a trap. Take Devon with you. In a pinch, he can get you out."

"Fine. But don't worry."

Devon grabbed Jared's shoulders. "I just hope we can make it out alive."

Devon focused on the location and in a swirl of blue and white lights, the two were gone.

"Good luck..." Rachel said. Suddenly, a darker swirl of blue appeared and two figures stepped from it. Rachel, and her team, recognized them.

With her eyes widened, Rachel asked, "Why're you here?!"

**-The Unknown Location-**

Jared snuck into the building from above.

"Stay here, Devon. When I free the others, get them out."

"And what about you?"

"I'll be fine..."

"Do you have a plan?"

"Yep. Forgive me for this." Jared's eyes glowed red and he looked at Devon.

He pressed his hand into Devon's soul gate, and his vision flashed.

In this black and white world, he saw Devon in a vet. He was with a woman who appeared to be his mom. He was helping his mom tend to many animals.

"You're really helpful, honey." His mom complimented.

_Flash_ Jared saw Devon in a hospital, helping his dad tend to a patient.

"Son, you really know your stuff. You're a great doctor!"

"Thanks, Dad!"

_Flash_ Devon was walking across the street when a giant truck lost control. In a matter of seconds, Devon was crushed to death...

His deeds tending to both humans and animals caused him to be reborn as a Light-Watcher.

The scene froze and a white orb appeared in front of Jared. He took the orb into his palm.

His vision flashed, and Jared pulled out the white orb and let it sink into his chest as he pressed it there. He teleported to the ground.

When the flash of blue and white orbs faded, Jared stood tall with a stake.

"Let them go!" Jared commanded.

"How bold, Slayer. Striking first."

"I'll say it again. Let. Them. Go."

Medusa then said, "Or else what?"

Phoenix and Slade appeared from a cloud of black mist. "You're outmatched." Slade said.

Jared looked at Callum and said, "I'll take out each and every one of you."

Callum then said, "Not if I kill you first. You don't get it Jared. You of all people SHOULD understand... My mother... my death broke her heart! My funeral? She was in pieces. I knew I couldn't approach her the way I was because it'd pain her even more! This is your fault, Jared. ALL YOUR FAULT!" With that, Callum, and all the other villains, charged.

Jared ducked under Callum's punch and rolled to the side. Medusa came down with her staff and Jared back flipped away.

"Biomerge, Spirit Legend!"

**-Jared Morphing Sequence-**

Jared threw the stake, but Slade kicked it into the air, causing it to get stuck in the ceiling. Jared summoned his sword and fought back. He parried a strike from Phoenix, kicked Medusa away, rolled under Vladmir, blocked Callum, punched him, then kicked him away, then he jumped into the air and entered a fast paced exchange of fists with Slade. Slade eventually kicked Jared into a wall.

"Give it up, Jerry." Callum said. "Just let me kill you."

"Callum, I'm sorry... I am... But the past is gone... and I have to stop living in fear from it." Jared jumped into the air and grabbed the ceiling stuck stake. Using Power from Within, he flashed in front of Callum and staked his heart.

"I'm sorry, friend."

"I'm sorry too, Jared. Thanks for freeing me."

Jared dematerialized his helmet and locked eyes with his friend for the last time. Callum's eyes shined with gratitude as he faded away into dust.

Jared flashed his helmet back on and took a stance.

"You're next." He threatened.

His friends watched on as their leader fought his hardest.

"Don't give up, Jared!" Alicia encouraged.

"Keep fighting, Jare!" (No, I did not misspell Jared. That's a nickname :P) Noah yelled.

Jared kept getting beaten down. By Phoenix's fire, Medusa's snakes, Slades ruthless hits, and Vladmir's vampiric powers.

As Jared fought back, he thought to himself, "I can't live in the past anymore. I have to move on. I have to fight for my friends and the world!" As Jared was kicked into a wall, he started to glow.

"What's happening?" Liam asked.

Jared found himself in a familiar white space. It was the space where he joined with the spirit of fire. The cloaked figure with red trimmings was behind him.

"Spirit of Fire?" He asked.

The Spirit lifted its arm and pointed. Jared turned his head again and saw another cloaked figure. It had grey trimmings. It stepped forward and held out its own hand. When Jared took it into his own. He realized who it was.

Jared said, "The Spirit of Steel." And he was back in reality.

The Spirit of Steel was filling him with strength. Silver fluid flowed over his Spirit Sword and solidified. His sword was bigger and wider.

Medusa said, "He acquired another Spirit... We must get it." She charged forward, but Jared took one swing and sent her flying.

Phoenix and Slade ran at him, and Jared swung his left arm. Metallic needles sailed at the duo and struck them. The Slayer jumped into the air and sent down a wave of red energy, sending the two flying back.

Vladmir flew up to him. "You will fall, Slayer!"

"No... it's you who will fall." Jared lifted his sword and brought it down on Vladmir, sending the vampire to the ground at high speeds.

Jared landed, and swiftly freed his friends. However, something was wrong. They all fell to the ground unconscious.

"Devon!" Jared shouted.

The Light-Watcher teleported in and tried to heal them. "It's no good." He informed.

"What?!" Jared asked.

Vladmir laughed. As he started to fade into dust, he said, "Suffer, Slayer. For your friends will turn into Phantoms and serve King Cepheus! HAHAHA!" With that, the vampire was a dust pile.

Jared looked over at the three Phantoms, who were struggling to get up.

The Slayer demorphed. "Their hearts were absorbed... This makes me wonder..."

Devon knew what Jared was getting at. "Jared... I know what're you're trying to do."

Jared lifted his sword and used the Spirit of Steel to reshape it back to its original form.

"I need to Devon. They're my friends."

"Jared, NO!"

**(5)** Jared's eyes turned red. Silver ribbon like structures whirled around his sword. The red symbol appeared beneath his feet. He stuck the blade out, turned it in his hand, and struck his own heart. The sword glowed and sunk into his chest. Out of his soul gate came one golden sphere. It divided itself into four and sank into Noah, Alicia, Liam and Sonia. When this happened, four orbs came out of the containment tubes and re-entered their original hosts. The four woke up as they saw Jared fall.

"Jared!" They shouted. Noah got to him first and held the Slayer's head in his lap. "Jared, speak to me."

Alicia grabbed both his hands. "Jared, wake up."

However, he didn't. Jared burst into millions of red lights and faded.

"Jared!" Noah shouted.

"No!" Sonia yelled.

"Come back!" Liam shouted. **(5)**

Phoenix laughed. He, Slade and Medusa got up.

**(3)**"That fool is gone. And now, it's just the four of you."

"Jared... no..." Alicia said.

Noah stood up. "You Twilight freaks will pay dearly..."

"Ready?"

"Ready!"

"Biomerge, Spirit Legend!"

**-Four Way Morphing Sequence-**

Sonia and Liam fought Phoenix, Alicia fought Medusa and Noah fought Slade.

The battle raged on, neither side letting up.

Jared felt himself falling in an unknown space.

"I'm falling... into darkness..."

Sonia low swept Phoenux, but he jumped into the air. Liam sent green shield discs at him and knocked the Phantom out of the air. Sonia charged up her power. "Lightning Crash!" The bolt struck Phoenix and he held his ground with crimson fire.

"Earth Breaker!" Liam sent a boulder at the Phantom sending him into a wall.

Alicia and Medusa exchanged punches and kicks. The two were evenly matched. Alicia kicked the Phantom into the air.

"Hurricane Wave!" The wind blast knocked the Phantom into the ceiling.

"Spirit Bow!" Alicia fired a round of arrows above her striking Medusa repeatedly.

Noah used his super speed to send rapid punches at Slade, who was barely blocking them all. The Blue Ranger then zipped behind Slade and held out his hands. "River Rush!" The burst of water sent Slade straight into Medusa and Phoenix.

The four rangers lined up with their X-Swords and X-Defenders and charged them with Power from Within.

"Spirit Slash and Blast!" The attacks nailed the Phantoms. **(3)**

Slade teleported away. Medusa and Phoenix stood up.

Phoenix said, "It's far from over." He snapped his fingers and said, "Now, these Phantoms will kill you!"

The two teleported away as well. New Phantoms of all shapes and sizes flooded the room.

"Stand strong, guys." Noah said. "Just like Jared."

The four proceeded to fending off numerous attacks from all directions.

Alicia was knocked into a strange looking machine. A giant Phantom that looked like a ghoul was going to smash her, but a red, bipedal, armored lion looking Phantom slashed the ghoul into nothing with blazing claws. The Phantom turned to her with eyes that looked human.

Alicia gasped. "Jared?"

The Phantom roared, turned and went on taking out numerous Phantoms. When they were gone, it was just the rangers, the Phantom Jared and Devon.

"Jared, is that you, buddy?" Noah asked.

"Can we bring him back?" Liam asked.

"I don't know." Devon replied.

Suddenly, about a hundred Shadowlites appeared.

Sonia noticed something. "Guys, Jared's hurt. We need to protect him."

Alicia nodded. "Jared... I'll protect you this time..."

Noah said, "We all will. Devon... get to high ground."

"Ok..." Devon teleported away.

At that moment when the all the Shadowlites rushed in at them. The five rangers made contact.

"Jared!" Alicia shouted as she wrapped her arms around the Lion Phantom. They glowed as the Shadowlites piled on them. Then, in a burst of light, the Shadowlites were sent flying away. The flash caused everyone to demorph. The Lion Phantom was no more. In its place, was Jared in his human form. His own arms wrapped around Alicia.

"Alicia... thank you..."

"Jared..." Alicia said smiling. They let go of each other.

"Thanks, guys. You really are great friends."

Liam said, "Don't mention it. It's what friends do."

"I don't wanna ruin this moment..." Sonia said, "But we still have a job to do."

"Alright." Jared said.

"Biomerge, Spirit Legend!"

**-Morphing Sequence-**

"Spirit of Fire: Red Legend Ranger!"

"Spirit of Water: Blue Legend Ranger!"

"Spirit of Wind: Pink Legend Ranger!"

"Spirit of Earth: Green Legend Ranger!"

"Spirit of Lightning: Yellow Legend Ranger!"

"Ancient Spirits Unite! Power Rangers: Next Legend!"

"Let's take them down in one strike." Jared said. He raised his right arm and summoned the Legend Burst Cannon. He set the mode to "Rainstorm."

"You guys ready?"

"Ready!"

"Legend Storm, Fire!"

They shot a golden ball straight up, and it burst into thousands of mini energy balls striking all the Shadowlites.

However, it wasn't over. Vladmir's dust pile glowed with black mist and it grew. The giant vampire no longer resembled a human. He was now a complete monster.

"Legend King Megazord, Rise Up!"

"Wolf Cannons, fire!" LK shot numerous beams of energy down at Vladmir. However, it didn't make him go down. Vladmir spread monstrous wings and charged the Zord. LK took flight and fired more. The rounds missed the vampire and the monster struck the zord's chest.

"Hang in there, guys!" Jared said.

"Legend King Sword!" LK summoned its sword and struck Vladmir in the chest. It then flew around and kicked the vamp to the ground.

"Take this!" LK drove its sword into Vladmir's heart and held its wolf cannons point blank.

"Legend Blast Finish!" In a big flash, Vladmir was gone...

Phoenix and Medusa watched from the distance.

"Tsk... It's not over." Medusa said, leaving.

"Far from it..." Phoenix said disappearing as well...

**-HQ-**

The rangers teleported to HQ and walked down the halls.

"Great job, Jared! Unlocking a spirit."

Jared shook his head. "I wouldn't have gotten it if it weren't for you guys."

"Let's tell Rachel all about it." Sonia said.

As the six walked into the man room, they were shocked.

Iris, Kayla, Rachel, Colton and Luke were tied up... A man, a little older than them stared at the five. He had brown hair and green eyes that matched Rachel's. He wore a black best over a dark blue long sleeve shirt. He also wore black pants with black boots. Over it all, he wore a white robe. On the back of the robe was a number 2.

"So, the humans with the ancient spirits arrive. Such a waste."

Rachel said, "Brother, leave them out of it. You were here for us, so let's leave."

Another man, who was Jared's age said, "Ryan, let me test out their strength."

"Calm down, Ian." Ian had black hair and was Noah's height. He had tanner skin and wore the same uniform as Ryan, minus the cloak.

"Rachel is right. We have what we came for, so we leave."

"Rachel!" The others shouted.

Jared quickly morphed. "Oh, no you don't!" He charged forward with dual swords.

However, Ian stepped forward and summoned his own sword, which was rather big, and blocked Jared.

"Not on my watch, pal." Ian said.

"Stand down, Ian." Ryan ordered. The man waved his hand, and an invisible force knocked Jared into his friends.

"Man..." Ian commented. "He was sent flying by your wave? That's your weakest attack! Whatever..."

A portal appeared, and they were all gone.

"Where'd they go? Who was that?" Liam asked.

"I believe it is time for me to explain..." Came a voice.

The rangers turned to see a black cat. "My name is Raven. I shall explain everything."

"That cat... just talked..." Sonia said.

"Yeah, he did. You should get used to it." Came another voice. It was familiar, and its owner shocked the rangers thoroughly.

Alicia said, "Dr. Wells?!"

* * *

A/N: And there's that chapter! Next Chapter starts the "Infiltration Arc" Why is their Mythology Teacher there! What does Raven the cat know? Why has Rachel's brother collected them? Find out next time!


	9. Ep 9: Into Geo Nova!

A/N: 4/18/13: I goofed up everyone! I accidentally skipped a chapter! Sorry about the confusion!

* * *

Devon said, "Simple: Dr. Andrew Wells was my, Rachel's, Luke's, Colton's, Iris's and Kayla's mentor."

"Mentor?" Alicia asked. "You trained them?"

Dr. Wells said, "I wouldn't say train. I guided them to be a better team is all."

Raven the cat said, "I believe you want us to explain ourselves."

Liam nodded. "Yeah, that'd be great."

Everyone took a seat and Raven started.

"You see, Rachel's team was assigned to find the spirit crystals and return them to Geo Nova. The Council of Light knew the Dark Void would attack soon, so warriors were needed. However, the warriors were meant to be from Geo Nova or Eltar. The fact that all five of them have bonded with humans is terrible. This is because humans were not trained for this. This mistake is considered to be a felony. So, her brother and his 2nd in command came to collect Rachel's group as they were sentenced to death."

"The Death Penalty?!" Jared asked. "We can't let that happen!"

Devon asked, "Then why am I still here?"

Raven answered, "Because you are a Light Watcher and must keep the spirit hosts healed when needed."

Sonia asked, "When does the execution take place?"

Raven answered, "14 days..."

"Perfect." Sonia said. "That's right after November Break starts. We can plan something..."

Noah said, "We can go to Geo Nova and stop the execution!"

Dr. Wells shook his head. "It's not that easy. Waltzing into Geo Nova at your level would mean suicide."

Liam then spoke up. "Then train us!"

Alicia agreed. "Please, we need to save our friends."

"Fine... Andrew will train your combat skills. I will focus on your Power From Within. I warn you, it's going to be tough training. But it will pay off. I've seen your abilities in action. I'm going to help you expand on it..."

-Geo Nova, Council of Light HQ-

Rachel sat in a jail cell with her team.

Colton said, "So... this is it?"

"Guess so..." Kayla replied.

Iris shook her head. "We can't lose hope. Our friends will help us."

Luke said, "Iris, I'm an optimist, but Jared and the others wouldn't be able to fight the entire Geo Novian force at their levels."

Rachel kept staring forward, ignoring her team mates.

She said to herself, "Brother... why?" She closed her eyes and remembered.

A young Rachel was holding a wooden sword, hitting a practice dummy.

Ryan watched on intently. He walked up to his sister and said, "Rachel, your form is off."

Rachel shook her head and stared to cry. "I'll never be good as you!"

"Now, now. It just takes time. You're young. You'll get better."

Rachel opened her eyes and sighed...

-Cue Theme-

-Earth HQ, 10 Days Later...-

The rangers had gone through vigorous training and have improved.

Jared said, "Please, Raven. We have to get to Geo Nova!"

Raven looked at Dr. Wells and he nodded.

The cat said, "I will allow it. We have done all we could for you. The only thing now is to lead you there and see how you do. Dr. Wells will remain here, and I will accompany you."

Dr. Wells opened the book of destiny and cast a spell.

A purple portal opened and the rangers, led by Raven, stepped through.

-A Dark Space-

Raven looked up at the Rangers and Devon who were scanning the empty space they were in. It was just swirling purple energy.

"I want everyone to stay with me. You lose your way, you're lost forever." With that, the cat led the rangers down a seemingly endless path when suddenly, the space was replaced with an Earth-like scenery. The only difference was was that the rangers were looking at the ground from approximately 10,000 feet in the air... they were falling.

"Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god! We're gonna die!" Noah shouted.

Sonia said, "Noah, calm down!"

Jared nodded. "She's right! Morph!"

"Biomerge, Spirit Legend!"

In a flash of lights the rangers were still free falling. Alicia focused her energy and used a swirl of wind to catch them all.

"Nice save, Alicia!" Liam complimented as they reached the ground and demorphed.

"Thanks."

Raven then said, "Rangers, welcome to Geo Nova."

The planet looked a lot like Earth, but the cities in the distance looked futuristic.

Devon said, "That's the capitol of the planet, 'Olympia.' The Council of Light is stationed there."

"Really?" Liam asked. "On Earth, its hidden in the sky."

"Yeah, but here, magic is widely accepted."

"Lead the way, Raven." Jared beckoned.

The city street life was rather busy. The group blended in nicely. However, things went south when they had approached the gate. The gate sealed off a gigantic wall that went around the Council of Light establishment, which was a massive compound.

"So, do we bust our way in?" Noah asked.

Raven was suspicious. "Strange... They wouldn't have let us get this close to the gate..."

Suddenly, the ground began to shake and the Geo Novian civilians fled from the area. Five stone giants who each stood at ten feet rose from the ground. They wielded shields and swords and looked at the Rangers like they were prey in the wild.

"Looks like they wanna fight." Noah said cracking his knuckles.

"Then let's show them what we're made of." Liam said.

"Ready?" Jared asked.

"Ready!"

"Biomerge, Spirit Legend!"

-Five Way Split Morphing Sequence-

"Let's take them down!" Jared said.

-Inside the Council of Light HQ-

An old man wearing a black samurai robe observed the fight in his mind as he meditated.

"Lord Tenzin." Came Ryan's voice.

Tenzin opened his eyes and said, "So you sense them as well."

"Yes, I fear they are here for Rachel and her team. What shall we do?"

"Assemble the other division leaders... We will hold a meeting."

With all the leaders present, Lord Tenzin started the meeting.

The division leaders stated their names...

"Division 1: Tamers. Aria Nepherti."

"Division 2: Knights. Ryan Shelor."

"Division 3: Light Watchers. Jed Linder."

"Division 4: Spell Casters. Monica Elliot."

"Division 5: Hackers. Kingsley Homestead."

"Division 6: Shooters. Hector Yorkland."

"Division 7: Espionage. Miley Hunter."

"Division 8: Healers. Vivian Granger."

"Division 9: Beserkers. Dominic Alexander."

"Division 10: Combatants. Ivan Prince."

Tenzin nodded. "Now that we are all here, we must discuss the matter at hand..."

-Outside with the Rangers-

Jared backflipped away from the golem he was fighting.

"Spirit of Steel!" A silver ribbon like stream wrapped around his right arm and formed an arm blade. The Slayer jumped into the air and sliced down the middle, destroying it.

Noah super sped around his golem. It desperately tried to keep up, but it was no match. It raised its sword and swung forward.

"Sorry, but you won't be able to get me!" He lifted his hands, made fists, then flicked his fingers forward. The molecules in the golem stopped, causing the entire being to paralyze.

"Now for my new attack!" Noah jumped into the air and landed on top of the Golem's head. "Aqua Pulse!" A swirling sphere of water formed in between his hands and he smashed it down on the Golem's head. The sphere exploded and the Golem disintegrated.

Alicia fired three arrows into the Golem, sending it backwards.

"Hurricane Wave!" The gust of wind blew the Golem into the ground and made it drop its sword. Alicia then focused her energy into the sword. The weapon then glowed with a thin pink aura and floated. Alicia waved her hand, and the giant sword flew into the Golem, destroying it.

Liam rolled through the opening between the Golem's legs and jumped up. He brought his axe down on its back. "Take this! Geo Force!" A green burst of energy erupted from Liam's right hand and blasted the Golem to bits.

Sonia electrified her target with large sums of electricity. The stone giant kept on coming. It swung low, and Sonia jumped over it. She focused her powers and formed an electrical sphere. "Zap Spark!" She launched the ball at the golem. The sphere dispersed into electrical currents and paralyzed the giant. Sonia then materialized her daggers and sliced the Golem to pieces.

When the rangers were finished, they met back up and demorphed.

Raven was impressed. "An excellent use of your powers, Rangers."

-Inside HQ-

Aria said, "They are strong." She looked at Tenzin and said, "But, why do they come?"

Ivan answered, "They want to rescue Rachel Shelor and her team."

Jed asked, "But why? What will they gain? Rachel's team lost us the five spirits to humans and lost their powers."

Dominic said, "They look strong. I want to challenge them."

Tenzin spoke up. "We will stay on the defensive for now. When the meeting disperses, take your posts in the compound and wait for them to come to you."

"Yes, Lord Tenzin." The Division leaders said together.

"You are dismissed."

When the leaders filed out of the room, Tenzin closed his eyes and studied the faces of the rangers. "Let's see how they use the spirits..."


	10. Ep 10: Our True Strength!

A/N: 4/18/13 - I goofed everyone! This chapter had a preceding chapter that I accidentally skipped. SORRY!

* * *

"Attack!" Ordered a voice. Many warriors of the Knight Class charged forward. Noah and Liam easily smacked all of them away.

"So much for sneaking in!" Noah commented kicking a knight in the head.

"Keep going!" Liam urged raising a barrier to block a sword.

A line of Shooter Class people raised their firearms and fired. Liam countered with a strong barrier.

Sonia jumped into the air and kicked a Knight through a wall. "At this rate, we'll never get to Rachel and the others!"

Jared punched a Tamer away from him and said, "You're right! Split up! Liam, go with Sonia. Noah go with Alicia! I'll go with Devon and Raven and we'll stay in touch!"

"Right!"

With that, the rangers divided, each group running in separate directions.

Noah and Alicia jumped from wall to wall and eventually got to a look out tower.

"Well, well, well..." Came a voice. "Look what we have here..."

The two turned to see Dominic Alexander staring at them. He was lean built and had tan skin, dark hair and green eyes. He wore the standard uniform with a captain's robe on top. "You two look like a challenge..."

Liam and Sonia ran down a walk way when they detected an incoming attack. Sonia dispersed the ball of energy with a blast of sound. A male voice said, "Nice reflexes. I want to know more about you."

Kingsley Homestead landed in front of them. His skin was light. His hair was dark brown and his eyes were neon blue. "I am Kingsley Homestead, head of the Hacker and Intelligence Division. I'm looking forward to studying you."

Jared stared down Ivan Prince while materializing his sword.

"My, my..." Ivan began with a calm tone. "-someone really wants to fight."

"Tell me. Where is Rachel?"

"You'll have to defeat me first..."

Noah and Alicia took a fighting stance. Dominic focused his Power from Within and the boost made his muscle mass grow slightly. He charged forward at amazing speed. Noah grabbed Alicia and jumped away.

"Nice dodge." Dominic said as he charged once more.

"Legend Kwan Dao!"

"Legend Bow!"

Pink arrows soared through the air, but all missed Dominic. The Beserker lifted his fist and brought it down, but Noah blocked the attack with his weapon.

"You know what class I'm in?" Dominic asked.

"What?"

"I'm in the Beserker Class. We fight hand to hand. Unlike the other hand to hand class, we increase body strength with Power from Within giving us a wild amount of power and stamina, hence the name Beserker. You two are in for a treat."

Noah grinned under his helmet. "Thanks for sharing." He answered sarcastically. Noah broke away, jumped into the air and focused. "River Rush!"

"Hurricane Wave!"

The two attacks fused together and hit Dominic head on.

Sonia ducked away from another energy blast. Liam formed a barrier and protected himself as well as Sonia. Kingsley kept firing blasts from his hands.

"Now!" Liam said. Sonia sent sound vibrations through the ground and knocked their target off balance. Liam then formed a disc of green energy and launched it vertically. Kingsley side stepped, and the attack grazed his arm.

The Captain stared at the graze and smiled. "What interesting abilities. I have never seen them before. I'm curious on how they work." With a disturbed and psychotic smile, Kingsley looked at the two rangers. "Maybe, I should study you more closely."

The two were shocked. "What?" Liam asked.

"Yes, you will be my test subjects. I absolutely must understand how you both function."

Sonia's blood boiled. "Not happening!"

"Oh, come now. I promise it won't be bad. I'll give you my special treatment. Testing will be shortened to eight times a day, and I will provide pills to relieve half the pain. Spiritual surgery, where I dissect your soul, will be shortened to 4 hours every two days instead of 8. How does that sound?"

Liam shook his head. "No way, you psycho!"

"Earth Breaker!"

"Lightning Crash!"

The electrified boulder hit Kingsley and exploded.

Jared kept slicing away, but Ivan was too agile for him. "Come on, Red Ranger. I thought you were stronger than this!"

Jared sent a kick, but missed. He then sliced down and missed once more.

"Of course, you'll never hit me. Not a single enemy of mine has managed to touch me in many years. You are no different. You are weak."

Alicia asked, "Did we get him?"

"Not sure." Noah replied.

"Hardly!" Dominic said. The Captain jumped high into the air and started to glow. His muscle mass increased even more. He was as big as the hulk and came down at a faster speed. Noah tried to freeze him, but he couldn't get a proper hold on Dominic's molecules. Instead, he grabbed Alicia, and super sped around Dominic and into the air.

"Spirit Slash!" Noah sent a blue wave of energy from his X-Sword and nailed Dominic. However, in a flash, Dominic was behind the two and slammed them into the ground.

He landed. "Oh, come on! That can't be all! And you really thought you'd save your friends?"

Kingsley was far from damaged. He opened his mouth and let loose these clear specters with sharp teeth. They charged at the Rangers. Liam raised a barrier, but they opened their mouths and devoured it. Sonia shot beams of sound at them, but the specters ate those too.

"Those ghost things eat Power from Within!" Liam informed back flipping from a foaming mouth.

Kingsley complimented, "Very observant."

The ghosts went right through Sonia and Liam. The pain was immense and the two screamed out. They fell to the ground, drained of strength.

Jared could not get a hold of Ivan. "Soul Fire, Ignite!" The burst of flames were sailing toward Ivan's center and Jared had thought he was on target. However, Ivan arced his body backwards and bended into a circle. The blast went through the opening.

"Nice try!" Ivan taunted. "Now it's my turn." With blinding speed, Ivan appeared in front of Jared and sent a flurry of rapid punches, eventually nailing the Red Ranger over and over. Jared was sent flying back into a wall.

Ivan laughed. "Is that all?"

Each captain taunted the rangers.

"You'll never win at this rate!" Dominic said.

"It is a waste for the spirits to be in your hands. I will study you extensively... and forget about special treatment!" Kingsley said.

Ivan kept laughing. "You won't save anyone with that power! You're pathetic!"

The Rangers all thought back to their 10 day training...

**(Flashback)**

Dr. Wells had easily walked through all five rangers with hand to hand combat.

"It's not enough. You must adapt!"

Much later, Raven had managed to avoid all special attacks. The five rangers were exhausted at that point.

With a disappointed look, Raven said, "You can't be done! What's wrong, you five?! Is that all your determination and heart is worth?!"

The Rangers got up. Noah said, "We're far from done."

On the last day, Dr. Wells was to fight the five all at once to assess their physical and metaphysical powers.

Noah jumped into the air and came down with a kick. Dr. Wells jumped backwards.

"River Rush!" The burst of water was well controlled and splashed in front of Dr. Wells, blinding his line of vision. The water then started to move in a circle around Dr. Wells, preventing him from escaping. A giant green prism rose out of the ground next to the water wall. Jared fired a few burst of flames at Dr. Wells, but he used his own energy to disperse the flames. Alicia raised her hands. "Hurricane Wave!" The gale sent Jared and Sonia flying at Dr. Wells. The two assaulted their teacher with fast paced punches and kicks.

Dr. Wells was starting to have trouble blocking all the attacks. The water wall was replaced by a giant green box and Noah joined the battle. The three rangers put everything into their attacks. A punch from Noah, a high kick from Sonia, Dr. Wells back flips away, but Jared comes down with a powerful kick. Meanwhile, Alicia was stirring wind. Jared dashed and was attacking from above. Dr. Wells moved his arms inward to block, but Noah super sped below, somersaulted, and blocked his teacher's arms from closing with his legs. Jared flipped over Dr. Wells and held onto his back. Sonia fired electricity all around her. Noah and Jared jumped away as a giant storm cloud appeared above them all. Noah froze Dr. Wells's leg molecules so he couldn't move.

Jared said, "Sonia, now!"

Sonia summoned a lot of lightning from the storm cloud and sent it at Dr. Wells, Jared and Noah jumped away at the last second, thoroughly defeating him.

After the battle he and Raven were impressed.

"You planned on making the storm cloud. You used Noah's water and Jared's fire to heat the atmosphere while Alicia stirred Sonia's electricity with her wind. Very nice team work." Raven said. "With that, you are ready to take on any enemy. All you need to do is work together."

**(End Flashback)**

Noah and Alicia got up. "Don't you ever..."

Liam and Sonia found the strength to stand. "... tell us..."

Jared said, "...that we're not enough!"

All five said simultaneously, "We're stronger than you know!"

**-Noah and Alicia-**

Noah super sped forward and sent a barrage of punches at Dominic. He was amazed at how fast Noah was going and he couldn't keep up. He tried back tracking, but Noah always flashed in front of him. Alicia was standing back, using her wind to give Noah a bigger speed boost. Dominic jumped high into the air, but Alicia was expecting that.

"Spiral Stream!" Alicia sent a more powerful gale of spiraling wind into Dominic and blasted him into a wall. The stream kept on going and going. Dominic could not beat the pressure exerted on him.

"Aqua Pulse!" Noah lifted his hands and expanded the sphere of water to the size of a small car. He jumped into the stream and sailed toward Dominic. He slammed his attack into the Captain and the water sphere burst, sending Dominic through the wall and out of consciousness.

**-Liam and Sonia-**

The ghosts sailed at the two once more, but Liam sliced them both with his axe. Kingsley sent a golden ghost at them, which was significantly bigger.

"Try this!" He taunted.

"Zap Spark!" Sonia's attack soared at the ghost, but it was devoured. However, the attack exploded and shocked the ghost from the inside out. Liam sprinted forward and sliced the ghost up. When the smoke cleared, Sonia jumped through the air and at Kingsley, daggers drawn.

The Captain sent energy blasts at her, but Liam blocked them all. He then created green stepping stones in the air for Sonia to run across.

"Quit moving, test subjects!"

"We aren't your subjects!" The two said together.

Liam formed a narrow, but tall prism around Kingsley and left the top open. Sonia jumped off a stepping stone and through the opening while charging her body with electricity.

"Lightning Crash Version 2!" Sonia crashed into Kingsley with an armor of electricity, knocking the Captain out.

**-Jared-**

Jared low swept, but Ivan jumped over him. Jared sent metallic needles up at him, but Ivan maneuvered around them all and came down at Jared with a kick. Jared backflipped away and set a red ball into the ground, leaving a small red circle. Ivan landed where Jared was and stepped on the circle, causing it to explode. He quickly jumped into the air to avoid the fire, but the metallic needles were floating in his airspace and stuck into him. Ivan screamed in pain as the fire enveloped him. The Captain fell to the ground, not burnt to death due to his Power from Within protecting him. But, the pain knocked him out.

Jared saw a flash from the corner of his eye, and Miley Hunter zipped at Jared with a jagged dagger. Miley's short black hair wavered in the wind. Her light skin was beautiful and her golden eyes were that of a predator. Raven jumped forward and glowed.

A tan hand grabbed Miley's wrist. Raven turned into an adult woman. She had dark hair and very tan skin. Her eyes were golden rod. She wore ninja outfit.

"You've grown, Miley." Raven said.

"Lady Raven?" Miley asked. "Is that you?"

"Yes."

The Captain's mind flashed back to painful memories... "You left. You left me alone, Lady Raven. You left your only student!" Miley began a very violent attack.

Raven said, "Jared, Devon. Get out of here! I'll handle this one!"

"Are you sure?" Devon asked.

"Yes, now go!"

As Jared and Devon ran, Jared asked, "Can you get a fix on Rachel?"

"I'm working on it but we're not close enough! The area interferes with my ability to sense others."

**-With Raven-**

Raven and Miley could only be seen as blurs as they went head to head. Miley was so full of rage.

"You left! You hid for all these years!"

**(Flashback Freeze Frame)**

A young Miley is smiling up at Raven.

"Stick with me and you'll be just fine." Raven said.

"Thank you, Lady Raven!"

**(End Flashback)**

Riley materialized long claws over her hands and swung away. Raven did all she could to defend herself.

Jared and Devon burst through the doors of the prison and found that all the cells were empty. Jared sensed an attack coming at him, so he used his sword to deflect it.

The warrior called Ian was standing at the end of the hall. He lifted his right arm. "I've been waiting for you..." In a glow of light red, a long sword appeared in his hand. He swung it forward, and the blade split into equal parts, all connected by millions of thread. The blade went at Jared like a whip. Devon teleported away, and Jared side stepped.

"If that's how you want to play it..." Jared charged forward and engaged Ian in battle.

The two clashed swords and were inches apart.

"I'm sorry to say, but Rachel and the others are about to be executed."

"What?!" Jared asked.

**(Flashback)**

Ryan opened the prison cell. "Get up. It's time."

"What?" Colton asked.

Ian asked worriedly, "Ryan, they still have a few days left, right?"

"Wrong. The wielders of the spirits are here to save them. We must deal with the situation. Grab them, Ian."

Ian looked at Rachel and showed genuine sadness. It was present in his voice when he said, "I'm sorry, Rachel."

**(End Flashback.)**

"Well..." Jared began. "I'm gonna save them!"

"You're gonna have to go through me!" Ian pushed Jared away and sent an invisible wave of energy at him. Jared was hit full on and sent into a wall. Wave after wave sailed at Jared.

"You can't even protect yourself from a Force Wave: the most simple attack!"

Jared wasn't about to give up. "I'm not done..." Jared started to heat up and flames burst from his body.

**-With the others-**

Noah, Liam, Alicia and Sonia had managed to meet up. However, as Jared fought Ian, the four were cornered by many warriors, all led by Vivian Granger. Her black hair was wrapped in a ponytail and her olive skin was beautiful. Her dark eyes were focused and calm. "I must ask you to surrender. You are outmatched."

Noah let out a grunt of amusement. "Not a chance."

"We're saving the others!" Sonia said.

Suddenly, a pressure was felt in the air.

"Feel that?" Liam asked.

Alicia explained to the warriors, "That's Jared. And like him, we'll be strong too!"

The four felt more energy surge through them. Waving water erupted from Noah and floated around him in an aura. Pink wind swirled around Alicia, a green light emanated from Liam, and electric currents sailed around Sonia's atmosphere.

At the same time, the five elemental auras started to condense. They formed vest plates that covered the upper body and bracelets that went from the wrist to before the elbow. All the new garments were of the respective ranger color, but a bit darker.

"What is this?" Vivian asked.

"What does it mean?" Ian inquired.

"This is our true strength!" The rangers said.

**-Jared-**

In a flash, Jared appeared in front of Ian and kicked him straight down the long hall and into a wall.

"True Soul Fire, Ignite!" A bigger and more powerful form of his first attack roared from his finger tips and struck Ian full on. When the flames dispersed, Ian fell to the ground. He was unrecognizable thanks to his Power from Within, but he was losing consciousness.

**-The others-**

"True River Rush!"

"True Hurricane Wave!"

"True Earth Breaker!"

"True Lightning Crash!"

The four improved attacks took out the whole crowd of attackers in one shot. Vivian, clearly shocked and weakened, fell to the ground.

"Let's go meet up with Jared!" Noah said.

**-Raven-**

Raven felt the pulse hit her. She knew the Rangers had gained more power.

"Very impressive." She commented.

Miley was kneeling from exhaustion. "What's happening? This power... it couldn't be coming from the humans?"

"You better believe it, Miley. Please listen. I never intended on leaving you. When I took you in, I saw you as my daughter. It felt as if the daughter I had lost all those years ago returned to me. But I can tell you are strong now. My training has let you blossom. But these five humans. They were chosen by those spirits. Rachel is not responsible for the loss of containment. And it is evident that they were chosen by the power you are feeling in the air right now."

**-On top of the Prison-**

Ryan stood firmly as Rachel and her team stood behind him, all tied up. Many warriors stood on guard.

Off on the other side of the ground, a giant red circle appeared. That circle then exploded, an immense flame flying high into the air. The circle was now a hole, and Jared jumped up through it.

"This power..." Rachel commented.

"Let them go!" Jared yelled.

"Not a chance." Ryan shot back.

"She's your sister! Why would you do this?!"

"As a captain of a Division, I must not let bias cloud my vision."

"Then I'll open your eyes and make you see. After, Rachel and the others are coming with me."

"Just try it."

The two charged forward and clashed swords, both giving everything they got.

The warriors tried to help Ryan, but a wave of wind blew them away. The other four rangers arrived ready to fight.

Within moments, a gigantic brawl raged on the roof of the prison building. All the while, Devon was freeing his team members from their restraints.

Ryan easily fended off Jared. The Slayer kept fighting though. Eventually, Ryan jumped into the air and focused his energy.

"Spiraling Petal Dance." Millions of pink flower petals erupted from his left hand and flew at Jared. The Red Ranger fired bursts of flames, but the petals extinguished them. The tsunami of flower petals buried Jared. When they all disappeared, Jared was lying on the ground, de-morphed. Ryan landed and said, "That is the difference between you and me. You are weak and not fit to wield the fire spirit. I will destroy you..." He waved his hands, and the flower petals attacked the other rangers and sent them toward Jared, de-morphing them in the process.

"... and your friends. I will then take the stolen spirits back."

"Dream on." Jared fired back as he slowly rose up.

"These spirits chose us." Noah said.

Alicia nodded. "We draw strength from each other."

Liam continued, "And we'll never give them up."

Sonia finished. "...Because they are us, and we are them!"

Jared said, "You guys ready?"

"Ready!"

"Biomerge, Spirit Legend!"

**-Special Morphing Sequence-**

Jared jumps into the air as a swirl of red light follows him. His surroundings are that of a stone plateau. He does a front flip in an arc as the red light forms his ranger suit. His landing causes fire to burst in all directions. His helmet swirls on from the lights as the sun peaks behind him.

Noah jumps into the air as a swirl of blue light follows him. His surroundings are the same. He does a front flip in an arc as the blue light forms his ranger suit. He lands, causing water to flood below him and every direction. His helmet swirls on from the lights as the a tsunami behind him swirls up into a giant iceberg.

Alicia jumps into the air as a swirl of pink light follows her. The surroundings are the same and she does a front flip, the pink lights forming her suit. She lands, causing wind to whip up everywhere. Her helmet flashes on as tornadoes roam around her.

Liam jumps into the air as a swirl of green light follows him. The surroundings are the same and he does a front flip, the green lights forming his suit. He lands, causing a crater to form under him. His helmet flashes on as a mountain rises out of the ground behind him.

Sonia jumps into the air as a swirl of yellow light follows her. The surroundings are the same and she does a front flip. The yellow lights form her suit, she lands, causing a roar of thunder to echo. Her helmet flashes on as a lightning storm rages behind her.

**-End morphing Sequence-**

"Spirit of Fire! Red Legend Ranger!"

"Spirit of Water! Blue Legend Ranger!"

"Spirit of Wind! Pink Legend Ranger!"

"Spirit of Earth! Green Legend Ranger!"

"Spirit of Lightning! Yellow Legend Ranger!"

"Ancient Spirits Unite! Power Rangers: Next Legend!"

"True Strength, awaken!" The rangers summon their vests and make quick work of Ryan's forces.

"Now for you!" Jared threatened. He charged first and Ryan prepared to defend. However, Jared jumped into the air and Noah was on the ground where Jared was.

"True Aqua Pulse!" A more concentrated sphere of water shot toward Ryan. He raised his hands to block it, but Jared sent down a burst of flames, causing vapor to fill the area.

"They tricked me!" Ryan thought to himself. He jumped out the vapor clouds and into the air. Big mistake... A tornado wrapped in lightning soared out of the sky and smashed him into the ground. He tried to get up, but stones appeared and locked him. The rangers stood together.

"They are strong... but I must not let them prevail." Ryan got up to fight once more, when a voice said, "That is quite enough."

Tenzin appeared. "Ryan, that is enough."

"Lord Tenzin. Why? What is it?"

"I have felt the power from these humans. Formally trained warriors or no, they have the hearts to hold the spirits. That is what binds them to their powers and makes them stronger." Tenzin walked over the Jared.

"I am pleased to meet you, Slayer Jared."

The rangers de-morphed.

Jared took Tenzin's hand and shook it. "Lord Tenzin? What are you going to do with us?"

"I will do nothing but send you back to Earth with the tools needed to strengthen you. But fear, not. I have lifted the death penalty and will restore Rachel and her friends to their initial statuses. However, this will take time. They have lost their powers and must regain them. In the mean time, Devon, go back to Earth with the Rangers. I am not only assigning Jared as your charge, but all the rangers. Keep them healed and strong."

Devon nodded. "I will."

"Then it is settled. Rangers, after all this fighting, I am sorry to leave you in this situation..."

**-The Next Day-**

The five rangers and Devon stood in front of a giant metal door. It appeared that it led to no where, but it was a dimensional door.

It opened as Tenzin willed it to.

The rangers looked back.

Rachel was smiling at them. "Rangers... good luck. Thank you..."

Jared said, "We should be thanking you. If it weren't for you, Colton, Iris, Kayla, Devon and Luke, we wouldn't be here."

The rangers and their now former teachers said goodbyes.

Miley bowed to Raven. Raven then pulled her adopted daughter and pupil into her arms.

"I have to go again, Miley. These kids need me a lot more than you."

"I understand... thank you, Lady Raven... Mother..."

With the final goodbyes, the Rangers, each holding a backpack of training tools, walked through the gate, Devon and Raven following after.

**-An unknown forrest-**

Shadows swirl together and form a teenage boy. He is wearing black shorts and a black long sleeve shirt. He had moppy dark hair and brown eyes. In another swirl of darkness, Roxas appeared. The teen looked shocked, but somehow knew that Roxas was trustworthy.

"Alviss? Is that you?" Roxas asked.

"Alviss" then remembered everything. Although a large sum of his memory was blanked out, he knew a few things.

"Dad?" He answered.

* * *

A/N: There's that arc! Roxas has found his son! What does this mean? And why did he suddenly reappear now? Find out next time!


	11. Ep 11: Light from the Future!

A/N: A quick update! I decided to put SPD back in the year 2025! Check chapter one's bottom note to see the change! That will be explained shortly... I also rewatched the series on Netflix and fell in love with it just as I did when I was younger.

Asher Griffin is played by Connor Paolo

Jared's Sword - It looks like Ike's (Fire Emblem) Sword as it appears in Super Smash Brothers Brawl

* * *

The rangers sat in their HQ contemplating on something. Alicia and Jared had discovered their potential for learning witchcraft.

Raven had explained that about half of the world's Supernaturals could use magic along with their abilities. The two were looking at a spell to make things disappear.

Alicia, steadying her trembling hands, said "With Rachel and the others gone, there's no one to help us from HQ. I mean, Dr. Wells and Raven can't work everything on their own."

Raven, in her human form, said, "Yes, Alicia has a point."

Dr. W intervened. "The problem is, we don't know who can use this technology. Geo Nova cannot send anyone through the gates for a while now..."

Noah shook his head. "Well, that's a problem."

After a few silent moments, Dr. W said, "Anyway, you should all get to school. You have ten minutes."

**-Cue Theme-**

**-Dark Void-**

"Alviss, my grandson. So good to see you again!" Cepheus rejoiced.

Alviss kneeled down. He was now wearing a black vest over a grey shirt, black pants and black boots. Over it all, he wore a black and white trench coat. Over his tan skin face, he wore a black mask that covered his forehead and stopped at his nose bridge.

"Grandfather, I live to serve you."

"Rise, grandson. I'm sure you have numerous questions and you will surely get your answers. But first, I am curious to see your fighting abilities. I understand you have powers of a Dark Seeker."

"Indeed, I do." Alviss confirmed making his eyes glow from brown to black and green.

**-Bayview High-**

The rangers sat at their usual lunch table outside. The five looked over at an empty area under a tree.

"Hard to believe they're gone." Sonia said looking away from the spot.

Liam nodded. "And no one remembers them. It's as if they didn't even exist."

Jared said, "Well, we know they did. And I know we'll see them again."

The rangers were still deep in thought when a female voice made an announcement for everyone to hear.

This girl had brown hair, blue eyes and fair skin. She was in wheelchair, but her face was strong and confident.

"Remember everyone! Tickets for the Winter Formal are on sale!"

Sonia smiled. "Jade's working hard as usual."

"She always works this hard." Noah said.

While watching the head of dance committee handle a forming line at her table, Jared's wristband went off...

The rangers had gotten a signal from the town Plaza and were confronted by a figure wearing a black hooded cloak and a black mask.

"So, you're the ones who carry the Ancient Spirits?" He asked with his arms crossed.

"And what's it to you?" Noah asked cracking his knuckles.

"Oh, nothing. I'm just a Dark Seeker looking for a fight..."

Jared stepped forward. "Well, you got one."

"Biomerge, Spirit Legend!"

**-Morphing Sequence-**

"Let's dance." The Dark Seeker said drawing a black hilted sword with a purple blade.

"Legend Sword!" Jared called out as he brought his blade down on the Dark Seeker's. The two clashed with equal skill. Noah and Sonia jumped in as well.

"Legend Kwan Dao!"

"Legend Daggers!"

The Dark Seeker was doing well with holding off the three of them. Alicia shot a few arrows at him. The Dark Seeker jumped backwards, but Liam came through the air and brought his axe down. However, the Dark Seeker sent dark blue mini orbs with black sparkles from his hands. He used them to snatch Liam and throw him into a car.

The rangers grouped together.

"This guy's tough." Alicia said.

"Let's step it up a notch." Jared suggested.

"True Strength, Awaken!"

Now powered up, the rangers charged forward. Even with their new power, the Dark Seeker easily avoided all physical attacks.

Jared sent a wave of flames mixed with Sonia's electricity. They missed their target. Noah and Alicia summoned a vortex/whirlpool, but it was immediately dispersed when the Dark Seeker swung his hands. Many boulders sailed through the air, but were destroyed in midair.

The Dark Seeker teleported into the air and materialized a black crossbow. He fired Dark Seeker Arrows at the Rangers.

Liam raised a barrier and blocked them all. However, the rain of arrows kept coming and Liam couldn't hold on. Before the barrier broke, a blue portal opened, and a figure dashed out of it.

This figure quickly reached into his backpack and withdrew three small vials of purple liquid. He threw them into the air and directed them at the Dark Seeker with telekinesis. The bottles exploded on impact and sent the Dark Seeker sailing through the air.

In haste, the Seeker vanished.

The rangers gathered around an exhausted Liam and de-morphed.

Asher walked up to the rangers.

"Who are you?" Liam asked.

"My name is Asher Griffin. I'm from the future."

**-HQ-**

"The future? Why are you here?" Alicia asked.

Asher answered, "Look, I'm here to help you. In the year 2036, evil reigns supreme."

"What? How's that possible? I mean, Time Force is in the 31st Century!" Liam pointed out.

"But, the future changes in the biggest of ways by the smallest of things. Time Force is the most probable future at this point in time. Well, it still is. Because had I not stepped in, Liam would've died in that last fight."

"Really?" Sonia asked with fright.

"Yeah. The Dark Seeker arrows would've killed him. So, I've already changed the timeline. But I know for a fact that something else happens that makes the future fall to ruin."

Dr. Wells looked up with a decisive look. "Then, we'll do all we can to help."

"Thank you." Asher said.

Jared walked up to him and put his hand on the boy's shoulder. "We won't let the future go to ruin."

That's when it happened. Not only did Jared see Asher's eyes look away, but he also felt an instant connection that lasted half a second...

**-Dark Void-**

"Grandfather, I'm sorry. But someone got in the way of my attack."

Cepheus was not annoyed, but pleased. "Alviss, you have done well. The Rangers could not hold out against you. I would like you go lead a large scale attack."

It was then that Phoenix intervened. "But my king, if we launch a large scale attack and fail, we won't be able to cross over for a while!"

Medusa placed a hand on Phoenix's shoulder. "Calm down, Phoenix. There is nothing to fear."

Wiseman then walked in with composure. "You wished to see me, Lord Cepheus?"

"Yes... Wiseman assist Alviss with an attack on Earth."

"As you wish."

Phoenix, boiling with rage, stormed out of the room. He muttered, "He just got here and has so much trust and power..."

Roxas was listening and told the Phantom, "He's my son and Cepheus's grandson. It's only natural..."

**-Bayview Park-**

The rangers, Devon and Asher sat in the park enjoying the slow afternoon.

Asher had decided not to share with everyone the details of the future. He explained that it ran a risk of changing it for the worse.

Liam asked, "Well, could you at least tell us what kind of powers you have?"

Asher said, "I guess it wouldn't hurt."

Asher picked up a twig and levitated it with telekinesis. He then uttered a mystical word.

"Evanescio." The twig magically disappeared.

Alicia was surprised. "The disappearing spell! You're a witch?"

"Yeah. Not really great at casting different spells, but my mother taught me this one, and it's saved me loads of times."

"What else?" Noah asked with curiosity.

Asher waved his hands and made bright blue mini orbs of light swirl above him.

This caught Devon's attention.

"That's Photokinesis! Light manipulation! Usually Light-Watchers and Dark Seekers can do that! Are you-"

Before Devon could ask, Dr. Wells and Raven informed them all of a big Twilight signal.

The rangers approached Alviss, Wiseman and hundreds of Shadowlites.

"Up to no good, Wiseman?" Jared asked.

Wiseman replied, "You should know by now."

Liam observed the massive force. "This is gonna be a big fight."

Noah grinned. "Let's let them have it."

Alicia turned to Asher and took his hand. At that moment, she felt a strange pulse that lasted briefly. She brushed it off and said, "Asher, take cover. We'll handle this."

Asher slowly nodded and went with Devon to hide.

"You guys ready?" Jared asked.

"Ready!"

"Biomerge, Spirit Legend!"

**-Special Morphing Sequence-** (From next chapter on, the Special Morphing Sequence will be the normal one)

The rangers summoned their weapons and attacked. They mowed through many Shadowlites, but each time one went down, three would pop up.

Alviss and Wiseman watched from the back.

The Dark Seeker observed intently. "What spirit they have."

Wiseman nodded. "A strange trait that humans possess. I've been trying to study it, but I cannot understand how it works."

"Soul Fire, Ignite!"

"River Rush!"

"Hurricane Wave!"

"Earth Breaker!"

"Lightning Crash!"

The five attacks caused an explosion wiping out many Shadowlites. Alviss teleported in a swirl of black and dark blue mini orbs and landed in front of the rangers.

"My turn." He informed.

The five rangers surrounded him and attacked.

"Blaze Assault!" Jared shouted. He sent small bursts of flame from his palms like a gatling gun fires rapid bullets.

"Aqua Pulse!"

"Spiral Stream!"

"Geo Force!"

"Zap Spark!"

The five attacks collided in the center and caused an mini explosion. However, Alviss stood there with a grin on his face. He sent mini orbs in all directions sending the rangers flying. They all de-morphed upon landing.

"Who is this guy?" Sonia asked.

"My name is Alviss. Do not forget it. But I guess there's no point now. It's over for you."

Asher couldn't wait any longer. He opened his backpack and held the silver box. He got up and Devon grabbed his hand. "What're you doing?" He asked.

"I'm going to help them." With that, Asher sprinted off.

While running, Asher waved his arm and sent Alviss flying a few feet back. But the Dark Seeker stayed on two feet.

"And you are you?" He asked.

"Me? Just a kid from the future." He opened a box and pulled out a morpher. It looked like the other rangers's morpher, except it was silver. Asher's vision flashed, and he stood in a white space. A figure in a black cloak with sliver linings appeared in front of him. The figure raised its hand and Asher took it. He immediately felt a warmth flush through him which led to another flash.

Suddenly, large clouds blocked off the sun. A single beam of light shined down and surrounded the boy. He twisted the dial on the front.

"Biomerge." The familiar female voice announced.

Asher crossed his arms, then raised his right arm in the air. He then brought his right arm back to his left pressed the touch screen on the morpher the same way the other rangers did.

"Biomerge, Spirit Legend!"

**-Asher Morphing Sequence-**

Asher jumps into the air as a swirl of silver light follows him. His surroundings are that of a colosseum. He does a front flip in an arc as the light form his ranger suit. His landing causes light to shine in all directions. His helmet swirls on from the lights as the moon descends behind him with a night sky.

**-End Sequence-**

"Spirit of Light! Silver Legend Ranger!" (Page on Wiki)

"Attack!" Alviss ordered.

The remaining Shadowlites charged forward. Asher jumped high into the air and pulled out a silver SPD blaster and fired a few beams into the crowd.

He then summoned his weapon.

"Legend Blade!" A silver hilted sword with a 1 foot blade materialized. Wielding it like a master, Asher slashed through many Shadowlites. He spun in a circle, sending out sliver waves of energy and eliminated all of them.

Within moments, he clashed with Alviss. Both were a blur as they struck at each other. Alviss sent a burst of dark lights forward while Asher sent forth a burst of blue and white lights.

The two attacks collided and were clashing, neither attack giving an inch.

"Be purified..." Asher began, "by light!"

He raised his right arm to the sky and energy started to glow in his palm.

"Lunar Beam!" A moonlight colored beam launched at rapid speed from his hand and struck Alviss, sending the Dark Seeker flying. Asher withdrew his SPD blaster and focused Power From Within. "Spirit Shot!" He sent a sliver shot, but Wiseman jumped down and blocked it. In a flash of dark lights, the two were gone.

Sighing, Asher de-morphed in a swirl of silver lights.

The other rangers approached him.

Noah was impressed. "That was some battle."

"Where'd you get that spirit?" Alicia asked.

"We had it in the future for emergency purposes." After his explanation, Asher fell forward and Jared caught him.

"Looks like that battle took a lot out of you. Come one, let's get back to HQ."

* * *

A/N: And there you have it! The Sixth ranger is finally here! WOO HOO! Review, Share and Favorite! Please please please REVIEW :D

Notice the new pic for the story? It was made by Zania330, the same person who created Alicia Morgan, Pink Legend Ranger! Cool right?

Anyways thanks for reading!

Oh and one more thing. I've grown attached to this story so much. And, they're Sophomores in High School, and I'm currently a Sophomore in High School. So, story progress will slow down a bit. Sentimental, I know, but I want to graduate when they graduate. That way, the given time will allow me to advance my other fics on my page as well as give me time to work on a novel I'm writing.

Hope you understand!

- blueskyhero


	12. Ep 12: The Winter Formal!

The weekend of the Winter Formal Dance had finally come upon Bayview High. With Jade rushing around trying to make things perfect, the rangers thought it'd be nice to finally get back to their roots since the Twilight had been inactive for quite some time.

Sonia had never felt so at ease while she was on stage. Rehearsals for the musical were getting more intense, and she spent most of her time practicing.

Liam spent most of his own free time getting lost in the pages of numerous novels.

Alicia, wanting to spend time away from archery and witchcraft, spent her time cooking. Cooking was actually one of her "forgotten" talents, as she never had time to spend using it.

Noah, between Lacrosse and taking pictures with his camera, helped out at the marine biology clinic his mother ran.

Jared spent his time trying to get a stubborn Asher up to par with the present, even going as far as to enroll the future boy in school.

The rangers, with the exception of Noah, met up after school.

Sonia asked Asher, "How was your first week?"

The boy shrugged. "I kinda already know all this stuff. Why am I here?"

Alicia answered, "Well, you're on a mission to change time. I think you need a few other things to occupy yourself with."

Liam then brought up, "We should get going before it starts."

"Yeah, you're right." Alicia said. "I made this plate of cookies for all of us to share afterwards."

Jared smiled. "We don't wanna be late!"

* * *

The five found seats in the stands of the school turf field. Noah was about to face off with another lacrosse player. In moments, the game started and the heat was on. The rangers cheered for their friend as he tore down the field, weaving around defenders. He dashed forward and shot the ball, earning a goal. The crowd erupted with cheers.

The game ended with Bayview winning 4-3 in a last second goal. The rangers waited for Noah to come out of the locker room. When he did, he had a huge smile on his face. The six walked out of school together when a boy named Bobby stopped Alicia. When he did, Alicia told the others to go on. She, however, didn't see the look of lack of comfortability on Jared's face and the look of worry on Asher's.

"Hey!" He smiled.

Alicia answered, "Hey, Bobby!" The two hugged.

"I was just like, wondering... Do you have a date for the Winter Formal? Cause I was wondering if you wanted to go?"

Alicia could feel her cheeks blush. She wanted to say yes, but a piece of her said no. The first part got the better of her and she said, "Yeah, I'd love to."

"Well, um... great! I'll see you later tonight?"

"Yeah, sure."

* * *

"What was that about?" Sonia asked. The two were in Alicia's bedroom.

"Bobby? He asked me to the dance."

"No way!"

"Yeah way."

Sonia was basically jumping up and down with excitement.

"Well, what're we waiting for? The dance is in a few hours!"

**Bayview High School**

Asher complained to Jared, "Why am I here?"

Noah said, "You have to loosen up!"

The boys entered the gym and were very impressed with what they saw. There were blue and silver streams everywhere. The tables to the side were lined with food and beverages. Spotlights, flashing colors and a disco ball made the room shine. The song that was currently playing was "Midnight City" by M83.

Jared found Jade and pointed out, "Awesome turn out, Jade!"

"Thanks! I worked hard, but it wouldn't be right to take the credit." Jade motioned to three other students all over the gym.

The first student had light skin and dirty blonde hair. His hazel eyes were focused on the sound board. Jared recognized him as Tobias Berenson.

The second student was dancing with a girl. He was the one who built all the displays and decorated everything. He had short black hair and tan skin. His name was Marco Ramos.

The third student had her dark hair down. Her skin was darker than Marco's. She had set up all the flashing lights and fog machines. Her name was Nicole Duvall.

"You all made this possible." Liam said. "Great job!"

"Thanks, you guys are too sweet!"

Jared then asked, "Have you seen Alicia?"

Jade answered, "Yeah, she's with her date."

The Slayer felt a tinge of shock. "Her date?"

"Yeah." Jade pointed to the other side of the room. "She's with Bobby Ramsey."

Noah said, "Oh, you don't know? That's just Bobby. He transferred in last month. He and Alicia are sort of a thing now. But not officially though."

The Slayer let out a small sigh, "Really..."

Like Jade had said, Alicia was dancing with Bobby next to the DJ table.

Liam noticed the look on Jared's face and pulled him away. Liam's voice couldn't be heard over the DJ yelling, "Hey, Bayview High! You all ready for a good time?" along with the crowd cheering.

* * *

Outside the school, a group of uninvited guests approached all doors.

The leader of this group sniffed the air and said, "Dinner."

* * *

Inside the gym, a girl screamed at the top of her lungs.

Jared sensed it right there. Vampires were attacking.

He turned to Liam, Noah and Asher and said, "Get everyone out now!"

The Slayer zeroed in on a vamp and kicked it into a wall. People were being rounded up by numerous vamps. Jared had no choice but to flee.

Within ten minutes, the gym was under lockdown. All the rangers had escaped and hid in the cafeteria.

"We have to morph and get everyone out." Noah said.

"But we can't fight." Sonia said. "Not with that many hostages."

"We need help." Liam said. Suddenly, he heard voices. He followed them and found the source. Jade had tears streaming down her face. Her hands were red from clutching her wheelchair too hard. She, Marco, Tobias, Bobby, Nicole and a third girl were hiding in a utility closet. Liam knew the girl all too well. After all, she was one of the most popular. She had light skin and strawberry blonde hair. Her green eyes met Liam's.

"What the hell is happening?" She asked.

"Lydia, it'd be hard to explain." Liam answered.

Jade piped up. "The dance we planned so hard for is being crashed by freaks! You obviously know something, so spill it!"

Jared could sense the despair in her voice.

"Ok... I'll explain everything."

"What?" Alicia asked. Jared gave her a confident look...

* * *

Inside the gym, the vampires roamed around. The head vampire said, "What a feast."

Another suggested, "We should eat them now!"

"No, not yet. The time must be right..."

The many students squirmed in fear.

* * *

When Jared finished, Tobias said, "Are you serious?" Tobias winced in pain and clutched his arm, which was bleeding.

Jared nodded.

Marco laughed with fulfillment. "No way! I know the Power Rangers are traditionally teens, but you six?"

Noah nodded.

"Prove it." Bobby suggested.

The six exchanged glances and nodded. Jared walked over to Alicia and pulled her toward him. He looked into her eyes and made his irises go red. Alicia's soul gate appeared on her chest. He reached up and slowly put his hand through, fully aware of the irritated stare of Bobby. Jared's vision flashed.

A young Alicia, maybe 11 or 12 years of age, was wrapping bandages around her brother's arm. The two and Alicia's mom were sitting in the kitchen.

Mrs. Morgan smiled. "I'm impressed, Alicia! You really know what you're doing!"

"Mommy of course I do! Eric, don't move to much or the bleeding will start again!"

Her brother squirmed. "Sorry..."

Alicia laughed. "Don't worry about it!"

The scene froze, and and a roll of medical bandage wraps floated in front of Jared. He held out his hand and grabbed them. When he did, something new happened. A voice rung out. Not a loud and distinct voice, but a clear crisp whisper. The soothing sound found its way to his ears and said, "Lover's Bandages..."

When his vision flashed back to reality, Jared pulled back. Silver and pink streams swirled around him as he pulled out spinning bandage wraps. They were silver in color and every inch there was a pink circle in the center.

Jared smiled. "Bandages... That's just like you, Alicia."

This comment made Alicia smile, Asher twitch and Bobby irritated.

Their classmates looked on in awe. Jared held his arm out toward Tobias. The bandages drifted over to him and wrapped themselves around the wounded boy's arm. A pink glow was emitted from the area and moments later, Tobias was completely healed. Jared let the bandages dissolve into millions of pink lights and re-enter Alicia.

Jade looked up and said, "Let us help you."

Jared shook his head. "Absolutely not! It's dangerous for you."

Lydia spoke. "Jared, this story's farfetched, but even I want to help. I know I may come off as a horrible person, but even I know right from wrong."

Nicole said, "Jared, you said it yourself. Your ability? You can arm us!"

Jade rolled away from the group saying, "Whatever... You can do what you want!"

Jared walked after her.

"Jade, what's wrong?" He asked.

"It's just frustrating." She answered.

"What is?"

"All this. My life. I lost my legs in an accident. There's a procedure to fix them, but the success rate is low. This dance was one of the few things left I had control over. Now, it's out of my hands like everything else."

"Jade... You can't think like that." Jared said as he put his hand on her shoulder. "Even though you can't stand for yourself, you can still stand up for what's important to you."

Jade's eyes lit up. "You mean?"

The Slayer nodded and said, "I'll make a plan. And Jade? Go for the operation. If there's a chance of getting better, take it."

* * *

Inside the gym, the vampires were getting impatient.

"Come on, boss. Let's just eat them. We're all growing irritated." Informed the right hand man.

The leader vampire sighed. "Fine." He answered. "Do as you wish."

RHM shouted, "Hear that, everyone? Go crazy!"

Every vampire in the room howled with rejoice. They were going to pounce, when someone crashed through the upper window. She was flying...

Slamming into one vampire then soaring back through the air was Jade. Her legs were wrapped in a thin metallic coat. The feet were wrapped with a type of circular jet thrusters.

They were known as "Paraplegic's Legs."

**(Flashback)**

"I don't understand." Jade said looking down at her true soul.

Jared answered, "Your desire to stand up for what your believe in made you true soul take shape as legs that let you fly."

**(End Flashback)**

The students looked on in shock as Jade flew through the air. The doors to the gym burst with a bright blue light. Marco stood there with a strange arm mechanism that resembled a portal gun, but it was silver.

**(Flashback)**

"Marco" Jared explained. "This is used to force open thing that are closed. A sort of blunt key."

"A blunt key? That's it?" Marco joked with a smile.

**(End Flashback)**

Tobias jumped forward with a cylindrical tube that was as long as pencil, but thinner than a relay baton. He pressed a button, and the end facing the vampires glowed. It shot a white ball forward and when it hit a group of vamps, it expanded into a black sphere.

More vampires jumped at him.

He yelled, "Pessimist's Torch!" And fired more balls of color at them.

**(Flashback)**

Tobias wrapped a few chairs in black spheres.

"It looks like darkness."

Jared explained, "It's a torch of light that brings darkness."

"Jeez, I know I can be depressing sometimes, but this is too much!"

**(End Flashback)**

Noah, in ranger form, super sped into the room and sliced a few vampires with his Kwan Dao. Bobby insisted that Jared not pull out his True Soul and was just armed with a stake.

The rest of the rangers, all morphed, entered the gym and engaged in quick battles.

The head vampire was irritated. "Minor annoyances." He turned invisible.

"Where'd he go?" Asher asked.

Nicole stepped forward. "Allow me." On the right side of her face going from her forehead, past her eye and down to her nose, was a green scouter. Her right eye scanned the screen as she turned. This True Soul was known as "Acquaintance's Sight."

"Up there!" She pointed to the ceiling.

"Lunar Beam!" Asher shouted sending the blast. It hit the head vampire and he fell.

Jared jumped up and the two entered a high paced battle.

Bobby was kicked into a food table. The vampires ran at him. When he got up, they looked at his face and scared expressions crossed their faces. Bobby lunged forward and quickly staked them all.

Alicia untied all the students and led them out along with all the teacher chaperones.

Liam covered their backs as he sent energy discs at pursuing vampires.

Jade flew around holding Sonia's hand as the yellow ranger sniped vampires with beams of lightning.

Suddenly, werewolves appeared out of no where, thoroughly frightening the vampires. They were cornered, with the bleachers and a blocked off exit on their sides. Then, jars of chemicals hit them and caused them to melt. The werewolves then disappeared in many lights. Standing behind them was Lydia Chase with a circular device with a baton like handle.

"Hacker's Interface." She said. "Pretty cool."

Tobias saw her slay the vamps. "How'd you do that?" He asked.

"I just went into the chemistry lab and made some molotovs."

"Woah." Tobias said. "You're pretty smart."

She nodded. "I know. Just because I'm popular doesn't mean I don't wanna win a Field Award."

Jared kicked the head vampire into the ground.

"Who are you?" He asked Jared.

"I'm Jared: The Vampire Slayer."

"The Slayer?!"

With that Jared pierced the vamp's heart with his sword. With a scream, the head vamp burst into dust...

The students and teachers were gathered in the gym when everything cleared.

"How're we gonna undo this?" Liam asked as the crowd cheered for them.

Alicia said, "I have an idea. Jared, Asher, the Reversal Spell?"

"Yeah." They answered.

"Ok, good." She motioned to Jade and the others. "Can you all stand behind us?"

"Ok..." Bobby said.

Now with all the fighters behind them, Jared, Alicia and Asher joined hands.

"Let the Object

of Objection

Become but

a Dream

As I cause

the Seen

to be Unseen"

Millions of Red, Pink and Silver lights filled the room and passed through the students and teachers. Afterward, the lights shined brighter and in a second, the gym was back to the way it was before it had been attacked. Everyone was dancing as if nothing had happened...

"Night's still young!" Noah pointed out. "Let's use it!"

With that, the teens joined the dancing crowd...

**-Later that night at HQ-**

The rangers walked into HQ with Jade, Bobby, Tobias, Nicole, Lydia and Marco.

The newcomers looked in awe.

"This place is amazing." Tobias said. "Why'd you bring us here?"

Dr. Wells appeared from around a corner. "Because you proved yourselves."

"Dr. Wells?" Jade asked. "What do you mean?"

Raven appeared in her human form. "You all fought with the rangers and convinced us to let you keep your memories. You see, you five are brave, strong and intelligent. We would like you to help us run this command center and give the rangers support in their future battles. Do you accept?"

They all agreed, though Bobby was reluctant.

"It is decided." Raven said. "Thank you for your bravery."

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading! Sorry for being late! High School is down to the wire! I have a week and a half left till summer and will update then. Thanks!

And if you have ANY questions about Jared's Powers, please save them! It will be explained later in the series! Thanks!

Author's Changes:

The Book of Destiny - No longer tells the future, it's a just a Book of Shadows for the Rangers to use, and for Jared, Alicia and Asher to hone their skills.

Author's Announcement:

Next few chapters will be SPECIAL :D

The biggest cross over so far in this series!

It is called, "The Great Hero War!" with appearances of the 20 Earth Ranger Teams and 15 Ranger Teams from Eltar and Geo Nova! Also, special heroes will make appearances! Here's the only hint... "Let's Ride."

Stay tuned!


	13. Great Hero War part 1

A/N: So, before you read this, I recommend that you read all the added pages on the wiki. This multi-parter is written as if the reader knows who everyone is. So go there now! Once you do, proceed and enjoy! :) All bolded names are on the wiki.

The Universe is full of many warriors of justice... along with all kinds of darkness. However, something mysterious has happened...

* * *

Seven_** Kamen Rider**_s stood in a row, staring down a slowly approaching figure. This figure had tan skin, dark hair and green eyes. He wore a black trench coat over a red shirt. He also wore black pants and brown boots. His name was Troy Burrows.

He glared at the Kamen Riders and took out his Gosei Morpher. He slid the mouth open and took a card out of a card holder.

"Go Go Megaforce..." He said in a calm tone.

He scanned the card and became Megaforce Red.

He summoned his Dragon Sword and charged forward. He engaged the seven Kamen Riders in battle. He flipped over one and kicked another in the face. He rolled away from the third and jumped through the air.

"Twistornado!" A red twister shot out of his Morpher and blew the Riders away from him.

"Strike-Lightning!" A red bolt of lightning struck the seven again.

"I'll turn it up a notch." Troy summoned a small red figurine. His Gosei Morpher transformed into a Super Gosei Morpher (Mobirates)

"Power up!" The figurine flipped into a key and he inserted it into the slot of the new morpher.

In a flash of red, Troy was now**_ Super Megaforce_** Red (Gokai Red).

"What the-?" Asked a Kamen Rider.

Troy clicked his belt and withdrew a new key.

"Go Go Time Force!" Troy inserted and twisted a new key and in a new flash of red, Troy was Time Force Red.

"Time Stop!" The ranger sped through the area and slashed the Riders with his Chrono Sabers. He jumped high into the air. "Time Slash!" He slashed two Kamen Riders with his swords. Suddenly, the two Kamen Riders were surrounded by a purple light and disappeared.

"No!" Yelled another Kamen Rider.

"Go Go Ninja!" Troy transformed into Ninja Red (Aquatar Red... They are ninjas... not aliens...).

"Ninja Art: Shadow Clones!"

Troy split into five and slashed the remaining Kamen Riders, making them disappear into purple lights.

In a final flash of red, Troy demorphed.

"All Kamen Riders will go down..." He said.

Behind him, another figure approached him.

The two made eye contact.

"Megaforce Red. In that case, all Power Rangers will need to be eliminated." The figure said.

"_**Kamen Rider Decade**_." Troy answered...

**-Echo Ridge, California. Another Earth, 2013 -**

On the moon base Rabbit Hatch, base of the Kamen Rider Club, **_Kamen Rider Apollo_ **was standing outside observing the Earth with his friends, Brittany and Sam.

Brittany and Sam had similar petite bodies. Brittany had golden blonde hair and bright blue eyes. Sam had darker hair and green eyes.

Suddenly, a shooting star whizzed by.

Sam pointed yelled, "A shooting star!"

"Make a wish!" Brittany suggested.

The three friends quickly made wishes.

"Oh, another one!" Brittany pointed out.

"And another!" Sam said.

All over their vision, white stars headed for Earth. However, a blast of energy came roaring at them.

"Get down!" Apollo yelled. He took his friends and jumped far away. The surface burst with impact. Inside the moon base, a tan teenager with brown hair and brown eyes asked, "Giles, what's happening?"

Giles got up. "I dunno, Ken. But something's headed for Earth!"

Through the portal door inside the base came two more students from school. A light skinned girl with black hair and wore purple make up and black eye shadow was standing with a boy with light skin, blue eyes and crazy brown hair. Their names were Skye and Jack.

Jack said, "Big trouble! Some creeps are attacking the school!"

"Is it the Cosmos?" Ken asked.

Skye shook her head. "No, they're different!"

Down on Earth, Leadheads were attacking the school the Kamen Rider Club attended. A tall student who was also in the club was defending the students. His brown hair swept over his green eyes. He had light skin and a tall strong body from football. A Leadhead jumped on top of him.

"Greg!" Matt yelled. Untransformed, he ran up and kicked the Leadhead away.

"Giles!" Greg said. "Thanks, bro."

"Don't worry, get everyone out of here!"

"Right!"

Suddenly, a voice rang out. "Are you Gilderoy Shields?"

"So what if I am?" Giles asked.

Troy Burrows stepped forward from the shadows. "Kamen Rider: Apollo?"

Giles took a defensive stance. "And who are you?"

"My name is Troy Burrows. I'm from a different Earth."

"And what do you want? How do you know who I am?"

"Simple: I want to destroy all Kamen Riders."

"What?!" Giles asked.

Ken and Sam came up behind Giles.

Ken warned, "Be careful, Giles. This guy's energy levels are off the charts."

"Sounds like a challenge." Giles answered. "Get to safety."

Troy took out his Super Morpher and inserted his key.

In seconds Super Mega Force Red stood with his sword and gun.

Giles held his Rider Belt in the air and held it to his waist. A metal band shot around his waist and fastened itself. Giles hit the four switches in a row.

An electronic voice announced, "3... 2... 1..."

"Transform!" Giles commanded.

In a flash of many bright lights Apollo stood ready.

"Let's do this!" Giles said. He hit an orange switch on the far right of his belt.

The voice announced, "ROCKET ON!"

An orange rocket enveloped his right arm and ignited. Giles flew at high speeds at Troy and picked him up. After a few moments, the two were in an abandoned building a few blocks from the school.

Troy got up and fired his gun, giving Giles no room to run.

"That's it, you asked for it!" Giles hit a teal switch to the left of the orange.

The voice said, "GATLING ON!"

A blue gatling appeared on the outer side of Giles's left leg. He rapid fired and it was Troy's turn to avoid getting hit.

Troy hid behind a wall and muttered. "New game." He clicked his belt and pulled out a new key.

He came out from behind the wall and said, "Go Go _**Electro Force**_!"

Troy became Eltar's Electro Red and attacked.

Ken and Sam had caught up.

"He transformed again!" Ken said. "How?"

Troy punched Giles and sent red electricity through the Rider.

Giles kicked Troy away. "That's how you want to play, huh?"

Giles took the orange switch out of his belt and replaced it with a bright yellow switch.

When he pressed it, the voice announced, "ELEC ON!"

Giles was then surrounded by yellow lights and became enveloped in golden armor.

"Apollo: Elec Mode!"

Apollo withdrew a gold hilted saber and struck Troy. At the same time, Troy struck Giles with an electro sword. The two experienced electrical shocks. Both being electric based, they were canceling each other out.

"Time to end this!" Troy threatened. "Go Go Mystic Force!"

"Not on my watch!" Giles took out the yellow switch and placed a red switch. He pressed it and was then surrounded by a red armor.

"Apollo: Fire Mode!"

Troy lifted his Magi-Staff. "Red Fire!" He sent burst of flames out.

Giles lifted a red blaster and pressed a button. White puffs of extinguisher fluid soared forward and put out the flames. Pressing another button Giles ran forward. He pulled the trigger and fired fire balls.

Troy jumped into the air and muttered, "Magicka: Red Fire Phoenix!" Enveloped in fire, Troy soared at Giles and crashed into him. The impact sent him flying at his friends and forced a reverse transformation.

"Now, it's time for you to end." Troy said. "_**Leadheads**_!"

The foot soldiers surrounded the trio.

"Get them." Troy ordered.

Suddenly, a voice said, "Stop!"

Jake, Nate, Emma, Gia and Zeke jumped down from the sky, all in Super mode.

"Who're they?" Sam asked as the five colored warriors struck down the Leadheads.

Troy looked on with a blank expression behind his helmet.

When the foot soldiers were gone, the five approached their leader and de-morphed.

Nate asked, "Troy, stop this!"

Gia continued. "Why are you doing this?"

Troy shook his head. "It needs to be done."

Zeke stepped forward. "But, like us, the Riders are heroes! If anything we should be working together!"

Again, Troy shook his head. "You don't understand. If Riders aren't destroyed, then we will perish."

"What?!" Jake asked.

"This won't end until one side is completely extinct. You want confirmation? You go to the one who started this conflict. He should be back on our Earth. Kamen Rider: Decade."

"Decade?" Jake looked down at the ground. "Troy..."

"There's no other way, Jake. Decade has already slain many of us, starting with four of the five Mighty Morphin Power Rangers."

"He did?" Emma asked.

"It can't be." Nate said.

"Troy, we can stop this!" Zeke urged.

"No, it's too late. Come, my ship!"

A giant ship with two horse heads in the front appeared in the sky.

"The Crusader!" Nate pointed out.

"Meet my crew." Troy snapped his fingers and many villains from the past appeared in front of him.

Ivan Ooze, Venjix, Xandred, Vrak, Malkor and many others stood in a row.

"Open fire!" Energy beams soared at the Rangers and Giles.

Apollo stepped forward and hit a switch, summoning an arm shield, protecting the Rangers.

Off in the distance, one last key player watched intently.

"Giles, what'd you do? What's happening?" He had black shaggy hair and tan skin with brown eyes. He latched his own belt to his waist. He slid a lever on the top of his belt.

A voice said, "Meteor, ready?"

"Transform!" He hit a separate blue knob on the other side of his belt. The black sphere mechanism spun and lit up many lights.

In seconds, Kamen Rider Meteor stood where the boy was. He jumped into the air and became enveloped in a blue light. He landed in front of the villains.

"Evan!" Giles exclaimed.

"Giles, you need to stop getting yourself into jams!"

Troy smirked behind his helmet. "**Kamen Rider Meteor**... That saves me the trouble of finding you."

"Well, you got me. Let's dance."

With that, the blue Kamen Rider charged forward easily swatting away all the villains. He sent a kick at Troy, but the Red Ranger dodged and slashed him away.

"I don't think so." Troy said. "**_Rider Hunter Silver_**, attack!"

A silver armored warrior materialized with dual blasters.

"Kamen Rider particles detected. Eliminate!" The Hunter fired numerous rounds of energy at Meteor sending him flying. Troy charged up his pirate saber with purple energy and slashed Meteor, causing him to vanish in purple lights.

"EVAN!" Giles shouted.

"Finish the rest of them!" Troy ordered.

Gia ran over to Giles and got him up. "Come on, we have to go!"

The Mega Rangers and Giles ran away.

Giles turned back. "Ken! Sam! I'll be back!" The Rider couldn't see his friends through the smoke.

**- Bayview, California. Our Earth. January 2013 -**

Jared Gordon sat down at the usual lunch table outside. The rangers were able to rest up since the Twilight hadn't attacked for a while. In the meantime, Raven and Dr. Wells had been training the newcomers in combat and operating HQ. The new group picked it up fairly quickly.

"It's been real quiet lately." Liam commented while he ate a plate of fries.

"Yeah, it's kinda boring." Noah agreed as he rummaged through his messenger bag.

Sonia was strumming her guitar humming an original melody while Alicia and Bobby were chatting.

"Hey, Jared." Alicia greeted with a smile.

"Hey." He replied.

Asher observed and flinched a little. Jared took notice but ignored it.

"What's up?" Jared asked his friends.

Suddenly, a new student approached them all.

"Um, excuse me... I'm new here. Can you show me around?" This girl had tan skin and brown eyes. Her hair was a dark shade of brown as it cascaded to her shoulders.

"My name is Julianna. I'm from Spain." Her accent was very small and unnoticeable.

Before anyone could reply, sounds of explosions echoed everywhere. The seven turned to the source and saw smoke coming from down town.

"Let's go!" Jared commanded. He turned to the new student. "Julianna, right? Sorry, we have to check something out!"

She nodded. "Ok!"

Bobby offered, "I'll show you around, Julianna. I'm Bobby."

"That'd be great. Thank you, Bobby."

**-Downtown-**

The six rangers confronted a group of silver figures.

"What are those things?" Sonia asked.

The figures were very thin. Though they were humanoid, their faces were grotesque. Their arms did not have hands, but blades.

One lunged at them, but Noah flicked his hands forward and froze its molecules in mid air. Sonia then fired a sound wave at it, vaporizing it.

A new voice complimented, "Very nice, reflexes."

Kamen Rider Decade appeared out of bright lights.

"My name is Trent Hailstone. Remember that. And you six, are you the Legend Rangers?"

"So what if we are?" Jared asked.

"I'm Kamen Rider Decade, and I will destroy all Power Rangers."

"Decade?" Alicia asked.

Trent fastened his white transformation buckle to his waist and withdrew a card from a holster.

"Transform!" He slid the card into the buckle's top.

A voice announced, "KAMEN RIDE."

Trent closed the belt by pushing on the sides to scan the card. The voice announced, "DECADE!"

In a series of magenta and silver lights, Trent had transformed.

"You guys ready?" Jared asked.

"Ready!"

"Biomerge, Spirit Legend!"

**-Morphing Sequence-**

"Spirit of Fire! Red Legend Ranger!"

"Spirit of Water! Blue Legend Ranger!"

"Spirit of Wind! Pink Legend Ranger!"

"Spirit of Earth! Green Legend Ranger!"

"Spirit of Lightning! Yellow Legend Ranger!"

"Spirit of Light! Silver Legend Ranger!"

"Ancient Spirits, Unite! Power Rangers: Next Legend, start up!"

"Shiners, attack!" Trent ordered.

The rangers summoned their weapons and charged forward. In no time at all, the Shiners were defeated.

"Now it's just you." Noah pointed out. The six charged forward and Trent summoned his Rider Sword.

Jared and Trent clashed blades. Noah dashed behind the Rider and fired from his X-Defender. He nailed his target and caused him to falter. Alicia jumped into the air and fired a few arrows at Trent pushing him back. Asher sent a flurry of white and blue orbs around Trent. Liam and Sonia charged in, grabbed Trent's arms and flipped him on his back. Jared jumped into the air and used fire to rocket himself down. He stuck out his sword and was about to strike Trent in the chest, but the Rider freed himself and slotted in a new card.

The voice said, "Attack Ride: Invisible!"

Decade disappeared and Jared struck the ground.

"Where'd he go?" Liam asked.

Again, the Rangers heard the voice say, "Kamen Ride: Double!"

Decade had transformed into Kamen Rider Double. He raised his green arm and fired a blast of wind, but Alicia stepped in the way.

"Spiral Stream!" The two wind attacks canceled each other out.

"How about darkness?!" Trent asked sending black fire from his black arm.

Asher jumped into the air. "Lunar Beam!" Again, the attacks canceled out.

"Kamen Ride: Hibiki!"

Now a Demon looking Kamen Rider, Trent summoned the main weapons: Traditional Japanese Drum Sticks. He hit the air and sent red blasts of sound.

"Lightning Crash!" The two attacks collided and spread everywhere. Sonia and Trent were sent far back.

"No more playing around." Trent said as he slotted in a new transformation card.

"Kamen Ride: Kabuto!"

The metallic beetle Kamen Rider charged at the Rangers. The voice announced, "Clock Up!" and Trent disappeared. Orange flashes appeared in streaks, each time striking one of the rangers.

"I can see him!" Noah pointed out. He held up his X-Sword and super sped after the rider. The two clashed for a while, but Trent got the upper hand, sending Noah flying. Jared caught him and pulled out Noah's Super Speed power. The two Rangers got up.

"We can do this together, Noah."

"Right."

With that, another high speed battle between the three fighters started.

"Spirit Slash!" A red and blue wave of energy soared at Trent and knocked him back into his Decade form.

"One last attack." He slotted in a attack card. "Final Attack Ride: DECADE!"

Lights surrounded his right leg. Trent jumped up and soared at the Rangers with a powerful kick.

Suddenly, a new and different voice rang out. "Barrier! Please!" A wall of fire blocked Trent and sent him flying.

A new Kamen Rider stood in front of the Rangers.

"Leave them be, Decade."

Trent recognized him. "**_Kamen Rider Wizard_**."

"Leave them alone." Wizard commanded.

"You should understand why I can't do that!" Trent said.

"Shiners!" More foot soldiers appeared and attacked.

However, gun fire echoed through the area and the Mega Force Rangers, with Apollo, appeared and fought.

When they had won, the newcomers confronted Decade.

"Decade, why are you destroying Power Rangers?" Nate asked.

The Legend Rangers were speechless.

Trent shook his head. "You don't understand. Rangers and Riders cannot coexist. One side must perish and if the Rangers survive, it will be us Riders. Troy Burrows attacked, and we retaliated."

Decade snapped his fingers and a monstrous ship appeared in the sky.

"Meet the Sky Terror."

A beam of light shined down and materialized many unfamiliar villains, all of which were enemies of past Kamen Riders.

"Attack! Leave no survivors!" Trent ordered.

The forces charged in.

All the Rangers, Wizard and Apollo fought back. However, there were too many of them and they were quickly over run. An explosion caused the groups to separate.

Emma, Zeke, Noah, Liam, Sonia and Nate tried to get up, but Decade swooped down and slashed them with his sword, which glowed purple. The group disappeared within this light.

"Noah! Sonia! Liam!" Jared shouted.

"Emma! Zeke! Nate!"Jake yelled.

Wizard got up. He placed a new ring on his right middle finger and held his right hand in front of his belt.

The belt announced, "Escape: Please!"

In a flash of red, they were gone.

Decade let his transformation go.

"This is far from over."

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

With so many warriors destroyed, how will this story go? Find out next time! PLEASE REVIEW~

Part 2 will be up when there are **at least 3** reviews for this chapter! SO please leave anything about the chapter! Even if you are a guest!

Thanks!


	14. Great Hero War part 2

Hey, everyone! It's part two of the Hero War! Now, in case you don't know, the Wiki link that

will tell you EVERYTHING you need to know is on my profile!

* * *

**- Somewhere -**

The surroundings are that of a run down factory. A red symbol appeared on the ground. Wizard, Apollo and the remaining rangers rose up from it. Wizard clicked his belt and transformed back into his human form. His human form was a teenager, the same age as Jared. The roots of his hair was black, but the top was mostly bleach blonde. He had innocent green eyes.

"My name is Hale Sanders."

Jared stood up. "Jared Gordon. This is Alicia and Asher."

Apollo let his transformation go and held out his hand. "Giles Shields."

After shaking Apollo's hand, Hale approached the last two Mega Rangers. "And how about you two?"

Jake was in no position to talk, so Gia said. "This is Jake. I'm Gia. Thanks for saving us back there."

"Don't worry about it."

Gia stood up. "So, who are you? And what's going on?"

Hale sighed. "I guess I'll start from my beginning. In my world, magic functions a lot different than your world. People with potential to use magic are called Gates. The magic comes from Demons inside Gates. However, magic wasn't meant for humans. So, long ago, a charm was cast on them that as long as they keep hope alive in their hearts, the inner demon will stay dormant. However, Demons who were freed try taking advantage of that. One year ago, hundreds of gates were kidnapped by free Demons, myself included.

On that day, an eclipse caused our inner demons to emerge. I was about to lose my hope, but I managed to hang on. That kept my demon inside of me and gave me the power of magic. I was then approached by a wizard in white who gave me my belt and rings. With him, was another survivor of this horrible event. It's just, she lost her memory from the experience. She's back in my world, probably looking for me through her crystal ball. To this day, I try to stop the demons from causing despair in Gates.

Now that brings us to the present.I had just finished a battle when Troy attacked me. I managed to escape using the escape ring. I wound up on your Earth. The Earth with 21 teams of rangers. I got up and saw six different teams get slain by Trent, or Decade. I vowed to get to the bottom of this and stop this war before anyone else dies. And what's more, you as Super Rangers can transform into any Ranger team that was destroyed..."

Jake, upon hearing the story, got up summoned his axe, and sliced a conveyor belt in half...

"Jake..." Gia began. Before she could say anything else, the group heard a commotion coming from outside.

**- In Space -**

On the Crusader, Troy sat on the high throne. His hair, which was always neatly gelled, was messy and swept down as bangs over his eyes.

"Who have we found next?" Troy asked.

Vrak answered, "**Kamen Rider King**."

Rider Hunter Silver asked, "What are your orders, my lord?"

"It should be obvious. Listen, all of you! Until all Riders are taken down, don't let up!"

"Yes sir!" Rang a chorus of voices.

**-Earth of Kamen Rider King-**

King, or Aaron Souma, quickly dashed away from Creepox. "Give up, Kamen Rider!" Creepox jeered.

Aaron turned and saw that the companion he was running with fell down.

"Mina!"

Mina was a girl who with metaphysical super strength. When the Greeed (Not misspelt) attacked their world, she helped Aaron fight them off by helping him find new power medals to use.

"Aaron!" She called back. Mina was shorter than Aaron and had brown hair and green eyes. Her left pant leg was ripped up from her fall.

"This way!" Aaron beckoned, leading Mina away from Creepox. However, Vrak and his separate forms were in his way.

"Who are you people?" The Rider asked blocking Mina from the attackers.

Vrak announced, "We are Neo Royal Army! You see Rider, Troy Burrows took control of my family's military force. With it, our great leader will stamp you all out! Clones, get them!"

With that, Space, Beast and Cyborg Vrak charged forward.

"Mina, go hide!" Aaron held his belt in front of his waist. In a small flash of red, green and yellow, a strap fastened itself in. Aaron inserted a red coin, a green coin, and a yellow coin in a row. He lifted a circular scanner and crossed his belt with it, causing the coins to glow.

"Transform!"

In a flash of brighter lights, Aaron transformed. Now in his Rider form, Aaron charged forward and kicked Space Vrak away from him. He low swept Beast Vrak and threw him into Cyborg Vrak. He charged for the real Vrak, but the original struck Aaron with his sword, sending him into Creepox. Before the alien could strike, Aaron threw him over his head.

However, the Vrak clones recovered and struck him with many blasts of energy.

The rebel group ran out of the factory and saw King get thrown around.

"We have to do something." Hale said.

"Let's go." Jared suggested.

"We need to do this together. Jake, Gia. Will you guys help us?"

Gia nodded and Jake looked at the ground with a blank expression.

"Let's go!"

"Biomerge, Spirit Legend!"

"Transform!"

"Go Go Super Megaforce!"

The group transformed and jumped into the fray.

The Legend Rangers summoned their X-Swords and clashed with Vrak and his clones.

Asher fired a beam of light at Cyborg Vrak and knocked him into a concrete wall.

Alicia jumped into the air.

"Spirit Slash!" She sent a pink wave of energy at Beast Vrak.

Jared summoned his Legend Sword and used the Spirit of Steel to make his X-Sword sleeker and stronger. He was tasked with taking on Space Vrak and the real Vrak. The Red Ranger was pushed to his limits, dodging, slashing, jumping, blocking and rolling away from seemingly endless attacks.

Hale summoned a silver sword with a wide blade that could also fold into a gun. He used it to take on Creepox with great skill.

"Ooo an extra Kamen Rider to take down!"

"Don't bet on it!" Hale put a green ring on his left hand and scanned it.

The voice announced, "Hurricane! Please!"

Green wind surrounded the Rider and the red parts of his armor turned green.

He then put a new ring on his right hand and scanned it.

"Vortex! Please!"

A twister surrounded Hale and he spun, grinding up against Creepox ultimately sending him flying.

Apollo, Gia and Jake worked together to fight more goons. Gia turned to see King getting thrown around by... Troy...

"Troy!" She yelled.

Her leader ignored her and continued to beat up Aaron.

She and Jake broke away from the fight and charged at Troy.

"Go Go Wild Force!"

Gia took flight and summoned the Eagle Sword while Jake summoned the Bison Axe.

Troy transformed into RPM Red and used the Bio Burst Attack. He swept past his friends, grabbed their arms and threw them back to Apollo.

"Stay out of this!" He commanded. He started to approach Aaron, who was struggling to get up.

"No!" Hale shouted.

Giles got to the Mega Ranger first.

"Take this!" Giles shouted as he fired rockets from the mechanism on his right leg. Troy sliced them all like it was nothing.

Hale scanned a new ring.

"Finisher! FANTASTIC!" His belt announced.

Wizard jumped into the air. "Hurricane Kick!" Green wind spiraled around his right leg as he sailed for Troy.

"Go Go Ninja Storm!"

Troy, as Ninja Storm Red, formed numerous hand signs and jumped into the air. He dashed through the air as if he were running on solid ground. With a slash from this ninja sword, he knocked Hale out of the sky. He then summoned the Hawk Blaster, and fired away, sending Hale further into the ground.

Aaron pleaded, "Stop... no!" He got up and dashed with all his strength.

Troy brought his ninja sword down. It didn't hit Hale, but Aaron.

"Wizard... Hale..." Aaron coughed as he transformed back into his normal self. "You have to end this war. Stop the violence..." With that, Aaron Souma left the plane of existence.

Asher sent millions of light orbs around Hale, Gia and Jake bringing them back.

"You three ok?" He asked.

Jake hit the ground with his pirate saber. He stood up. "Why, Troy?!" He demanded with a strained voice.

"You don't understand, Jake." Troy answered as his forces stepped in front of him.

"We have to bail!" Giles suggested.

Alicia de-morphed. "Hale we have to go." Unfortunately, Hale was in no condition to do anything from the shock.

Alicia got up and held out her hands.

"In this day and in this hour,

I call upon the ancient power.

Let us escape to further progress

Protect and guide us as we egress!"

In swirling pink lights, the group, with Mina, disappeared. Troy looked down with a look a remorse. His forces, of course, could not see it.

**On the Sky Terror -**

Trent was sitting on a throne chair of his own. He looked down at his own forces with genuine boredom. A general with knight's armor and a cape stood in front of him. His helmet was that of a snake's head, and the mouth hole revealed the knight's human looking face.

"Warrior X, who is our next target?"

"This Ranger team is quite skilled. They've been able to repel our attack forces for some time now."

"I didn't ask for a report. Who are they?" Trent asked with a tone of irritation.

"Power Rangers Samurai."

"Tch... How boring... Why don't you all go down there yourselves and attack them with numbers?"

This suggestion made the entire room shiver.

"By ourselves?" Asked another warrior. This one had a silver armor and a helmet all around his head that distorted any clear look at the face behind.

"Did I stutter, General Shadow?"

"No, I understand my lord." Shadow answered clutching his fencing sword.

Trent nodded. "You all have a one strong point: Your tenacious regenerative ability despite being defeated countless times. You better not be stingy as long as the Power Rangers live! Fight to the death!"

"Yes, sir!" The villains chanted together.

However, in the back of Warrior X's mind, he thought, "Enjoy yourself for now... once the project is complete you will no longer be on that throne..."

**Back on our Earth -**

The survivors sat down in exhaustion. They looked around and noticed they were in a junkyard.

"Quick thinking, Alicia." Jared said.

"It's all I could do." She answered.

Jake got up and slammed a broken motorcycle.

"Jake, that's enough!" Gia fiercely stated.

"Why are we with them!?" Jake replied pointing to Hale, Mina and Giles.

"They're enemies! Troy said so!"

"Troy isn't exactly in the best position right now!" Gia countered. "Those two saved our lives, and that girl just lost her friend!"

"So did we! So did they!" Jake said pointing to Jared, Asher and Alicia.

"Jake, I know you're mad."

"I'm not mad, I'm FURIOUS! Zeke, Emma and Nate were killed right before your eyes and you're saying you want to do nothing?!"

Gia slapped Jake in the face. "Of course I'm mad! But revenge isn't gonna bring them back!"

Hale said, "If you want us to leave, we will." With that he and a frightened Mina walked away.

"Guys, wait! Let's talk about this!" Giles called running after them.

Suddenly, a ground troop of Shiners arrived. They started to attack the rangers who quickly morphed to defend themselves.

Hale, Giles and Mina turned around to see the rangers getting overwhelmed.

Mina looked up at the two and ran forward.

"I'm going!" She said.

She picked up a refrigerator and chucked it at group of Shiners, eliminating them.

Giles ran forward, set his belt and clicked the four switches.

"Transform!" Apollo jumped into the air and clicked a green switch.

A green hammer appeared in his right hand and he swung down on Shiners.

Hale ran forward as well and transformed.

He kicked a Shiner away from a downed Jake. He held out his hand and Jake reluctantly took it.

"Can we end this?" Mina asked.

"Everyone, together!" Jared said.

"Spirit Slash!" The Legend Rangers called sending colored slash waves from their swords.

"Limit Break! Rider 10,000,000 volt slash!" Apollo, in Elec form, sent an electric wave from his sword.

"Magical Fire!" Wizard raised his hands and sent roaring flames from his hands.

"Victory Charge Slash!" Setting their pirate keys into the base of their sabers, Jake and Gia sent forth green and yellow slash waves.

The mixture of attacks destroyed the Shiners.

However, a bigger explosion in town caught their attention soon after.

"Come on!" Jared beckoned. The group ran toward the source.

* * *

They hid behind parked cars and were shocked at the sight.

"Go Go Samurai!" Came a group of voices.

The six Samurai Rangers were surrounded by villains. They did their best to defend themselves but there were too many.

"Fire Smasher!" Jayden brought his sword down, but Warrior X blocked it with ease and sent the Ranger flying.

"Sky Fan!"

"Water Bow!"

Mia and Kevin were jabbed repeatedly by General Shadow's sword.

"Forest Spear!"

"Earth Slicer!"

"Barracuda Blade!"

Antonio slashed a Shiner away, while Mike and Emily used a combo attack on an entire group.

However, in the midst of the fighting, Trent walked toward them, clearly with a changed mind.

Decade drew his sword and continued to approach the Samurai who were getting tossed around.

"Jayden..." Jake muttered. "We have to..."

Hale grabbed his arm. "It's suicide with these numbers. Look at all the Shiners!"

Hale was right, appearing in many lights were hundreds of Shiners.

The Samurai were encircled and cornered. They tried to keep the attackers away but were overwhelmed.

"Symbol Power! Explosion!" Jayden called out as he spun the character with his Samuraizer Brush. The symbol flew through the crowd and burst. However, it wasn't enough, within moments, the Samurai were overrun, getting slashed repeatedly by the Shiners, all dropping their swords from the pain. Decade stepped through the crowd and proceeded to slashing them down as they tried to fight back.

"Begone!" In a flash of purple lights, the Samurai were gone as well.

"No!" Gia whispered with tears in her eyes.

Jake got up, but Hale held his arm again. However, Jake was not going to be stopped. He grabbed Hale's hand a knocked it away.

"Go Go Super Megaforce!" Jake ran forward in his Green Pirate uniform.

"Go Go Lost Galaxy! Lights of Orion, Power up!" Now with golden lights around him, Jake mowed through the Shiners and right for Decade, however, Trent disarmed him and slashed him over and over. He kicked Jake far and into a tree demorphing him.

"Jake!" Gia called.

Decade was going to finish him off when roaring fire burned the entire Shiner army.

Troy soared from the sky as Galaxy Red and went back to his human form. He landed and blocked Decade's blade from reaching Jake with his pirate saber.

Trent let his form go and stared eye to eye with Troy.

"Back off." He told Trent.

Gia smiled. "Troy..."

"Troy!" Jake said.

"Get out of here, Jake."

"No, let me fight with you."

"Get. Out. Jake."

"I don't understand!" Jake pleaded with a hurt voice. "Why is this happening? Why can't Riders and Rangers exist together?"

"You don't understand, Jake."

"Then help me understand! You're my best friend, Troy! Tell me!"

As an answer, Troy took his pirate gun out of his trench coat and fired at Jake, purposely missing him by an inch.

"Next time, I won't miss. Now go!"

"Troy..."

"Did you really think you were my friend, Jake?"

"What?"

"I was the new kid in town with a scarred and rough past. I never saw you or the others as friends. So stop wasting my time. You're an eyesore. Get out of here!"

Jake had tears streaming down his face. He reluctantly got up and ran away.

Gia couldn't believe her ears.

"He feels this way?" She took Jake into her arms and hugged him, tears streaming down her face as well.

Hale could only stand there with sadness. Mina started to break down and cry.

Jared, Alicia and Asher looked away not knowing what to do.

Giles was crying as well. He always valued friendship and to see it get torn to shreds broke his heart.

They were all brought back to the situation at hand when they heard Troy speak.

"Now that the annoyance is out of the way, let's end this drawn out battle."

Trent laughed. "Let's dance..."

The two broke away and lifted their respective transformation devices...

**To be continued...**

* * *

A/N: Gasp! Troy's feelings have been revealed! With Troy and Trent about to battle, how will this turn out? Please Review! All will be revealed in the next and final chapter of this event!

I'll post after three reviews!

Thanks!


	15. Great Hero War Finale

Troy and Trent stared each other down with deathly glares.

Suddenly, in many flashes, the two opposing army forces appeared behind their respective leader.

"So you brought the whole gang?" Trent asked.

"I see you're no different."

"You know, I don't think an all out brawl in this town would be smart."

"Is that a challenge?"

"Do you want it to be?"

"Sounds interesting. Everyone stay where you are." Troy's forces eased up.

"You too." Trent told his forces as they calmed down as well.

Troy and Trent raised their respective transformation devices.

"Go Go Super Megaforce!"

"Transform!"

The two warriors sprinted at each other, swords drawn. As their blades met, fist flew as well. Like a synchronized dance, the two warriors fought at equal, but great strength.

Troy clicked his belt and withdrew his key.

"Go Go Zeo!"

Troy summoned the Red Zeo Saber and attacked.

"Two can play at that game."

"Kamen Ride: Blade!"

The silver and blue Kamen Rider summoned his own sword and clashed with Troy. They slashed at each other so quickly, they moved like blurs.

Troy and Trent jumped into the air and entered a sky battle. They landed on a building that had a glass ceiling. The scuffle caused the glass to break, and both warriors fell through into a Shopping Mall.

"How about this? Go Go Overdrive! Drive Lance!"

"Kamen Ride: Faiz!"

Once more, the titans clashed with great skill, neither side letting up.

The two locked weapons and crashed through a wall back outside.

"Go Go Jungle Fury!"

"Kamen Ride: Dragon Knight!"

"Attack Ride: Advent!" A long red dragon appeared behind Decade.

"This will be the attack." Trent said.

"I'm aware. This needs to end." Troy said cracking his knuckles. "Spirit of the Tiger!"

The two jumped on their respective animals and flew into the air, clashing once more.

The brawl went on and ended when the two animals collided, sending Troy and Trent to the ground. They landed gracefully, unmorphed and with locked fists.

"Impressive." Trent said.

"You're not bad yourself. It looks like you're gonna be the toughest one to take down." Troy replied.

"Well then." Trent grinned breaking away from Troy and jumping back a few feet. "We'll save each other for last."

The two fighting forces disappeared.

"What're we gonna do?" Alicia asked. "At this rate, we'll all die and no one will win!"

Asher sat down and thought for a bit. "What if we asked Jason Lee Scott? Troy said that only four of the five original Earth rangers survived."

"But how do we find him?" Jake asked.

"We'll scry for him." Jared answered.

"Scry?"

"Yeah, we attach a small crystal to a string and hold it over a map. The crystal will drop on the location of that person. It's a witch thing."

Hale said, "As promising as that sounds, let's try something else. Something faster." He put a new ring on his left hand and scanned it.

"Tracking, Please!" Hale was enveloped in red energy. After a about a minute, the energy faded away. "Found him, but he's been found by the Shiners too."

"Let's go!" Gia beckoned.

"Right." Hale scanned the teleportation ring.

* * *

Julianna sat on the balcony of her new home. Her mother wasn't back yet. The girl could feel a chill in the air. She knew something was wrong. Suddenly, a flash of light revealed itself in the air in front of her. Floating in mid air was a Kamen Rider. He looked similar to Wizard, but his robes were white and his face was orange.

"Julianna Sanchez, I am here to help you."

"Help me?

"Please, do not act naive. I know why you are here. I will help you set forth your destiny."

"Ok, you got me. But I don't know what to do!"

"That's why I'm here." He clicked his belt, which was just like Hale's. The **White Wizard** scanned a spell ring and his buckle announced, "Vision, NOW!"

Julianna's vision flashed...

* * *

Jason Lee Scott sprinted away from Shiners. He was found in the Rocky Mountains of Colorado. He was chased into a grassy field.

General Shadow laughed. "I'm surprised you made it this far, Ranger."

"It's Morphin' Time! Tyrannosaurus!"

Jason slashed down Shiners with his Power Sword. "A Power Ranger never gives up!"

"So it seems." Shadow replied.

Over time, Jason couldn't hold his own. He was exhausted from constant fighting and running. A shiner slashed him into a tree, causing him to demorph.

Suddenly, a spiral tornado of fire crashed into some Shiners, destroying them. Alicia and Jared stood in front of Jason.

"Are you ok?" He asked.

Jason nodded.

The rest of the survivor group stood ready to battle, save for Mina who helped Jason get up.

Jake still didn't feel comfortable around the Rider affiliated people, but ignored it.

The group went to work taking down the forces.

Jake was kicked far away and hit a boulder, knocking his helmet off. Mina caught him. A shiner sliced down, but Mina stepped in the way, being slashed instead.

"Hey, hey! Are you ok? Stay with me!"

The others saw this and Jared ran over to her.

"Why'd you save me?" Jake asked holding Mina.

"We need... the Power Rangers... to stop this... with the Kamen Riders... You're too important to die."

Jake was speechless.

"No." Jared said, causing the two to look at him. "You're not dying, Mina." He dematerialized his helmet and made his eyes red. He reached into her now visible Soul Gate.

His vision flashed, and he saw everything from her adventure with Kamen Rider King. The fighting, the support, the tears, the laughter.

He realized once and for all that Riders and Rangers were no different when it came to protecting those they loved. The scene froze with Mina and Aaron holding hands. A gauntlet appeared in front of him and he took it.

Jared, now wearing the silver gauntlet held it to the sky. All over it were intricate yellow markings. He held his hand over Mina's wound and started to heal her.

"I don't understand." Mina said.

"My power lets me pull items from people's souls. This item reflects things about the person. And seeing that it heals proves to me that we can trust you." After saying this, Jared looked at Jake who nodded and dried off his tears.

Mina thanked Jared and helped Jason get away.

"You ready, Jake?"

"Oh yeah."

The two joined back in the battle.

Jared swatted the Shiners away with the Gauntlet while Jake slashed with his Pirate Saber.

"Lunar Beam!" Asher shouted as he sent a blast at General Shadow, causing him to retreat.

The fighters finished the battle fairly quickly.

The group met up with Jason and asked him to help them.

"It doesn't make sense because Riders and Ranges are all virtuous heroes. But throughout my journey of escape, I realized something."

"What is it?" Gia asked.

Jason completely blew off this question. "Please, take me back to California. I have a feeling something big is going to happen."

With that, the group disappeared with Hale's spell.

* * *

The group arrived in a forest clearing outside Bayview. However, Jason wasn't with the others. They spotted him down a giant hill, morphed up.

"Jason!" Came a voice.

Justin and the Turbo Rangers, the SPD Rangers, and the Dino Thunder Rangers approached him.

"So we're all that's left?" Jason asked.

"Yeah." Justin replied.

They heard motorcycles droning. Four Kamen Riders approached the Rangers with their vehicles.

It was Kamen Rider Double, **Kamen Rider Nightwing**, Kamen Rider Kabuto, and Kamen Rider Dragon Knight.

"Dragon Knight!" Jason yelled.

"Original Red Ranger, we need to end this!"

"Exactly. This will be the final fight!"

This shocked the survivors.

"Wait, could this have been what he realized?!" Alicia asked.

It made sense to the rest of them.

The group watched in horror as the two sides went all out against each other.

Jason and Kit (Dragon Knight) clashed first, sending up a huge explosion. When the smoke cleared, they broke away. No one saw that Jason and Kit were subtly replaced by lookalikes during the explosion.

Laser beams were flying everywhere and explosions destroyed the landscape.

Dragon Knight made his sword glow purple and slashed the Turbo Rangers into nothing. Jason had done the same with Kamen Rider Kabuto and Double.

Within minutes, the only two warriors left were Jason and Kit.

"I can't let this happen!" Jake said. He and the other survivors ran down the hill.

"STOP!" Gia yelled. "Why are you doing this? Jason?!"

"I'm not Jason." He said.

"And I'm not Kit." Dragon Knight said.

The two let flashed many lights and revealed to be Troy and Trent.

"How's this possible?" Hale asked.

"When did they..." Giles trailed off.

"Now that it's only us." Troy said.

Trent continued, "We can battle and see which one of us is strongest!"

The survivors couldn't believe it. The whole war was to test who was stronger. All those lives, all their friends were gone.

Jake was beyond distraught. He sprinted forward with his Pirate Saber and swung at Troy. The Red Ranger blocked it.

"Troy, you deceived us! Why?!"

"Don't you remember, Jake? Do you recall? I never thought of you all as friends." He kicked Jake to the ground and raised his sword.

"Troy... even to this moment... I never once stopped believing in you! I thought you'd come around and this whole thing would... would..."

"You babble too much!" Troy said. Before he could bring his own blade down, a red bullet hit his saber knocking him back a few inches.

Hale had raised his own silver gun and was inches away from Jake. "You've hurt him enough."

Giles walked up beside Hale. "To tear your friendship to bits... Unforgivable!"

Trent got behind the two and kicked them to the ground.

"You don't understand." Trent said.

Giles said, "You've been saying that this whole time, but what does it mean?!"

"You'll understand soon enough." Trent brought down his glowing sword, but it hit Jared.

"Jared!" Alicia shouted.

He disappeared in lights.

"A meaningless sacrifice." Trent, as well as Troy slashed down at Giles, Hale and Jake, sending them away as well.

"No!" Mina yelled.

"Now, we can finish this." Trent said.

"Riders and Rangers. The loser will be extinct..."

**-Somewhere-**

Jared got up and found himself in a hazy plane. He couldn't really see in front of him, it was just purple mist everywhere.

He saw Hale, Jake and Giles and helped them up.

"Are we dead?" Jared asked.

"I don't know." Hale replied.

They heard multiple footsteps.

"Actually, we're far from it." Came a familiar voice. Jake turned his head in disbelief.

"Emma!" Emma wasn't alone. "Zeke! Nate!"

Aaron Souma was with them. "It seems the real battle is about to begin."

"I don't get it." Giles stated.

"Allow me to explain." Echoed a deep voice. Above them, appeared Gosei.

**Our Earth -**

Troy and Trent were at each other's throats with fighting. Each attack was merciless and powerful. However, neither one of them could hold out. Suddenly, gigantic beams of energy hit the two and their surroundings, causing them to revert back into their human forms. The beams came from the Sky Terror and the Crusader.

"What was that?!" Trent asked.

General Shadow and Vrak stood together with both enemy forces behind them.

"Vrak, what is this?" Troy demanded.

"Your demise." Vrak replied.

"You danced in our palms this whole time. Now that there are few of you, we can destroy you!"

Troy and Trent collapsed from the strain.

"We fed you to lie of destruction and you bought it." Shadow said. "Now we will unite our fortresses and rule the universe!"

Shadow materialized a gold circular emblem. Vrak summoned a silver plaque. When the two items grew closer together, the two ships in the sky started to glow and fuse together.

The villains laughed in triumph, but two gun shots knocked the items away from Vrak and Shadow.

"What is this?"

Troy and Trent were on their feet, holding out their guns.

"Sorry." Trent said. "But you were all dancing in the palms of our hands.

"What?!"

Troy explained, "We knew you were up to something, so we played leader just to find out what your plan was."

"And that plan is to fuse your ships into the strongest machine. Using it, you'd rule the galaxy free of resistance."

"But you forgot one small detail."

"Us."

Vrak laughed. "So there are only two of you! How can you possibly defeat us?"

"Two?" Troy asked. "I wouldn't be so sure of that."

A portal appeared and out came Jason, Kit, the Mega Rangers, the Legend Rangers and Aaron.

"Aaron!" Mina exclaimed.

The warriors lined up.

"How is this possible?!" Warrior X asked.

"Simple." Noah said.

"Gosei explained everything!" Nate said.

Emma explained, "Rallying every warrior together would become too obvious and chaotic warfare would easily break out."

Zeke continued, "So to keep tabs on you, Troy and Trent became your 'leaders.'"

Liam said, "And to gather us up into one place, they played along to your little lie."

Sonia finished. "And each time one of them vaporized someone with the purple light, they'd send that person straight into a space rift, safe and sound."

Jake hit Troy's arm lightly. "You tricked us. You know you could've let us in on your plan!"

Troy smiled. "Sorry, Jake. To make the situation believable I needed to lie to you guys. I'm sorry."

His friends gave him comforting nods and acceptances.

"You fooled us! What kind of heroes are you?!"

Trent said, "A true hero would go to extreme lengths to protect those precious to them."

"Decade!" Warrior X asked. "What are you?!"

Trent raised his card. "A passing-through Kamen Rider. Remember that. Transform!"

Troy said, "Let's go guys!"

"Right!"

"It's Morphin' Time! Go Go Megaforce!"

"Fury of the Dragon: Megaforce Red!"

"Flames of the Phoenix: Megaforce Pink!"

"Venom of the Snake: Megaforce Black!"

"Claw of the Tiger: Megaforce Yellow!"

"Bite of the Shark: Megaforce Blue!"

"Astro Streak of Light: Megaforce Silver!"

"Earth's defenders never surrender! Power Rangers: Megaforce!"

"Our turn, guys!" Jared announced.

"Yeah!"

"Biomerge, Spirit Legend!"

"Spirit of Fire: Red Legend Ranger!"

"Spirit of Water: Blue Legend Ranger!"

"Spirit of Wind: Pink Legend Ranger!"

"Spirit of Earth: Green Legend Ranger!"

"Spirit of Lightning: Yellow Legend Ranger!"

"Spirit of Light: Silver Legend Ranger!"

"Spirits Unite! Power Rangers: Next Legend, Start up!"

"Can you really take on our entire combined force?!" Vrak asked.

"Yeah." Jason replied. With that, a gigantic portal appeared behind them. Every Ranger team from Eltar, Geo Nova and Earth charged out of it. They weren't alone. Every Kamen Rider throughout the Galaxy was with them.

"Let's finish this." Troy said.

With that, every warrior sprinted forward. The villains retaliated. In moments, hundreds of clashes broke out. Rangers and Riders worked together against the villains.

The Mega Rangers and Trent worked together fighting Vrak.

Emma and Nate fired from their weapons, causing Vrak to jump back. Jake and Gia came in and slashed at him, knocking him into the air. Troy and Trent swooped in and slashed Vrak into the ground. Laser beams were fired from the sky by flying Kamen Riders, the Jet Rangers and the Space Rangers who were on their gliders.

Nightwing and the Galaxy Rangers powered themselves up and charged through the crowd, mowing down Shiners and Leadheads.

Seeing many attack forces coming at them, the Turbo, Ninja Storm, and SPD rangers with Kamen Riders Double, Hibiki and Kabuto charged up their strongest attacks and released it, destroying the attackers.

Apollo and Wizard stood back to back slashing down villains as the Legend Rangers fought with them.

Hale and Jared let out a combo fire attack and burned down a whole group of Shiners.

Apollo, Sonia, Noah and Liam formed a square and used their special attacks to destroy Mechheads. The Legend Rangers and the two Kamen Rider were confronted by General Shadow.

Hale and Jared slashed down with their swords, but Shadow dodged it and turned into a black sphere and crashed into them. The other Legend Rangers fired their X-Defenders, but their attacks had no effect. They two were hit by the black sphere.

Jared jumped into the air and landed on the sphere, hitting it repeatedly with his dual swords. This caused General Shadow to spiral out of control and fly to the ground.

Apollo materialized a yellow and silver drill on his right leg and jumped right at Shadow. He nailed Shadow, and as he fell Hale scanned his final attack ring. Surrounded by a glowing aura of fire, Hale slashed right through Shadow.

The General exploded and the warriors of justice cheered for their victory.

The Mega Rangers and Trent were having a hard time fighting off Vrak. He was simply more powerful.

The seven circled Vrak and jumped forward. However, he fired many blue beams in all directions, repelling each one of them.

"We can't get close!" Emma said.

"Then we force our way through!" Nate said pulling out a Power Card.

"Gia, Emma! Let's make an opening for the others!"

"Right!" They agreed pulling out similar Cards.

Emma scanned her card and announced, "Reflect Cloud, Activate!"

"Reflect Quartz, Activate!"

"Reflect Clear, Activate!"

Diamond like shields appeared in front of Emma, Gia and Nate, each glowing their respective colors.

The three rushed forward, blocking Vrak's barrage. The shields then fired the alien's beams back at him and knocked him down. Troy, Trent, Jake and Zeke jumped into the air.

"Final Rider Kick!"

"Dragon Sword!"

"Snake Axe!"

"Titan Trident!"

The four warriors struck Vrak and destroyed him.

Troy nodded to Trent, and the Rider nodded back.

* * *

Meanwhile, Xandred was off in the distance. He had managed to get away.

"I will head back to Sanzu River and recover my forces. That way, I'll strike the human world with more power!"

Suddenly, a voice echoed. "Sorry but, we can't let you do that!"

Xandred looked around at the tall tress around him. "Who's there?!"

A red figure dropped from a tree in front of him. He was an unfamiliar Red Ranger.

"Who're you?"

"You don't know?"

"I don't care. I'll destroy you nonetheless!"

A new voice said, "Good luck with that!"

Five similar figures dropped from above as well. The owner of the voice was Blue.

With him were pink, yellow, black and green.

"You need to go." Green said.

Red jumped over Xandred and met up with his team.

"Let's show this guy who we are."

"Right!"

"Light of Courage! Star Force Red!"

"Light of Destiny! Star Force Blue!"

"Light of Life! Star Force Pink!"

"Light of Faith! Star Force Green!"

"Light of Strength! Star Force Black!"

"Light of Hope! Star Force Yellow!"

"Cyber Light, Shine Bright! Power Rangers: Star Force!"

"Star Force? Really never heard of you! Now don't interfere!"

Star Force Red countered, "You're the one who's interfering!"

The six charged forward.

Xandred swung his sword, and Red jumped over it and kicked Xandred in the chest. Blue and Green came around and fired off a massive flurry of punches. Xandred sliced at them, but the two back flipped away.

Yellow held out her hands as a boost and Pink ran toward her. Pink stepped on Yellow's hands, and was launched into the air. Xandred fired off many red blasts, but Yellow maneuvered and dodge them all. She swung her leg and slammed the Ayakashi master into a tree.

Star Force Black ran at the netherworlder. Xandred did not want to go down. He let off rapid attacks, but they all passed through Star Force Black. The Ranger grabbed Xandred and threw him to his team mates.

Star Force Yellow caused mist to envelope the area. Star Force Pink created fist shaped prisms around her hands and smashed Xandred off his feet.

"Enough playing around!" Xandred let out a roar and cleared the mist. He saw Blue running straight for him, so he sent a slash wave. However, Blue lifted himself off the ground without jumping. As if he was running on solid ground, he dashed through the air upside down. He then kicked off from the non-existent path and stretched his hand and the gravitational area on Xandred became so heavy, he collapsed in pain. There was slight tinge of blue to the now visible gravitational pull.

Xandred let out another roar and knocked Blue off his feet, freeing himself from the gravity. The Ayakashi sent another slash wave, but Green saved his friend by pushing him away. The slash should've sliced Green in half. Except, Green split by himself. He split into two Greens. One had a bow and arrow while the other wielded dual hatchets. The hatchet green jumped forward and sliced up Xandred while the archer green sniped him.

"NO! I will not go down!" Xandred made the clone disappear.

"Sorry." Red said cracking his knuckles. "But that's what you're going to do!" He fired white beams of energy from his palms and struck Xandred.

"This burning, what is it?!" Xandred demanded in agony.

"Guys, a little help!" Red called.

His team mates held out their hands and each created a sphere that matched their respective color.

"Star Force Finish!" They fired the spheres and nailed Xandred. The combined powers of all the attacks destroyed him for good.

"Wow, that was high paced." Green commented.

"Well, that's it for us." Pink said.

"Yeah," Blue added. "We should get back home. Gage, you coming?"

Red, or Gage, nodded. He whispered, "Good luck, everyone..."

* * *

Back on the battlefield, Warrior X had grown to skyscraper side and fired lasers at all the riders and rangers.

"We'll handle it!" Jared stated. "Let's go, guys!"

"Legend King Megazord, Rise Up!"

Asher's morpher went off and Dr. Wells's voice came through. "Asher, we've built a Megazord for you."

"Really?" He asked. "That's great!"

Raven's voice instructed, "Summon the Lunar Knight Megazord!"

"Alright! Come Forth, Lunar Knight!"

The moon, off in the sky started to glow and a light emerged from it at high speeds. When the lights dispersed, Asher hopped into his Jet Shaped Zord.

"Transform!" In a series of shifts, the Jet became humanoid.

"**Lunar Knight Megazord,** Rise up!"

The two zords stood together and fought Warrior X.

Legend King slashed at X but he blocked the blade.

Lunar Knight jumped into the air. Sleeve blades emerged on its wrists. The new zord flashed behind X and sliced him.

Back on the ground, the Mega Rangers and Aaron were getting tossed around by Hunter Silver.

"Destroy! Destroy!" He chanted.

"This guy's tough." Zeke commented.

Silver fired another round at Zeke, but it hit Aaron instead.

"King..." Zeke trailed off.

"You six can use my powers to take this guy!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah!" Aaron took out six different colored coin sized medals. He threw one at each of the Rangers.

Troy caught the red medals, Nate the blue, Gia the yellow, Jake the green, Zeke the Silver, and Emma the purple.

The medals then glowed and turned into Ranger Keys.

"Prodigious!" Nate commented.

"King's ultimate power... Let's use it!" Troy said.

"Power Up! Go Go Kamen Rider King!"

The six transformed into **King's Alternate Forms**.

They lined up and glowed their own colors. Like flying spirits, they flew around Silver and struck him with powerful force.

"Scanning Charge!" They announced summoning their Pirate Sabers.

"Scanning Charge!" Aaron called out gathering his power into his own blade.

"Rider Ranger Slash!"

Seven slash waves tore threw Silver and destroyed him.

The two Megazords got smacked around by Warrior X. However, in a sudden turn of events, X was destroyed by something a lot bigger.

The Crusader and Sky Terror had combined into a humanoid robot that was massive.

"What?!" Jared asked.

"Who's piloting it?!" Noah added.

Troy felt a bloodthirsty chill in the air. "Malkor!"

"Yes, it is I! I will use this machine to reclaim my power!" He pulled on the control stick and made the machine kick Legend King into the air. Sonia was hit the most and she fell out.

Hale used a spell to slow her fall while Giles flew up to her with his arm rocket.

"Thanks, Giles." Sonia breathed.

"Don't worry."

"You have to pilot my Rabbit Zord."

"What?"

"Go into Legend King in my place!"

Dr. Wells and Raven ran up to them.

"Dr. W!" Sonia exclaimed.

"Apollo, right?" Raven asked as she approached Giles.

"Yeah."

"I have something for you. It's from your friend Ken." Raven handed Giles two switches. One was yellow and the other orange. They were like the regular Rocket and Drill switches but longer.

"Thanks. Here I go!"

Apollo flew into the robot and sat with the others in the main cockpit.

"Let's do it, guys!"

"Right!"

Legend King got up and flew at the machine. Lunar Knight was about to follow suit, when a squadron of large Mechheads stood in his way.

"I'll take care of them!" Asher informed.

Legend King and the **Great Machine** entered a fast paced battle. Malkor smacked Legend King back away, but Giles loaded in the orange switch. He hit it, and his belt announced, "Super Rocket, On!"

Legend King then materialized two arm rockets and flew right at Great Machine, smashing into it.

"Let's get him out of here!" Liam suggested.

"Right!" Jared agreed. With that, Legend King started to fly Great Machine into spaced. After exiting the exosphere, Legend King turned its rockets around and let the blast run its course. The fire hit the Machine and shattered its face.

"Let's end this!" Jared said.

"Let's do it!" Giles declared as he loaded in the yellow switch. "Super Drill, On!"

Legend King summoned a drill around its right leg.

"Rider Ranger Kick!"

Legend King accelerated right at Machine and drilled into its chest. This resulted in an explosion and destroyed Malkor as well.

The battle had been won.

* * *

A short while later, the Mega Rangers looked out at the sunset. They turned, and Emma exclaimed with happiness, "Troy!"

His friends ran at him and hugged him.

"Hey, guys." He smiled. "Sorry for hurting you the way I did."

"All's well that ends well!" Nate said.

"I guess so!" Troy turned to Jake. "You ok, Bud?"

Jake smiled. "I'm over it, dude. Just don't lie to us again!"

"Promise!"

Aaron and Mina stood next to them with smiles on their faces as well. The two were holding hands.

Giles, Hale, and the Legend Rangers faced each other.

"So this is farewell?" Jared asked.

"For now." Hale said.

Giles grinned. "When we part, just know this bond right here between Riders and Rangers will keep us connected. Now, we all have to go back to our own places to fight evil."

The eight put their hands in and cheered.

Gia smiled down at them. "Our successors... High School kids, like we were."

Nate said, "I guess it's a common trend."

"Oh, and one more thing." Hale said before leaving. "Jared, there's something off about the evil aura here. I want to give you something." He willed a red sphere in his right hand and held it out to Jared for him to take.

When he absorbed, Jared felt a giant warmth spread through his body. "Thanks, Hale."

"Well, this is it! I have demons to fight! We'll meet again!" In a flash of red, Hale was gone.

Aaron and Troy shook hands smiling.

"We'll meet again, too." Aaron said.

"Definitely." Troy nodded.

Mina and Aaron were the last two to leave.

And now, all alone, the Mega Rangers watched their successors joke around as they headed back to Bayview with new found strength.

* * *

Julianna came to. She looked up at the White Wizard with disbelief. "So, fate brought me here... But I don't understand! You only showed me bits and pieces!"

"Yes, Julianna. When the darkness floods the skies and the moon blood red, a great evil will confront you. You must no shy away from it. As the messenger of darkness, you will lose your way and rise up as a complete warrior. You will ascend and complete your true quest."

She looked down with her eyes clenched shut. "Messenger of darkness? Ascend for my true quest?"

"You will understand with time."

"Thank you..." Julianna said as the White Wizard faded away.

* * *

A/N: What is this destiny the White Wizard speaks of? Who is Julianna Sanchez?! Find out next chapter!

Oh, and the Star Force Rangers are the protagonists to my mini series, **Power Rangers: Star Force!**

Last note: I'm updating the WIKI, and it should be up to date by 6 PM Eastern time on 5/30/13!

All the bolded words in this chapter will be there by then!

Later Days!


	16. Ep 13: The Shadow Potential!

A/N: I'm sorry and this is the last time I'm doing this. I made a slight change to the Great War's ending last chapter. Again, I won't make any changes again. I've also done it to Asher's introduction. If you read that he was with SPD and that's how he escaped to the past, please disregard that. His origins will be revealed in the future. Please enjoy this next Chapter!

* * *

A Vampire dashed through the night running for his life. He hid behind a tombstone, and looked around it seeing no one.

"Safe." He muttered.

However, Jared's voice told him differently. "Wouldn't be so sure about that." The Slayer grabbed the Vamp and threw him over his head. In seconds, Jared staked the beast in the heart.

Behind a tree, Julianna watched intently. "Amazing..."

* * *

The Rangers and Bobby walked downtown after school and stopped off by the new hang out place, "Fro-yo Shack."

Bobby asked, "Did you guys hear about the strange attacks?"

"Attacks?" Liam asked.

"Yeah, for a few days, pets have been found dead. Not only pets, but wild animals. They think it's some sort of predator..."

Noah turned to Jared. "Could it be a vampire?"

"No, that can't be. Vampires would only attack animals if humans were absent. Even so, they'd follow the human scent to a nearby city... It doesn't add up. I think we should investigate."

After about ten minutes, Julianna Sanchez entered the shop.

"Oh, um, hey guys." She greeted.

"Hey, Julianna." Liam replied. "How was your first week?"

"I really enjoyed it." She answered with a beaming smile. "May I?"

"Sure, of course." Noah said.

Julianna nodded her head and took a seat.

"So you're from Spain, Julianna?" Alicia asked.

"Yeah, I am. My Mom and I moved here a week ago."

"Wow, what a jump." Sonia commented. "Why here?"

"Oh, her job transferred her here." Suddenly, Julianna's phone went off. "Oh that's her now. I have to go guys. See you later!"

When she had left, Alicia asked, "Does something seem off about her?"

"Yeah, I sense it too." Asher said nodding his head. "Jared?"

Jared couldn't shake this feeling. "I sense it..." However, it wasn't evil. He felt as if he had to guide her for some reason...

**-Cue Season 2 Theme, Link on profile-**

Julianna walked into her house. "Mama, I'm home! ¿Dónde estás?"

"Julianna, aquí." Her mother replied from the living room. "How was school?"

"Good, boring." Julianna knew this wasn't exactly the answer her mother was looking for. "No incidents."

"That's a good thing." She walked up to her daughter and hugged her. "We should be safe here..."

Julianna looked over her mother's shoulder and at the black box on the shelf. It was letting out a purple glow.

**-HQ-**

The rangers teleported into HQ to see Tobias and Lydia working the Super computer.

Jared went over to the Book of Destiny and started to flip through it.

While he did that, the rangers talked to Raven and Dr. Wells about the news.

Dr. W nodded. "That's troubling, indeed. What do you think it is, Raven?"

"Well, if it were a run-of-the-mill Supernatural then we would've sensed it. It's dangerous but low profile."

"I think I found it." Jared informed.

"What is it?" Alicia asked.

"It's called a Chupacabra. The Chupacabra, or 'goat sucker,' is blamed for the killing of livestock throughout Central and South America. It has been reported seen in Puerto Rico, Venezuela, Peru, Guatamala, Columbia, Ecuador, Panama, Nicaragua, Costa Rica, Belize, Dominican Republic, Moscow (Russia), London (England), Miami, New York City, New Jersey, California, Oregon, Michigan, Texas, and Massachusetts. One of the most chilling features of the chupacabra is its large, oval, glowing red eyes. Apparently it has the ability to suck every last drop of blood from an animal through a tube-like tongue. Another common description of the chupacabra is similar to the one above, the only difference being that it is more of a flying animal, with bat-like wings. The third description, and the only one which has alleged photographs to back it up, is that of a more terrestrial-looking doglike creature. This has a snout, more like that of a fox, with large fangs, and can stand on its hind legs.

Moving further into the realm of the paranormal, the Chupacabra is said to have telepathic powers, along with the ability to hide by blending in with its surroundings. It appears to be intelligent with hunting habits suggesting that it stalks its prey and kills quickly (most reports of the chupacabra occur after the damage was done, rarely catching it in the act). The creature is usually sighted alone, but with mass slaughters in one night, there could be a small group."

Tobias said, "That's not all! Everyone come quick!"

Gathered around the computer, Lydia pointed to the screens.

"There are incidents all over the country." She proceeded to pulling up many different news articles from all over.

"I traced a pattern and look at my result." A world map appeared on screen. The attacks were indicated by red dots. These red dots were trailing across South and North America, all leading to Bayview.

"They're gathering here..." Jared said.

"When in groups, they commit mass murder!" Alicia reminded.

"We have to stop this." Liam said. "Something is making them come here."

"I have a plan." Noah informed.

**-That Night-**

Julianna sat on her balcony as usual. She felt a particularly cold chill come to her. She knew that this was her moment to show them who she was.

"Mom, it's happened."

Her mother's face looked at her with worry. "You know the risks, Julianna."

"Yes I do. But Mom, this is my destiny."

"Ok, I won't interfere."

"Thanks, Mom." Julianna hugged her mother and ran for the black box.

**-The Park-**

The Rangers waited in the park. On top of the giant fountain was a hunk of meat.

"How long do we have to wait?" Liam complained.

"Just hold on." Noah replied with irritation.

The six hid in bushes.

They all wore T-shirts with their respective colors, black cargoes and black sneakers. They all decided that that would be their "mission/combat" outfits.

"Where's Bobby, Alicia?" Sonia inquired.

"He's not feeling well." She answered staring off at the full moon. Jared grinned with a little joy.

"Look! Over there!" Asher pointed out.

Seven Chupacabra skulked their way to the fountain.

"See any that stand out?" Asher asked.

They all looked the same.

"Ok now what?" Liam asked. Suddenly, he cut his arm on a thorn. "Ow!" A small trickle of blood dropped from his arm. That was all the Chupacabra needed. They smelt it and were headed for them.

"Oh no..." Liam muttered.

"Everyone, move!" Jared commanded.

The six jumped away as the Goat-Suckers jumped at them. Jared kicked one in the face. Liam raised a barrier and blocked them all. Alicia threw them all away with her telekinesis.

However, they came back with lots of friends... The rangers were out numbered.

A particularly big one emerged last. It also had bat wings.

"That must be the leader." Sonia pointed out.

It charged at them and broke Liam's shields. It was going to pounce on them when in a flash, Julianna appeared in front of it and stuck a stake in its eye. She then kicked it away. The leader screamed and fled, causing the others to flee as well.

"Julianna, what're you doing here?" Alicia asked.

"I'm here to help you."

**-Back in HQ-**

"Well, when I was born, a Light-Watcher approached my parents. She told them I was special and had to undergo life long training."

As Jared listened, everything clicked. Before Julianna could continue, Jared said, "You're a potential Slayer."

"A potential?" Noah asked.

Raven nodded. "Yes, a potential Slayer is what the name implies. There is only one Slayer, but hundreds of Potentials exist all around the world. When one Slayer dies, that power is transferred to one of the Potentials. The Light-Watchers seek these potentials out before they are called up to train them. However, there are many who aren't found, like Jared and his predecessor Katie."

Julianna nodded in agreement. "Jared, I'm honored to actually meet the Slayer."

"Um, thanks, Julianna." Jared nodded in embarrassment.

"Please, just call me Jules."

Tobias, Lydia, Marco and Nicole looked on intently.

Nicole asked, "So... if Jared died... Jules could get the power?"

Jared answered, "She could, but then maybe she won't. The selection is random."

Before any conversation could continue, the alarm went off.

Tobias pulled up a video on screen. Numerous Chupacabra were attacking people downtown.

"We have to end this tonight." Jared said.

"Right."

**-Downtown-**

The Rangers arrived downtown morphed up. They engaged the creatures in battle. Attacks were crazy. They found themselves defending from all sides. Dodging, jumping, rolling and flipping, barely getting any chance to attack.

It got to the point where the Rangers grouped together and Liam raised a forcefield.

"Stop!" Jules yelled as she ran forward with two stakes. She had a purple messenger bag hanging from her shoulder. The Chupacabra charged at her. She flipped to the side and killed one. She jumped into the air and threw the other stake at another, killing that one.

The leader Chupacabra pounced on her, but she barely dodged it. She closed her eyes and opened them a moment later. They were no longer brown. Her eyes were entirely pitch black. Shadows flowed from her body and impaled many of the Chupacabra.

"What is she?" Sonia asked.

"I think..." Jared said, "That's her Supernatural Power."

Julianna opened her bag and pulled out the black box. She opened it and took out a silver belt buckle. It was very familiar to the Rangers. Hale Sanders, Kamen Rider Wizard, had the exact same one.

Julianna held in front of her waist, and it strapped itself around her. Jules placed a ring on her right middle finger and scanned it on her belt. The familiar morpher female voice announced, "Biomerge, Ready." The buckle expanded into its active form.

A ring appeared on Jules's left middle finger. It had a purple crystal in it.

"Biomerge!" Jules announced scanning the ring on the belt. "Spirit Legend!" She raised her ring hand into the sky.

**-Jules Morphing Sequence-**

Jules stands straight and tall. Her surroundings are that of clouds. The clouds swirl above her as shadows move along her body. The shadows envelope her as a beam of rainbow light comes down from the eye of the cloud spiral. The darkness and light collide, sending millions of beautiful lights everywhere. Jules is now in her ranger suit, which is the usual Ranger Suit, but Violet. Also, the Belt Buckle is on her waist.

**-End Sequence-**

"Spirit of Darkness! Violet Legend Ranger!"

The Chupacabra attacked her, but Jules fought them off with great skill. She swatted them all down like flies.

"Legend Pike!" Jules summoned a Pike with an energy blade. She skewered three Chupacabra and threw them away. She jumped into the air.

"Shadow Drive!" Jules fired off a wave of darkness from her left palm and annihilated every Chupacabra except the leader.

Jules stared down the Leader and the two clashed. Jules blocked the Leader from biting her with the spine of her Pike. She threw the leader in the air and threw her pike like a spear. It pierced the Leader and made it disappear.

Jules had won.

**-HQ-**

"My family always kept the Spirit of Darkness safe for generations. But a few days ago, a White Wizard from a different world gave me this buckle and ring. He told me it was the safest way to use the Shadow Spirit. He showed me bits and pieces of the future. But, I only saw me as a Ranger using the power of darkness..."

"Welcome to the team, Jules." Jared smiled holding out his hand.

"Really? After keeping this secret from you all?"

Alicia said, "It didn't affect us. Besides, we could use you to add on to our strength as a group."

"Thanks everyone, so much!" Jules replied taking Jared's hand.

Everyone clapped and cheered in Celebration. However, no one noticed the guilty look on her face...

She thought to herself, "What does the Wizard's words mean?"

_"When the darkness floods the skies and the moon blood red, a great evil will confront you. You must no shy away from it. As the messenger of darkness, you will lose your way and rise up as a complete warrior. You will ascend and complete your true quest."_

* * *

A/N: There we go! Seven Rangers strong! But... why did Jules look guilty in the end? That, my dear reader, will be revealed in the future.

Also, the Wiki has been updated! Sorry it took a while, but all Wikis were under maintenance. Julianna's page should be up later today...

Later Days! REVIEW!


	17. Ep 14: A Megazord's New Groove

The seven teenagers were in gym class together. That day, the class was playing dodgeball.

The game had begun and everyone rushed everywhere.

"Wait, so we use these rubber balls to throw at the other team?" Julianna asked.

"Yeah." Liam answered. "You've never played dodgeball?"

"No... The closest I've ever come to this game was avoiding throwing knives."

A ball came sailing for her, but she bent backwards, like in the matrix, and dodged it. She countered it with a quick shot and nailed the thrower. However, the ball that missed Jules hit Noah in the face, knocking him down and giving him a bloody nose. As he hit the ground, his necklace went flying off.

"Ow!"

"Nice shot, Jules!" Alicia complimented.

"Thanks! Sorry, Noah!"

"Don't... worry about it. Ow..." Noah left the gym to clean up.

The game came down to Jared and Jules, slayer potential vs Slayer. Jared threw the ball, but Julianna back flipped and picked up a ball. She quickly threw it, but Jared did an aerial flip and threw his own ball. The two balls passed each other in mid air. The balls hit both Jared and Jules at the same time, ending the five minute game in a tie.

Jules's team mates ran up to her in admiration. No one had ever gotten Jared out in dodgeball.

"Nice throw, Jules!" Jared complimented.

"Thanks! But you caught me off guard there too! That was so much fun!"

Noah had finally washed up all the blood when he was about to leave the room. However, he felt a chill in the air, a supernatural aura. He materialized his morpher to connect with the others when he felt something kick him in the back and into the lockers.

"Argh! What's up with getting knocked around today?" Noah asked standing up. Staring at him was black fox.

"A fox?" I jumped in the air and glowed. When the light faded, it had transformed into Kamen Rider Decade.

"A shapeshifter?" Noah pondered.

The Fox took Noah by his shirt and dashed out the locker room doors that led outside. It threw the Blue Ranger into a parked car.

Making sure no one was around, he morphed.

"Legend Kwan Dao!" Noah sliced down but missed. He aimed a high kick, missed and then he low swept right on target.

The fox Decade growled and glowed again. It turned into Shadowlites.

Noah held his morpher to his mouth.

Inside the gym, the class was taking a break before next game. However, their wristbands went off.

Noah's voice said, "Guys I-" then it was cut off.

"Noah." Sonia said with a worried look.

"Ok, we'll split up. We can't all leave the class." Jared said. "Jules and I will go look for him, you guys stay here."

Noah kept getting thrown around.

"Stronger than normal Shadowlites." He commented. Without noticing, a Shadowlite came from above and smashed his head, disorienting him. The last thing Noah remembered before blacking out was being sent flying into the bushes.

"Jared, look!" Jules pointed at the Shadowlites.

Jared was confused. "That's impossible. The Twilight weakened themselves to the point where launching attacks was impractical. Something's up."

"Biomerge, Spirit Legend!"

Jared and Jules jumped into battle, swatting the Shadowlites away. One of them hid behind a tree and transformed into his true self. He was a six foot humanoid monster whose right half was green and left half was red.

"Maybe I should cause a little mischief..." He looked down at Noah's unconscious body and got an idea.

Jared and Jules continued to fight when Noah stepped from behind the trees with a bored expression.

"Noah, you ok?" Jared asked as he kicked a Shadowlite away.

"Hurry and morph!" Jules beckoned.

"No. Don't feel like it, really. I'm not helping you!" Noah spat pointing at Jules.

"What?!" Jared asked.

"Later!" Noah ran off. When he was out of sight, this "Noah" transformed into his base form. The Shapeshifter was very pleased with himself.

"Blaze Assault!"

"Shadow Drive!"

In a burst of flames and shadows, the Shadowlites, or rather the Shapeshifter fragments, were gone.

The two de-morphed.

"Why did Noah abandon us?" Jules asked.

"I dunno..."

At that moment, the real Noah emerged from the bushes with a gash in his forehead.

"Jared... Jules..."

"We did what you wanted." Jared said coldly. "We took care of them, no thanks to you."

Noah was confused. "What're you talking about, Jared? I-"

Jules cut in. "You didn't help us! I'm sorry for being harsh, but I must."

"I-"

"Save it, Noah." Jared finished. "We'll talk about this later."

**-HQ, later that day-**

It was just six of the rangers, Bobby, and Lydia.

Alicia was just as confused. "Noah did that? Why would he?"

Jared shook his head. "Beats me."

"He left you hanging?" Bobby asked. "Doesn't sound like Noah at all."

"That's what's bothering me about it too." Liam agreed.

Sonia asked, "Should we go look for him?"

Lydia suggested. "I think that's a good plan. I'll run a scan and see if I can locate his morpher. But it could take some time. And can it be quick? I kinda have an appointment at the mall today for my hair. And what's more, we have a special surprise in store for all of you. So be quick!"

Rolling their eyes, the rangers went to all of Noah's usual hangout spots.

**-Bayview Beach-**

Liam and Sonia teleported to a sandy cliff.

"Not here." Liam said looking around.

"Guess we should report back."

Little did the two know, the Shapeshifter was following them. "More fun!" He turned into Noah. From out of nowhere, water balloons rained down on them. Liam tripped and fell into the water.

"Liam!" Sonia called.

"That had to hurt." 'Noah' said.

"Noah?! That was you?"

"Who else?" 'Noah' threw another balloon, but Sonia dodged it. However, the Shapeshifter had more powers. He snapped his fingers and the balloon combusted. Making Sonia lose her balance and fall down the cliff and into the water.

"That was hilarious!" With that, 'Noah' left.

"I'm gonna get him..." Sonia boiled with anger.

"Noah... why?" Liam asked.

**-Fro-yo Shack-**

Alicia and Bobby took a break at the Shack. They sat outside talking about Noah while eating their yogurt cups.

"You've known Noah for a while?" Bobby asked.

Alicia nodded. "Yep. Noah, Sonia, Liam and I have been friends since we were five. So I know he wouldn't do this. There has to be a reason."

"I see."

"Noah... where are you?" Alicia asked.

"Right here, love birds!" 'Noah' called.

"Noah?"

"Ding-dong! Correct!" 'Noah' supersped over to them in plain sight. The Shapeshifter thought, "I'm accessing his powers! This is perfect!"

He took the cups from Alicia and Bobby and dumped it on their heads.

"Later, gator!" 'Noah' started to run away and knew the two would follow. And he also knew where to lead them.

**-The Skatepark-**

The Shapeshifter saw Noah sitting by himself on a half pipe thinking. The demon faded away. Alicia and Bobby saw the real Noah and stormed to him. Alicia whipped wind around her and jumped high to the half pipe half where Noah was sitting.

"Noah, what was that?!"

"What was what?" Noah asked with a sad look.

"You dumped yogurt on us?!"

"When did I do that?! I've been here for-"

"Don't lie!" Bobby yelled hitting Noah.

Noah held his cheek. "Why is everyone ganging up on me?!"

"We have a right to." Sonia's voice said as she and Liam teleported there.

Noah shook his head fighting back the tears. With that, he super sped away to the Park.

**-The LAX field-**

Jared, Asher and Jules had been looking on the LAX field when 'Noah' attacked them. The three were in an intense fight.

The Shapeshifter grinned. "His powers are so dependable." He muttered as he froze a tendril of darkness Jules had sent out. Asher jumped up and kicked him, but Noah blocked it.

Jared kicked 'Noah' away. "Why are you doing this, Noah?!"

"Wanna find out? Too bad!" 'Noah' super sped away.

**-The Park-**

Noah stood on a bridge over looking a wide pond.

"What's up with everyone today?"

Suddenly, Sonia walked up to him.

"Noah."

"Sonia?"

"I'm sorry for the way we treated you."

"Really?" Noah asked with a monotone looking down at the lake.

"Really." However, this wasn't Sonia. It was the Shapeshifter. He thought, "I'll kill him and take his place." The demon materialized a sword as was going to go in for the kill.

The reflections in the water made Noah see something. He turned alarmingly around, but Sonia was still there, unarmed. Then it made sense.

Noah continued. "Oh, Sonia, I forgot to tell you. Jared found the ultimate power source."

"Power source?"

"Yep! It supposed to gives us the strength to vanquish all demons. I was going to decline our meeting at sunset in the quarry to find it, but I'll have you tell him. That ok?"

'Sonia' smiled. "Yeah, I'll tell him."

"Great, thanks."

"Ok, I'll do that now." The Shapeshifter walked away and when he was out of sight, went back to his true form. "So lucky! If I get that power source, I'll be invincible!"

Noah twisted his morpher dial to call mode.

**-The Quarry, Sunset-**

The six rangers stood in the quarry looking around.

'Noah' appeared in front of them.

"Noah!" Jules pointed.

"So, we came like you wanted." Liam said.

"Yes... And here, I'll kill you all!" 'Noah' snapped his fingers and Shiners appeared all around them.

"What?! Noah?!" Asher asked.

Suddenly, streams of water flew in all direction destroying the Shiners.

"What the-" 'Noah' started.

"Stop!" The real Noah appeared on a hill top. "Leave my friends alone."

"What? But how?"

"Back in the park. Your reflection revealed your true form. So, I put on the little act to lure you into this trap. I also told my friends about the situation."

"Why you little..."

Noah's friends were perplexed. Sonia said, "So if that's Noah..."

Asher completed it. "Then that's a shapeshifter."

The Shapeshifter laughed. "Power source or no, I'm still gonna kill you all!"

"Impersonating me... Unforgivable!" In a streak of blue, Noah confronted his impostor and engaged him in an unmorphed fight.

His friends had to fight off the remaining Shiners.

The two Noah clashed with great intensity. Both were firing off streams of water, which collided each time.

Noah was about to morph when his impostor knocked his morpher off his wrist. The two dived for the device and touched it at the same time it activated. The power surge gave them the power to morph at the same time. The two got up and clashed.

Asher jumped into the air and fired off spheres of light destroying the remaining Shiners. The six looked up to see the two Blue Rangers clashing. However, something was wrong. Each time they struck each other, both would suffer from small blue explosions.

"What's wrong?" Jules asked.

Asher explained, "They used the same morpher to morph. That's not supposed to happen and the morphing grid is disrupted. As a result they're both taking damage."

Liam said, "We have to stop this before Noah takes too much damage!"

"I'll do it." Jared said. He pulled out Alicia's Telekinesis and jumped high into the air. Holding out his hand, he telekinetically grabbed Noah's morpher and clicked it, making both demorph.

"Ok... I'm gonna find out which one of you is the real Noah, one way or another."

"Jared!" Noah said. "You know me!"

"No, Jared, don't believe him!" Noah interrupted.

Jared himself demorphed and let his eyes turn red.

He stared at both Noahs but couldn't find the difference inside their heads. Jared had to trust his instincts.

"Their stares are the same... their powers, mannerisms, True Souls..." Then Jared remembered from that morning...

He reached into his pocket and felt Noah's blue pendant.

"Noah!" Both reacted. "Something's missing on you. What it is?"

The real Noah's face widened. His hand darted to his neck. "My necklace is gone!"

Jared smiled and sent a telekinetic wave from his hands and knocked 'Noah' away. The real Noah ran to Jared and hugged him.

"Jared, thanks!"

"Don't worry about it." He gave Noah the pendant.

"Let's take him down."

"Right.

"Biomerge, Spirit Legend!"

**Jared and Noah Morphing Sequence -**

"Spirit of Fire! Red Legend Ranger!"

"Spirit of Water! Blue Legend Ranger!"

"Ancient Spirits Unite, Power Rangers Next Legend, Start Up!"

The two jumped down and attacked the impostor, who resorted back to his original form and summoned twin swords.

Using their X-Swords, the two clashed with the Shapeshifter.

The other rangers were gonna help, but were intercepted by more Shiners.

"Where are these guys coming from?" Asher asked.

"Let's take them down!" Sonia said as she sliced two down with her daggers.

Jared swung away, while the Shapeshifter blocked him. Noah came from above at fast speeds about to slash down. The Shapeshifter was going to swing his arms closed to slash, but Jared stopped this with his legs. His arms supported him.

Noah came down with a glowing blue blade.

"Spirit Slash!"

The Impostor went flying into a crane vehicle.

"Legend Burst Cannon!"

Jared and Noah loaded their energy into it.

"Fire!"

The blast destroyed the impostor and the remaining Shiners.

However, the Shiners turned into energy and fused with the Shapeshifter, making him grow.

"Guys!" Jared called.

"Right!"

"Legend King Megazord, Rising up!"

"Lunar Knight Megazord, Descend!"

Jules's belt went off.

Dr. Wells and Lydia were on the line.

"Jules, we've perfect your zord." Dr. Wells informed.

"Well, at least we think." Lydia said.

Tobias's voice came through. "Marco and I have been working real hard on it all week! Of course it's ready!"

Lydia said, "Whatever... I'm sending you a new ring."

In a purple light, a chain appeared. It was clipped to Jules's belt and held slots for holding her rings. Currently, only one ring was there. She pulled the right ring off and placed it in a slot and put on the new one, which had a gold crystal.

She scanned it, and the belt announced, "Bird of Paradise."

A gold and violet zord soared from the sky. It was rather huge. Jules jumped in.

Dr. Wells then told everyone, "That's not the only new zord in our HQ hangar. You can thank Tobias, Marco and Lydia for their hard work."

"We're relaying the information." Lydia informed. "Oh, and the ideas were all me."

"Ok..." Alicia answered. "Summon! Spirit of Tortoise Spirit!"

A turtle zord appeared. It was a small magenta zord but it had a strong shell.

"Legend Armament!" The tortoise split into five parts. The central and biggest part stuck to Legend King's chest. The upper left and right parts stuck to the arms while the lower left and right parts attached to the legs. The tortoise head became a new helmet for the Zord.

"Defensive Legend King! Shield Up!"

The Shapeshifter slashed away, but his attacks didn't work.

Jules flew in and struck the Shapeshifter with her zord's wings.

"Jules, combine your zord with the Lunar Knight."

The Paradise Bird Zord flew above the Lunar Knight. The Lunar Knight let its jet wings fold in while the PB Zord attached itself.

"Paradise Knight Megazord, Descend!"

The two combined zords tossed the Shapeshifter around.

Noah announced, "Tiger Zord!"

A cyan and black tiger zord appeared from the sky.

"Legend Armament!"

The tiger's main body folded into a chest plate. The plate opened up and the tiger head folded up onto the face. The Tiger legs became armored plates for the hands and legs.

"Accelerated Legend King, Speed Up!"

At a blinding speed, LK struck the Demon over and over.

"Time for the finale!" Jared said. "Dragon Zord!"

A crimson and silver dragon appeared from the sky.

"Legend Armament!"

The Dragon's wings attached to the phoenix wings. The upper body and head became a chest plate and helmet while the lower body split up to become arm and leg armor.

"Offensive Legend King, Armed Up!"

"Dragon Sword and Shield!" A crimson sword and shield appeared in LK's hands as it and Paradise Knight pummeled the helpless Demon.

The two jumped into the air.

"No fair!" The Demon shouted sending out beams of energy, which missed.

"Dragon Gatling!"

"Paradise Assault!"

The two zords let out an onslaught of strikes and knocked the Demon over, destroying him.

The seven cheered in victory.

**-HQ-**

"Sorry, Noah." Bobby said holding his hand out.

"Don't worry about it." Noah answered taking Bobby's hand with his own.

"To apologize." Alicia said, "We're treating you to yogurt."

"Guys, you don't have to..." Noah protested looking away.

However, Jared said, "Noah, they already teleported..."

Noah looked up. Jared was right, they were the only two left.

"Crap. Let's go, Jared."

"Right on."

In a swirl of red and blue lights, the two went after their friends.

* * *

A/N: And another chapter down! Just two more chapters until the next major arc! Because of the Twilight's actions, they won't be active for a while... So a new darkness will loom over Bayview. Stay tuned! REVIEW please! And please no one worded or one sentenced review.

Leaving a comment like, "SO COOL" or "Nice work!" is nice, but not what I'm looking for! So please leave something genuine!


	18. Ep 15: A Dream is a Wish!

It was May 2013, and the seven rangers had been dealing with normal Supernatural creatures in the absence of the Twilight. It was a weekend, and school was set to end at the end of May.

For fun, the rangers scheduled a night out. The boys went to Jared's house and the girls stayed at Alicia's house.

Three of the boys sat in Jared's living room watching horror movies. The current movie was Evil Dead.

Liam was way too into it. "Don't go in there!" He warned. A moment later, the character screamed and so did he. Liam jolted so much, the popcorn bowl fell off his lap.

"Nice one, dude." Noah laughed.

Asher walked down from upstairs with Jared's brother Cody. Using his magic, Asher implanted fake memories in the Cody's and Mrs. Gordon's minds to make them believe that he was a visiting relative. So he'd been staying in the guest room since his arrival months before.

Cody had finished one of his many achievement stories from the past.

"Why you so curious?" Jared's twin asked.

"Just wanna know." Asher said with a smile.

Noah nudged Jared. "Dude, that's like, the first time I've seen Asher smile."

"I know right?" Jared agreed.

"Oh, Jared," Liam said. "You hear from Devon at all?"

Jared replied, "Well last I heard from him, the Council of Light sent him off to find an important charge to protect. It's been a while though."

**Morgan House -**

The girls were watching movies too, but the genre was completely different. Sonia had brought "Mean Girls" and the three girls watched it.

"I don't understand." Jules commented.

Sonia said, "You don't need to. Just enjoy the comedy!"

Alicia and Sonia burst out laughing when one of the characters shouted, "She doesn't even go here!"

Popcorn went flying and the smell of hot butter filled the room.

Jules shook her head with a giggle. "Ay dios mio..."

However, the "fun" began when six of the rangers were asleep. In Jared's living room, the four boys were out cold, the TV screen showing gray static.

Jared's left hand began to glow with the golden Triquetra. Six golden spheres of light emerged from this mark. Each sphere spread through the room. Four entered one of the boys while the other two flew away.

Alicia's bedroom was silent as well. Jules had gone to the bathroom. Alicia and Sonia were in sleeping bags on the floor.

The two spheres went through the walls and entered the sleeping girls. Jules entered the room right after. Had she entered a second earlier, she would've seen the spheres. However, she sat on the bed and thought the future and the White Wizard's prophecy. The words echoed through her mind. She had a sight flash and saw herself fighting a warrior with heavy armor. The city was in ruins, her friends were lying on the ground, hurt. People were running for their lives as buildings collapsed all around them. A man fell from a building. He was old and yelled, "Anyone want some cheese?"

"I'm not giving up! I've learned that now!" She found herself saying.

In another flash, she was back in Alicia's room. "What was that?"

That's when the dreams had begun...

**Sonia's Dream -**

Sonia woke up finding herself in school. The hallways were dark and empty.

"Too freaky..." She commented as she walked down the hall. The echoes of her bare feet ricocheted off the walls. In a flash, the school was filled. Students rushed everywhere, voices mixed together in a jumbled choir of sounds. Sonia found Alicia in front of the Auditorium.

"There you are!" Alicia exclaimed. "It's almost time for the play!"

"Wait what?" Sonia asked with confusion. She then took the time to study her friend. Alicia looked way too happy for her own good. And she wore a black dress with long black boots.

"Well, what're we waiting for? Let's go!" Alicia pulled Sonia through the doors and instead of leading to the audience seats, the two were backstage. Sonia turned her head and noticed that the doors weren't there. A black wall stared back at her.

The two gathered around a group, the cast, who were all wearing random outfits.

Jared approached them. "Hey!" He was, for some reason, dressed as a cowboy. "I'm a cowboy!" He informed like a little kid.

"This is getting weird..." Sonia said. She looked past the two and saw Liam and Noah get into a llama two piece costume and connect.

Dr. Wells appeared with a fedora. "Gather around, everyone! Gather around!"

Sonia could only stare on in confusion.

Dr. Wells said, "Now, I know we've worked so hard on this! Everyone Sonia knows is in the audience, us included."

Ranger Yellow shook her head. "Wait, wait... How could we have a play if we haven't even rehearsed?"

Dr. Wells snapped and pointed. "That's what I like to see! She's in character! Now, let's go out there, have fun, break a leg, and put on the best show of the Crucible!"

Sonia had to sit down. She didn't understand what was happening.

Alicia asked, "What's wrong?"

"This is all wrong. There... there aren't any cowboys or llamas in the Crucible..."

She looked up and saw an old man walking around backstage.

"Cheese, anyone? Would anyone like a slice of cheese?" He pretty much held a platter of sliced cheese in people's faces.

Suddenly, Alicia wasn't there. No one was. Sonia couldn't see nor feel anything. The surroundings were gone...

That's when a boy appeared in front of her. He stood taller than her, a bit taller than Noah. He had green eyes and light skin. He also had messy brown hair and a nice build. He wore a black under armor shirt under a purple t shirt.

"I've been waiting." He said.

"Who are you?" Sonia asked noticing that the boy wasn't alone. Behind her was an African woman wearing a tribal top and shirt. Her dark hair was crazy and wild. This girl grunted as the boy spoke.

"I have no name. I've long since lost it."

Sonia realized that the girl was controlling the boy.

"You must see." The boy stated.

The African girl lunged at Sonia with a rabid look. Sonia pack flipped and kicked the girl in the face.

"What're you doing?" She asked.

"You need to know." The boy stated.

The scene changed into a broadway stage in New York. The props on set were that of a crate and fake looking buildings. The backdrop was a night scene and the stage was covered in artificial mist. Every person she knew was in the audience. Her parents, her friends, family, teachers, everyone.

And the African girl raised her hands. In a flash of yellow, she made Sonia's older sister appear.

"Hey, brat."

"Why is she here?"

"Remember how you could never beat me at anything when we were younger?" Her sister jumped into the air and kicked Sonia so hard she went flying.

As she landed, her sister stated, "It's still true."

"That's what you think!" Sonia said as she ran forward. She front flipped forward and sent a kick at her sister. However, her sister blocked her, jumped up and screamed, sending a shockwave from her mouth and right at her. Sonia sent her own sound waves from her hands, the two attacks canceling each other out.

Her older sister easily blocked all her attacks and kicked her into the crate.

Memories flowed through her head and she couldn't stop them.

**Flashback -**

A five year old Sonia watched her sister play the guitar like a pro at the age of thirteen.

**FLASH**

Sonia looks on with a beaming smile as her sister makes her perfect pancakes.

**FLASH**

Sonia sees her sister on stage. She's Juliet in Romeo and Juliet. The poison scene comes on, and her older sister has the entire crowd in tears...

"Everyone saw her as a perfect person. She had her own style... so beautiful, smart and talented... but me..."

**FLASH**

Sonia tries to play the guitar, but the strings snap.

**FLASH**

Sonia burned the pancakes she tried to make, the smell watering her eyes and filling up her nose with smoke. The fire alarm went off.

**FLASH**

Sonia's elementary play is Romeo and Juliet.

"Oh, Romeo..." Young Sonia began, but her dress got caught in a loose nail causing her to fall.

The audience started to laugh.

It did not end there. One moment, the fake castle almost fell on her. Another moment, part of her dress ripped. Another moment, the fake poison, which was soda, was shaken and exploded on her.

"I was nothing compared to her. Nothing... I will never be as good as her!"

**-End-**

"No more playing around!" Sonia said materializing her morpher. "Biomerge, Spirit Legend!" However, nothing happened.

The boy said, "You cannot connect with Haokah here."

"Haokah?"

"Haokah: He is the ancient Spirit of Lightning in which you get your power. You must not always rely on him. He will not lend you his strength."

Sonia's sister charged once more.

"Fine." Sonia said. "I'll show you who I am!"

The two clashed fists and kicks neither one letting up. However, once again, Sonia was beaten back.

"Didn't know I could fight, huh?" Her sister taunted.

The boy said, "You convinced yourself you'd never be as good as your sister. Not thinking about what truly matters..."

The girl thought about it for a second then realized.

**-Flashback-**

Sonia cried on a bench right after her school play. Her sister sat down.

"What's wrong?"

"I screwed up! I'm so dumb! Everyone laughed at all my mistakes!" Young Sonia cried and cried in her sister's arms.

"That's not what I've been hearing."

"What?"

"Yeah, look and listen!"

Sonia heard adults leaving the building. "That little Juliet was a wonderful girl!"

"I know, who know Romeo and Juliet could be a comedy!"

"Juliet's actress. What's her name? Sonia? Well, she's going places when she gets older."

**-End-**

"That's right..." Sonia said. "That day, my sister gave me the confidence to get better. That's why I act. That's why I sing and do music. That's why I keep fighting in this war against evil!"

She glowed a bright yellow aura and heard a man's voice in her head.

"Well, it's about time."

"Haokah?"

"You got it. I can't help you morph, but I can give you the boost you need to get out of here. Use more of my power!"

"Thank you."

"Don't worry about it."

Haokah's energy gave her a rush. It felt raw and powerful. It's speed was pleasantly numbing and reassuring.

Sonia back flipped and sent a vibration through the ground, knocking her target off her feet. Sonia then shot lightning from her feet to boost her into the air. Sonia came down with a slam and caused her older sister to burst into millions of yellow lights.

The crowd started cheering for her, throwing roses onto stage. Camera flashes decorated the audience as the spotlights came down on her. The lights reassembled into her older sister. Beaming, she ran up to Sonia and hugged her.

"I knew you could do it. Now you're free..."

Sonia felt herself falling through the darkness. The African girl and the boy were next to her. The boy spoke, "Now you understand. I will grant you a look of what could be, but not."

Then, the darkness turned into scenery.

In a quarry, she saw the White and Yellow Dino Thunder Rangers fighting.

In another flash, she saw her father, who she hadn't talked to in months, run to her. In a final flash, Bayview was in chaos. Buildings were destroyed, the sky was dark and the smell of smoke hung in the air.

She saw a skyscraper sized red bipedal demon laughing in victory, but a figure stood up to him. Sonia could not recognize the figure, only that all of this demon's attacks were blocked by an invisible barrier around the figure.

"What is this?" Sonia asked.

"What you must see, but not what you need to know now." The boy said.

"I don't understand!"

Sonia's vision blacked out.

In Alicia's bedroom, Sonia tossed and turned...

**Liam's Dream -**

Liam found himself in his own bedroom for some reason.

"I must've gone home..." He reasoned.

He felt two pairs of hands on his back causing him to instantly jump up.

A random girl and guy were in his bed... they were both naked.

"What're you two doing here?! Who are you?!"

"Us?" The boy asked.

"We're just a fork in the road." The girl answered.

The two disappeared, and the scenery shifted into a fork in the road. On the left side, everything was blue. On the right side, everything was white.

Liam spun around and found himself in school.

"This is way too weird..."

He looked over next to him and saw an African girl with a tribal top and skirt on.

"Exchange student?" Liam asked. She shook her head.

The teacher came in the room. He was really young. So young in fact he was Liam's age.

"I am no student." The boy said looking at Liam.

Confused, the boy looked around and his classmates were all doing their own thing.

"I am your guide, Liam." The girl grunted as the boy said. "But first you have to stop hiding."

"What?"

His classmates suddenly crowded around him.

Multiple phrases like, "Stop hiding!" were bombarding his ears. When they backed away, he was dressed the way he did Freshman year. A button down shirt, khakis and dress shoes.

"No..." Liam muttered in disbelief. He was a shut in nerd Freshmen year. He completely changed near the end. Noah, Alicia and Sonia gave him the confidence to start over. But people still teased him and he had no intention of going back.

"No! No! No! No!" In rage and sadness, Liam sent barrier discs flying everywhere. In minutes, he left the classroom demolished.

The scene fell away, and the African girl and the boy his age remained.

"You write stories and poetry, right Liam?" The boy asked.

"Yeah, but not lately."

"You are a character in your personal novel. The protagonist."

Liam felt the world crash down on him hard. He was found himself being whipped around a tornado.

"What's going on?" He asked the two who were unaffected.

However, the screaming wind blocked out their voices.

Suddenly, an old man flew by him.

"No! My cheese!"

Liam looked on in confusion.

He landed on his back a moment later. He was at the skatepark where during freshman year, Noah had saved him from some bullies.

The African girl glowed made Noah appear. This Noah was a bit shorter and had shaggier hair.

"Hey, Liam. Still helpless?"

"Excuse me?" Liam asked.

"Poor little William. Who knows where you could've been today had I not save you."

"Shut up." Liam pressed his morpher, but couldn't morph.

Noah laughed. "It seems the Ancient Earth Spirit Gaius does not want you to use his power. As always, you're on you're own, Willy."

"Shut up!" Liam launched a disc at Noah, but he back bended to avoid it.

"You're weaker than me, Will." Noah sped forward and kicked Liam into a sub half pipe.

**-Flashback-**

Freshman Liam walked through the hallways clinging to his books. Bullies pushed him against his locker causing him to fall. He collected himself and tried to walk away, but he tripped and knocked himself into the trash bin breaking his glasses.

He felt the sting of pain on his face with the inevitable break of tears.

The crowd's laughter hit him like a ton of bricks. The hurtful words like, "loser" or "queer" hurt just as much. He looked up to see the bully rip up his book of writing.

Later that night, Liam let his pocket knife dig into his right shoulder. The pain shot through him and soothed his aching heart.

**-End Flashback-**

"I'm different now!" Liam shouted clutching his arm.

The boy stood next to the African girl. He said, "Are you really sure about that? Your friend, Noah is here for a reason."

"Noah..." Liam thought back over the many years they've known each other. Noah had always been nice to him and protected him from bullies. He always accepted him. Liam always saw Noah as an older brother since Liam's real brother was rarely there for him. Then Liam thought back to shortly after the Hero War.

**-Flashback-**

Liam sat by himself in the park looking at the pond, writing in his new Poetry Book.

"What's up with you?" Noah asked.

"I almost lost all you."

"We were in a sub-dimension. No big deal."

"But, I thought for a long time that you were gone, Noah. That's the point. I felt so broken..."

"Aren't you being dramatic?"

"No!" Liam shot back. "If it weren't for you or Alicia or Sonia, I'd be... I'd be..."

With that, Noah pulled him into a hug. "I know. And I'm glad we saved you. We're glad you're our friend." The two pulled away.

"Besides, I look at you now, and I see a Power Ranger. You're William Gregory: Warrior of Earth! You have more power than you know. All you need to do is stand up."

Liam beamed a smile and reopened his book and showed a few entries to Noah.

**-End Flashback-**

Liam struggled to his feet. "You... are going down!" He planted his feet firmly to the ground. A fire erupted in his eyes. While surging a green aura, he felt Gaius's energy flow through him. It was solid and unyielding, yet cool and calm.

Gaius's deep voice told him, "Impressive, William. I did not doubt you for a minute. With your established confidence and independence, you can use my power to a greater extent."

"Thank you, Gaius."

Liam placed his hands on the ground and caused a stone golem to emerge. It was similar to that of the hulk but bigger.

"Now take the power of Earth!" Liam shouted as the golem crushed Noah causing him to explode in green lights. Noah's voice said, "Great job, Liam. You stood up."

The African girl and the boy approached him.

"Now you have to see." The boy said.

In a flash, Liam saw a Stone Giant headed for Bayview. He spotted his fellow rangers morph up and attack it, but the Giant swatted them away. Liam felt himself lift up into the air. He saw his friends on the ground and he wasn't there to help. However, the Giant was about to finish them when it exploded.

Liam's vision blanked out.

**Noah's Dream -**

"I'm awake!" Noah said as he darted up in Jared's living room. The guys were still watching TV.

"What'd I miss?"

Jared said, "Oh nothing. Just people getting killed by a psycho: the usual."

"I'll be right back. Gotta go to the bathroom." Noah left his friends. He went up the stairs and into the hall way. He opened the bathroom door and found a jungle on the other side. In astonishment, he looked down to see a waterfall. In a second, the floor disappeared and he fell.

Letting out a scream, he materialized his morpher, but it wasn't working.

He hit the cold water with a slam. He felt disoriented as the freezing current threw him around like a rag doll. Darkness was all he could see until a hand pulled him out.

It was that of a boy his age being followed by the African girl.

"Who are you?" Noah asked.

"No introductions." The boy said as the girl grunted. "Follow."

The three walked through the jungle together. Around him, Noah saw different scenes play out. First they were memories of all his battles from the past few months.

Then he saw his younger siblings playing on a random playscape. He stopped.

"Arum, May, Daisy? What're you guys doing over there?"

"We're having fun!" The twins said together.

"Join us, Noah!" Arum shouted.

"I can't... are you sure you want to play there? I mean we're in a jungle and it's getting dark."

"Way ahead of you little bro." Arum said. But it wasn't Arum's voice. It sounded like Jared's but it wasn't quite the same. It was more stern.

Suddenly, shadows surrounded the three and swallowed them.

"No!" Noah shouted. But he couldn't get there. Towering trees moved themselves in front of him. Their tops blocking out the sun and only giving him a straight path.

"Come, Noah." The boy said.

"What is this place? What's happening?"

The girl grunted and the boy spoke. "This place shows you, Noah. Everything you are, everything you hope to be. Everything that has, is and will happen, but not quite. Come."

"I'm not leaving them!"

"And how can you save them? You're always leaving them behind."

"What?"

"Ranger duties, school obligations, sports, friends... You clearly do not care."

"Take that back!" Noah warned raising his hands at a puddle of water. However, nothing happened.

"If I am wrong," The boy said for the girl, "then why hasn't Arlyn granted you his powers?"

"Arlyn? As in the spirit of water?"

"Yes. Let's see..." In a flash, Noah found himself standing on a cliff over a volcano. The heat was so strong it made him break into sweat in a matter of minutes. Above him were his siblings and his friends. All were dangling over the lava.

"You must choose who survives." the boy informed Noah.

"That's impossible..." Noah commented. "I can't..."

"You don't have much time. Your friends, your fellow rangers? Or your brother and sisters?"

Noah closed his eyes. He thought, "It's true... whenever the twins would ask to play or Arum to hang out, I'd blow them off. But my friends and I save the world..."

Noah looked up. "I choose, both!" He cast himself off the cliff. "I'll sacrifice myself for them!" As he made his way down, Arlyn spoke to him. "Good choice, Noah." His voice was comforting and serene. "You may use more of my power."

Noah put his hands together and sprayed large sums of water below him. The volcano instantly cooled and he landed on a piece of hardened lava. In a flash, he was back in the jungle.

"You've done well." The boy said. The girl motioned with her hands to follow.

With that, the boy walked forward with Noah tailing after.

The three approached an aztec looking temple.

Noah looked down. Besides his pendant, his camera hung around his neck. He raised his familiar tool and felt the creases and rough material against his hands. He clicked the button and took a snap shot. Then, the temple shook. He was rocketed into the air screaming along the way. Looking down, he saw he and his father running from something.

"That's me... and dad?" He squinted his eyes and could see that his father was carrying a package.

Before he could see anything else, his vision blacked out.

**Alicia's Dream -**

Alicia woke up in her bed feeling groggy. She heard her mother from downstairs telling her to get to school.

"It's Saturday..." She commented making her way to the bathroom. When she opened her bedroom door, she found herself inside the school hallway in her pajamas. Not only were students ignoring her, her friends weren't even in sight.

She continued to walk asking people where her friends were. She stopped by her locker and tried to open it when a voice came from a hole in the wall.

Alicia approached it. She recognized the faces of an old clique she used to be in.

"Hey, Alicia!"

"Hey, um why are you guys in a wall?"

"Oh you know, just hanging out. We live here now too!"

"Isn't it dirty?"

"To you it might be, but it's home sweet home!" The girls giggled. "The mice are playing with our toes!"

"Um, I'm gonna find my friends. Catch you later..."

Then her friend answered, "Are you sure that's what you're looking for?"

Alicia turned to see the African girl and the boy staring at her. They motioned for her to follow and walked into the gym.

"If not my friends, what AM I looking for?"

Alicia opened the gym doors and wound up in Jared's house for some reason. She was upstairs and stared into a four empty rooms.

The mysterious pair was next to her.

"These rooms... I feel as if my friends and I set them up..."

"But for what?" The boy asked.

"I don't know."

"Well, go downstairs and find out." The downstairs was slightly different. When Alicia got to the bottom step, the house sprung to life. A slightly older Jared came running down the stairs with a crying baby in his hands. His hair was messy, his red button down shirt wasn't fully buttoned and his black tie wasn't fastened.

"Hey, honey can you take care of Adam? I have to get to work!" Jared handed Alicia the crying baby. Jared gave Alicia a quick kiss and called, "Jonah! Come on! You're gonna be late for Kindergarden!"

A young boy who looked like Jared but had Alicia's brown hair came running down the stairs.

"Ash drooled on my bear!" Jonah complained holding his toy up.

Jared sighed and said, "I'll wash it, buddy. Now come on, we don't wanna be late do we?"

"Ok, Daddy! Bye, Mommy!" Jonah and Jared left.

Alicia waved back with a very confused expression.

She entered the kitchen, which had faint scents of bacon and eggs, where she set Adam down. Crawling on the floor was a baby girl who also had Alicia's hair.

"Mama..." She cooed.

The son called Ash walked over to his sister and handed her a stuffed parrot. "Here you go." Ash said.

"Mommy!" Ash called running over to Alicia.

"What's going on?" She asked herself. Ash walked to a chair and struggled to get up.

"I'll help you." Alicia offered as she helped her apparent son onto the chair.

The African girl and the boy appeared, startling Alicia.

"Where are we?" Alicia asked.

The boy answered, "In a place that could happen, but might not. However, it is here because you want it to, whether you are aware or not..."

"So... those four kids are mine?"

The two strangers nodded. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. The one year old baby girl picked herself up and waddled to her mom.

"Mama!" She said again. She turned her head to the door and squinted her eyes. With her own telekinesis, the girl opened the front door.

"Woah!" Alicia commented.

An old man was at the door. "Would you or your kids like some cheese?"

Alicia let out a huff of irritation and telekinetically closed the door.

"I have to get out of here." Alicia said.

"Mommy! How come Dawn can use her powers and not me?" Ash complained.

"I... I'll teach you a spell. How about that?"

"Really, Mama?" The boy hopped down and hugged her. Dawn waddled her way over and hugged Alicia as well.

She was actually impressed. Both children were young yet the three year old was articulate and the one year old could walk and use her powers. She smiled. Maybe she did want this. That's when she felt more power. The energy felt like freedom in physical form. She never felt so happy. The Spirit of Wind, Skyla, complimented her.

"Alicia, you who always put others before yourself have finally tapped in to your desires. Something that you truly want. Now that you've opened your heart, more of my power is yours." Skyla's voice was angelic and soothing. Her presence was calming as well.

Suddenly, it all faded away. Alicia and the pair were left.

"And this," The boy said, "will lead to that."

Alicia's vision flared. She saw a powerful cloaked witch letting off streams of black energy at the Legend Rangers. Alicia could empathically pick up on heartbreak. She then heard a voice. "You think you know what you are... what's to come? You will learn..."

"What?" Alicia asked before blacking out.

**-Asher's Dream-**

Asher woke up in a basement. The wet rust of the pipes made the atmosphere reek of mold. He struggled to his feet and made his way up the stairs.

He opened the door and was outside. He was back in the future. The skies were bleak, the clouds covered the sun and the familiar feeling of despair and hopelessness fell on his shoulders.

"This can't be..." Asher said.

"It could be." Said the boy with the African girl.

"Who are you?"

"I am here to help you."

"With?"

"You must figure that out yourself." The boy said as the girl grunted.

Asher did not want to look at the scenery. He opened his eyes again and found himself in a graveyard. He was staring down at the two head stones of his parents.

The boy said, "You went back in time to stop this from happening?"

"Yeah."

A man walked up next to him. "Don't mind me. Just paying my respect to your parents... Cheese?" The old man raised a few slices to Asher, who shook his head in confusion.

"You could come back and fight."

"That's the thing. I don't want to fight him. I want to save him."

"How do you know he's the only one who needs to be saved?"

"Well yeah, if I save him, everyone else will be saved too."

"Are you sure that's the complete answer?"

"What?"

"I already sense a strong connection to you and Celina, Heroine of Light. You will stay and ponder over your future decision."

With that, Asher was left alone...

**Jared's Dream -**

Jared found himself at the park. It seemed to be a normal day like any other. The sun was shining, the birds were singing and the wind sifted through the flowers.

Looking around, he found Asher swinging on a swing. His smile was like a child's.

"Asher, what're you doing? Where is everyone?"

"It's our day! Why are you inviting your friends?"

"Our day?"

"You promised! Besides, you have to find them anyways..."

In a burst of light, he found himself in a basement.

"Where am I?" Jared asked as he spotted rats scurrying across the floor. The Slayer spotted a vampire posing for what looked to be paparazzi.

"Who're you?" Jared asked. The vampire looked to be his age. He had green eyes, lightly tanned skin and chestnut brown hair which was cut neatly. He wore a red sweatshirt, blue jeans and sneakers. If it weren't for Jared's Slayer sense, he would mistake the guy for another teenager.

The guy answered, "I don't normally do this, but I'll head right for you once I clear a few things up."

"Head right for me?"

"Yeah, there's a storm coming. A dark one..."

"Ok..." Jared walked by him and saw a door. Something told him to open it. He clutched the smooth handle and pulled. His vision flashed and he found himself standing in a desert.

"I'm never gonna find my friends here..." Jared commented, feeling the scorching heat rain down on him.

He turned to see the African Girl's companion making his way toward him.

"Are you hear to help me?" Jared asked. "I'm actually looking for my friends."

The boy answered, "You will not find your friends here. That is why you came to this place."

"Who are you?"

"I was borrowed. Someone has to speak for her."

"Let her speak for herself then."

Jared noticed the African girl make her way around him. She was in a battle stance.

"Why don't you speak?" Jared asked. "Where are my friends?"

"I have no speech, no name. I live in the action of death. I am destruction, absolute, the penetrating wound... all alone." The boy said.

"The Slayer." Jared realized.

"The first."

"But..." Jared remembered all the times with his friends. "I'm not alone."

"Slayers do not walk in this world."

"No... I do... I'm normal. I go to school, I study, live with my family, walk with my friends... I'm not alone."

Out of nowhere, an old man stuck himself between Jared and the First Slayer. He smiled at him and said, "I wear the cheese. It does not wear me!"

"Ok..." Jared said. "Give me back my friends. And when I get them back, I'm waking up."

Suddenly, the first slayer jumped at him and the two engaged in a fight.

"Give them back!" Jared threatened as he kicked the First down a sandy hill.

She flipped back upright and said for herself, "You must prove your strength."

High in the air, Jared's friends appeared floating in bubbles.

Jared jumped down the hill and aimed a kick at the First's head, but she blocked it, grabbed his leg and threw him into a tree.

"You are no match." She said. "No friends! Leave alone. You will die!"

"That's what you think. I'm getting them out of here with my friends! Just you watch!"

Jared started to glow red, and the fire spirit, Hadan, spoke.

"Jared, it is Spirit of Fire: Hadan. Due to your conviction to stand by your friends no matter the consequence has allowed you to unlock more of my power. Use it well." The power sent a surge of warmth through him. He was energized with passion and strength. He felt as if he could do anything!

Jared smiled and jumped in the air and rocketed himself forward by blasting fire from his feet. He grabbed the First and threw her into a rock. He landed in front of her and made his eyes turn red. He jammed his hand into her soul gate.

Due to his increase in power, Jared found himself in a white space. A giant silver door, the size of a barn door, stood in front of him. Its door design was that of countless 2-D figures slaying monsters.

"Woah..." Jared tried to open the door, which he knew would lead to the First's soul, but it did not open. In another flash, Jared felt himself back in front of the First.

She said, "I... no soul... alone as slayer." She looked up at him and smiled.

She and the boy said, "You are different. Powerful enough to protect not only yourself, but your friends. Go."

Jared's vision flashed.

One moment, he saw his brother on the ground with a guy who looked like him.

**FLASH**

Jared sees himself cringing in pain, blood pouring from his right arm, well, what's left of it.

**FLASH**

Jared sees himself standing tall, facing off against numerous monsters while his friends and family looked on.

**FLASH** and it was over...

**Reality -**

All the rangers woke up at the same time, feeling drained and a bit scared. They decided to meet up at HQ.

**-HQ-**

Dr. Wells and Raven waited for them and watched as seven swirling lights brought the teens in.

After explaining what had happened, Dr. Wells and Raven exchanged looks.

"The First Slayer, huh?" Raven asked. "Why?"

"Well, I think it was a test." Jared said. "We all unlocked more of our spirit's power and also made contact with them."

Alicia nodded. "Yeah, we were all given different tasks." She decided not to tell everyone about her vision of the future with Jared. She herself was in conflict over it. She liked Bobby, but...

Liam said, "It was pretty intense..."

Noah agreed. "And those visions? What'd they mean?"

"We still can't figure that out." Dr. Wells informed. "Why don't you all go home and attempt to get some sleep?"

They all nodded, except Asher who was deep in thought.

As they all got up, Jared said, "At least you guys didn't get the old man with the cheese. I don't know where the hell that came from."

The other rangers gave each other awkward, but aware looks...

As each teen teleported away, except Jules, each thought about their dream playing it over and over again...

* * *

A/N: That was such a fun chapter to write! I got to be random, illogical, foreshadow, and show character development! I wanted to use this chapter to show you sides of the Rangers you never knew about! And Jules didn't get a character dream because I don't wanna give away too much about her yet!

PLEASE REVIEW! And what I'd like to see is Reviews that analysis some or all of the dreams and see what you think everything in the dreams meant and how they happened! PM me if you want the definite answer!

Later Days!


	19. Ep 16: A Night Raid!

"Another one bites the dust." Jared commented as he finished off another vampire. He was in the graveyard with his friends.

"So is that it?" Noah asked. "Can we leave?"

"Yes, Noah, we can leave."

The seven rangers exited the area, but none could sense a teenage figure in the shadows watching intently.

"So... the Slayer..." He whispered to himself.

Dr. Wells stood on a hill top looking over Bayview. Raven walked up behind him with a curious look. Turning into her human form, she asked, "What's on your mind?"

"You sense it too, don't you?"

"The unnatural energy that just appeared out of nowhere? Yes."

"What could it be?"

"I dunno. But there's a storm coming..."

**Cue Season 2 Theme -**

Another day of school ended, and the rangers dispersed. Noah didn't have lacrosse that day, so he went to the marine clinic to help his mom. Liam decided to sit in the park and write. Sonia went home and tried to get her creative juice running to write songs. Jules had to meet her mother somewhere. That just left Asher, Alicia and Jared to be together all day. At sundown, they decided to get some Frozen Yogurt.

Eating Fro-yo together, the three really didn't know what to do. Bobby walked in and sat down next to Alicia, who was very distant.

"What's the matter, Alicia? You haven't been answering my texts or calls." Bobby stated.

"I know, and I'm sorry. There's just a lot going on right now..."

Jared, throwing his attention off the two, picked up on something outside. A presence. Supernatural yes, evil no...

When he thought deeper into it, he'd been sensing it all day.

"Alicia, Asher... I think something's following us. Let's go?"

"Ok." Asher nodded.

Alicia said, "I'll text you later, Bobby."

The three left the Shop leaving Bobby rather annoyed.

Asher asked, "So what's following us?"

"I'm not sure, but we should find out."

The three entered a dark alley, the ghostly presence following them. Alicia and Asher used the Invisibility Spell, while Jared jumped high in the air and grabbed a horizontal pole that was stuck between the two opposite walls.

A figure walked through the alley. He matched the presence. When he passed under Jared, the Slayer flipped down and kicked the figure in the back sending him flying.

He then illuminated his palm with a ball of fire.

"Why're you following us?"

Asher used his Photokinesis to get a look at the guy's face. Jared instantly recognized him as the vampire from his dream.

"I was trying to get in contact with you." The guy said. "My name's Percival, or just Percy."

"But, you're a vampire." Alicia stated.

"Yes, yes I am. But, I have a soul." Percy stated.

"Why are you here?" Asher asked.

"Something big's coming and I'm here to help the Slayer."

"Why?" Jared asked.

"I'll just be plain and simple. The last Slayer, Katie? I was her boyfriend."

**-HQ-**

The meeting officially started when Noah, Liam, Jules and Sonia teleported in.

Jared said, "His profile is in the book. Percival Harriet. A young vampire who was bitten in the early 1900's. Violent and powerful, he sired and killed. Sometime in the 50's, he was given his soul through unknown means as punishment for the horrible things he had done."

Percy nodded. "Yep, that fits the bill."

Raven asked, "So why come here?"

"Like I said, something big's coming this way. I know you sense it too."

"But what's coming?" Lydia asked.

A flash of white and blue lights filled the room, and Devon emerged from them.

"Devon? What're you doing here?" Dr. Wells asked.

"The Council of Light sent out a message of warning."

"Warning?" Noah asked.

"Yes. A powerful force is making its way here right now."

That was when the alarm sounded. Tobias pulled up a satellite image and revealed a woman dressed a lot like Cat Woman attacking people. She took a man and sank her teeth in his neck. Blood wasn't the only thing that came out, but a ghostly wisp as well.

"She's drinking his soul!" Raven stated.

"Rangers, you must stop her!"

Lydia informed, "That's not the only attack! Look!" All around the city, people were getting attacked by vampires.

Dr. Wells said, "We'll split up. Noah and Jared, you take the woman. Liam and Alicia, you will take the Northern Bayview. Sonia and Asher, Southern. Jules, you and Devon will go to the Eastern part. Raven and I will take Western."

"Right."

"Lydia, Tobias, Marco, Nicole and Bobby. You five stay here and keep us updated. And check the zords just in case."

"Got it." Marco nodded.

The Rangers dispersed to take care of the threats.

* * *

Noah and Jared approached the woman.

"Stop!" Noah shouted.

"Ooooh, I sense some strong energy..." She turned and smiled at the two. She had black hair and pale skin. Her eyes were gold. "Will you entertain me?"

"Let's go, Noah."

"Right."

"Biomerge, Spirit Legend!"

**Jared and Noah Morphing Sequence -**

"X - Swords!" Jared jumped into the air and brought his blade down, only for it to be blocked. Noah came around the left and kicked her arm, spun and slashed at her. She bent back to avoid it, but Jared, using Noah's shoulder as a boost, jumped up and slashed down. The woman melted into the ground and Jared stabbed the cement.

"Where'd she go?" Noah asked.

"Up here, boys." The two looked up and saw that she was standing on a streetlamp.

"Maybe this can entertain you..." She held up two metal coins and ground them together. The spark made cause a rock giant to rise from the ground. It was also made of lava. This monstrous being let out a giant roar and spat lava covered boulders from its mouth. The two rangers dodged it.

"Noah, cool it off!"

"Way ahead of you! Rainstorm Flash Flood!" A circle of water, that was as tall as Noah, appeared in front of him. Large sums of water rushed from it and collided with the monster.

"Direct hit!" Noah exclaimed.

Jared jumped into the air. "Metallic Trap!" He fired metallic poles from his hand. The projectiles stuck into the monster, restricting its movements.

The two rangers fist bumper each other.

The woman said, "Sorry, boys. But that won't be enough to stop him." She snapped her fingers and the giant sprung back to life.

It let out a huge amount of fire at the two. Jared stepped in front of Noah and formed an aura of fire. The Slayer tried to hold out as much as he could.

"Hang on, Jared!" Noah screamed. However, it wasn't enough. The two were blasted back and were forced to de-morph.

"It was fun, kitties... But I'm afraid you have to die."

The giant rose his right fist and slammed down. However, a figure with a white hilted katana sliced its hand in half.

"Are you really done that quickly, Jared?" The figure asked.

"Rachel!" Jared said.

"More pests..." The woman said. "Go my monster! Keep attacking!"

A white bear appeared from the ground and threw the monster high.

Gunshots rang out. Silver bullets and energy balls flew through the air and struck the Giant.

Colton, Iris and Luke stepped next to Rachel.

"It's good to be back." Luke said.

"Let's tear this mud puppet apart." Colton said with a smile.

The giant rushed toward them, but a blast of liquid nitrogen froze the giant in its place. Kayla stood there with a highly modified Bazooka.

"Did I miss anything?" She asked.

"Tsk. I'm out of here." The woman said. In a flash, she was gone.

**-HQ-**

"Rachel! Guys!" Devon ran to them excitedly.

"It's good to see you, Devon." Iris answered with a hug.

"What're you guys doing here?"

"We're here under orders." Rachel said.

"That woman? She's called a Bount."

"A Bount?" Alicia asked.

"Yes. Not a lot is known about them." Rachel said.

Percy stepped in. "Yeah... You wouldn't find them in that giant book of yours. All that is known is that Bounts are Vampires who regained free will after being possessed by a Twilight specter. Because of this, they can channel different powers through different mediums. That woman from tonight summoned a lava golem through the use of a spark medium."

Rachel nodded her head. "There're plenty more Bounts out there. And as long as they are here, my friends and I will stay."

After explanations, the newcomers were introduced.

"There is another," Dr. Wells explained, "but she's still in rehabilitation from her surgery a couple months ago."

"It's nice to meet all of you." Rachel smiled. "Thanks for helping."

"Wouldn't trade it for the world." Tobias answered.

**-Underneath a cemetery-**

The woman returned to a dark underground base. It would be completely dark if it weren't for the candles on the wall. The smell of the moist soil filled the space. The woman came face to face with a door. She opened it and entered some sort of house. The door closed behind her and disappeared. The house was dark and old. Candles floated everywhere. It gave the haunted feeling from its stereotypical features.

"Isis, how could you lose to Geo Novians?" Asked a deep voice.

"I had my opponents cornered like rats. I was just ambushed."

The voice said, "Next time you attack, you're bringing Magister."

"Magister?"

A new voice, a happy but demented one, said "Hurray! We're gonna follow my plan! And when we succeed, those Power Rangers will be dead..."

The deep voice said, "With the Twilight weakened, the Bounts will rule the overworld!"

A chorus of cheers from numerous other Bounts echoed off the walls.

* * *

A/N: A new threat approaches Bayview! How will the Rangers deal with this?

Next Episode: What we're here for!

It will center around the newcomers!

Be sure to check out my other story: Power Rangers Star Force!


	20. Ep 17: Rescue!

It was another night for the Legend Rangers. Downtown, a giant coven of vampires were attacking. The Rangers, with Percy, Bobby and Rachel's team, called "Grand Wave", were quickly dispatched to slay the night creatures.

"Fire Rocket!" Jared shouted as he charged into a crowd of Vampires, destroying them.

"Aqua Pulse!"

"Zap Strike!"

"Geo Force!"

"Spiral Stream!"

"Crescent Wave!"

"Shadow Drive!"

A mass of swirling elements was brought down on many vampires, destroying them. Rachel sliced a Vamp in half while Luke, Iris and Colton unleashed their attacks on more Vampires. Percy jumped through the air and staked the final vampire.

Colton asked, "Kayla, any left?"

Back at HQ, Kayla manned all the computers, her eyes darting from screen to screen.

Lydia sat down in the background disappointed. Tobias sat down next to her with a bored expression.

"What's up with you? Now that they're back, you have more time to yourself."

Lydia let out a huff. "You know, being the shallow, self-centered girl I appear to be gets boring. Being here, I felt good about my self knowing I was a hero in my own right."

"I know how you feel."

Marco and Nicole sat down next to them.

Nicole nodded. "Yeah, but they've had years of training. We've only been doing this for five months. Compared to Luke, my understanding of magic is dismal."

Marco sighed. "And Colton knows the zords inside and out can can do maintenance a lot faster than I can."

The newcomers whispered their agreements.

Tobias said, "I wish Jade could get out of Rehab."

Kayla spoke into her headset. "No Bounts in the area. Come on back."

The classmates watched on with saddened expressions.

**Cue Theme -**

**~ The Next Day, HQ ~**

"We appreciate showing us these amazing things. Things we never would've dreamed of." Tobias informed.

Lydia continued, "But, now that your old support team is back, we should leave."

The rangers were shocked.

"Really?" Alicia asked. "Why?"

Marco answered, "Well, for one thing, we're a waste of space, crowding up this HQ and you guys have it all under control with your extensive prowess."

Nicole added, "It'd be best if we didn't get in your way, you know?"

Dr. Wells asked, "You're sure about this?"

They all nodded.

Raven approached them. "We won't erase your memories just in case you would like to come back. But know that your efforts are deeply appreciated." With that, Kayla teleported the four out.

They didn't have long to talk about it because the alarm went off.

"Life goes on..." Jared stated. "We have to go!"

**An old Radio Tower -**

Magister and Isis sat inside the old Radio Tower going over their plans. The sunbeams barely leaked through the cracks in the windows. Magister walked over to Isis allowing the small rays of light illuminate his face. He surprisingly looked young. His physical features were that of a 17 year old boy with black hair. His pale skin made his neon blue eyes shine brighter. A wide smile was etched on his face. He wore a green sweater and torn black jeans. He was bare foot.

"Now, Isis... Let the fun begin!"

His partner shook her head. "This better work."

Bayview Business District -

The two Bounts easily made their dark presence known with some soul absorbing.

"Stop!" Noah shouted as the rangers confronted the two. "We have a score to settle with you!" He stated pointing to Isis.

"So you brought help? Good, you'll need it."

Magister was leaping in place with excitement. "Oh, the Rangers are her~~~e! Time to begin!"

"That's a Bount?" Sonia asked. "He's more of a kid if you ask me..."

Liam said, "Something's off about him."

Asher informed, "We shouldn't take him lightly..."

Isis face palmed in embarrassment and summoned her lava monster. Along with that monster, she summoned lava foot soldiers who were smaller. They were all pale gray with cracked skin. The cracks were flowing with lava. On the hands of these fiends were long nails which were as sharp as knives.

"Biomerge, Spirit Legend!"

**Morphing Sequence -**

The Rangers quickly entered battle with their True Strength Armor activated and personal weapons drawn.

"Hurricane Wave!" The wind blew the foot soldiers together.

"Geo Force!" Liam's green shockwaves rose the ground around his enemies, trapping them.

"Lightning Crash!"

"Lunar Beam!"

"Shadow Drive!"

The light beam sailed at the trapped minions while the lightning and darkness swirled around it. The combo struck the lava soldiers and destroyed them.

Noah and Jared went head to head with the Lava monster with more intensity than the previous encounter.

The monster swung its fist, but Jared caught it. Noah jumped off of Jared's shoulder and sailed at the golem. He put his hands point blank with the golem's face and fired off a bunch of water, cooling it down.

"Spirit Slash!" Red and Blue slash waves sliced the Golem to bits.

"Impressive." Isis clapped. "But, that's not all." Creating more sparks, she summoned an armada of Golem.

"You've got to be kidding me." Noah commented.

"Oh, great..." Jared groaned.

"We can take them, right?" Jules asked drawing her Pike.

"We'll have to." Asher said. "These things were a nuisance in the future."

"What?" Liam asked. "You've faced these things? Care to share anything else?"

Before anything else could be said, the Golem charged, however, Grand Wave and Bobby were dispatched to help out.

Bobby and Kayla dropped in front of them wielding liquid nitro cannons and started to fire away. Luke cast a quick spell to freeze a few Golem while Colton's spirits destroyed them.

"You guys ok?" Rachel asked.

"Perfect timing." Sonia commented.

Magister grinned. "All according to plan." He raised his hands and let out a burst of green energy. Not seeing this, the warriors were struck.

"Losing movement!" Jared yelled as he sensed a familiar presence.

"Can't move my body!" Liam groaned.

"Neither can I!" Alicia grunted.

Jared collapsed to the ground, slammed his right palm to a rock and closed his eyes.

In moments, they were frozen. Each felt their bodies disobey them. The numbing feeling coursed through their beings making them connect to nothing but hopelessness. The rangers de-morphed, showing strained expressions.

"Got them." Isis smiled.

The mass disappeared with the Rangers, Bobby and Grand Wave. Emerging from a hiding place the presence Jared felt was revealed to be Tobias, Lydia, Nicole and Marco...

**-HQ-**

The four talked to Raven about what had happened.

"We have to save them!" Tobias stated.

"It's suicide." Raven informed.

Shaking her head, Lydia said, "But we have to! They're our friends!"

"How will you fight?"

Marco stepped forward. "We'll find a way."

"I don't know."

"Please!" Nicole said. "We need to help Noah and the others!"

"Noah?" Lydia whispered with a grin. Clearly she was the only one who noticed. Nicole felt herself heat up in embarrassment.

"We can get Percy to help us!" Marco said.

Raven sighed. "Clearly, I can't stop you. But again, let me ask you this: How will you fight?"

Tobias thought for a moment and said, "I remember seeing something during the fight."

"What'd you see?" Nicole asked.

"Jared slammed his palm into a rock and made it glow. Maybe he left something behind!"

"It's worth a shot." Marco agreed.

Using the locator system, Lydia found the rock and teleported it to the base.

When it arrived, it started to glow a bright red and white and fade away.

"Now what?" Lydia asked. "It only glowed. How do we fight the Bounts with a rock?"

A new voice said, "Look closer. And besides, we're not going to fight. We're going to charge our way through."

They all turned to see Jade standing there with Dr. Wells.

With a smile on her face, Jade ran to her friends.

"Jade! It's great to see you!" Nicole said with joy.

"It's great to see you guys too! Dr. W explained everything to me. We can totally get our friends back."

She walked over to the rock and placed her hand on it. "Trust me, and place your hands on it."

The rock was the same size as a soccer ball and had enough room for the five hands.

"Do you hear Jared's voice?" Jade asked.

"Yeah..." Tobias said. "He's telling us to fight."

"And fight we will."

The rock started to glow once more and the five's soul gates appeared. Their True Souls flew from their chests and landed in their hands.

"Now we can fight." Lydia stated.

Marco asked, "How did you know, Jade?"

She smiled. "Rehab gave me enough time to meditate and sharpen a few things."

"Let's go save everyone!" Tobias cheered.

"Right!"

**Radio Tower, Dusk -**

At the highest point on the tower, Magister and Isis held the warriors tied up.

"When the night dominates the sky, you will all die!" Magister laughed.

"You won't get away with it." Jared countered.

"We already have, dear boy." Isis informed.

However, a roaring engine heading toward them told differently.

"What?" Isis asked.

Accelerating toward them was an RV. The RV was heavily armored so it was slow, but still relatively fast.

"Raise the defenses!" Magister instructed Isis.

**In the RV -**

Percy was driving the vehicle with a maniac grin. "Let's take it to them! We just need to cross the bridge and through the tunnels!"

"Right!"

Lava Golems rose from the ground and attacked.

Tobias opened the upper hatch and aimed his torch.

"Have a little darkness!" He fired the spheres of light and engulfed the Golems in dark and silence.

Approaching the bridge, Percy put the pedal to the metal. The bridge started to rise.

"Hang on!" Percy shouted.

The RV went flying through the air.

"Lydia!" Percy instructed.

"Got it!" Lydia stuck her upper body through the upper hatch and used her interface to create a holographic rocket booster. The RV rocketed down to the other side, and Lydia created a giant cushion.

Now speeding away, the girl sat down in the RV clearly exhausted.

The underground driving tunnels glowed a dim orange. The vehicle slammed through multiple road blocks. Three Lava Golem followed after them and an enforced door shut about 50 feet away from them.

"Marco!" Percy instructed.

"Alrighty!" Aiming in front of him, Marco timed his shot. At the last second, he forced open the door and let it close, causing the golem to crash into it.

Now rising from the ground, the rescue group could see the tower better.

Nicole used her sight to locate their friends.

"At the top!" She informed.

Magister was annoyed to no end. "Those little runts... away with you!" He fired off many green bolts of energy, causing the RV to tumble. The majority of the rescuers lie in the RV disoriented and weak. Nicole coughed a bit as she looked around her. The RV was tipped, but it could still work.

However, Jade was not there. She jumped out the last second, flying up to the top.

She jet streamed to Magister and kicked him into Isis. She used a pocket knife to cut everyone loose.

"Let's get out of here!"

Suddenly, the tower started to tip. The smell of smoke filled their nostrils. Isis and Magister were trying to bring the place down.

As the two floated in the air, Isis asked, "What's up with you and fire?"

Magister laughed, "When I was human, I was a pyro freak."

Noah shook his head. "I don't have enough strength to put out all this fire!"

"Then we jump!" Jade suggested. "Look!"

Down below, the rescuers quickly got the RV up thanks to Lydia's holograms.

"It's no or never!" Jade yelled.

"Let's go!" Jared shouted.

Everyone jumped off.

"Here they come!" Percy informed.

As they fell, the Rangers materialized their morphers.

"Biomerge, Spirit Legend!"

Using her holograms, Lydia made it so everyone landed on top of the RV.

"Let's get out of here!" Percy shouted as he stepped on it.

Isis scoffed at Magister's failure.

"I thought you said it'd be 100% perfect."

"I miscalculated."

"Miscalculated? How do you know Boss won't be angry with you?"

Magister turned his head and disappeared. Isis laughed and vanished as well.

**HQ -**

Everyone clapped for the newcomer's successful rescue.

"That was amazing!" Rachel complimented.

"I knew you could do it." Jared smiled.

"Thanks... but we did it because we had to." Tobias said.

Luke then said, "You guys should stick around."

"What?" Marco asked.

"Yeah." Rachel nodded. "My team and I are needed all over the city looking out for suspicious activity. And with a support group like you, the Rangers will be just fine."

"Really?" Lydia's face lit up.

"That'd be great! Are you sure?" Nicole asked.

"Positive." Iris affirmed.

"We'll teach you all we know." Colton said. "And once we're done, you'll run this Base like pros."

The group continued talking and laughing with joy...

The Bount Lair -

The deep voice said, "Magister, you know the penalty of your failure."

"But, my lord!"

"No buts!"

In the shadows where a figure sat in a velvet chair, an eye glowed crimson. Magister burst into flames and disappeared.

"Isis, shall I destroy you too?"

"No, please my lord! Spare me! I will succeed next time."

"One more chance. Luther shall accompany you."

A bount who looked as young as Magister stepped forward. His eyes were neon green. He wore a black fedora, a white button down shirt under a green vest, black pants and green converse.

Unlike Magister, he looked timid and innocent.

"A-are you sure? My lord?"

"It is time for you to fight, Luther. You must. It is your destiny."

"Ok..." He replied with sorrow. He thought to himself, "I don't want to do this..."

* * *

A/N: Ok! That was the filler chapter! Next chapter someone will receive a NEW elemental spirit! Who will it be? I've left some hints in this chapter! REVIEW! And guess who you think it will be and why!

Later Days!


	21. Ep 18: Forbidden Friendship!

It was the end of May, and final exams were right around the corner. The student body of Bayview High had already started to crack down on their studies and final projects. Liam sat in the school library typing away at his laptop. Specifically, he sat on a window couch.

Jared walked into the library and made his way toward his friend.

"Science project?" He asked Liam.

"Yep."

"Where's your partner?"

"Around."

Knowing who Liam's partner was, Jared sighed. "Has he done anything?"

"Jared, please don't start this. He's a busy guy."

"Busy? Have you seen how he acts around school? Liam, he's the captain of the Baseball team. You're a Power Ranger. "

"Not so loud!"

"I know, sorry. It's just-"

"Liam!" Came a voice.

Looking over, Jared spotted a classmate of his walking toward them. His name was Joseph Boscarino, or just Joe.

"Hey, Joe." Liam greeted.

"How far are you with our project?"

"I'm just about done with the lab report."

"Excellent! You're a lifesaver, dude."

Jared took the opportunity to try something. He turned his eyes red and stared at Joe.

Joe turned to look for a moment, "Hey, Jared." And looked away. He turned back, because he caught a glimpse of the Slayer's eyes. When eye contact was reestablished, Joe saw that Jared's eyes were brown like normal. He shrugged the red eyes off as a trick of the mind.

"Anyways, I gotta go. Catch you later!"

Liam did not miss Jared's actions.

"Dude, why're you using your powers on him?"

"Ok, I admit. I poked around his mind."

"And?"

"I didn't have enough time to find anything..."

"Right..." Liam answered skeptically.

"Liam, not everyone deserves your trust."

Defensively, Liam asked "Why are you being so hard on him?"

Before he could answer, Jules and Alicia walked into the library... An attack was taking place in town.

**-Cue Season 2 Theme-**

Isis and Luther watched as a group of Lava soldiers attacked people.

Rejoicing, Isis laughed. "Go, my minions! Make them all suffer!" Luther however, looked rather guilty.

"Stop!" The Jared shouted as the rangers lined up to confront them.

"Right on time, Rangers." Isis said.

"Biomerge, Spirit Legend!"

**Split-second Morphing -**

**= Swirls of light envelope the ranger. The light matches their respective color.**

"Attack!" Isis commanded.

Jared jumped forward with his sword and slashed three minions. Using the Spirit of Steel, called Metallix, he formed a short sword. He ran up a wall, back flipped off of it, and landed behind a group of soldiers. He sliced them up with quick slashes.

Noah pole vaulted his way above the soldiers and fired at them with his X-Defender. When he landed, he kicked a soldier into two more. He butterfly kicked to dodge an incoming attack and then blasted that attacker.

Alicia rapid punched two soldiers in front of her. She started to spin. Using the wind to make her go faster, she became a pink tornado and swept the soldiers into the air. She charged her X-Defender and fired.

Sonia, Jules and Asher triple teamed Isis. A kick from Sonia sent Isis skidding backwards. Jules thrust her pike forward, but the Bount blocked it. Asher immediately kicked her arm and landed two solid punches at her gut.

"Waning Crash!" His right fist glowed a bright silver and he punched Isis. She closed her arms to block the fist, but the force sent her flying.

Liam kicked the last soldier he that attacked him and came face to face with Luther.

"Bount." He stated and charged. Liam sent a roundhouse kick, but Luther ducked in fear. The Green Ranger sent more close combat attacks, but Luther dodged those two.

"You're fast." Liam commented, not knowing a soldier was about to stab him with its long claws.

"Look out!" Luther warned. His hands glowed with green and black. The Bount sent vines from his palms and destroyed the soldier, saving Liam.

The surprise of the situation made Liam de-morph. "You saved me... why?"

"I... I don't want to fight. Please help me..."

"Spirit Slash!" The Rangers shouted as they knocked Isis into a wall.

"Where is Luther?" She asked. She let loose molten lava rocks, but tree trunks sprouted from the ground and protected them.

"What?"

Luther and Liam stood there side by side.

"You traitor!" Isis shouted at Luther. "Master will hear about this!" With that she disappeared.

Liam's friends were shocked to say the least.

**-HQ-**

While Luther sat in the control center, the Rangers stood in a separate room arguing.

"Why is he even here?!" Percy protested. "He's a bount!"

Liam defended, "Give him a chance! He saved me and the others!"

Alicia nodded. "It's true."

Percy was still fuming. "This could be some sort of plan! Gain our trust then take our souls! Do you want that?"

Noah shook his head. "Percy, lay off. Come on, we should-"

"No."

Jules said, "He's different. He lacks the aggressive aura. Luther's atmosphere is like yours, Percy."

Asher added, "We'll trust Liam's judgement. If that Bount even puts a toe out of line, we'll vanquish him. Right, Jared?"

Jared thought for a moment. "I don't know. I'm kinda with Percy. We're trusting Luther too easily."

Liam walked up to Jared and put his hands together. "Please, Jared. Trust me then!"

He took a long sigh, and nodded. "Ok, Liam. I'll trust you instead."

"Thank you." Liam started to leave.

"Where you going?" Sonia asked.

"I'm gonna show him around!"

**Bayview, Cue Happy-Sappy Montage of Growing Friendship! :D -**

"This park is amazing!" Luther commented as he threw himself onto the grass. As he smiled, multiple colored flowers grew all around him.

"Isn't it?" Liam agreed handing the bount a frozen yogurt cup.

"What's this?"

"Frozen Yogurt."

The Bount took the spoon and scooped up a small amount. He sniffed it and slowly placed the spoon on his tongue. His eyes expanded and practically glowed with delight. A cooling and sweet sensation filled him.

"It's great!"

"Glad you like it!" Liam said.

Liam then asked, "How old are you, Luther?"

"Chronologically, 83. Physically, 16."

"So you're physically my age then."

"Guess so."

"Did you miss out on life?"

"Yeah, I did... That's why I wanna thank you, Liam."

"For what?"

"You trusted me. You showed me life... life I didn't get to experience."

"You're welcome..." Liam answered with a smile.

"Liam!" Came Noah's voice.

The two looked back to see the other rangers walk to them.

"Can we join?" Jared asked.

"Sure, but what're you doing here?"

Alicia explained, "We talked it over, and we were wrongfully reluctant. So..."

Sonia continued, "So, we want to start over with Luther."

Luther smiled with genuine delight.

"Thanks, guys." Liam said.

The rangers went around introducing themselves. Afterwards, they proceeded to show Luther regular teenage life through a game of frisbee. The sun overhead was setting.

**- Bount Hideout -**

The Master Bount flew into a fury when Isis informed him of Luther's betrayal. Using one of his numerous powers, he sent objects flying across the room making his followers shudder in fear.

"My liege." Isis beckoned. "Let me bring him back so he may face justice."

"No. I have other plans for Luther. I always knew his timid nature would get the better of him, so I've had a secret technique in place."

"You do, sir?"

"Of course. Now initiate attack immediately."

"Of course, Master."

**- Bayview, At Night -**

The group of eight exited the movie theater laughing with joy.

"That movie was great!" Alicia said.

Sonia agreed. "Who knew that-" The ground exploded in front of them and knocked the eight to the ground.

Isis stood on the rooftop across the street with many lava golems standing attention.

"They never give up." Jules said.

"Give Luther to me, and I will leave."

Jared turned his head to Liam. "Get Luther out of here."

"Ok." The two ran away.

"Let's go guys!"

"Right!"

"Biomerge, Spirit Legend!"

The six Rangers engaged in battle.

As Liam and Luther ran down the pier, Lava Soldiers followed them.

Surrounded, Liam morphed and summoned his axe.

Luther then felt a pulse in his head.

"Fight... Destroy..." Master Bount's voice echoed in his head. Luther clutched his ears and fell to his knees letting out a scream.

"Luther, what's wrong?" Liam asked grabbing his arm.

Luther looked at Liam with glowing dark green eyes. He growled like an animal and struck Liam repeatedly.

Liam went flying into a boat, de-morphing him.

**- Flashback -**

"Why didn't you fight?" Liam asked Luther as they walked to the park.

"I don't know... It's just, a warm green light makes me feel safe, good, and alive. It makes me feel human... does that make sense?"

**- End Flashback -**

"Why?" Liam asked.

In a quick streak of black and red, Percy stood in front of Liam. The Lava Soldiers were destroyed and Luther was left on the ground in pain. He got up and growled.

Before he could attack, Luther fell to his knees again. "NO! I don't want to fight! Liam help me, please!"

"Too late!" Percy yelled pulling out a stake.

"No!" Liam shouted. He ran to Luther and pulled him up.

"Wait!" Percy shouted as the two ran away.

**- With the other Rangers -**

"These guys are like zombies!" Noah said.

Jules jabbed one with her pike. "If by that you mean three new golem replace one killed, then you're right!"

Alicia left a golem full of arrow holes. "Jared, I'm worried about Liam."

"Yeah, so am I."

"I'll go check on him!" Isis called, disappeared.

"Wait!" Liam and Sonia shouted.

**- Pier -**

Hiding behind a boathouse, Liam set Luther down.

"Are you ok?"

Luther tapped his stomach, which was leaking charcoal black blood. Liam pulled off his sweatshirt and wrapped it around Luther's abdomen.

"Thanks, Liam... ARGH!" Luther clutched his head.

"Luther, you have to resist!"

"I'm trying!"

Percy's voice said, "Step away from him, Liam."

Turning around, he spotted Percy with a dead serious look in his eyes. "Step away."

"No!" Liam shouted.

"Liam... I'm slipping you have to move!"

"I'm not!"

"Liam..." Percy repeated sternly.

"I won't leave him!"

Suddenly, Liam felt a chill come over him. A deadly aura invaded his space. A mouth was right next to his ear and said, "Are you sure about that?"

"Isis..."

Liam felt himself be picked up off the ground and thrown at Percy, who caught him.

Isis turned to Luther. "Stop resisting the change."

"Please, no! I don't want to fight!"

"Luther!" Liam called running forward, but Lava Soldiers appeared in front of him.

Percy helped Liam fight the grunts.

"NO!" Luther shouted in pain.

"Liam!" Sonia shouted as she and the other rangers appeared behind them.

A dark green beam of light shot into the air and when it dissipated, Luther stood up with an evil grin on his face. The flowers that grew on the window pane edge of the boat house wilted away.

"No..." Liam whispered.

"Let's go!" Jared shouted.

He, the rangers, and Percy charged forward to take down Isis's minions. Liam only stared in shock. His body was numb and he felt as if he wasn't completely there.

Isis jumped onto the boathouse roof and laughed with joy. "Yes, Luther! Let the evil force flow through you!"

Letting out a monstrous roar, Luther made tree bark claws and struck the rangers over and over again at blinding speed.

"Guys!" Liam shouted with worry.

Luther stood over Noah and thrust his claw forward. However, a green barrier blocked the path and sent Luther flying back.

Liam stood in front of his friends. "Please, Luther. Stop!"

Another growl echoed through the night as Luther charged forward with full intention.

"Liam!" Percy shouted. "Get out of there!"

However, inches away from striking Liam's face, Luther stopped.

"L... Liam..." Walking back a few steps, he clutched his head and screamed. "LIAM! You have to slay me!"

"What?!"

"You have to! It's the only way to save you and your friends! Please!"

Isis was angry, but scared. "No... if this fails, the master will have my head... Luther! Do NOT resist!"

"Liam, PLEASE!"

Percy watched in confusion at the scene. He didn't know such a thing could happen.

"Ok..." Liam whispered. "Ok..." He summoned his X-Sword and charged it with energy.

"Spirit Jab!" He struck Luther in the heart and his whole vision flashed.

Liam found himself in a familiar white space. Luther was standing in front of him while Gaius was behind him.

"Thanks, Liam. You freed me." Luther said. The former bount was dressed in white robes and had normal skin pigment. It was a small shade of peach and his eyes were hazel.

A new voice greeted him. Her voice was like silk to his ears. "A very fine job, the both of you."

A figure with a black cloak with neon green trimmings appeared.

"It's that light!" Luther said. "That's the light that made me feel human."

"Luther, thank you for housing me for all this time. But William is the human who must utilize my power."

"Yes, of course!"

"Hello, Antheia." Gaius greeted.

"It's been too long, Gaius."

Antheia stood next to Gaius as light started to envelope Luther.

"Goodbye, Liam. Thanks for everything."

In a brighter light of green, Liam was back.

While the whole vision happen, a green beam fired out of Liam and Luther into the sky.

As he brought himself back, the light faded away.

"What happened?" Jared asked.

"Luther is gone!" Isis noticed.

Liam's eyes were closed, tears streaming down his face. He was holding Luther's body, but at that point, it was just dust...

Standing up, Liam materialized his morpher.

"Biomerge, Spirit Legend!"

**- Liam Morphing Sequence -**

"Isis... you'll pay. Face the power... of the Spirit of Nature!"

Liam jumped up to Isis and the two entered a high paced battle. Punches and kicks were exchanged, the two moving so fast they were blurs.

"Wood Shot Slam!" Liam forced his palms to the ground and one foot long wood pillars flew at Isis and knocked her off the roof.

Landing, Liam charged forward with his Axe and swung Isis into a boat.

He then channeled his two spirits into his weapon. "Geo-Forest Crush!" Bringing his axe down, Isis did not stand a chance when defending herself. The forced sent her into the ground creating a large crater.

Isis struggled to her feet. "I must... escape..." In a flurry of lights, she was gone.

Liam de-morphed and looked into the sky, breathing heavily.

**- The Next Day -**

Liam sat in the school library finishing up his lab report. Joe came in and sat next to Liam carrying the diagram.

"Spent all night on it!" Joe commented.

"Wow, Joe it's great! But, we already have a diagram."

"Yeah, but this is extra credit. I felt bad about you doing most of the work." Joe noticed something peculiar. "Hey, Liam? Is something wrong?"

"What? Oh, um, no. Everything's fine."

"Ok, cool. See you in class?"

"Yeah."

Jared, Noah, Sonia and Alicia approached him as Joe left.

"Guess I was wrong." Jared said. "Sorry."

"Don't worry about it. It's a weakness, my trust giving."

"No." Noah said.

Alicia informed, "It's your greatest strength."

Outside the library, Jules took a sip from the water fountain. When she straightened, she had a coughing fit. On the final cough, a small bit of black sludge was in her palm. Alarmed, she wiped it away on her jeans.

Asher asked, "Is everything ok?"

Jules turned around to him with alarm. "Yeah, everything's fine. Just a little sick..."

"Ok, if you say so..." With that, Asher entered the library.

Later that day as the rain fell, the rangers, the newcomers, Rachel's team, Dr. Wells, Raven and Percy, who was holding an umbrella, gathered in the park.

Liam buried a jar of Luther's dust in the ground and covered it with his powers. He placed his hands on the ground and made flowers grow all over it.

Percy walked next to Liam. "I'm sorry for not believing you. I just-"

"Don't worry. I understand, Percy. It's ok..."

As the vampire stepped back, Liam brushed his hands over the flowers. "Goodbye, Luther..."

**- Bount HQ -**

"Fool!" The Master Bount yelled.

Isis crumpled to the ground in pain. "Please, sir!"

"Now that I think, Isis... the only reason why you're still alive is because you can make those lava dolls... Now stand."

"Thank you... for... sparing me sir..."

"Get out of my sight. When you return, you better have a plan to take care of those rangers!"

"Yes sir." With that, Isis scurried away.

When she entered the hallway, she came face to face with a Bount who was cloaked and had a skull mask.

"I believe you may need me."

"Oh? What makes you think that?"

"Please, Isis. Walk with me..."

* * *

A/N: There we go! Next chapter TWO new elemental spirits! What's wrong with Jules? What's this new Bount planning with Isis? Find out next time! PLEASE **REVIEW** with more than a few words. Put down your thoughts about the chapter like what you liked or what may have confused you! **NO ONE WORDERS**, please!


	22. Ep 19: Sibling Might!

**A/N (READ NOW)**: Ok, I hate repeating myself and sounding redundant. I am sure this is annoying you as well. But apparently, I haven't gotten the point across. Let me say this. I am an aspiring young writer, as of now, at the ripe age of 16. Writing fiction, this story isn't my only series on my laptop, is my means of an outlet outside of my novel. I spend 2+ hours on each chapter trying to make sure I get the planned plots across, albeit not always being successful. Now why am I saying this? Because of the **REVIEWS**. Now, most of you are leaving insightful reviews and suggestions. I am **GRATEFUL** for that! It really helps! Then, there're a few who leave half-trying **one worded comments**. Then, when I call it out indirectly, leave rude and smart mouthed remarks. Now understand, as a developing writer, reviews mean a lot to me. They give me the encouragement and confidence to keep going with the story. I work really hard on these chapters and when readers put, "**Awesomeness**" or "**dun dun dun**," to me it feels like my work is being brushed off. You know who you are and I'm sure you mean well. But leaving half-baked or smart mouthed comments turn me **AWAY** from the story, which I **WANT** to finish. I write not only for you, but for **me** as well. And when those types of reviews appear in my mailbox, it makes me feel as if this story is a chore. I** DO NOT** want that. Now I hope I got my point across. Again, thank you to those who are insightful and take the time to write a thought out review of the chapters. Your support gives me strength! And for the rest of you, remember what I've said.

Now, please enjoy this chapter!

* * *

"Summer here I come!" Noah cheered as he burst from the front doors of the school. The sun beams showered down on the student body as they rushed down the stairs. Exams were over and the stress was gone. Unlatching his bike from the rack, Noah hopped on and rode home.

The breeze brushing past his face had never felt better. With bubbling excitement he accelerated home, eager to kick of the Summer.

He ran inside, threw his messenger bag in the closet and kicked off his shoes. Taking out his phone, Noah was going to send some texts to his friends to make some plans. However, his mom's voice rang from the kitchen.

"Noah, sweetie? Can you come here?"

Sighing, he walked through the hallway and opened the kitchen door.

"Yeah, Mom?"

"I have to work over time at the clinic today. I need you to watch your brother and sisters."

The request put a damper on his mood. "Ok... Sure."

"Thanks, sweetheart." His mom kissed his head. "Goodness, you're tall." As she made her way to the front door she said, "Money's on the table, emergency list is on the fridge!"

"I know! I know!"

"Keep your siblings sane!" She joked as she closed the door.

Letting out a silent laugh, he walked into the living room and turned on the TV.

That was when May and Daisy scurried into the room.

"Noah! Noah!" May chanted.

"Yes, Mayflower?"

"Come play!" Daisy beckoned.

Noah smiled and said in a fake tone, "Ohhhhh I can't... I'm tired!"

"No, silly! You're faking!"

"Noooo I'm not!"

"Yes you are!" Apparently, his fake laziness made the two burst out laughing.

"Ok, ok. What do you want me to play?"

"Chutes and Ladders!" They said together.

"Oh boy..." He muttered.

Halfway through the game, and Noah was far behind his sisters.

He thought to himself, "This is Chutes and Ladders... they're ganging up on me!"

The doorbell rang and Arum rushed down the stairs. "I'll get it!" He called.

Noah could hear the door open and Arum obnoxiously called, "Noah, your girlfriend's here! He's in there, pretty lady."

Sonia entered the living room shaking her head with Arum following suit.

"Not my girlfriend, Arum."

"Sure..." He said flipping his hair.

"Hey, Sonia what's up?"

"Well, Jared's out training all day, Liam's off with his family for the weekend, Jules is home sick, Alicia's with Bobby, and Asher went off on his own. I just thought I would keep you company while you watched your brother and sisters."

"That'd be great, thanks."

The twins ran up to Sonia.

"My name is Daisy!"

"I'm Mayflower, but call me May!"

"Hi, I'm Sonia." She answered with a beaming smile.

"Sonia! Sonia! Come play with us!" They said together.

"Ok! Um, Noah? Do they always talk together?"

"You'll get used to it, trust me."

Daisy looked over to her other brother. "Arum! Come play!"

"I'd rather not..."

"Pleasssseeee!" May pleaded.

Sighing, Sonia noticed he sighed the exact same way Noah did, Arum nodded. "Ok, ok. I'm in."

**~ Cue Season 2 Theme ~**

**- Bayview Graveyard -**

As the mist began to descend around the cemetery, Isis crept along the shadows and confronted the hooded Bount known as Necro.

"Your plan better work." Isis warned.

With a hollow voice, Necro answered, "Do not worry, mistress. It will." Raising a pale hand into the air, the ground started to shake. Rotting, cold hands reached from the ground around the two...

Ryder House -

Chutes and Ladders was long in the past. Now, they were watching the Spongebob Movie. Noah certainly saw it in a different light, as did Sonia.

"Sonia, as a kid... I really didn't see the adult jokes."

"I know, it's weird."

"What adult jokes?" May asked.

"When you're older." Sonia stated.

Suddenly, their wristbands went off. Exchanging glances, the two went out to the back patio.

"Go for Noah." He stated.

Lydia warned, "Guys, I'm picking up some Bount signals coming from the cemetery."

"The cemetery? That's down the street." Sonia said.

Lydia continued, "I can't contact the others right now. Something's interfering. I'm sending Percy there now. Can you meet him?"

"Sure." Noah said.

As the two made their way for the front door, Arum asked, "And where are you going?"

"Arum, move. This is important."

"Uh-huh..."

"Arum..." Noah warned with rising anger.

"What's at the cemetery?"

"You eavesdropped, you little snot?"

"Noah." Sonia whispered. "You have to be nice." The reverberating memories of she and her own sister surfaced in her mind. "You have to freeze him."

"Ok, no choice." Noah flicked his fingers forward, causing the molecules of Arum and the twins to stop moving.

"They should stay frozen for twenty minutes." Noah informed.

"Plenty of time. Let's go!"

However, as soon as they left, the three unfroze...

"I don't know what happened, but I'm going." Arum said to himself as he opened the door. Daisy and Mayflower followed suit.

**-Cemetery-**

Percy was clashing with Isis in a high speed battle.

"Percy!" Sonia shouted.

"Good timing!" He replied.

"Let's go." Noah said.

"Right."

Unbeknownst to them, the three younger Ryder children watched from the shadows.

"Biomerge, Spirit Legend!"

"Woah!" Arum whispered.

"Noah's a super hero!" May stated.

"Legend Kwan Dao!"

"Legend Daggers!"

The two ran at Necro, but a group of figures blocked them.

"What are those things?" Sonia asked.

Noah grinned under his helmet. "Always wanted to fight zombies."

The rotting and tattered fiends charged at them. Sonia kicked one in the face while Noah sliced it in half.

Taking defensive stances, they were ready to fight until Noah heard an all too familiar scream.

"Arum!" He yelled turning around.

His siblings were being chased by three zombies. Immediately, they ran into a dead end.

"No!" Sonia shouted.

"How could I let it come to this?!" Noah asked himself. "It's my fault. I froze them and they followed..."

"Noah, we have to do something!" Sonia told him.

The zombies advanced on the kids.

"Noah, I'm sorry!" Arum shouted raising his hands. That's when it happened. A blast of mist flew from his palms and froze the front zombie in ice. Seconds later, it burst into pieces.

Daisy and May held hands and, by instinct, flicked the fingers of their free hands forward. They made the molecules of the last two zombies accelerate, causing them to explode.

"They have powers... like us!" Sonia stated.

With joy and relief, Noah de-morphed and super sped to his siblings while Sonia turned to prevent the Zombies from advancing.

When he stopped, he scooped all three of them into his arms.

"Don't scare me like that again!" He told the three.

"Noah, what happened?" Arum asked.

"I'll explain later tonight. But for now, hide."

"Okay!" The twins sang together.

Slicing down the last Zombie, Sonia looked on sighing with happiness. She was then blasted toward them by a beam from Necro. She landed next to Noah and de-morphed.

"Cheap shot..." She muttered standing up.

"Give up." Necro said. "This fog will keep you in, and keep your friends out. I will kill you and your siblings and add on to my undead army."

Noah shook his head. "I'm not letting anything happen to Arum, Daisy or Mayflower! I'm not the same indifferent brother I was before! They're my brother and sisters and I'm going to protect them!"

The First Slayer's dream test echoed through his mind.

"And I'll stand with you!" Sonia added knowing exactly how Noah felt.

Percy kicked Isis into a gravestone and watched his friends with intent eyes.

"Together!" As they said this, the left off different colored auras. Noah's was cyan and Sonia's was goldenrod.

* * *

They found themselves in the white space with Arlyn and Haokah behind them.

Two new cloaked figures stood in front of them. The cyan trimmed figure walked up to him.

Extending her hand, she introduced herself as Noah met her hand with his. "My name is Morana, Spirit of Snow and Ice."

Sonia gripped the goldenrod figure's hand. He said, "I am Gale. Brother of Haokah. Spirit of Thunder and Sound."

Morana explained, "Your conviction to protect innocent spirits called out to us and allowed the two of us to awaken from our slumber. Use our power well."

* * *

The two found themselves back in the cemetery.

"Let's take this guy down." Noah said.

"Right."

"Biomerge, Spirit Legend!"

**- Quick Morph -**

The two jumped high in the air.

"Arctic Freeze!" A gale of frozen wind rushed from Noah's palm and froze the zombies.

"Sonic Boom!" A wave of thunder crushed the frozen zombies.

The two landed and charged at Necro.

Aiming swift punches, Sonia did not let the Bount strike back. Noah dashed from the side and jumped kicked forward. As he landed he roundhouse kicked Necro in the face.

"Legend Kwan Dao! Water and Ice!"

"Legend Daggers! Thunder and Lightning!"

Sonia hit the ground with her daggers and sent a rising bolt of lightning across the dirt and into Necro.

Noah jumped into the air and threw his Kwan Dao, the glowing glade piercing Necro in the heart. Then, it expanded into a sphere of water. It froze, then exploded.

The two gave each other a high five as Isis expressed her disdain.

However, the Master Bount did not want this to end so quick. Using his powers, he sent a black fog to Necro's remains and made him grow.

"They can grow now?" Sonia asked.

"Let's take him."

"Legend Wolf Zord!"

"Legend Rabbit Zord!"

WZ jumped into the air and aimed its back cannons at Necro.

"Wolf Cannons, fire!" Blue spheres of energy knocked Necro back.

"Rabbit Charge!" RZ glowed with electricity and rammed Necro in the chest.

The Bount, however would not go down.

"Scythe of Death!" He shouted wielding a reaping sickle. He slashed the two zords away from him.

"This guy won't go down!" Sonia said.

That was when Fire, Wind, Boulders, Light and Darkness hit Necro at the same time.

"Sorry we're late!" Jared called in his cockpit.

"The fog's gone, so we got the call." Liam said.

"Woah, this is a scary one." Alicia commented.

Asher shook his head. "Like all the others, he'll go down."

Jules flew over head. "Let's combine and take him down."

"Legend Combination!"

"Offensive Legend King Megazord, Rise up!"

"Paradise Knight Megazord, Descend!"

"Dragon Bow!" LKM summoned a golden bow and fired golden arrows into the sky. The arrows multiplied and struck Necro over and over.

PKM flew forward and sliced into Necro with its sword.

"Heavenly finish!" PKM sent a wave of multi colored energy at Necro and nailed him in the back.

"Dragon Buster!" LKM formed a giant buster sword and made it glow.

"Morana!"

"Gale!"

"Ice and Thunder, Legend Slash!" Sonia and Noah shouted.

The Buster Sword glowed cyan and goldenrod. The Zord swung down and destroyed Necro...

**- On the ground outside the cemetery -**

"We won't tell anyone!" Arum said beaming at Noah.

"Our secret!" Daisy and Mayflower affirmed as they hugged Sonia.

"Can we really trust kids?" Asher asked as he and the others watched from the distance.

Alicia informed, "It wouldn't be right to erase their memories. Those kids found out they had powers too. Erasing the memories of their birthright is like removing a fully functional arm or leg. It's a piece of them."

Liam said, "What makes you say that?"

She answered, "It says so right in the Destiny Book."

Jules smiled. "How sweet... Having siblings must be a beautiful thing."

"It has ups and downs." Asher stated.

"Wait..." Liam started. "You have siblings?"

Asher realized that he let a piece of crucial information slip up. "Don't wanna talk about it."

May and Daisy asked, "Sonia, can you come over to play again soon?"

"Of course I will!"

Arum said, "Now I know why you're always out of the house... This is so cool..."

"Yeah, it is. But like you said, it's our secret. Keep the secret, and I'll help you three control your powers. That sound good?"

"Yeah!" Arum shouted with excitement. He looked down at his palms and made them glow white and blue.

"Great..." Noah answered. All in all, he was proud of himself. He had begun to realize how being a ranger can change him for the better...

* * *

A/N: And that's 11/12 Spirits! That just leaves Alicia with hers! But what will the power of that spirit be? Any thoughts? Find out next time!


	23. Act 20: Deadly Tears! Alicia Rises!

CAST UPDATE:

Arum Ryder - Chase Ellison

Evan Morgan - Zachary Gordon

* * *

The end of May 31st was there, and Summer was in full blast.

Alicia flipped through the Destiny Book inside HQ. It was late at night, and no one was around. Ignoring the dimmed lights and occasional flash of the main monitor screens, she chanted a spell over and over again. To her irritation, it hadn't worked at all.

"Ignire!" She commanded. A small ball of fire appeared in her hands, causing her eyes to widen with joy. Unfortunately, it exploded and sent smoke in her face. Jamming her eyes shut because of the sting, she backed away wiping up the escaping tears.

"What're you doing here so late?" Came Rachel's voice.

Sniffling then wiping her eyes one last time, Alicia turned around. "Oh, um... Hi, Rachel. I'm just practicing."

Alicia noticed that Rachel's clothes were a little ripped up. Her sword was clutched in her right hand. No doubt, she was fighting something or someone.

"You do know what time it is?"

"I really don't actually..."

"3 AM."

Alicia wiped sweat from her forehead. "3 AM? Really?"

"You should get some sleep." Rachel suggested crossing her arms.

"I have to get this simple spell, though."

"It'll be here tomorrow."

"No, I need to get it done... It's important. Jared and Asher mastered this spell on their first few tries..."

Rachel sat down and motioned for Alicia to join her.

"It's not a competition."

"No, it's not that either." Alicia informed pulling her knees to her chest. "It's just, I feel singled out and useless."

"Have you talked to Bobby about it?"

"No, he's sick... It doesn't matter. I mean, I'd still feel this way..."

Rachel knew right away where this was going. "You're talking about not having a second spirit?"

"Yeah... Everyone is so strong and I'm just me..." Alicia looked over at the spell book with shaken eyes. "I'm a witch. I need to master the craft to help everyone."

As Alicia made her way back to the book, Rachel looked at the ground.

Memories of her days of training to be a Knight flashed through her head...

Swinging a wooden sword, struggling to get up, seeing her brother's solid face... The aching muscles, smell of sweat and blood, feeling weak. Rachel looked back up to Alicia's determined face.

**~ Cue Theme ~**

Isis made her way down the hall of the Bount lair. The dim flames on the wall illuminated the ominous looking area. The smell of rotten wood intruded her nose.

Cringing she talked aloud. "How do humans deal with such horrible scents?"

She approached a giant pair of doors. These doors were bright crimson instead of dark cobalt like the rest of the lair.

Opening them, she entered her Master's main room.

"Master Natas, I have arrived."

Natas's face did not change nor react. "I trust you have a plan?"

"I do, my lord."

"Convey it for all of us to hear."

"All?" Isis studied the giant room. Natas sat in a big red chair that sat up against a tall window. Around him were shelves of books with floating candles. However, the room was exceptionally covered in darkness. Glowing eyes of different neon colors seemingly floated around her. They were her fellow Bounts.

"I require the assistance of Genji."

"Genji?"

"I could use his power. Where is he?"

"I'm afraid he fell off the grid last night."

Isis was shocked. Genji had always been the most reserved of all the Bounts. He practiced the most restraint when it came to violence and soul absorbing.

"What happened?"

Natas explained, "It seems Genji ran off into the night. For some reason he absorbed some human souls. The first time in over a century. I fear that because of his restraint, he is extremely thrilled with each kill."

Isis thought it over for a few moments. Then, she grinned.

"Actually, Master... That could work to my advantage."

**~ Next Day, Bayview, Ryder House ~**

The Rangers decided to take the day off by spending it in Noah's backyard. There was a massive in ground swimming pool with slides and ledges. The hot sun showered them with heat, but was no match for the cool rush of water. The Rangers, except Liam who was making food and Asher who sat on a chair, Cody, Arum and Alicia's younger brother Evan were in the pool while Daisy and May were in the Jacuzzi.

"Hey!" Arum called out. "Watch this!" He splashed up water and raised his hands. Letting mist release from his palms, he froze the water much to everyone's irritation.

"Arum!" Noah warned. He raised his own hands and stopped the icicles in mid air. Alicia squinted and made the icicles burst.

"Sorry..." Arum said bowing his head.

Noah swam over to him. "You're just lucky Evan did see anything!"

Evan and Arum were best friends and classmates in the rising Sophomore class AKA Class of 2016.

Arum nodded and swam to Evan and the two started to horse around.

"Careful!" Sonia called to the two as she laughed.

Jared and Cody were splashing each other while Alicia and Jules watched laughing with amusement.

Alicia looked over at a very bored Asher and called, "Come join us, Asher!"

"No thanks. Besides I should be working on-"

"-saving the future. We know! Take a day off!" Alicia beckoned.

"I am taking the day off." Asher informed.

Sighing, Alicia went back to watching Jared and Cody wrestle.

Liam walked off the back porch and over to the ledge of the pool.

"Ok, guys! Food's ready!"

Everybody pulled themselves out of the water and dried themselves off.

Liam blasted some music as they all ate burgers and chips.

Jules nodded her head in delight. "Thanks for the food, Liam."

"No big deal."

Jared noticed something in the wind. It was ominous and bloodthirsty.

Cody saw this in Jared right away.

"Everything alright, Jared?" He asked his twin, patting his shoulder.

"I-" The ground started to shake violently.

"Earthquake!" Evan shouted.

"That's no Earthquake." Jules informed sensing it too. The pool water started to shift like crashing waves. The slides vibrated like the triangle instrument. Tables and chairs flopped over while Alicia and Noah threw themselves over their respective siblings. Cody grabbed his younger twin and shielded him.

The shaking ceased and the neighbor from next door screeched.

A howling laughter followed as the screaming was cut off.

"Get inside." Asher said to the kids and Cody. "Now!"

"What're you gonna do?!" Cody protested.

Jared ordered, "Go inside and stay with those kids! We're getting help."

As soon as they knew they weren't being watched, the Rangers materialized their morphers.

"Biomerge, Spirit Legend!"

The seven jumped over the wooden fence to see Noah's neighbors on the ground with pale skin.

A Bount stood over them. His hair was spiked brown and his skin had slightly normal color. His eyes were neon red and his glare was menacing but calm. He wore a red t shirt with black stripes. His black pants were ripped at the knees. In his right hand was a orange and yellow flower.

"Hello, there."

"Who're you?" Jules asked.

"I'm Genji and that's all you'll need to know because I'm going to absorb your souls."

"We'll see about that." Jared shot back.

Lava Soldiers appeared from thin air and attacked.

"These things are getting annoying." Noah commented as he charged forward. Mid way through the battle, Rachel appeared.

"I've been looking for you, Genji!" She shouted as she sliced down minions.

"Oh, it's the Knight!" Genji clapped. "Haven't seen you since last night!"

While the Rangers clashed with the soldiers, Alicia summoned her bow.

She fired a few arrows at Genji, but he was too swift.

"Gigas Ventus!" Firing a magical tornado at Genji, she had no idea that the orange and yellow flower was moving towards her.

Genji blocked the spell with one hand. "That weak magic is no match for me!"

Rachel, seeing this, jumped forward.

"Alicia, look out!" She landed in front of her with her arms out wide. The flower stuck to her chest and caused Rachel to scream out in pain and collapse.

"Rachel!" Alicia shouted with worry. She dropped to her knees and held her friend.

"Good enough..." Genji said. He snapped his fingers and disappeared. Rachel disappeared as well.

**~ HQ ~**

"We have to find her!" Alicia informed again and again.

"We will." Lydia said typing away at the keyboard.

Jared was scrying for Rachel while Asher meditated.

"This is my fault." Alicia said with her eyes watering. "I'm not strong enough."

Jared stopped scrying and walked up to her. Taking her hands in his own, he said "That's no way to think, Alicia."

Seeing Jared's soft brown eyes calmed her down and flushed her with joy. But somehow, she felt compelled to fix this on her own.

**~ Sunset ~**

Isis found Genji under a bridge.

"Hello, Genji."

"Isis? What is it you want?"

"I don't want anything. I'm just here to watch you destroy the Power Rangers. It seems you've captured their friend."

"Indeed."

"So..." Isis started as she crossed her arms. "Use her power to fight the Rangers. Of course they won't be able to attack her."

Genji laughed. "And what? I succeed and you get all the credit? I don't think so."

"But, what if I let you have the souls of the Rangers? As well as their ancient spirits?"

This offer was too much to refuse. Genji smiled. "Deal."

**~ That Night ~**

Genji jumped from rooftop to rooftop with glee. Looking up at the Full Moon, he grinned. "So, this is what it feels like to absorb souls."

He didn't know that he was being followed. From the shadows, Alicia, wearing her mission uniform (In case you forgot: Pink T-Shirt, black pants, black boots), glared with full intention.

"Got you." She whispered.

Landing in an alley, Genji stood where he was. The bricks were losing their color. Rats scurried around the wooden crates, storage containers and dumpsters. Alicia jumped down from the building and blocked the way out to the street.

"Stop, Genji!"

"Oh, Pink Ranger. Nice to see you." The Bount jumped through the air and landed on a storage container.

"Where's Rachel?!"

"Oh, your friend? She's right here!"

Snapping his fingers, a figure jumped down from the roof sending dust into the air.

Rachel stood with her sword drawn. A blank expression was etched on her face and the orange flower was perched on her chest.

"Rachel, destroy!" Genji commanded.

The Knight swung forward, but Alicia ducked and backflipped away.

"Rachel, stop!" Alicia pleaded as she avoided another swing.

Genji laughed. "She can't hear you! Rachel, dear? Show her your power!"

Rachel's blade started to glow a bright white. She swung her sword and sent a wave of glittering white wind. Alicia jumped into the air and propelled herself with wind. Looking behind her, she saw that the wave of wind froze a crate in white ice.

Turning back around, she saw another wave rushing at her.

"Triangulum scutum, nego!" A triangular pink shield appeared in front of her and blocked the wave. However, the force sent her spiraling to the ground.

"Frigidus Motum!" A faint pink aura appeared around her and stopped her fall inches from the ground.

"Nice magic tricks, girl." Genji said. "But my magic is greater!"

Alicia stood up weakly. "I can't hold out."

A bigger wave of frozen wind sailed at her, but a blaze of fire disintegrated it.

"Alicia!" Jared shouted as he and Jules ran to down the alley, both in mission uniform. (T-shirts: Colored respective ranger color)

"Why'd you take off?" Jules asked. "By yourself, no less!"

"Please, I have to save Rachel."

Jared nodded. "We all do."

Jules informed, "The others are spread out dealing with more Bount attacks. It's just us right now. So let's work together and we can end this."

"Don't think so!" Genji shouted. He snapped his fingers, and Rachel raised her sword above her head.

It glowed and changed form. When the brilliant bright light faded, the Knight wielded a buster sword. She charged forward and swung down.

Jules materialized her Pike and blocked it. However, Rachel flashed behind Jules and kicked the Potential Slayer into a crate.

"Jules!" Alicia shouted.

Jared darted forward, grabbed Alicia, and jumped high into the air. He stretched his left hand outward and aimed his palm at Genji.

"Et ignire adsurgere!" A sphere of fire launched from his palm and roared toward Genji. However, Rachel flashed in its path and took the full hit, multiple parts of her body singed. As she rocketed to the ground, she fired off an attack. Jared turned his body to shield Alicia and landed on the storage container opposite of Genji.

"You ok?" He asked, his face seared with pain.

"Jared?" Alicia whispered. The Slayer lurched forward. Checking his back, Alicia saw that his shirt was ripped in a diagonal line. The exposed skin was raw and weak. Rachel had somehow nailed him with an attack causing a severe cold burn.

"No..." Alicia whispered holding Jared close.

"I'll be fine..." Jared whispered to her. "Get out and get help. Jules and I will find a way to slow him down..."

Something in Alicia snapped. Realization hit her like a ton of bricks. She dragged Jared to a wall and laid him against it.

"Prohibere dolor." Alicia chanted. A pink light enveloped her hands and she placed them on Jared's chest. The light spread through his body and all pain he was feeling was eliminated.

"Sorry, Jared. But this is my battle now." She turned around and began to walk away, but Jared grabbed her hand.

"I'll support you. Good luck." He assured.

Smiling with gratitude, she jumped down. Jules limped to her and struck a battle stance.

"No, Jules. Please let me fight by myself."

"What?"

"Please..." Alicia asked fiercely. Jules nodded because she felt something new with Alicia. The girl was giving off a rose colored aura.

"I'm not going to stand by and let my friends get hurt. I am a witch and the Pink Ranger. I'll use my power to save everyone!"

With that, Alicia's vision flashed and instantly found herself in the white space.

"I admire your bravery." Came a woman's voice. The source was a cloaked figure. The black cloak had rose trimmings. She approached Alicia.

"Skyla, do you believe she is ready?"

Skyla answered, "More than ever."

"Alicia, my name is Artemis: Ancient Spirit of Magic. I have a bit to tell you before I grant you my power."

"Of course." Alicia said back.

"When Perfect Earth existed, my mother was a great witch, 2nd to the Wizard Zordon. However, when the Twilight attacked, we were all badly outmatched. As you know, the twelve ancient warriors rose up. But we wouldn't have been able to if my mother hadn't used a forbidden spell to establish our overflowing power. To use the spell, she made a contract. And when the Twilight was sealed away, she became Rita Repulsa. She asked Zordon to seal her in a containment coffin. And he eventually did."

"Artemis, why are you telling me this?" Alicia asked.

"It's about time you've all learned of your power's origin. Carrying on, my mother left me a magical gift. A new form of magic that would become a powerful force. However, my time passed before I could master it. But you, Alicia. You have the potential to use this new magic and become a powerful witch. Will you accept?"

"I will."

"Then I will tell you the foundations." Artemis held out her hand, and Alicia took it in hers...

**~ Reality ~**

Genji was getting worried. "Rachel, attack!" Rachel charged at Alicia who was still in a trance.

"Alicia!" Jules yelled.

At the last few seconds, Alicia raised her head and chanted, "Tcetorp em morf siht ekirts!" Pink energy flowed around her and force Rachel back.

Alicia started to walk forward slowly.

"Rachel! Don't let her get close!" Rachel fired off numerous waves of white wind.

"Tcetorp em!" A pink wall of energy blocked the attacks. Alicia glared up at Genji and raised her left hand.

"Ecrof Jineg!" Invisible force sailed at Genji. He pulled Rachel in front of him, but the attack passed through her and sent Genji into a wall.

"But how?!" He asked. "Rachel!" Rachel descended on Alicia once more.

"Pots ym dneirf!" Rachel started to slow down, and when she touched the ground with her feet, couldn't move well. Alicia took Rachel into a hug.

"Rachel... I remember what you told me last night in the command center..."

**~ Flashback ~**

"Alicia, getting stronger to help your friends is a good thing. But your emotions aren't there and I can tell. If you're going to do this for others you have to make sure you're doing this for yourself."

**~ End ~**

"I'm getting stronger for me. So I can help my friends protect this world... I tcejer lla live!" Gold light wrapped around the two. The flower on Rachel's chest started to cringe as if it was in pain. The burn marks all over Rachel's body started to heal. Pieces of the light went over to Jared and Jules. When the lights passed over them, they healed as well.

When the light faded, Rachel collapsed to the ground. Before falling into unconsciousness, Rachel whispered, "Thank you, Alicia."

Jules and Jared approached Alicia.

"That was amazing!" Jared said with a smile.

"Thanks, Jared." Alicia answered, hugging him.

"Your magic is wonderful and beautiful." Jules complimented.

Genji was hysterical. "This isn't over! I will still-" He was cut off because something unexpected had happened causing the Rangers to gasp.

A giant animal claw went through Genji's chest. Black fluid, no doubt blood, poured from his mouth and wound.

A howl resounded and a giant beast jumped into the air. The full moon behind it made it glow with white light. It landed in front of the three.

"A werewolf!" Jules stated. The werewolf was bigger than all three of them. It was mostly brown, but had chestnut and silver patches of hair creating streaks down its back, arms and legs. It's eyes were deep blue and gold.

"Where did it come from?" Jared asked. He looked down at Rachel who was in the most danger.

"Alicia." Jared said placing his hand on her shoulder. "You have to get her out."

Nodding, she held out her hands. "Dnes reh ot esab!" Rachel vanished in white lights.

"Let's deal with this thing." Jared said holding Alicia's hand. "Maybe we could use a combined spell on it."

The werewolf glared with growing anger. It was staring at the pair's joined hands. It howled and charged forward.

Jared instantly knew it was after him. Gasping, he jumped in the air and kicked it in the jaw.

It howled again and dashed at Jared.

"Tcetorp mih!" A blue bubble appeared around Jared and made the Werewolf rebound into a crate. It got up and looked around. It saw that Alicia raised the barrier and stared at her. However, it wasn't a glare and she somehow knew this.

Howling one last time, it jumped onto a rooftop and ran away.

"What was that?" Jules asked. "It only attacked you, Jared."

"I know... Something's off about it. Somehow, it seems familiar."

Alicia walked over to them. "We should get back..." The look the wolf gave her freaked her out...

* * *

A/N: There we go! All twelve spirits have been found! But, who is this Werewolf? What does he want and why did he attack Jared? Any guesses on who it could be? Find out next time! Review!

- Oh, and if you didn't notice, I deleted Star Force because I wasn't feeling the plot... BUT maybe you'll see those six again, maybe not. Anyways, right now, I'm planning the successor team of the Next Legend! Yay! It'll probably be an OC contest again, I'm not sure. If you're interested, PM me and I'll send you a template. All are welcome, but those of you with characters in Next Legend will be put at the bottom of the selection list to be fair.


	24. A Future Preview

Power Rangers Series 23 Preview

The Three Rangers, the Foot Soldiers and Weaponry have links on my profile.

* * *

Jared Gordon and Alicia Morgan were sitting in the Next Legend HQ studying magic.

The electronic door opened and Asher entered the room.

"Sorry, I'm late. What's on the agenda?" Asher asked.

"Augmentation spell." Jared informed.

"I think I got the translation in my head." Alicia said.

"Translation?" Jared asked.

"Yeah. This magic style I'm developing needs to be made valid inside my head. I can only do that if I make up a chant and repeat it in my mind."

"Sounds complicated."

"It really isn't. So, let's see... Rewop pu ym lliks!" White lights enveloped her and practically blinded the Asher and Jared.

Asher, shielding his eyes, said "What's happening? Should it be lasting this long?"

"Alicia!" Jared said approaching her. He grabbed her hand and immediately felt electricity running through him.

Asher grabbed Jared, and he too felt it.

* * *

The three found themselves in a dark space.

"Where are we?" Asher asked.

"Look!" Alicia pointed. Scenes were materializing around them. They were inside some sort of factory. It was heavily active, electronic controls blinked and made numerous sounds. Containers of glowing red liquid bubbled with heat. Conveyor belts were moving, carrying strange looking data chips.

A red ranger jumped from a ceiling runway wielding a special sword. He slashed down purple humanoids with silver chest plates and masks.

He jumped through the air and kicked another one into a wall.

A foot soldier was about to get him from behind, but it was sniped.

A blue ranger was holding a special blaster.

"Nice timing." Red said.

"Naturally." Blue answered.

Red looked around. "Where's-" Before he could finish, three foot soldiers came flying through a pair of metal doors.

A yellow ranger stepped through dusting off her gloves.

"Step back, boys. The fun's about to start."

Blue joked, "She's like Buffy the Vampire Slayer!"

A giant figure burst through the ceiling and landed in front of the three. It was like a grey hulk with lots of visible veins.

"Let's go." Red said.

"Lead the way." Yellow answered.

The three took battle stances...

The vision ended in a flash.

* * *

"I think that was a vision." Alicia informed.

"So, that was the future?" Jared asked.

"How far? Asher, you recognize them?"

"No... Which means we are changing the future!" A glint of hope appeared in his eyes.

"Well, let's keep this between us." Alicia said.

"Agreed."

* * *

A/N: That was my short one off of the Team that will take up the mantle of Protectors of Earth after the Legend Rangers!

Power Rangers: Cyber!

In the year 2016, every Power Ranger on the three worlds are connected! Thomas Oliver, Mack Hartford and Nate Carver discovered that the Morphing Grid chooses its recipients of power, and the three had made it their job to seek out these Rangers.

Just in time too, Mack Hartford has taken it upon himself to find the most promising potential Rangers to combat a new digital threat.

Hartford is out there looking for you. PM me for a character template.


	25. Ep 21: The Wolf Howls!

Music Cues are back! :D Just open a tab of my profile and go to the corresponding numbers! I'll only put one cue, so you can get the gist of the present state.

* * *

It was another night like any. The moon was waning, but relatively full. At that point in time, the dark clouds covered it with glowing grey shrouds. The night life of Bayview became active. Car lights zipped through the streets and buildings let of their own window glows.

**(6)** A giant werewolf dashed on rooftops, jumping from building to another. When it had landed, Alicia and Jules were standing there waiting for it.

The wolf let out a warning growl and raised its claws.

Alicia jumped forward with her X-Sword and swung at the wolf's head. However, it side stepped and was going to strike with it's right claw, but Jules stepped in with her Pike and blocked the attack with her blade. Alicia then spun around to the left of the wolf and landed a solid slash on its left shoulder. Growling, the wolf clawed the two away from it. With Jules and Alicia struggling to get up, the fiend dashed away and jumped off the building.

As it hit the ground with a hard thud, a green energy disc exploded against its back. Liam dashed forward firing away with his X-Defender. The Wolf crossed its arms in front of its face to defend itself. Taking this opening, Asher dashed under the arms and slashed up with his X-Sword. He caused the beast to back step a bit. Using this second opportunity, he withdrew a SPD Blaster and blasted the wolf, forcing it to block the shots. Liam ran forward and Asher turned to face him. Liam lifted four fingers at Asher and he silently nodded. The four fingers indicated the next course of attack. Asher put his hand together and held them downward, palms up. Liam continued to run and he stepped onto Asher's hand like a mini trampoline. Asher boosted Liam over his head while the Green Ranger summoned his axe. He brought the blade down but the wolf caught it and threw Liam into Asher, knocking both down.

The Wolf took this chance to jump high into the air where it was intercepted by Jared, who was blasting fire from his feet to allow him to fly. The wolf struck him over and over, causing the two to crash in a quarry. The wolf pounced on Jared, but a rush of water knocked it into a dump truck. Noah ran over to Jared and the two summoned their X-Swords and X-Defenders.

Noah fired away while Jared charged forward. He aimed a high kick, but missed. The wolf jabbed forward, but Jared backflipped away. Noah jumped off of Jared's left shoulder and spun in the air. He spun so fast, he became a blue twister. He held out his sword and diagonally dropped down, nailing the wolf with a hard hit. Jared added on to the attack with a fiery barrage of punches ending it off with a point blank Spirit Slash to the right wrist, therefore sending the wolf into a large pile of boulders.

In a flash of gold lights, the other rangers appeared behind Noah and Jared.

The wolf howled in pain and retreated at the blink of an eye.

The seven demorphed, clearly exhausted.

Wiping the sweat from her face, Jules said, "That's the third time we've seen the werewolf this week."

Noah agreed wiping his forehead with his blue shirt. "Obviously, this guy's here to stay." Smelling himself, he cringed in disgust. "I need a shower."

Liam rubbed his throbbing left shoulder. "We could all use some rest."

Giggling, Sonia pointed out, "I feel just fine."

Alicia stood by herself staring off at the moon.

Jared and Asher picked up on this.

"What's wrong?" Jared asked her.

"I don't know... it's just, the wolf is strange."

Asher asked, "How so?"

"Since the first fight, I've done some research. This werewolf is different. It runs away from conflict. The book said that wolves would tear apart anything in its path."

Asher stated, "Another mystery to solve."

Jared nodded and placed one hand on Alicia's left shoulder and Asher's right.

That's when it happened again. All three of them felt a tingly, but familiar sensation which caused Jared to pull his hands away...

**~ Cue Season 2 Theme ~**

**~ Bount Lair ~**

Isis was in her room on standby due to her recent failure. Her room was inundated with violet. Her queen sized bed was pushed into a corner while a window was on the opposite side. A desk, wardrobe and three bookshelves lined up the wall adjacent to the door sided wall. Why anyone would need all those books was beyond her.

She walked over to her desk and stared into her mirror. Of course, her reflection didn't appear. She tapped the cool glass and made it glow white. The mirror showed her a different scene. She saw, in real time, Master Natas's meeting with a new Bount.

Natas said, "Lyserg, I will deploy you."

"Me, sir?" Lyserg had dark green hair that swept above his eyes. He wore a black button down shirt with a striped silver tie. His pants were a deep shade of brown and he wore black hunter boots.

"Of course. As you know, there is a werewolf roaming around. You should be able to track and control it, correct?"

Lyserg smirked, his neon silver eyes glistening. "Correct, Master. I'll go out right now." With that, he pulled on a black trench coat and left...

Isis stepped away from her mirror and threw herself onto her bed. "Lyserg was a supernatural hunter when he was alive. A run in with Count Dracula made him a vampire... I wonder how he'll do..."

**~ Bayview Beach ~**

The Rangers ventured to a piece of the Beach that no one ever went to. The sand was untouched when they arrived on a grassy hill. The sea glistened as the sun shined down and a few caves were visible in the rock cliffs. Each ranger wore swim suits that matched their ranger colors. The boys wore sleeveless shirts over swimming trunks while the girls wore bikinis.

Liam took a frisbee out of his duffel bag. "Let's start training!" He held the disc sideways and hammer threw it far.

Noah raised his hands and froze the frisbee in mid air. Alicia waved her right hand and sent the disc spiraling toward the sand. Jules sprinted across the sand and was directly under the disc. She put her hands together prayer position and caused her own shadow to whip up around her and grab the frisbee. She then used the shadow whip to throw it back to her friends. Sonia clapped her hands and sent a sound wave out, causing the disc to fly higher and higher.

Jared sprinted forward and rocketed himself in the air through the use of fire. He caught the frisbee and started to free fall. Liam raised his hands and created a barrier for Jared to land on. Asher pointed his right hand and made balls of white and blue lights swirl around Jared to slow him down a little. When he landed, he cheered with a loud whoop.

As Noah, Jules, Liam, and Asher started up again, Sonia asked, "Alicia isn't Bobby supposed to be here?"

This question annoyed Jared to no end.

Alicia pointed and said, "There he is!" Bobby slid down the hill wearing a black and blue long sleeve under armor over black swimming trunks.

"Hey!" He said pecking Alicia on the cheek.

"Hey, Bobby." Alicia answered. "We're playing frisbee. You up for it?" She gave him a hug and when she touched his left shoulder he cringed. Jared caught this.

"You ok? You look like you're in pain."

"I'm fine, really. Let's play!"

As the three ran forward, Jared stared at a crab walking along the sand. He was deep in thought when Sonia called, "Are you coming, Jared?"

Later after having a picnic, the teens decided to go for a swim. Liam splashed around, much to Sonia's irritation. "That's it!" She sent vibrations around her causing neat waves to hit him.

Liam raised a barrier to protect himself. "That's how you want to play it?" He asked.

Noah laughed. "You guys have no idea who you're dealing with." He raised his arms and lowered them quickly. A large wave erupted in front of him and knocked Liam and Sonia down.

Noah gleefully launched another wave, but Asher flicked his right hand. The telekinetic force made Noah's wave burst, sweeping him off his feet.

Laughing as they walked out of the water, Jules pointed upward as she was lying on her purple polka dot towel.

"Guys, what is that?" Up in the sky above them was something with wings. It wasn't a bird because it had the body of a human. It changed its position and skydived down toward them.

"Scatter!" Jared yelled. They all did, and the flying object sent up a huge mass of sand in all directions. When the sand cloud cleared, the beast was recognizable. It's body was that of a human female. However, its skin was light blue and it had green feathers all over it. Its wide wings were green and its long hair was red.

"A Harpy." Jared informed. The Harpy let out a screech, making the rangers clasp their ears with their hands.

"Why is it attacking us?" Liam asked.

"Why does half of the monsters we fight attack us?" Noah asked sarcastically.

Alicia looked around at the ground and saw a huge conch shell. She lifted it with her mind and zipped it into the Harpy's mouth. Asher took the opportunity and telekinetically threw the sky beast into a rocky cliff wall.

"Biomerge, Spirit Legend!"

**~ Quick Morphing Sequence ~**

"Let's take her down!" Jared said.

"Right!"

Before the Rangers could advance, a Bount appeared in front of them.

"Hello, Rangers. My name is Lyserg the Hunter. I have no qualms or conflicts with you right now. I only seek my prey."

"Prey?" Noah asked.

"Yes. I hunt and control Supernatural beasts and I am currently hunting one down."

It dawned on Alicia. "You're after the Werewolf."

"Indeed I am."

Liam stated, "Sorry, but we won't let you."

"I was afraid you'd say that." Lyserg snapped his fingers and more Harpies appeared. One giant one with black wings and white hair grabbed Alicia and Jared and flew away.

"No!" Bobby shouted sprinting. He jumped up and grabbed the Harpy's leg.

"Jared!" Noah shouted.

"Alicia!" Sonia yelled.

Flying over the forest, Alicia asked, "Where is it taking us?"

Jared shook his head. "Don't know and I don't wanna find out!" He grabbed the Harpy's claw and set it on fire.

It screeched in pain and dropped the three. Alicia whipped up a wave of wind to carry them down. However, the wind wasn't enough to protect them from a rather hard impact. As a result, Jared and Alicia demorphed.

"Let's find a place to hide." Jared said. The three found shelter in a cave where Bobby looked Alicia over.

"I'm fine, Bobby."

"I know, I know... I'm just making sure."

Jared angrily turned away and looked around. The cave was damp and deep. The mouth led to a clear area surrounded by trees.

He entered a meditative state and thought over everything.

_Lyserg is a hunter, a supernatural hunter. None of the Rangers are supernatural creatures. Bobby. His left shoulder was hurt. Last night, Alicia slashed the wolf in the left shoulder. Every time Alicia informed that Bobby was sick, there was a full moon..._ He opened his eyes.

"Bobby. Lift your right sleeve."

"What? Why?"

"Lift it!"

"I don't know what you're getting at! What's your deal?"

**(9)**"Alicia get away from him."

Alicia was lost and her eyes darted between the two.

"I don't understand!"

"He's a werewolf!"

"What?"

Bobby's eyes widened. "No I'm not! That's insane!"

"How'd you hurt your shoulder?" Jared quickly grabbed Bobby's right wrist and caused him to flinch in pain. Alicia pulled the sleeve up to reveal a neat cut. One that could only be caused by a blade.

Jared continued. "And your wrist? Alicia, think about it. The illness during full moons, Lyserg attacking our isolated location, his injuries. And what about the wolf? I know that it was most aggressive whenever I was with you and made contact."

Bobby got defensive... a little too defensive. "NOT TRUE!"

Alicia turned to Bobby. "Please... Bobby tell me you're human. Tell me you're not a werewolf..."

"I..."

Suddenly, Lyserg's voice rang into the cave. "Oh, but he is the Werewolf."

"No..." Alicia whispered.

"Alicia..." Bobby tried to reach for her, but she pulled away.

Lyserg threw a needle into Bobby's neck. There was some sort of green liquid on it and the substance entered his body. He screamed in pain and started to change.

Bones grew and rearranged. Saliva poured from his mouth as he lurched and yelled. Fur erupted from his body.

"Alicia, come on!" Jared grabbed her hand and sprinted out of the cave. When they were in the forest clearing. Lyserg hovered into the air. Bobby jumped out of the mouth, now a Werewolf. The same Werewolf they had been fighting the whole time...

* * *

A/N: Bobby's the Werewolf! Oh snap! What will happen now that he's under Lyserg's spell? Find out next time! Please review!

Oh, and there are Cyber Ranger links on my profile if you haven't seen them! Go check it out!


	26. Ep 22: Purified by Light!

A/N: Ok, don't be disappointed... but my creative brain juices were not with me when I wrote this chapter... Meaning, it'll be rather short and rushed... Sorry!

* * *

"Bobby..." Alicia whispered as the beast in front of her growled. His eyes were bloodshot and rabid. She tried to approach him, but Jared held her back.

Seeing this, Bobby roared and charged at them.

Alicia raised her hands and forced Bobby back with her powers. When he hit the rock wall, he left a giant crater in it. He lunged at them once more, but Jared stepped in the way. He caught Bobby's claw and focused. Combining his Slayer strength and Power from Within, he gripped Bobby's wrist and spun 360 degrees. After one rotation, he left Bobby fly sending him back into the cave.

Lyserg grinned. "Now, now, my pet. We must not be like this." He snapped his fingers and the two were gone.

"No..." Alicia said falling to her knees.

**~ Cue Season 2 Theme ~**

"Bobby's the werewolf?" Noah asked in disbelief. Everyone regrouped in HQ, save for Alicia who was at her house and Sonia, who was comforting her. Dr. Wells was called away by Earth's Council of Light.

The newcomers were all on vacation with their families, the group reluctantly going with the Rangers's urging.

"Yeah... This whole time." Jared confirmed sitting on a couch cushion. Inside, he was conflicted. He had been jealous of Alicia and Bobby. He selfishly wanted Bobby to go, but not like this. And thinking back, he was disgusted with himself.

Jules paced around the room thinking and thinking. "You know, it makes a lot of sense. I mean, he's physically and mentally sharp. Like, sharper than usual. His physical strength was on par with Jared's. And like Jared's slayer strength, Bobby's was metaphysical too. I did some digging through some Slayer documents and it turns our werewolves in human form are meant to fight Slayers."

This piece of news made the other rangers look at her in shock, except Jared.

Jared continued, "It's true. Throughout history, there have been quite a few Slayer deaths caused by werewolves."

Liam asked, "Why didn't you tell us, Jared?"

"I didn't wanna worry you guys."

Asher closed the Book of Shadows and sighed. "I've looked through the book four times. No spells to help us."

Raven sat at the mainframe computer, typing away. She said, "I'll get the word out to Rachel and her team. As for the rest of you, go home and rest. This isn't over."

As the five started to leave, Jared came up with a plan...

"I think I know how we can help Bobby, but it's a long shot."

"Really?" Liam asked. "How?"

Jared cared about Alicia, but her happiness was paramount. He relayed his idea to his friends...

Morgan House -

Alicia pretty much sat in her bed staring off into space. Bags formed under her eyes giving her an over exaggerated drowsy look.

Sonia, not knowing what to do, studied Alicia's room out of boredom. Pink was everywhere. Sonia found it funny how even before they became rangers, her best friend was obsessed with her color. Alicia's walls were covered in numerous photos she had taken over the years. Parties, outings, field trips, vacations and many more memories. Sonia could see herself, Liam, and Noah in a few. She found a group photo of them. It was Jared's 16th Birthday Party in January, and they had all gone bowling. Jared stood there with a red bowling ball, Sonia found it how each one of them was drawn to their color, and Alicia was standing behind him with her chin on his right shoulder. Noah and Liam were kneeling in front of them, and Sonia was in between the two, her arms linked around their necks. Asher, being anti-social, sat on a bench to the side of the picture. Jules took the picture. The bored yellow ranger kept staring around the room when a particular photo caught her eye. It was of Alicia and Jared on a park bench eating ice cream together. The two were rather close, and they looked genuinely happy. The picture made her stomach do cartwheels. She could see those two together as a pair... But this happy Alicia was nothing like the one next to her. A window with a ledge couch reflected the moons light onto a piece of the floor. The window itself flew open and Sonia had to shut it. Outside the window was a tall tree. Being on the second floor, a sturdy branch and the leaves brushed against the glass.

When she sat back down, Alicia said, "Bobby used to climb that tree to get in my room."

Sonia was at a loss. She didn't know how to handle the situation. To her relief, she didn't have to say anything because her wristband went off.

**~ Bount Lair ~**

Natas was rather pleased with what Lyserg had done. Bobby obediently sat down in the middle of the room.

"When will he be ready for battle?" Natas asked crossing his legs.

Lyserg grinned. "Oh, he's ready right now, master."

"Excellent. Show me."

"Right away."

**~HQ~**

"Are you sure that's gonna work?" Noah asked sitting down.

"It will." Jared assured. "With this plan, we'll definitely get Bobby back." He looked at Alicia who stared back with light in her eyes. This look made him feel better.

"So now we wait?" Sonia asked.

"Now we wait."

A sounding alarm told them that their wait was short lived.

**~ Bayview ~**

The setting sun was covered by low flying clouds. Main Street was empty, well, almost. Liam was sent flying into a lamp post. Bobby was rampaging against the rangers.

"Arctic Freeze!" Noah shouted as he jumped over a car. A wave of ice flew toward Bobby but he swatted it away. He then dashed at Noah, grabbed him and slammed him into the ground, creating a small crater.

"Now!" Jared shouted. Noah grabbed Bobby's giant arm and froze it. In pain, he jumped back trying to stop the ice from spreading throughout his body like a virus.

"Alicia!" Jared called out holding out his hand. Using Metallix's power, he created a silver and red bow.

Nodding, Alicia chanted, "Rewopme-eth-wob!" In moments, the bow glowed a bright gold.

Jared created a silver arrow and raised it above his head.

"Guys! Your power!"

Lyserg watched from a nearby rooftop. "Oh, I see what they're planning..." He grinned and looked on.

The seven Rangers focused and sent streams of their Power from Within into the arrow. Jared strung the glowing projectile and let it fly.

Sonia and Noah used their elements of Ice and Lightning to keep Bobby from moving. The arrow pierced his heart and sunk in.

This caused an immediate reaction. Bobby howled and roared in pain. He fell to the ground, an in a burst of red, blue, green, yellow, pink, violet and silver, was Bobby again.

"Bobby!" Alicia shouted with relief. She ran over to him and dropped to her knees.

"Alicia..." He breathed back, his eyes still closed.

Lyserg laughed from a distance.

"What's so funny, clown?" Noah asked.

"You really thought that injecting your pure energy would cancel out my spell? Well, it worked. But not for long!" He snapped his fingers and Bobby felt a familiar pull inside his head. Screaming out once more, he beckoned for the others to stay away from him.

"Bobby, no!"

"Alicia!" Sonia shouted. She grabbed her best friend and jumped away, just as Bobby transformed once more. However, the sound of morphing bones and erupting hair was drastically large. Bobby grew to at least ten feet. The brown hair shifted and dyed black. His eyes morphed into a blood red color.

"Bobby, attack!" Lyserg commanded.

Bobby let out a howl that sounded more like a monster than a wolf. He charged forward with his giant claws raised.

Liam formed a barrier and blocked a three powerful swipes. However, the fourth swipe sent him into the ground, de-morphed.

Noah formed a spiraling circle of water in front of Liam to act as a shield while he super sped his friend to safety. Jules jumped into the air with her Pike and skewered Bobby's back, but it barely sank in.

"Oh no..." She muttered as Bobby flung her into the air. She twisted herself for orientation and held out her hands.

"Shadow Drive!" Mysteriously, a black "spark" emerged from her palms. Whatever it was, Jules felt weaker. She coughed uncontrollably and fell to the ground.

"Jules!" Sonia shouted running to her.

Jules struggled to her feet and de-morphed. She coughed into her hands once more and found that she coughed up more black fluid.

She knew exactly what was happening...

Bobby was swiping away at Jared, Noah and Alicia. Jared jumped into the air while Noah rolled to the right. Alicia wasn't so lucky and was launched into a building wall.

"Alicia!" The two shouted. They jumped through the air to get to her. Bobby got there just as fast and raised his monstrous claw. Jared grabbed Alicia and dashed away, but Noah got struck in the back. Screaming in pain, he de-morphed.

Waves of thunder and lightning collided with Bobby's back. His back fur was singed a bit. In irritation, Bobby roared and sent a shockwave with his hands. The attack connected with Sonia directly, and she de-morphed.

Turning his eyes on the last three Rangers, Bobby roared indifferently. He charged forward.

Asher and Jared raised their hands and chanted, "Santen Tuitio!" A triangular red shield materialized in front of them. In front of the red one, a triangular silver shield formed. Bobby easily broke through them and sent his claw down.

"Celestial Wave!" Asher shouted sending forth a streak of light from his hands. The light collided with Bobby's left hand and burned it. However, the werewolf swung his right hand and sent Asher flying into a car, the impact de-morphing him.

"Asher!" Alicia shouted trying to get up.

Jared focused his power as Bobby lunged at him. At the last possible second, Jared launched a giant fireball from his hands and sent Bobby flying. Unfortunately, that was the of his power. This resulted in Jared de-morphing. Exhausted, he fell backward in Alicia's arms.

Lyserg howled with laughter. "Rise, Bobby. Kill them!"

The beast slowly got up. Blood dyed his coat a dark crimson. His eyes were pitch black and cold. He slowly made his way to Alicia.

"Alicia..." Jared whispered. "I'm going to save him... for you..."

"Jared..." She whispered back.

Focusing, he recreated the steel bow with a single arrow. "I need you to enchant it this arrow. Everyone... *cough* is weak... It's the only way."

Looking around, Sonia tried to help a coughing Jules to her feet. Noah was crawling to Liam and Asher to see if they were ok, both of which were shaking in pain.

On the verge of tears, Alicia touched the arrow. It's cool and smooth surface greeted her skin.

"Rewopme." A red light enveloped the arrow.

"Now... I need you to immobilize him."

"I'll try..." Without letting Jared go, Alicia focused her mind and "grabbed" Bobby with telekinetic force.

Jared struggled to raise the bow. His arms were shaking uncontrollably, no doubt the weariness of battle was getting to him. He let the arrow fly and it stuck Bobby in the heart just as the previous arrow did. Howling, Bobby started to shrink inside a sphere of white and red light.

"No!" Lyserg shouted in outrage. "Fine... If Bobby won't kill you, I will!" He jumped off a roof top and withdrew a sword.

"You first, Slayer!"

Inside the ball of light, Bobby stared into what looked to be a dark forest. A full moon was above him. It wasn't humid, nor was it cold. It was a fine cool evening. Twelve cloaked figures appearing in a circle around him.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"The spirits who have helped your friends for nearly a year." Gaius informed.

"You're the ones who give them all their power."

Skyla shook her head. "Not entirely true."

"So what do you want with me?"

Hadan spoke. "We are here to set you free from the Bount's control. But, to also grant you more use of your condition."

"Let me guess: I can turn into a disgusting monster at will?"

Moran laughed. "No dear, boy."

Celina walked forward. "We will give you something greater. Out of us twelve, I am the most appropriate for this task."

"Task?"

"Like Asher, I will grant you the power to purify with light."

**~ Reality ~**

Propping Liam and Asher up, Noah turned. "No! Jared! Alicia!"

Before Lyserg could stab the two, an armored arm emerged from the sphere. The armor was a glistening silver with gold lines creating intricate engravings.

When the ball dispersed, Bobby stood there in beautiful armor. The helmet revealed his face nose down. His upper face was covered in a wolf head shaped visor. His eyes were cyan blue as they stared through the wolf head sockets.

"Leave them be." Bobby warned. He threw Lyserg into the air.

"Let me handle him." Bobby said as he materialized a golden sword. He jumped high at Lyserg and the two entered a fast paced battle.

The seven Rangers watched on in awe. The two were moving so fast, they were clashing blurs.

"Be purified by light!" Bobby shouted. His blade started to glow and he sent a glowing incarnation of a wolf at Lyserg. The specter ripped the Bount shreds and exploded into millions of lights.

**~ Dark Void ~**

For months, Wiseman had been watching the human world. He sat down in his chambers. The walls were made of faded stone. The room was illuminated by floating orbs. He had bookshelves full of research and records. He looked away from his crystal ball and sighed. He needed something greater. He needed a new way to create minions. Dead bodies, human hearts, he tried a myriad of things that didn't work out. Sitting back down at his wooden table, he made the crystal ball focus in on Bobby then Jules. Unlike the Rangers, he saw Jules cough up black fluid.

He grinned. "This may work out perfectly..."

* * *

A/N: Like I said, this chapter was difficult and I was so uninspired. Please forgive me! But, what's happening to Jules? Why does Wiseman want she and Bobby? Keep reading!

Next chapter is a cross-over of sorts. Note: Bobby won't be able to enter his armored form all the time. Explanations next chapter... if I remember to put it in...

3 Chapters left in the Bount arc! Then, there will be 1 or 2 filler... then it's the return of the Twilight! And with them? The character arcs! What do I mean?

Each Ranger will get a set of chapters dedicated to them! First one up? Jules. And believe me, you'll be surprised as to what her secret is! Not only will her destiny blow your mind, but she'll also win your hearts!

Later Days!


	27. Act 23: Dash with Courage!

It was a Friday afternoon, and the core five rangers were at the mall. Sitting in the brightly lit food court, the rangers were enjoying more of their summer. Bobby was still recovering from his transformation, Jules decided to train solo, and Asher was off on his own again.

Sonia looked especially happy that day.

Across the food court a stage was being set up for a singing competition, however, that wasn't on Sonia's mind.

Alicia nudged her best friend. "What's got you in a good mood?"

Giggling with joy, Sonia announced, "My sister's coming home from New York! And I'm meeting her here."

Noah said, "Your sister? Haven't seen her in a while. Where'd she go to High School?"

"When my dad got a job transfer, he and my sister moved to Reefside."

Jared asked, "So what's her name?"

Before Sonia could answer, someone off in the distance caught her attention. She smiled and waved.

"Kira!"

Kira Ford waved back excitedly. Her hair was straightened out and fell past her shoulders. She wore a yellow shirt under a sleek black vest. She also wore blue jeans and white converse. Hugging, Kira said, "Hey, Sonia. How's everything?"

"Well, it's been a long year."

**~ Cue Theme Song ~**

**~ Bount Lair ~**

Master Natas sat in his chair contemplating on who he should mobilize next. That is, until a swirl of dark clouds filled the center of the room. When clear, two figures stepped forward: Slade and Wiseman.

Looking as if he was expecting them, Wiseman greeted, "Hello, Twilight. I was wondering when you'd be able to be active again."

Slade answered, "It won't be long. We're here with a proposition."

"Go on."

Wiseman said, "As you know, with our Twilight Magic we can create numerous warriors through different means. We would like you to assist us in our newest method."

"And why should I help you?"

"If our plan succeeds, then the Rangers will be no more and Bayview would be yours for the taking."

"Interesting... what does this plan of yours include?"

"Resurrection..."

"Please, tell me your plan."

After letting Natas on every detail, Slade and Wiseman left to start the operation.

A voice said, "Sir, do you trust them?"

"Of course I don't. This resurrection sounds fascinating."

**~ Bayview, a sidewalk ~**

Kira had told her younger sister so much when they caught up. Finally moving up from cat jingles, she's done back up singing and had just been called to record her own Album. Sonia didn't realize how much she missed her sister. She was also glad she got over her inferiority complex, making a mental note to thank the First Slayer if they crossed paths again.

"That's great!" Sonia said with a smile.

"So how about you? Still acting?"

"Yeah, it's just, a lot has been going on."

"With the Power Rangers?"

This worried Sonia. Looking at her sister with nervous eyes she asked, "Excuse me?"

"You know, the monster attacks. Gets everyone on edge."

A wave of relief washed over Sonia as she nodded. "Yeah, they're really scary."

Before anything else could be said, a huge explosion sounded off in the city.

The girls, Ranger instincts kicking in, unknowingly looked off at the explosion with the same determined look.

Kira said, "Sonia, go home. Be safe."

"What about you?"

"I'm going to help people get out of there."

Making sure Kira was out of sight, Sonia called her friends. Upon hearing the call, Alicia cast a spell to teleport the seven rangers into the city.

In bright gold lights, the rangers saw turmoil on Main street. Cars were totaled, buildings were partially destroyed and people ran for their lives.

Noah looked over and saw a little girl fall down. Yellow arrows appeared from the sky and rained down on her.

"No!" Noah yelled. He super sped over to the girl and got her out of harm's way.

"Mimi!" Came a female voice.

"Mama!" The girl named Mimi called.

"Thank you! Thank you!" Mimi's mom said.

"Don't worry." Noah replied. "Get to safety."

"Who did that?" Jules asked.

Jared could sense an evil presence in the air. It was bloodthirsty and violent with an overwhelming desire for revenge.

A figure landed in front of them. To the surprise of the seven, it was a white power ranger.

"Who's this guy?" Liam asked.

In a distorted, deep voice, the figure said, "New Power Rangers? Fine. You'll have to do."

"Who're you?" Jared asked.

"A clone. Dino Thunder White." He drew his saber and charged at the unmorphed rangers.

Jared ducked and back flipped away. The Clone was relentless and continued to swipe at the Rangers. Alicia jumped over a low kick and rolled away. Sonia bended back and avoided a straight jab. Liam jump kicked the Clone and nailed him in the arm. Before it could strike back, Jules and Asher caught its arm and kicked it in the chest. The Clone was sent flying into a car.

"Let's go!" Jared called out.

"Right!"

As they materialized their morphers, Kira watched from the rubble. "Sonia?"

"Biomerge, Spirit Legend!"

Kira covered her mouth in shock. "She's a Ranger."

Summoning their X-Swords, they clashed with Trent Mercer's Clone.

Noah and Liam slashed away, but their attacks were easily blocked. Noah extended his left hand and fired a blast of water from it, but the Clone jumped into the air. Taking this opportunity, Liam waved his hands forward and sent a wave of spinning leaves at it. The leaves were swiftly chopped into nothing. Alicia fired numerous rounds from her X-Defender, but the airborne clone raised a barrier to defend himself. Jules ran up a wall and jumped into the air with her Pike. She spun and sliced down, but she missed. Alicia kept Jules afloat with an anti-gravity spell. Jules sent a kick at the Clone's head but missed again. She spun a full circle and jabbed her Pike forward, the blade grazing the Clone's right leg. DT White slashed Jules in the chest, sending her to the ground.

Struggling to get up, Jules whispered, "I can't use my darkness powers without..." She forced her self to her feet and raised her Pike once more.

"How do you like this?" The Clone asked. He raised his sword and moved his it in a circle. The sky started to glow and thousands of arrows rained down on them.

Asher quickly raised his hands and released thousand of blue and white orbs. Controlling them with his mind, he spread them out to destroy the arrows.

"I can't fight like this!" Asher stated.

"Don't worry! We'll take care of him." Jared informed. He charged forward and sent a let of small bursts of fire and shattered the Clone's barrier sending him to the ground. Jumping up, he spun kick, but was blocked. He landed and sent another kick but missed when the Clone back flipped away.

"A close range fighter, huh?" Jared asked. He raised his right hand and focused Metallix's power. He created a chrome red blaster. "Red Crystal Blaster, fire!" The mouth fired off two inch long red crystals which all collided with Dino White. Noah and Sonia came up from behind Jared and jumped off his shoulders.

"Arctic Freeze!"

"Lightning Crash!"

The attacks nailed the Clone and made him falter. He forced his sword up and slashed Noah away. However, Sonia charged. She slashed away with her daggers and missed over and over. She front flipped forward and sliced down, but missed.

"You know? I never really like the color yellow..."

The Clone kicked her so hard, she went flying into a lamp post. Dino White dashed at her.

"Sonia!" Alicia shouted.

However, Kira stepped in front of her sister and let out a scream. The scream came out as a concentrated yellow blast from her mouth. The wave hit the Clone and sent him flying.

"Kira?" Sonia asked.

"We'll talk about this later." She raised her left wrist and materialized her morpher.

"Dino Thunder, Power Up! Ha!"

Dino Yellow summoned her Ptera Grips and glided forward. She landed and mercilessly slashed Dino White over and over. He tried to swipe at her, but she was much too fast for him. Moving like a blur, Kira delivered numerous hits. She ended the bout by raising her Thundermax Blaster at point range and fired, sending the Clone spiraling into a building.

"Dino Thunder Yellow... You will be first on my list. And when I end you, your team is next." With that, he disappeared.

Demorphing, Kira ran over to her sister.

"Are you ok?"

Sonia demorphed as well. "You're a Power Ranger?"

"And you are too, I see." Swiftly, Kira yanked her sister's morpher off her wrist.

"What? Kira!"

"Sorry, but it's for your own good. That Clone? It's powerful. I'm your sister and I'm not gonna let you fight it anymore. We'll talk about your Ranger business later."

"Why?" Sonia asked. "I've been fighting for almost a year!"

Kira was going to answer, but turned away. "I need to call my team."

**~ HQ ~**

"That's the situation, Connor." Kira said. Connor McKnight's voice came through.

"Alright. Looks like we're back." Connor commented.

Kira then asked, "Can you get in touch with Jeremy?"

"Jeremy? Of course. He's in Washington, but I can call him."

"Thanks, Connor."

"Yep. See you soon."

Asher asked, "Who's Jeremy?"

Kira answered, "When the Royal Family attacked Earth, we need all the Powers to fight. So, we scanned for replacements to fill the Ranger gaps. The Black Dino Gem re-bonded to him."

Sonia said, "Well, now there's a gap."

"Nice try, kiddo. But you're not getting this back until after the situation is dealt with." Kira answered holding up the Legend Morpher. "I'll be back." Raven nodded and teleported her away.

Sonia let out an annoyed huff.

"Why is she doing this?"

Raven answered, "It's her job."

Liam said, "Well that's older siblings for you." He thought about Seth, his own older brother.

Noah added, "Even I do that to my brother and sisters."

Alicia nodded. "It's an older sibling thing."

Jules agreed. "I think older brothers and sisters wanna look out for their younger siblings."

Asher sat down and looked at his morpher. He thought about home and his family. He really missed them. Making sure no one was watching, he tapped the touch screen and mini holograms of his parents, and three siblings appeared.

"I'll save you... I promise..."

**~ With Wiseman and Slade ~**

Slade walked under a bridge where Wiseman and the Clone were. The sound of moving cars echoed. Gravel crackled under Slade's feet as he walked.

"Have you finished the healing?" He asked.

Wiseman's hands were on Dino White's back, glowing. "Almost." He answered.

"No doubt, Dino Thunder Yellow has called her friends. You will get your revenge. But for now, have some power."

A Twilight Specter appeared and entered the Clone. Lurching in pain, the color of the spandex went from white to grey. The visor turned deep blue.

"How do you feel?" Slade asked.

"I feel like no one can stop me."

Off in the distance, the Bount who resurrected the clone watched. He had long blonde hair that fell down to his shoulders. He appeared to be physically 18. His skin was tan and his eyes were neon white. He wore a cloak that granted him invisibility.

"I should distance myself... Natas wants me to bring back some stronger foes..."

However, Slade and Wiseman sensed the spy and attacked...

**~ Seattle, Washington - Doctor's Office ~**

Dr. Jeremy Burke was in the middle of wrapping a teenager's leg in a cast. When he had finished, he said, "Now, think twice before back flipping off a car."

"I know, I know. Thanks, Doc." The teen said as he grabbed his crutches and left.

Wiping his brown hair out of his eyes, he sighed. The phone on the wall rang and he answered.

"Dr. Burke, you have call on line 2."

"Thank you, Barbara."

He pressed the extension. "Hello?"

"Jeremy, it's Connor."

"Hey, Connor. What's up?"

"We need to be called to action again."

Looking down at his left wrist, Jeremy nodded. "Ok, I'll catch an invisi-portal right away."

**~ New York City, New York ~**

Ethan James and Trent Mercer walked out of an art exhibit. Trent's work had been featured and since Ethan was in town working for a company, he checked it out.

Ethan's phone rang and Connor told them everything.

**~ Bayview Quarry ~**

Dino Thunder White stood in the middle of a quarry waiting. Mounds of boulders were all around. Rusty cranes and dump trucks sat here and there.

Kira approached the Clone with a deadly glare.

"I knew you'd come." It said.

Kira answered, "I knew you'd be here."

"You will be the first to fall."

"I don't think so. Dino Thunder, Power Up! Ha!"

Kira jumped forward and rapid kicked, but the Clone blocked it and threw her back.

**~ HQ ~**

The alarm sounded and the mainframe lit up. Footage of Kira facing off against the White Dino Ranger appeared.

Raven said, "Everyone, go. Sonia stay."

"Why?" She asked.

"Without your morpher, it's too dangerous."

As her friends left, Sonia walked to the monitor and watched with worry.

**~ The Battle ~**

Kira was not doing as well as the first fight.

"Feel it, Yellow Ranger? This is the power of Twilight!"

"Looks like I'm gonna have to power up to. Super Dino Mode!" Kira jumped into the air and flew at the Clone. She grabbed it and flew up higher. She then dropped it fifty feet to the ground and fired at it with her Thundermax Blaster.

When she landed, the Clone got up without a mark.

"What?" She asked.

"Sorry." It stated as if fired numerous shots at Kira. Snapping its fingers, Shadowlites and Shiners appeared.

"Oh, great..." Kira got up and tried to defend herself. However, she was being overwhelmed from drowsiness and being outnumbered.

That was when six of the seven legend rangers appeared around Kira.

"You ok?" Jared asked.

"Nice timing."

"What're Shadowlites doing here?" Alicia asked.

"We'll find out soon." Jules answered.

The Legend Rangers readied their weapons.

"Let's make this quick." Jared said.

"Spirit Slash!" The six slash waves of energy were enough to destroy the foot soldiers.

"Now it's only you!" Liam shouted to the clone.

"I beg to differ." The Clone stated. It glowed and split into a group of six. "Now what will you do?"

"Even the odds!" Came a voice.

Connor McKnight and the other Rangers arrived.

"Took you guys long enough." Kira joked.

"Invisi-portals that lead to this city are tough to find. So, this freak is back, huh?"

The original clone said, "Nice to see you again, Trent."

"Still up to no good, I see." He answered.

"Let's take him down."

"Dino Thunder, Power Up! Ha!"

The rangers then split up into groups and fought the clones, save for Kira who took on the original.

Connor sent a low kick, but the clone jumped up. Jared came in and jump kicked it before it could land.

"Soul Fire, Ignite!" The roaring fire nailed the clone. When its vision cleared, Connor came flying in with his Tyrannostaff and knocked the Clone down.

Jared jumped over him with his X-Sword and point blank Spirit Slashed it into a pile of boulders.

"Nice one." Connor complimented patting Jared's shoulder.

"Thank you."

Noah super sped in a circle around the Clone, blocking its escape. The Clone jumped into the air, but Ethan met it there and slammed it into the ground with his shield. When it landed, Noah froze its legs in ice and super sped at Ethan. Ethan held his shield out like a stepping stone. He launched Noah back at the Clone. Speeding in the air, Noah spun and became a blue twister. He collided with the Clone and sent it flying. However, the Clone oriented itself quickly and charged forward. Noah back flipped and dropped on his back with his X-Defender pointed at the Clone's chest while Ethan held his Thundermax Blaster right at the Clone's face. The two fired and sent the Twilight White into a dump truck.

"Down and out." Ethan commented giving Noah a fist bump.

Liam, Asher and Jeremy surrounded their Clone. It spun and sent white lasers at the three. But Liam shielded them.

"Watch this!" Liam said. He raised a green bubble around the Clone and when it fired, the beams bounced off the insides and went right back at it. Asher and Jeremy charged forward and slashed the clone in their swords.

"Spirit Blast and Slash!" A silver slash wave with a spiraling sphere in the center collided with the Clone.

"Dino Inferno!" A burst of black and orange flames roared from Jeremy's sword and incinerated the Clone.

Trent and Alicia fought their Clone close range. The Clone kicked Trent into the air and Alicia chanted, "Gnirb-mih-nwod!"

Trent was enveloped by a white and pink light and appeared next to Alicia.

"Nice magic!" He commented.

"Thank you."

Alicia then fired numerous arrows at the Clone, who did its best to slash them to bits. Trent jumped into the air and drove his sword into the Clone's chest.

Within minutes, the clones were thrown back together in a group.

"Give it up!" Connor called out.

"I'm just getting started." The main clone said.

In unison, the six raised their left arms and shouted, "Super Dino Mode!"

Now powered up even more, the Clones walked through the 11 rangers like they were nothing.

Kira stood up, her body wobbly.

She needed to fight not only for herself but so she could protect Sonia.

But she didn't realize that Sonia wasn't the young crybaby she used to be...

As the clones sent the Rangers flying like rag dolls, Sonia looked on in the Command Center with worried eyes.

"No!" Sonia shouted. "They need help! Raven where're Rachel and the others?"

Raven answered, "On an assignment."

"Then I have to go!"

"Wait."

"Please, Raven. Don't try to stop me."

"I'm not. But I can't teleport you there. What I can do is help you travel faster."

"What?"

"Before they went on vacation, Tobias and Lydia made you all something." Raven explained as she typed on the mainframe.

The screen switched over to six design plans. One was a red motorcycle that also had hover panels on the wheel rims. Three were hovering skateboards, one blue, one green and one silver. The last two were hovering scooters, with wide bodies. They were yellow and pink. The seventh space was still in progress, no doubt it was for Jules.

"These are your overvehicles. The Overbike, Overboard, and Overwing. Take the Yellow Overwing."

"Thank you, Raven."

**~ Quarry ~**

Kira was sent flying by the clones. The other Rangers couldn't get up. Forced to demorph, Kira struggled to her feet.

The clones were about to attack when Sonia flew from the sky on her Overwing and got Kira out of harm's way.

"Sonia, what're you doing here?"

"Kira, I'm here to fight."

"But-"

"No, listen to me. I'm not the scared little girl I used to be. I'm not your crybaby little sister anymore! I'm the newest Yellow Ranger and I'm saving the world."

Sonia took her morpher of Kira's pocket and turned to face the clones.

"So have a little faith. If you could do it, then I can too." With that, Sonia charged forward unmorphed. She front flipped forward to avoid a slash from one clone. She round kicked another's wrist away from her. She blocked a punch from the third and flipped it over. She ducked under another swipe and rolled away. Seeing the main clone standing away from the group, she sprinted toward him and jumped kicked him. He blocked her and threw her into the air. She pressed her morpher, and the Overwing caught her. She aimed the blasters on the sides at the five counterparts and vaporized them. She jumped off and kicked the last Clone in the chest.

She strapped on her morpher and yelled,

"Biomerge, Sprit Legend!"

The Clone fired off numerous blasts of energy, but the yellow swirling lights protected Sonia as she transformed.

When she stood straight and tall, Kira, morphed as well, ran up next to her.

"I'm sorry." Kira said placing her right hand on Sonia's shoulder. "Let's face him together."

"Alright." Sonia agreed smiling behind her helmet.

"Spirit of Lightning! Yellow Legend Ranger!"

"Ptera Power!"

"Legend Daggers!"

"Ptera Grips!"

The sisters moved in perfect sync as they slashed at DT Clone and prevented him from striking back.

Sonia slashed from below while Kira flew in from above.

"Let's take'em down!" Kira said.

"Right!"

"Legend Burst Cannon!"

"Z-Rex Blaster!"

"Fire!"

The two attacks combine in a swirl of blue and gold. The attack nailed the Clone and destroyed it.

The twelve Rangers celebrated while Wiseman and Slade watched from the afar.

"This is far from over." Wiseman said.

"Indeed." Slade agreed. "Our little Bount friend has proven to be useful..." He looked down at the tied up Bount and destroyed him with a powerful punch.

Five figures stood behind the two in a row.

The middle one asked, "So those are the Legend Rangers?"

"Yes." Wiseman answered.

"Easy prey..." The middle figure answered.

* * *

A/N: Again, I was uninspired. Also, I've been really busy with Summer HW, part time job, and I'm training in the art of Parkour. So please, be patient with me. I realize I lacked in a few things this chapter.

SO, who are these figures, and what will happen next? Find out next time!

Side Notes:

~ The Overvehicles are extremely fast machines. In order for them to run that fast, there needed to be a power source. So, the True Strength armor was taken away from the Rangers and used to power them.

~ Next Chapter will introduce a few new things, so be prepared.

~ The team after the Next Legend has been selected. They will become the Cyber Fusion Rangers, and I've been working on the theme song. I decided I won't release it till AFTER Jules's story arc. So stay tuned!


End file.
